Naruto Uchiha: Catalyst
by Titanfall007
Summary: Naruto Uchiha, the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi and Shisui are Naruto's older brother. (Blood-related). Join Naruto Uchiha as he walks the Ninja world with his partner in crime, Naruko Uzumaki. See how the two grow up with one another with Naruto acting as a catalyst. Naruto Uchiha x Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto x Yugito. Complete
1. Starting of Something New

Starting of Something New

**Hello! I know what I am doing is crazy right now. So, I want to go ahead and write a story to take a break from the others. Granted I will work on the others, but I want this one to be a story I can work on as a break from the others! Hope you enjoy! I got ideas on which way things can go. **

It was a dark day for Konoha as they just lost their precious Yodaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki gave up their lives to seal nine tails in their only child. The only child they could call theirs was Naruko. The child was taken by the Third Hokage as he placed her into an orphanage. Then he was also forced to go back into office. The child was even an hour old as she lost her parents.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, a child was born into the main house branch of the Uchiha. The second child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. One of the older brothers was holding his new brother in his arms. "Shisui this is your new little brother, make sure you look out for him!" Mikoto smiled at her child.

"What is his name mom". Shisui looks up at her.

"His name will be Naruto, Naruto Uchiha". Mikoto looked up at her husband as Fugaku was smiling at their new son.

Itachi came walking in to find his new little brother, "Ah! I see our little family is now four boys and one girl huh mom". Itachi smiled.

"Shut up Itachi". Mikoto gave her eldest son an annoyed look.

"I know, I know!" Itachi laughed at his mom.

* * *

** Time Skip 6 Years **

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON!" The head woman the from the orphanage pushed a girl with blonde hair outside. She threw whatever remaining possessions she had and threw it at her. The orphan Naruko Uzumaki was just ejected out of her home. She walked away in the rain as she tried to find someplace to call home for the day.

Naruko was about to learn just how cruel this world really is, how cruel her own village is. She was walking around as she didn't get to eat breakfast. She was hungry as her stomach was growling. She was on the brink of breaking down, he lip quivered as she was on the verge of crying. Why? Why was she called a demon? Why is she kicked out of her home? She had so many questions, but she had no idea how to express her feelings. You could see the girl with golden bright hair and sky-blue eyes walking around looking for a place to call home.

Outside of the Uchiha compound, there was a boy with long and smooth hair that was like his mother's. His hair had a dark black color, with a notable blue color from his mother's side. He inherited his dad's eyes, but his mother's personality. His name was Naruto Uchiha. He was noticeably happier and didn't brood like most Uchihas. He has just got done training with Shisui, and Itachi too. Sadly, Itachi had to go out on a quick mission. Shisui told him to go enjoy the rest of the day and play with some kids.

Naruto was walking towards a ramen shop that said Ichiraku Ramen. He walked past it as the Ramen smell was almost calling him. Then the screams of a girl were heard as there was shouting. Naruto ignored everything as his body ran towards the sound, his body was just moving on its own. He went down an ally as he saw four men beating up this girl. She was a blonde girl with the most beautiful set of sky-blue orbs.

Naruto saw a kunai being lifted in the air as it stabbed the girl in her abdomen. The blood was incomprehensible as it was flying, he heard the sound of flesh and metal connecting. It was disgusting to see a group of men attacking this girl. Naruto was shocked, how could people do this! How could they do this to a girl of all things! Naruto had tears running down his face, for some unknown reason his body began to move on its own. He wanted to kill them! He wanted to kill them to save that girl. Naruto ran as he dropped a kunai from his black jacket as he charged the men. He jumped and flipped over the back of one as he landed in between them. Naruto turned his head to look down at the girl. She had multiple stab wounds on her stomach and arms. She just laid in her own pile of blood as she was slowly dying.

If Naruto can get her out in time he could save her. Naruto turned his head, he has an advantage these are just civilians! He can take them on! Naruto noticed the guys were frozen, "Shit! He must be an Uchiha!" One of them said.

Naruto did know what he was talking about, "Get out of here and don't ever come back! If I ever see you near her again I will kill you!" Naruto snarled at the men. The men fell on their asses as they scurried off and ran away.

Naruto turned around as he picked the bloody girl up. "Hey stay with me! I am going to get you help!" Naruto shot off as he took it to the roofs as he jumped. He made his way towards the hospital as he landed he ran inside, "I NEED HELP QUICK ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Naruto screamed.

Doctors and nurses came running in to help Naruto. They looked at Naruto but saw the girl he was holding. They made a face Naruto has never seen before. Those cold eyes, the cold stares. They held a lot of hatred towards not him, but towards this girl. Naruto grits his teeth, "HEY STOP STALLING I NEED HELP HERE!" Naruto yelled at them. Again, they did nothing to help her. "FINE I'LL HELP HER MYSELF! GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!"

Naruto pushed past them as he tripped the doctor as he walked into a room. He laid her down as he went and grabbed anything he could do. He got the med kit as he helped clean her wounds. Naruto began to put rubbing alcohol to clean he wounds, but what shocked Naruto next was her wounds. They began to heal on their own as they close slowly. Naruto didn't care what it was her wounds were healing. Naruto gently lifted her shirt a bit as there was dirt on her wounds on her stomach. They were taking longer to heal, so Naruto cleaned them. Thankfully she was passed out from the pain. "I don't know who you are, but please hang in there". Naruto finished cleaning as he leaned back. He pulled the stool up next to her as he watched her sleep.  
Naruto looked at her as she had long blonde hair that just draped down her back. She had three whiskers on each side of her face. She was really pretty too the way she looked, then Naruto was reminded of the guys attacking her, _"Why the hell were they calling her a demon! I don't understand! How could hey call her a demon! She is just a kid! She is just a girl!" _Naruto was clenching his fist so hard that it was bleeding.

Soon Naruto heard screaming and multiple footsteps walking towards the room. Naruto saw an old man in red and white robes. Who followed him next was Shisui and Itachi. "Itachi? Shisui is this the Hokage you guys always speak of?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, I am the Hokage Naruto. So, would you mind explaining to me what happened?" The Hokage looked at Naruto with a curious look.

Naruto's face frowns with tears running down his face again. Naruto stands up from his seat as he walks up to the wall and looks away from everyone. Naruto says, "Those m-men! They were hurting this girl! I don't understand! Why! They stabbed her! There was so much blood too! I don't know what's wrong with me! I wanted to kill them! Those men were hurting her! Then the stupid hospital staff would help her!" Naruto turns his head again making Itachi, Shisui, and The Third Hokage eye's to widen.

Naruto wiped his eyes, "What's wrong? People have been doing that all day?" Naruto looks at them confused.

The Third clears his throat, "First of all Naruto, since you have already done so much for Naruko. I will tell you a bit about her. Its only right for you to know. You see the day she was born is the day her parents died. She has been an orphan since I am not allowed to say anything more. I do however think that she deserves better and not this treatment. I just wish things were to get better for her that's all I want for her". Thirst takes his pipe out and begins to smoke. "Oh, also you should go check the mirror". Sarutobi chuckles.

Naruto walks into the bathroom as he stares at his own reflection. Everything was the same except his blood crimson glowing eyes that were spinning. His left eye had one tomoe and his right had two tomoe. He had his Sharingan, "_It was probably when he saw those men trying to kill that girl. I don't know who she is, but what she is getting isn't right! I want to be her friend!" _Naruto makes his mind up, no one can tell him no that she can't be his friend.

Naruto walks back in as he looks the third in the eyes, "I don't care who you even if you are The Third Hokage! I will not let you tell me not to be her friend! I can guarantee the way the people of this village are treating her, I know they will tell me to stay away from her! I won't let you tell me the same!" Naruto snarled at the Third Hokage.

This ended up with Itachi, Shisui, and The Third Hokage to give Naruto a hardy laugh. "Oh, Naruto! Please don't worry about that! Be her friend! Don't let others tell you otherwise! I think what you are doing is a very mature and kind thing to do for your age!" Sarutobi messed with Naruto's hair.

"Who knows she might end up dating her as your girlfriend!" Itachi teased at Naruto.

"Hey! No way! Girlfriends are gross! They have cooties!" Naruto crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out.

"Yeah! Soon, you will end up marrying her! Then have kids with her!" Shisui started laughing.

"SHUT UP Shisui! Itachi! Your embarrassing me!" Naruto yelled at his elder brothers.

Soon, the bed has some movement as the girl in the bed begins to wake up. She sits up as Naruto was sitting next to her. He was smiling back at her and waved. She looked down at her shirt that was halfway up, "PERVERT!" She slammed her fist in his head as the force broke the chair underneath him as he went face first into the ground.

"OOWOWOWOWOWOWO! What was that for! How are you so strong! You're like a monster!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

"I'M A WHAT!" Naruko's hair began to flare up in the air with nine-tails.

Sarutobi shuddered, _"Kushina she the exact copy of you. If only you and Minato could see her now". _Sarutobi felt his heart sink. "Naruko, please calm down after all this boy save you from those men and then treated your wounds". Sarutobi smiled.

"Really old man? This emo kid saved me? Let me guess are those his emo older brothers?" Naruko frowned at them. Itachi and Shisui let out a small chuckle.

"I'm not emo! Sunflower head! I am an upbeat happy kid! I like to train and play! I'm not some emo kid!" Naruto looked at her annoyed.

"Sunflower head! Your hair looks like the flat butt of a raven's butt!" Naruko laughed at him.

"OI! I save your life! You should be grateful!" Naruto turned his head and crossed his arms.

Naruko sticks her tongue out, "Teme!"

"Dobe!" Naruto shoots back. "Anyways, Naruto Uchiha nice to meet you". Naruto reluctantly stuck his hand out.

Naruko sighs, "Naruko Uzumaki and thank you for saving my life". Naruko blushes as she looks at Naruto.

Sarutobi smile, _"Ahhh young love what a beautiful thing. Naruto you were that last piece of the puzzle that was missing. Now everything will fall into place, I have a feeling Naruko's life just got a lot more interesting". _Sarutobi stood up, "Naruko come by later I will set up an apartment for you". Sarutobi smiled.

"W-wait". Naruto stopped them. Naruto felt bad that she have to live alone, "How about you come live in our house. We got an extra bedroom you could stay in". Naruto scratched his chin.

Itachi and Shisui began to smirk at Naruto.

"Ehhhh? Naruto are you asking her to marry you already! Itachi and I don't even have a girlfriend". Shisui laughs.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT! I'm just asking the Dobe! It beats having to live alone doesn't it!" Naruto pouts as he sits down on another chair.

Then there was a flash of yellow as there was a thud. Naruto was pushed to the ground as he opened his eyes. His face blushed as he looked at the crying Naruko. "R-really! I-I can stay w-with you! REALLY!" Naruko was crying as she on top of Naruto. She was crying as her face was just inches from his own.  
Naruto finally got the words out, "Y-yeah! Only because I don't like the fact you are living alone". Naruto looked to the wall. "You'd probably burn the village down trying to cook". Naruto said the last part under his breath.

"I WILL WHAT!" Naruko grabs him by his collar and begins to shake him.

"SEE YA!" Itachi, Shisui, and Sarutobi leave the room with a pissed off Naruko on top of Naruto.

"_DAMN YOU OLD MAN! DAMN YOU SHISUI AND ITACHI! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" _Naruto was screaming internally as Naruko was pounding her fists on his head.

* * *

** Hour Later **

As the two were walking back to Naruto's house, "You want to stop and get something to eat?" Naruto looks at Naruko. Naruko didn't say anything as she was getting stares from everyone. Naruto recognized the looks they were giving her. Naruko grabbed his arm and tried to hide behind it.

"I hate it when they stare at me like that!" Naruko said in a voice like she was going to cry.

Naruto put his arm behind her back as he picked her up bridal style as he earned an "Eep!" For Naruko he took it to the rooftops as he was heading back home. He made sure to avoid anyone who would glare at her.

"Just look at me and not them. Think about us being friends, don't let those stupid grown-ups stop you. I think you're an amazing person! I know my mom will love you!" Naruto smiles.

"Thank you". Naruko rested her head in the crevice between Naruto's shoulder and head. She looked up as she blushed as she looked at his face. The sun was in range, but the rays had a weird effect on Naruto's look. Naruto did one more giant leap into the air as the sun shines on him at the just the right angle. Naruto turned his head to look down at her and he smiled at her. Naruko got a good look at his face. Now that she got a good look at him she was blushing all the way back to Naruto's home.

**A/N: That's it! I plan on keeping this strictly Naruko and Naruto. It's a serious romance story I have been wanting to write. Somehow I get coaxed into doing a harem, guess I got a soft spot for em! XD I also love a good romance between two characters as well. Hope you guys liked it! See ya next time! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	2. Understanding

Understanding

**Hello! This is also NOT A HAREM! Glad you people are enjoying thus far! I am planning on adding more emotion don't you worry your weary heads about that! There's a lot more emotion to be learned, remember this is Naruto Uchiha: Catalyst, so Naruto is making bit impacts on Naruko's life. nini-mercy, neoVERSI, narufan100, luf, legion9511, kamui5, jiaraiya, 1, Zerofoxandroid, Veocha Manyakou, Upton05, Tygreezy25, TrueDust, The Dark Revan, Tgm102, Tensa-Zangetsu102, Seiryuu626, Raygzer, Queen of the Snow-Wolf, Nogitsune96, Naruto Namikaze19, MidnightGhost07, KnightmareSoldier, Genius Gengus, Dino aids, DanMoto, Bloy, and BlackStormWolf. **

Naruto and Naruko landed in the Uchiha compound as he set her down. "Are you alright?" Naruto looks her worried.

Naruko could do anything as she just looked at the ground. She held her arm tight, "Thank you for doing this, I know you don't know me all that well". Naruko held her arm tight.

"It's alright! I couldn't let a girl like you being hurt like that!" Naruto smiles at her.

"I don't mind being your wife". Naruko mumbles something under her breath.

"What?" Naruto asks.

Naruko just smiles, "Nothing lets just head on inside". Naruto took her hand as they walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! Bros! We're home!" Naruto called out.

Mikoto came walking in as she saw Naruko. _"Omg! Its Kushina's child! I don't know why, but I think there must be a reason for her to make her way back here. Kushina, I promise to do what I can to help her". _Mikoto smiled at Naruto, "Wow Naruto, I didn't think you get a girlfriend at such a young age!" Mikoto giggled.

"Mom! Not you too! Itachi and Shisui are going to pay for this!" Naruto whined at her.

"I am just kidding! Naruto! Well, hello there my name is Mikoto Uchiha! I have already been informed of what is going on by Itachi and Shisui! I think you are more than welcome our home!" Mikoto walked up as she hugged Naruko.

Listening to all of this Naruko didn't know what to say or do. Is this her real chance at a family? Is this a real chance at getting to have a mother, a father perhaps for Itachi and Shisui as brothers? _"I wonder how things will play out". _Naruko smiled internally.

Fugaku came walking in as he saw Mikoto hugging Naruko. _"Hmmm, Naruto brought home a girl? I think that's good not just any girl Minato's and Kushina's daughter. If they grow up together and have lots of children for the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan will be very powerful indeed, very powerful. Then it would also help the strength of the Village's shinobi force". _Fugaku wasn't seeing Naruko as a girl his son could fall in love with. He was seeing Naruko as a container to hold the Uchiha clan children. With Kushina's monstrous strength, and the Namikaze clan secrets and jutsu will be handed over to Naruko. This could help the Uchiha clan in the future if we hold _THAT _off for a while.

"So, uhhh does this mean she is staying?" Naruto asks.

"Well, I don't see why not!" Mikoto was giggling. Itachi and Shisui were on the couch smirking at one another as they were reading the Icha-Icha paradise books. Well, that explains why they don't have a girlfriend. Damn Jiraiya.

"I don't think that's a good idea! Mrs. Uchiha!" The room was filled with killing intent as a man with bandages and a cane stood at the door. Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui shot up as they walked towards Naruto, Naruko, and Mikoto.

"Why is that?" Mikoto flashed her eyes as they shifted into the Sharingan.

The room increased will killing intent as Naruko fell to the ground from it. Naruto stood there staring the man back at him dead in his eyes. "I plan on taking that girl to her apartment! I will not allow such a clan who was suspected in the attack of the nine tails!" Danzo pointed at them. Naruto's eye widens as he kept staring at him.

Then three pairs of glowing red Sharingan opened up behind Mikoto and Naruto as they stare down Danzo. "I am not allowing the Uchiha to be housing the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki!" Danzo screamed.

"DANZO YOU CAN'T!" Fugaku screamed.

Naruko and Naruto eyes widen, _"What! The nine tails! I heard it was killed then! What is going on! What does he mean!" _Then Naruto shouts at Danzo. "What do you mean! I thought it was killed!" Naruto shouts at Danzo.

Danzo looked back at the boy, "The nine tails was sealed in that girl, I will not allow the main branch of the Uchiha family to house the creature". Danzo went to grab Naruko.

"DON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" Naruto flashed his eyes as he grabbed his kunai and stabbed Danzo's left hand.

Danzo looked at the boy and smiled, "Heh! Good, you awaken the Sharingan early. You don't hesitate to kill. Good, good you will make a fine shinobi one day". Danzo was grinning as he stared into Naruto's Sharingan.

Naruto was gritting his teeth, _"This guy is on a whole other level! I can't possibly beat him! However! I WON'T LET HIM TAKE HER!" _Naruto flicked his wrist when the kunai is still embedded into the man's hand. The right-angle Naruto focused his strength into the kunai as he sliced off Danzo's hand.

Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi, and Fugaku stare in shock how easily Naruto took Danzo's hand. Then a Root member landed next to Danzo and reattaches his hand. "Thank you snake, dismissed".

Naruto looks at him, "You don't understand! The people in the village was trying to kill Naruko! Why should I let you take her! So, you can kill her too!" Naruto snarled at Danzo. Naruko sat there as she watched this boy she only met a few hours ago defending her. Not just that she is the nine tails demon fox! _"I just met him a little while ago! Yet, he is defending me! Why am I the nine tails demon fox! That's why I was never loved or cared for! I was a monster who killed and took away people's loved ones!" _Naruko could hear the comments in her head as she was about to break. Soon she did, then Naruko was crying and stood up.

Naruto looks back, "Naruko you alright?" Naruto asked. Then Naruko pushes past Naruto and pushes past Danzo as she went running out of the house. Naruko didn't know where she was running, all she knew she had to get away from the people who were caring about her. Especially Naruto, her first friend, the boy who went to befriend her. She will always appreciate that, but she can't stay there, otherwise, she might hurt Naruto's family. She couldn't bear to think of the glares that she could get from Naruto if she were to hurt his family. Naruko kept running through the village as she found herself in the middle of the shopping district. They grown-ups were all glaring at her once again as they hated her. Naruko could read their faces as each and every one of them hated her. She understood, why she kept running as she was kicked to the ally.

She sits up after being kicked as she saw three Chunin leaf Ninja walking up to her. They were holding kunai, and behind them were angry civilians. Naruko was crying, there really is no place for this village. She has no one who cared about her in this village. The Naruko tried to get away, but they grabbed her by her hair. They lifted her into the air as they began to punch her repeatedly. "Let's make the demon bitch beg for us to kill her". "Agreed". The villagers replied.

They began to beat Naruko to oblivion as then knives and swords were drawn. Naruko felt stabbing through her body as she screamed out in pain. Sounds of metal tearing through flesh were covered by the screams of a lonely scared blonde girl. She was bleeding from the wounds earlier. "Let's finish her" The Chunin Ninja drew his sword from his sheath side and got ready to take Naruko's head. Naruko was crying as she had he one eye open looking up, _"Naruto please forgive me. I think its best this way I am sorry. I would have brought your family only pain and suffering". _

Then there was a clink of metal as she didn't feel anything touch, but a pair of hands that gently picked her up. She opens her eyes to find a Naruto staring back at her. She widens her eyes to find a Naruto with his Sharingan. Naruto laid her down gently, "Rest". Naruto looked back the people who did this her. Naruto was angry, "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Naruto pulled his kunai out as his eyes were spinning into the two and three tomoe as he charges the Chunin.

Naruto has had training with Itachi and Shisui, but could his training help him keep up? Naruto charges them head-on as he went after the Chunins. Naruto ran up as he crossed blades with them as he used his Sharingan and dodged other incoming attacks. Naruto flipped over them as he threw a few shurikens at a Chunin Naruto weaved a few hand signs, **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! **The shuriken embedded into the Chunin and then burning him while still conscious then slowly killing him.

This caught Naruto off guard as he realized he just killed someone. Taking someone's hand is a lot different than taking someone's life. Then a Kunai was driven into his arm, then a sword was impaled through his stomach causing him to cough up blood. Naruto laid on the ground, even with all the training he was no match for the Chunins. This was his first ever kill as well, Naruto laid there bleeding out.

Naruko saw the state Naruto was in as she was watching him bleed out and die. Naruto turned his head as he raised his hands up and pulled the sword from his stomach. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but it doesn't compare to what they had in store for Naruko. He wasn't allowing them to follow through with it. With the remaining chakra, Naruto had left he weaved a few hand signs **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu! **A large fireball shot towards the Chunins as they jumped out of the way. The civilians there were hit and burned to death as Naruto fell on one knee. "N-Naruko get out of here". Naruto fell flat on his face passed out.

Naruko watched in horror as Naruto was laying on the floor half dead. Then the two Chunin jumped down as the one pulled his sword out, "This is for killing my friend". He slammed the sword down as it pierced through Naruto's right lung.

Naruko snapped at the sight of thinking that her only friend was killed. Naruko's features grew extensive as her wounds began to rapidly heal, a cloak began to form around her body. Her hair flared up into nine tails and a single tail came out of the rear end. Her teeth bared fangs, then her feet and hands with claws, her whiskers were more pronounced, and her eyes were crimson red with black slits down the middle. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko let out a feminine beastly roar as she charged them head-on.

Naruko began to hack and slash at the Chunin. They just barely were able to dodge her. Then she lashed out with her other claw as she stabbed the one Chunin with her claws. The one took his sword went to kill her, but the cloak blocked the attack. She rammed her hand into the Chunin's heart killing him. She looked over in a rage but calmed down as she saw Naruto's dying body. Naruko calmed down as she held Naruto in her arms. In a demonic voice, **"Please Naruto… don't leave me…. I only just go to know who you were". "Please don't leave me alone". **Naruko was crying as she held Naruto in her arms.

"**I will only help you just this once, my little vixen". **A female voice from inside Naruko's head said as her chakra cloak transferred to Naruto as his wounds began to heal. Naruko didn't know what that was, but she didn't care. Naruto's bleeding stopped as he was sleeping in her arms.

Then Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Fugaku, Sarutobi, a few root members, and Danzo landed next to Naruko. Naruko did recognize them, "STAY AWAY FROM US!" Naruko screamed at all of them. Naruko was holding the Naruto in her arms. _"What do I do, the idiot still came after me even though I tried to run away. Does this mean he still wants me? Will his parents or brother's except me?" _Naruko was conflicted. She wanted to stay with Naruto, but she didn't know if his parents would care about her then.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around Naruko as Mikoto's soothing voice said, "It's me Naruko, its Mikoto. Calm down Naruko, you did well defending my son after he defended you. Thank you, seems you really care about him. I thank you for that". Mikoto held Naruko as she turned her head towards her. Mikoto planted a motherly kiss on Naruko's forehead which made her bawl up in tears crying.

Sarutobi and Danzo left going back to the Hokage office. Sarutobi looked at this as a way of trust, if the Uchiha can be trusted with the Village's Jinchuriki, then it means the rumors of a Coup d'État will be held off. Maybe find a way to settle thins between the Uchiha and the village. "Danzo why did you tell speak of Naruko being the nine tails! She wasn't supposed to find out!" Sarutobi yelled at Danzo in his office.

"Tough shit, she would have needed to know eventually". Danzo turned around leaving the office.

* * *

** Next Day Morning **

Naruto slowly begins to wake up as he felt his body aching. He turned his head to find a blonde mop of hair sleeping next to him holding him tight. Then there was a flash of light as he saw in between the flashes it was Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui taking pictures of Naruko and Naruto sleeping together. "Wha! What! Mom! Itachi! Shisui! Stop it!" Naruto cried out.

Naruko woke up from the scream as she saw the taking pictures of Naruto and her sleeping together. "Eyyaahhh! NOOO!" Naruko pushes her face into Naruto's chest to make it even more awkward.

"Yeah! Keep it up, you two! Something we can use to make fun of you guys later when you have kids!" Mikoto was giggling.

"K-Kids!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto couldn't see it, but Naruko was blushing as her face was redder than a certain Uzumaki's red hair.

Soon the torture I mean, entertainment ended, Mikoto smiled as she handed Naruko some papers. Then Sarutobi walked in smiling as well. As he was able to convince the council members last night in an important meeting. Sarutobi doesn't know how he got it approved, but he isn't arguing. Naruko kept holding the papers tight as Naruko began to cry even harder again. Naruto held her asking her "Naruko what's wrong! They aren't forcing you to live in an apartment are they!" Naruto looked at her worried.

"N-no none of that, these papers are actually adoption papers!" Naruko was crying tears of joy as Mikoto hugged Naruko, _"I hope I am doing right by you Kushina. I promise to raise her to be the woman you would want her to be!" _Mikoto felt like she was lifting a lot of weight off her shoulders. Because of the laws, they forbid her from trying to help Naruko, but when this opportunity arose it allowed them to cheat the system if you will it. Mikoto couldn't directly help her since she knew who Naruko was. Since Naruto offered for her to live with him, it was a sign of allowing one family to house another. This was a non-fluence of the head clan members. At the time Itachi has been named the heir.

This also left another thing that Sarutobi had to used this to get them to all say yes. The thing that got them to say yes was something that would change Naruto and Naruko's lives forever.

* * *

** Flashback Emergency Council Meeting Last Night **

"As I gathered you all here, I am concerning or two people Naruto Uchiha the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. The youngest brother of Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. This is pertaining to anyone knows about the Nine tails being sealed in Naruko is not to engage them in any helpful situation. However, Naruto Uchiha has not only learned about what Naruko has. He also asked and offered Naruko to live with him at their house, there is no law that is stopping Naruto. We cannot split them up as Naruko went to their house based on Naruto's offering to house Naruko".

The council said nothing as they didn't expect something like this. Mainly due to the parents always telling their kids to no be near 'that girl' 'that thing'. "I was thinking since Naruto offered to help her, it is in our best interest too. I say let's knock out three shinobi with one kunai. We let the Main Branch adopt Naruko into their family. We can keep a careful eye on them, as it could refrain from the Coup d'État that has been rumored around. Two, this allows the girl Naruko to live a life she deserves, its what Kushina and Minato would want. Three Fugaku appointed Naruto to be the clan heir as Itachi and Shisui refused the title. This also means that Naruto will need to have a wife. Naruko doesn't know it, but she is the heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. With them having such powerful genes could bring a whole new gene pool of soldiers for the future". Sarutobi shocked everyone as he was talking more about political gain from this than how Naruto and Naruko feel about this. However, Sarutobi was right Naruto and Naruko will end up together. The way they act around one another is just like Minato and Kushina all over again.

This was the only way he knew Naruko could be adopted into the family. It was a risk he thought was worth taking even if it meant that Naruko and Naruto hated him for the rest of their lives. Right now, until they are adults they must enforce these rules. He watched the family that just grew to six people hugging except for the father who was still thinking about what happened.

* * *

** End of FLashback **

Sarutobi tilted his hat, "Naruko and Naruto I want you to listen to me and listen to me carefully".

They both nod their heads in understanding, "Naruto you have been appointed to be the clan heir, Naruko if you wish to be adopted into the Uchiha family as a daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. You have to promise in marrying Naruto in the future. That also goes for you too Naruto, if you don't agree then Naruko must leave and live in an apartment". Sarutobi was waiting for them to yell at them. He doesn't like toying with people's future, it isn't right or fair. He was waiting to be chewed out.

Naruko was blushing as she said nothing until Naruto spoke up, "Okay then! If it means Naruko gets a chance at getting a family then I accept these terms!" Naruto looks at Sarutobi with determined eyes. He definitely has the will of fire burning in his soul. This would make any past Uchiha ancestors rolling over in their grave.

"How about you Naruko, you okay with the terms?" Sarutobi looked at her.

Naruko was blushing as she couldn't say a word or really anything. Her face was blushing harder than any red hair colored Uzumaki they have ever seen! "I-I'm o-okay with t-the t-terms!" Naruko was blushing.

Mikoto was giggling the entire time, "Naruto and Naruko sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby". Mikoto was cut off.

"MOM STOP IT IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Naruto whined.

Mikoto couldn't help it, she found it fun teasing her new daughter and son about their arranges marriage. Naruto was thinking, _"Well, at least I know no one can take her away… HOLD UP THE HELL AM I SAYING!" _Naruto shouted at himself. _"I wonder what type of a husband he will be…. THE HELL AM I SAYING!" _Naruko shouted at herself. Naruko looks at Naruto, "Teme".

Naruto grows a tick mark on his head, "Dobe". Naruto looks back at Naruko.

"Baby in a baby carriage!" Mikoto moves in between them hugging them close to one another.

"Mom!" Naruto whined.

**A/N: That's it for that one, this story for you to understand is a break from my other stories. Its something I can easily type up which I enjoy. Don't get me wrong here I love my other ideas, just that sometimes I want to stop stand back, read my own work and fix errors. This also allows me to come up with new ideas! Well, see ya later! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	3. Catalyst

Catalyst

**Hello! Two chapters in one day? Why? I got the time! I am also enjoying a nice romance! I will be making another chapter for my Dragon ball and High School DxD cross over after this. I got a lot of favorites pretty fast! I hope you guys enjoy! I don't know why but I can't get the latest followers! ****So, I will just say thank you for whoever just recently followed. I typically add those who recently followed, but I can't tell the stupid thing puts it in alphabet order. **

A few days pass as Naruko has moved in with the family. Things were weird at first, but things kicked off as the two became closer than they thought. Itachi had a training schedule for both of them as he helped hone their skills. Shisui also did the same as he trained with them. Naruko worst problem was her chakra control, she had a large amount of chakra. She was terrible at controlling it. Naruto had slightly better chakra control, but they found out that he also has massive chakra reserves as well. This made it hard for Naruto to learn any chakra control exercises.

As days turn into weeks and weeks into a month. Naruko and Naruto have grown stronger together. They were almost inseparable until it came to Mikoto. She would tease them how close they were to one another. As time progressed Naruko and Mikoto grew very close. She was the daughter Mikoto has always wanted.

* * *

**1 Month and 2 Weeks Later **

"Alright, you two since you guys finally mastered the chakra control what about clones?" Itachi looked at the two.

Naruto does the clone jutsu as a couple of them appear. However, when Naruko tried it looked half dead. Itachi studied the clone, "Naruko instead of the regular shadow clone try the shadow clone jutsu which is an A-Rank Jutsu which takes up a lot of a user's chakra. This makes physical clones that can be used for battle". Itachi showed her to make a cross on with her fingers.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Like that 5 Naruko's appear as fit and firm physical clones. Naruto saw it and tried it himself he also has an unusually large pool of chakra. **Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Like that 4 clones of Naruto appear which shocked Itachi and Shisui. Most Johnin can only make 1 at most 2 as it takes a great toll on the body. The two were making them left and right like they were nothing. "Well if you guys use your clones for training after training all their memories are transferred back to the original user. If you dispel to many at a time you will get a pretty bad headache". Itachi warned them of the risk with the jutsu.

"Got it! Now we going to figure out our chakra natures or what!" Naruto smiled.

"Alright here are two chakra papers! You know what to do!" Itachi handed the chakra paper to Naruko and Naruto.

Naruko takes it and channels chakra into the paper. As she did this paper split in half and was drenched on every side. "So, I got wind and water awesome!" Naruko smiled. Itachi nodded, most Uzumaki members have a strong affinity for water, the wind must have been from Minato.

Naruto did his as his paper split in half, one-fourth of the chakra paper lit on fire, the other quarter was drenched in water, the other quarter wrinkled, and last quarter was turned into dirt. "Uhhh, this means I got all five affinities!" Naruto looked at the paper.

Naruko, Itachi, and Shisui's eye widen as they watch Naruto. Naruto was weirded out, but you know what he was relatively happy with the events that occurred. Itachi and Shisui looked at one another and nodded. Itachi said, "Well you two take the rest of today off. We will work on more elemental jutsu and like that tomorrow". Itachi and Shisui left in a Shushin towards the Hokage office.

When the got into the office, "So, I am guessing the chakra natures are well?" Sarutobi looked at Itachi.

Itachi nodded, "Lord Third, Naruko has a strong affinity for water and wind like her parents". Itachi stopped.

"What of Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"N-Naruto has an affinity of all five elements". Itachi was pretty shocked by this.  
Sarutobi's piped dropped out of his mouth, Sarutobi looked outside.

"You know ever since Naruto and Naruko got together. Don't you think the trees and flowers seemed brighter and colorful lately?" Sarutobi asked.

"Lord Third you aren't saying". Itachi couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I am not saying, its just a possibility. Ever since Naruto and Naruko have been with one another. The forest around us seemed to be glowing with happiness. I think Naruto has a special connection with them". Sarutobi looked Itachi and Shisui.

"Lord Third that's impossible, Shisui, my parents, and I don't have an affinity to water or earth. That would be impossible. My parents are full blooded Uchiha members, we don't have Senju blood". Itachi was trying to puzzle the pieces together.

"You know now that I keep thinking about it, I wonder if special Kekkai Genkai doesn't need a bloodline. They have to just start somewhere, remember we have no control over nature when talking about kids. I for one think that Naruto Uchiha has the possibility of having the Wood Release. In all my years of knowing Hishirama Senju, the forest and plants were always glowing with radiance much like it is today".

"When you get a chance, I want Naruto and Naruko to go get blood work done. I just want to see how their well being is. I want to see if Naruto has any Senju Blood in him". Sarutobi looked at them, "Dismissed". The two Shushin away to look for Naruto and Naruko.

Naruto and Naruko were walking around the village as they got hungry. Things have taken a bit of a turn now; many people would give Naruko looks and glares. Every since Naruto told not to care what others think about her. He has told her to think about the people who do care for her. Since then Naruko as been brighter happier than before. "Wanna get some Ramen?" Naruto looks at Naruko.

"Yeah! Dattebayo!" Naruko fist pumps the air. This would make a certain redhead proud.

The two made their way to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Naruko sit down as the call for the Teuchi. "HEY OLD MAN! 4 Miso Ramen Please!" Naruko smiled.

"I will take one miso and one BBQ Ramen please". Naruto smiled.

"Ahhhh! How are my two top customers doing!" Teuchi gave them a smile. He turned his head, "Hey! Ayame! Naruto is here!" Teuchi said Naruto's name specifically.

There was stumbling as there was a loud *SLAM* Ayame fell down but got up quickly and walked through the door. "Bahahaha stupid doorstep!" Ayame looked at Naruto, "Hi Naruto! Hi Naruko!" Ayame blushed as she looked at Naruto. Naruko likes Ayame a Teuchi, sometimes Ayame gets too close to her Naruto, _"Hmmm she is getting too close". _Naruko stares at Ayame's chest and back at her, _"I'm still growing… boob monster". _

Naruto looks at Naruko, "Hey? Earth to Naruko Ayame asked you a question". Naruto snapped his finger in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry! What was it?" Naruko smiled.

"How as training today? What did you guys do?" Ayame asked.

"We learned what our chakra natures were! I got Water and Wind!" Naruko smiled proudly.

"How about you Naruto?" Ayame looks at Naruto with a tint of pink that was staining her cheeks. Naruko just stared blandly at Ayame.

"Well, I ended up having all 5 chakra natures". Naruto shrugs his shoulder.

"Amazing". Ayame sits up and goes in back to get the noodles.

The three caught up as the three smiled and had a good time.

* * *

** Time Skip 3 Years **

After Naruko and Naruto got to know Teuchi and Ayame. They were the few people who would ever like Naruko. They hated the way they treated her. Thankfully, ever since Naruko has been put under the Uchiha clan protection, she hasn't been attacked once. She only gets glares, but Naruto or her now older brothers Itachi or Shisui lays a mass of killing intent. No, one was going to hurt or glare at their little sister. In this case for Naruto his girlfriend.

The thing that helped Naruko a lot was Naruto as he was there every step of the way. The two went around and did things together and made lots of friends. People finding out that Naruto was the heir or the Uchiha clan, a lot of parents leaped at the opportunity for their daughter to meet Naruto. However, they didn't hesitate to glare at Naruko, which made Naruto lay the parents flat on their asses with killer intent. The only parents who didn't hate Naruko were the other clan heirs and their parents. They actually were very respectful and kind to Naruko. Naruko made one of her very first girlfriend who was Hinata Hyuga.

She was a very shy girl who didn't like to hurt other people. Naruko's outgoing personality broke Hinata out of that shell. The two would spend a lot of time together as Naruko and Naruto met her mom. They also met her little sister Hanabi and their cousin Neji. Naruto didn't like him as he talked a lot of stuff about fate and all the stupid shit.

Over time Naruko got Hinata to open up as Hinata was also outgoing just like Naruko was. When Itachi and Shisui were busy with a mission the three would go out a spar. They would train non-stop as Hinata was also earning her spot as the Clan's heiress as well.

Finally, today was the day they start the academy. Mikoto and Fugaku held Naruto and Naruko back one year so they would be in the same class as the other clan heirs and heiresses. Naruto was putting on a pair of black combat short, opened toes sandals, then a black shirt with a blue jacket that went over it. Naruto didn't like showing off that he was part of the Uchiha clan, he took more pride in his family than anything else.

Naruto over the years grew to hate most of the other Uchiha clan members. They were always so damn tense and serious. Their pride always clouded their judgment, as they always had these fake smiles on them when they said hi to him. They always ignored Naruko which was one of the reasons why Naruto hates them. You can't be kind and at least say hit to Naruko, you don't deserve for me to even talk to you let alone look at you. Your status in a clan or what the clan is known for doesn't matter. Its who you are is what makes you a great ninja.

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata who trained with Itachi and Shisui learned that the key to getting stronger is not by killing yourself with training. It's by hard work and determination with a goal in mind. It was to know that you need to be strong so you can protect your loved ones the people you cherish the most. When you find the special people or person. That's when you become truly powerful.

The three took that to heart as they put their work into their training. As Naruto was by the door wearing his outfit, Naruko came walking in with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of black combat short that had orange strips that went down on the side. She wore a fishnet mesh underneath her orange shirt that is covered by a black combat gi with a red belt around her waist. **(A/N: Looks like Tsunade's kimono like the top shirt). **

"How are my two kids doing!" Mikoto smiled and then frowned as Fugaku hasn't been home as of lately. Mikoto knew what was going on, she has been having a lot of people follow her lately. She knows what happens in the Uchiha clan, she doesn't like it. She has tried many times, but the border between peace and civil war as breaking. One side is going to end up dead. All she can do is hope her children are spared, that's all she is hoping for.

Naruto, Naruko, and Mikoto walk out of the house as they begin to make their way towards the academy. Naruko was upbeat and smiling as Naruto was also happy, but also kept his cool. He doesn't like to stand unless he needs to put some annoying dick in his place. The two walked as they made towards the entrance.

Mikoto placed her arms around her children. "I love you too! Make me proud! Be the ninjas you want to! Naruko! Keep aiming for Hokage Dattebayo!" Mikoto imitated Naruko as she punched the air. Naruko face turned red as she stormed off into the school dragging Naruto by his arm.

As the two made their way inside they saw the chatter of the classroom until it went silent. Hinata came running from her seat as Naruko and Hinata hugged. "Morning Naruko! Morning Naruto!" Hinata smiled.

"Morning!" Naruko hugged her best friend.

"Morning Hinata". Naruto smiled at her. She was a very good person in Naruto's eyes she is a very loyal friend for Naruko. Naruto went at sat down in the front row. As Naruko sat on his left and Hinata sat in the row above them.

Then the storm came rolling in, "OUT OF MY WAY INO-PIG I GOT HERE FIRST!" A pink-haired banshee came screaming as she got into the classroom.  
"Yeah RIGHT YOU DID FOREHEAD!" A blonde girl screamed.  
"ONE EYE!"

"FOREHEAD!" The two butt heads as the pink haired girl gave the one called Ino-Pig.

Sakura ran up to try to sit next to Naruto. Everyone in the class knew who Naruto and Naruko were.

The girl with pink hair looked at Naruko as she didn't like her. "MOVE OUT OF MY SEAT NARUKO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled at Naruko.

Naruko looked at her annoyed with a tick mark on her head. "I SAID MOVE!" Sakura went to punch Naruko, but the punch was stopped by Naruto's hand.

Naruto moved his foot to kick Sakura's feet out from underneath her. She landed on her back then Naruto aimed a kunai at her throat. Naruto's hair fell over his right eye as his dark eyes stared at Sakura. "You ever try to hurt her again, I'll break your arm. Better yet, I will kill so you don't ever have to bother us again. Go take a high you Forehead howling Banshee". Naruto removed the kunai and sat back in his seat. He continued talking to Naruko and Hinata.

Sakura stood up as she was clenching her crotch. Naruto turned his face as he looked at Sakura who was sitting in the back with Ino. Naruto smirked at her, _"Oh yeah, she totally pissed her pants". _

"_I just totally pissed my pants!" _Sakura was still scared as she held her crotch.

Kuruana the Nine Tail was roaring with laughter as Naruto put the screaming Banshee in her place, **"I think I like that brat".**

"_Really?" _Naruko said to her tenant.

"**Oh god damn! That was the funniest shit I have ever seen!" **Kuruana was roaring in the seal.

"_You guys do know that I can hear you right? You did place a seal on me that allows me to telepathically talk to you Kuruana". _Naruto sighed.

"**I know, I know! I'm taking a nap". **Kuruana cut the connection as Naruto watched a man with pineapple shaped haircut and a scar across his face.

"Alright, everyone! My name is Iruka Umino I will be your teacher for the next four years! By the end of these four years, I will do my best to teach you! I know you will be proud Genins!" Iruka smiled.

* * *

** 6:00 pm **

Naruto and Naruko received a note in their lunches from Mikoto. It said,

_Dear Naruko and Naruto,_

_ Do not worry about coming so soon tonight! I plan on making a special dinner! I want you two go ahead and go to Ichiraku Ramen for a late lunch early dinner! I know you two will be hungry! _

_ Love, _

_ Mother _

Naruto and Naruko chuckled and got excited, they walked around. They did some shopping and played at the park. Naruko got a new white dress that Naruto bought for her, he didn't tell her where he got the money for it. It was a dress that Naruko has been wanting a long time. Of course, she wanted to save the money for it. That's why she always told Mikoto that she wants to buy it herself.

The two eat some ramen and chat with Teuchi and Ayame. They were having a wonderful time as they were walking around. It was much later than they wanted, "Man! Mom is not going to be happy!" Naruto and Naruto ran home.  
"You just had to prank the Anbu". Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was for pranking Itachi and Shisui!" Naruto began to pout.

Naruto and Naruko looked up at the moon, for some reason it seemed darker than usual. When they were walking home, Naruto stopped Naruko, "I smell iron… its blood". Naruto and Naruko began to run home. They came across a street full or corpses and blood-stained streets. Naruto and Naruko looked horrified, "MOM! DAD!" Naruto eyes widen as the two books it back to their house ignoring the bodies of teens and children out on the streets.

Naruto ran inside as he watched as Itachi pulled the sword out of Fugaku's chest. The last one sitting there was Mikoto. Naruto's eye shifted towards the Sharingan with both eyes having a mature Sharingan with three tomoe. "I-Itachi what are you doing? Why?" Naruto was barely able to speak. Naruko was at a loss for words.

Itachi looked at Naruto and Naruko. He looked down at his mother who was crying know his demise. Naruto ran in front as he went to protect his mom. "Itachi! What the hell are you doing! Stop this!"

Itachi went on one knee as he looked at Naruto. "To Stop the Uchiha from destroying and taking over the village. I decided to kill each and every Uchiha member to protect the village". Itachi shot Naruko a look with his eye's shifting into a Mangekyou Sharingan. **Tsukuyomi! **Like that Naruko fell on the ground passed out.

Itachi stared back at Naruto, "I intended on killing Mikoto, but I will let it slide since you stopped me. Next time I see her, I will kill her. You can hate me, you can run far away, or you can get stronger and come kill me". Itachi took out Shisui's Tanto and threw it at the ground. Itachi's eyes spun again **Tsukuyomi! **Naruto fell to the ground as he went into the genjutsu.

"Welcome to my world Naruto, now it's time for you to learn something. You need to get the same eyes I do, you need to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. Once you do, come find me I will gladly tell you everything you want to know. Until then get stronger, the only way to get it is to kill your closest friend. I killed Shisui how you think I got mine?" Itachi then began to play a scene just for Naruto.

The world was black and white with Naruto's eyes glowing crimson red. He was walking towards Naruko as she was tied with her hands and feet bound. "Naruto you need to execute the demon". Naruto was walking towards her with the Tanto in his hands.

Naruto was crying, "No! no! ITACHI STOP IT! STOP IT! NOOOOO! NOT HER I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER NOOOO! PLEASE ITACHI!" Naruto was begging as his eyes were glowing red.

"Kill the demon". Itachi raises his hand in the air.

Naruto's arms did as Itachi ordered. Naruko sat there bounded as she was crying and begging Naruto not to hurt her. "Please Naruto! Don't hurt me, please! Please! I thought were supposed to be with each other every step of the way! I thought you cared about me!" Naruko was crying.

"Naruko! I do care about you!" Naruto screamed. Then Itachi lowed his hand as Naruto's arms moved down to kill Naruko.

Before Naruko was killed she said, "Naruto I love you. I always have and always will love you". With that one last tear ran down her face as she was silenced as Naruto did the deed. Itachi let Naruto move his body as Naruto was on the ground holding Naruko's dead headless body.

"_One more Push". _Itachi sighed to himself.

Itachi walked up to Naruto as he threw Naruko's head at him. Naruto caught as Naruko's face began to move and talk again, "I can't believe you killed me Naruto! You're a terrible person! I thought I loved you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Naruko was yelling at Naruto.

Naruto dropped the head as he back up, "No, no, no, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground as his entire world went black. Itachi played the same scenario over and over until it made Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan to awaken.

* * *

** Real World **

"Mother take care of them, Sarutobi said I can leave you alive. He said killing you would cause Naruko to lose control of her emotions and go wild. Since she houses the nine tails. When Naruto is about to go blind, you know what to do". Like that Itachi gave his mother a container containing Shisui's eyes. Then Itachi Shushin out and left the village.

"My poor children, I am sorry you had to go through this as she picked her children up. She carried them over towards the master bedroom. Mikoto lifted Naruto and Naruko up at the same time. She laid Naruko on the bed but then heard Naruto's mumbling in his dream.

"Naruko, please forgive me! I love you I really do! I'm so sorry!" Naruto had tears running down his face. Mikoto looked at Naruto's eyes as his eyes lids opened a few times revealing a six-bladed shuriken. His tears were blood, Mikoto had to make sure that the blood didn't stain the bed. She did it for a while until Naruto finally calmed down.

Landing on the perimeter of the Hidden Leaf Itachi looked up at the moon and back at his home. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Naruto. Grow strong and protect our Naruko and mom". Itachi dashed off as he crossed his headband out.

**A/N: That's it! I was going to Itachi killed Mikoto, but I feel like with Naruko's strong emotions she would break the seal and let the nine tails free. However, if you were reading and paying attention. Naruko and Naruto were communicating with Kuruana the Nine-Tails. This means that no one knew that Naruto and Naruko were on good terms with the nine tails. How? Well, you will have to see about that later. If you think about it if they knew that Naruko was on good terms with the nine tails. Itachi probably would have killed Mikoto. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	4. Graduation

Graduation

**Hello! Glad everyone is enjoying, this is surprising to hear so many people are saying its one of the best out there. Thanks for that, also I will try to make the confusion between the two better. So, when even occur we know who is who, I need to go back and re-edit chpt 2 or 3 in a certain part that didn't make sense. BigBoySpartan, AuraNyx, ArimaThrawn, jack3160, and KamiReaper. Sorry for those who don't make it on the list. I know there is more and this thing is just now putting it in order, but not accurate. I just took the last name I mentioned in the 2****nd**** chapter and started there. Sorry, if you didn't get mentioned. Pm me and I will add you in the next chapter. **

When Naruto woke up the next day he sat up in the bed as he looked to his right. He saw Naruko laying there alive and next to him. He sat up and checked her vitals to make sure it was real. He felt her heart beat as he pulled her close to him. That dream, no that genjutsu was so real. It was too damn real. The memories of what Itachi told him were real, Naruto relatively didn't care why he killed the Uchiha clan members. They were stuck up bastards, for some reason he let mom live. Then forced him into a genjutsu.

Naruto let go of Naruko as Mikoto had one eye open smiling as she watched Naruto holding Naruko. Naruto got up on the edge of the bed dead tired. He got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. He went and did his business and walked in front of the mirror. He looked at his eyes as he was stunned. His eyes weren't in the three tomoe, but a six bladed shuriken. "Are these the eyes Itachi was talking about". _"Welcome to my world Naruto, now it's time for you to learn something. You need to get the same eyes I do, you need to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. Once you do, come find me I will gladly tell you everything you want to know. Until then get stronger, the only way to get it is to kill your closest friend. I killed Shisui how you think I got mine?" _Itachi's words echoed in Naruto's head.

Naruto walked back outside deactivating the Mangekyou Sharingan as he laid back down. It was still pretty dark outside. He laid back down, "Mom, Itachi killed everyone to stop the revolt, didn't he? He did it to protect the civilians? He did it protect us and allow us to live". Naruto hit the nail right over the head.

Mikoto knew that Naruto knew she was still awake. Mikoto said nothing as she just kept sleeping. Naruto then said, "I am okay what he did, but I am not happy he did it for the civilians. I hate all of them until they can open their eyes and realize that Naruko is a good person. That they see Itachi as a hero. Until then I will do as Itachi would want me to do. Help protect the civilians, but if any of them try to harm Naruko. _**I'll kill them**_". Naruto's eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan as Mikoto had to open her eyes.

The way Naruto said he kill the civilians freaked her out a bit. She understood, how Naruto felt he would have to sort things out. Naruto will never accept the villagers. Mikoto just smiled, "You do what you think is right. Whatever you choose I will always love you and Naruko".

* * *

** Couple Days Later**

It was Naruto's and Naruko's first day back as they took the day off. After what happened they needed a day to collect their thoughts. The one thought Naruto had was to keep getting stronger. Protect Naruko, his mom, and get answers from Itachi. On the other hand, Naruko was more upset than mad that Itachi killed almost the entire Uchiha clan. She was upset that Shisui was killed, she and Shisui got along really well. Shisui would spoil her rotten when she begged Naruto to get ramen.

Naruto always told her that eating too much ramen would cause her to get fat. Which ended with Naruko chakra punching Naruto into the wall. The two both agreed to become strong and one day find Itachi and get answers. They didn't want to kill him, they loved him too much to kill him. He did leave them their mom which was something they weren't complaining.

Naruto and Naruko arrived like the usually would this time, the kids were telling them sorry for their loss. Naruto and Naruko found it sad that Fugaku and Shisui were killed. However, they had no feelings or emotions towards the other Uchiha clan members. "It's okay, I didn't care for any of them. Shisui and dad were the only decent Uchiha left". Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Naruto had his mom and Naruko. He held them along with his two brothers close to his heart. Naruto and his dad never got along even though he was called a prodigy.

Naruto and Naruko were going to push through this academy with ease. They couldn't wait until it was time for them to graduate.

* * *

** Time Skip 4 Years **

There was a crowd of kids making their way towards the academy. Parents waving good-bye and giving their kid a bit of good luck on the test. Yes, it was the dad that these kids became Genin. Naruto and Naruko were walking with their mother Mikoto. Mikoto was still very young as she was the head of the Uchiha clan. She was only in her early thirties with two excited and energetic children. One of them who stood at a nice height of 5 ft flat. He was taller than most kids in his class. Then there was his friend with brought golden hair that was up in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on her face.

To her right was her son Naruto Uchiha, he was a well-toned boy. He was only 12, but he was 5ft tall, he had dark blue hair which changed color as he got older. He had the hair of Mikoto that shined under the bright sun. What made many girls fall head over heels for Naruto. His hair went down to below his chin as his hair was smooth and straight. His hair tended to spiky towards the ground, but then again he was a good-looking boy. He was strong, so very strong for his age. When he and Naruko sparred they would go for hours fighting. They once fought for a full day that's 8:00 am to 8:00 am to the next day.

Naruko stood at the height of 4'9 as she was just a few inches shorter than Naruto. Naruko was well developed as she became a boob monster herself. Her and Hinata both grew considerably. Naruko skills involved her using her clones, and her wind nature chakra. Naruto and Naruko both loved their wind nature chakra as they made their own move. It was a move that would rival the tailed beast bomb. It was a jutsu that almost destroyed the Hokage Mansion.

The two ran inside together as they held hands with one another. This left many boys and girls frustrated and annoyed. Yeah, after a while of Naruko having to deal with Naruto's fan club. She said, "If anyone wants a shot at Naruto, then come fight me today at training ground 7 after school". Let's just say that Naruko sent everyone to the hospital that day. Next day Iruka had only boys in his class except for Hinata and Naruko. When the boys tried to make a move on Naruto, 'mainly a dog boy' would challenge Naruto or say that he would win Naruko over. Naruto would just have to look at them as he flattened all the boys with killing intent.

Instead of them having to waste their time and energy on them. Naruko straight up said, "I'm tired of this! Stop going after me and Naruto! He and I already arranged for a marriage in the future! I won't share him with anyone!" Naruko snarled, "Except you Hinata". Naruko smiled at her. This always caused the Hyuga Heiress to blush and turn away.

The two walked inside as Iruka walked in sighing with every step of the day. He hated Mondays and Wednesdays. "Alright, class! Today is your graduations!" Iruka perked on.

"YEEEAAHHH!" All the boys and girl screamed but Naruto and Naruko rested their heads on their hands.

"Of sex ed". Iruka deadpanned.

"Dammit!" "What a drag!" "I'm hungry" "Fuck". Many other students said other things.

Then there was a bang as a banner dropped as it said, 'It's the Incredible and Sexy and Anko Murasaki!' "You're early again as usual Ms. Mitarashi". Iruka facepalmed.

Then Anko's smirk faded when Naruko said, "Sup old lady!" Naruko smiled at her.

"WHAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM ONLY 24 you stupid GAKI!" Anko yelled at Naruko. It was like this every damn time! Every time! She has been bragging about her and Naruto were getting married when they were older. She kept asking her to join them! It bugged the absolute hell out of her.

* * *

** Time Skip 2 Weeks Graduation from Academy**

Naruko and Naruto walked inside as this time it was time for graduation. They waited their turn as they were outside. Iruka called Naruko up for shuriken and Kunai throwing. She threw them all at once enhancing them with her wind chakra slicing the target up into precise pieces. "Good job! Naruko Uzumaki 50/50. Naruto Uchiha up next".

Naruto walked up as he enhanced his with fire chakra burning the target to ashes, "Naruto Uchiha 50/50. Next up! Hinata Hyuga!"

The rest follow suit with Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata all tying for rookie of the year. Naruto was in first for Male Shinobi, and Naruko and Hinata tied for Kunoichi of the year. Then it came to clone, henge, and kawarmi. Naruko asked, "Are shadow clones alright?" Naruko asked.

Iruka's eye widens, "If you can go ahead, but I refrain from it it's a high-level jutsu". Before he could finish 40 Naruko's appeared all around as they were smiling. 40 physical clones of Naruko smiled and then dispersed.

"Henge". Iruka kept looking at her. She transformed into a perfect copy of Shisui with his Sharingan activated. "Kawarmi". Naruko replaced herself with Naruto.

"Really". Naruto raised an eyebrow as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're up anyways, Naruko catch". Iruka throws a leaf headband towards Naruko as she catches it.

Naruko smiles as she held it, she puts her hair up in a ponytail. She puts it around her forehead and smiled as she holds it. From afar Mikoto saw Kushina smiling in place of Naruko, "I hope she has become the young women you wanted her to be, Kushina. I hope are doing well, I hope I am doing a good job".

"I think you did a perfect job, I think Kushina and Minato would be both be proud Mikoto". Sarutobi came walking up as he smiled.

"Lord Third! It's so good to see you!" Mikoto smiled.

"Good to see you, now here I want you to take this. Minato and Kushina wanted this to be given to Naruko the day she became Genin. Since she is a Genin she is an adult now, once she receives this. I will be handing over any valuables or jutsu from their clan to her. It's hers in her own right. It's also time for her to learn who her real parents were too. I think none other than you should tell her". Sarutobi smiled.

Mikoto stared, "Really? You think its time?" Mikoto looks at him.

"With how stable she has been with Naruto, yeah, I think she can do it". Sarutobi smiled as he walked away pulling out an orange book which made a tick mark grow on Mikoto's head.

Naruto listens to Iruka as he made over a hundred clones that surrounded the entire area. Iruka and eyes widen. Then they disappear as Naruto made two clones, the three turned into Itachi, Kakashi, and Shisui as they held a perfect copy of the Orange Ich-Icha book. Naruto and Naruko as met Kakashi before as Naruto as seen him go out with mission together. He has seen Kakashi reading those perverted books that Shisui and Itachi liked reading.

Iruka watched as the clones who henged made a little giggling laugh at the same time. "Kawarmi" Iruka sighed.

Just then there was a poof of smoke as a standing Lord Third was reading his Icha-Icha book while smoking a pipe. "Hehehe you dirty girl". Sarutobi was giggling.  
Everyone deadpanned as the girls grew tick marks on their heads. "L-Lord Third!" Iruka coughed.

"Huh? NARUTO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT TO ME! YOU STUPID BRAT!" Sarutobi left in a Shushin.

Naruto and Naruko let a giggle out as Iruka throws Naruto his headband. He ties it on his forehead and smiled. Naruko planted another kiss on his cheek as he placed on her cheek. Then Iruka went ahead and finished up with the rest of the kids. Then we have our rookie nine with Naruto taking the Shinobi Rooke of the year and Hinata taking Kunoichi of the year. She beat Naruko since she lacked the Byakugan. Hinata having more confidence was able to block her chakra gates. Thus, forcing Naruko to give up, Naruko didn't want to reveal she could control the nine-tails powers to a certain degree.

"Alright, everyone! Teams will be tomorrow! Meet in the classroom! Dismissed!" Iruka smiled.

* * *

** Later that Night **

Naruko and Naruto were sitting at the dinner table as they were eating. Mikoto made them both super Naruko and Naruto Ramen bowl. It was a feast that could feed Naruko up for weeks. "Fatty". Naruto looks at Naruko as she eats all of her ramen.

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"I love you".

"I….. love you too". Naruto hesitated as Naruko put her face close to Naruto. Naruto was drawn in by her sky-blue eyes. Naruko was tranced by Naruto's hazel eyes if you looked at them in the light. They drew in close as they touched their lips together.

They backed up, "No, more". Naruko felt her heart throbbing in her chest. Naruto and Naruko pushed their lips back together. Then they backed up to breath and pushed back in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Mikoto surprised them. Naruko fell backward out of her seat as she crashed into the ground.

"AHHH! OW! MOM!" Naruko whined.

Naruto was blushing as Mikoto was smiling as she looked at the two. They may bicker like little kids, but their love for one another is much greater. "Well, Naruko I need you to pay close attention, now that you are your own adult. Its time that you learn something important". Mikoto sat back in her seat with a serious look in her face.

Naruko sat back in her seat with Naruto still sitting in his seat. "Naruko its time that you learned about who you really are. Its time to learn who your parents were".

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! See ya! TitanFall007 out! **


	5. Who You Are

Who You Are?

**Hello! Glad this is getting a lot of love for this story! Glad everyone likes it as I have been told that it is one of the good romance stories of Naruto. Well, let's get on I'm itching to write or type…. Same thing! Dragonfire987, Doom0117, Dark Echo87, turtwigcool2, seraphimnight, ipaznokas1, dogsoldier36, amano0, Tyrese, Tsuki katsureta, Scarlett divine, Raven097, OneAvocet, Kristen March, Imperial539, Hendrie9870, CheetuhzFTW, AngelofDeath1607, and Aeris0. **

Naruko and Naruto were sitting at the dinner table as they were eating. Mikoto made them both super Naruko and Naruto Ramen bowl. It was a feast that could feed Naruko up for weeks. "Fatty". Naruto looks at Naruko as she ate all of her ramen.

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"I love you".

"I….. love you too". Naruto hesitated as Naruko put her face close to Naruto. Naruto was drawn in by her sky-blue eyes. Naruko was tranced by Naruto's hazel eyes if you looked at them in the light. They drew in close as they touched their lips together.

They backed up, "No, more". Naruko felt her heart throbbing in her chest. Naruto and Naruko pushed their lips back together. Then they backed up to breath and pushed back in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Mikoto surprised them. Naruko fell backward out of her seat as she crashed into the ground.

"AHHH! OW! MOM!" Naruko whined.

Naruto was blushing as Mikoto was smiling as she looked at the two. They may bicker like little kids, but their love for one another is much greater. "Well, Naruko I need you to pay close attention, now that you are your own adult. Its time that you learn something important". Mikoto sat back in her seat with a serious look in her face.

Naruko sat back in her seat with Naruto still sitting in his seat. "Naruko its time that you learned about who you really are. It's time to learn who your parents were".

Naruko's eyes widen, "What do you mean its time to learn who they really were?" Naruko looked at Mikoto confused.

"Well like any other child they must originate from their mother's womb. Of course, you didn't come from my womb, but I love you even though you aren't my blood child. I still love you and Naruto the same as if you were my own!" Mikoto made sure she was straight on that.

"Yes, I understand mom! Don't worry I love you too!" Naruko got up and hugged Mikoto, "I love you regardless if I had another mom".

Naruko went on sat back down. Mikoto went to her room and grabbed some scrolls and a picture. It was a picture of Minato and Kushina after they got married and a house. Mikoto held the face of the picture towards her belly and sat down. She smiled, "For you to know, I am very happy you came into my life. Before you even knew me I went to the orphanage to try to adopt you. Then there was a law that was placed that I wasn't allowed to interfere with you. I wasn't allowed to engage with any interactions with you. Many other clans wanted to adopt you into their family. Because the Hokage didn't want other clans to influence you".

Naruko nodded in understanding, she is still waiting who she really is. "Now here". Mikoto took a picture from her pocket and handed Naruko a picture.

Naruko looked at it as she looked at a woman with long beautiful hair. She had violet eyes, she had a voluptuous body which even made her jealous. That woman was so pretty she also seemed to have a very good bust size. Naruko frowned, she is only at A-cup she isn't very big. "Naruko that s Kushina Uzumaki, she was". Mikoto was cut off.

"M-my mom". Naruko eyes widen, she kept staring at the photo.

Naruto looked over as he saw the picture, "Naruko you really do look like her! Looks like you got your mom's looks". Naruto smiled.

Naruko blushed, as she had a few tears drip down. She looked at the photo, now she can put her last name to a relative. "Naruko I want you to see this too".

Mikoto hands Naruko a photo of Kushina when she was a child. She was with two other girls in the photo. "Mom! IS THAT YOU!" Naruto pointed out.

Mikoto chuckled, "Yes! Yes! That is me! Your mom and I along with Tsume Inuzuka were on a team together. Believe it or not, we were on team 7". Mikoto.

Naruko smiled, "Well, now I can see where Naruto gets his looks". Naruko smiled at Mikoto.

"Ohhh! Why thank you!" Mikoto chuckled.

Mikoto then took the picture frame that was against her stomach. She then moved it and gave it to Naruko which made her jaw drop. In her hands was a picture of her mom with a man with bright blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. "Mikoto who is this man?" Naruko knew the answer it just came out.

"That Naruko is your father, yes, your father was the Yodaime Hokage. You are the heiress of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan". Mikoto smiled as she then places a few scrolls on the side. "These scrolls were left for you by your parents. There are two which are weapon scrolls, one scroll that says ninjutsu, then two scrolls which only you allowed to open. They are blood recognition scrolls". Mikoto separates them during the descriptions.

Naruko goes ahead and opens a scroll that said_ 'From Dad'_. She looked at it, "How do I open it?" Naruko asked.

Mikoto chuckled, "Easy you bit your thumb to bleed some blood. During that, you put it on the seal and push a little bit of chakra into it". Mikoto smiled.

Naruko did as she said as she bit her thumb and applied chakra. Then the scroll came loose, she saw kanji, "You need to do it again". Mikoto let a giggle out.

Naruko did it as a letter and a stuffed teddy bear came out. Naruko looked at the letter and it said,

_Dear Naruko,_

_ My dearest, daughter Naruko. I am Minato Namikaze, or better yet known as your dad. I am assuming you have turned 16 or you became a Genin first. There is more I want to talk about, but you will want to open my scroll later. It's a special scroll you can open when you turn 16. Kushina is lucky you get to open all of hers first! Anyways I love you, and you will get to open my scrolls. Grow up strong and get a boyfriend~!_

_ Love, _

_ Your one and only dad, Minato Namikaze 4__th__ Hokage _

Naruko cried as she read the note, it was short and sweet. She couldn't wait to open his scroll she will respect his request. She will wait until she is 16. Naruko looked at the teddy bear that she got. Naruko held it tight, "I know it's a child's toy, but this is a gift from my parents". Naruko hugged it.

Mikoto handed two scrolls that said _'From Kushina' _Naruko took it and did what she did before. What came out was a katana with a red sheath. The handle was black with a red Uzumaki swirl on the handle. She smiles as she set the sword down, thank goodness she has been training with a Tanto. Itachi has helped them both learn to wield a tanto. The second scrolls had two scrolls pop out with there being wind and water.

Then Naruko was given the scroll that said 'From Kushina' as Naruko did what she did before allow her to open the scroll. She rolled it out as she laid it on the ground. They looked at it as Naruko decided to apply more chakra and blood. Mikoto stood up and made some room as Naruto did the same. It might be something big, they didn't want anything to be destroyed. "Let's go to the living room". Mikoto requested.

They went into the room as Naruko laid the scroll on the ground. She bit her thumb and applied chakra as then there was a poof of smoke. Naruko fell on her ass as she was surprised. Then when the smoke cleared there stood a woman with red hair, violet eyes, as she was wearing a white undershirt with a long green dress. She smiled, "Naruko it's finally good to meet my baby girl Dattebane!" Kushina chirped as she smiled.

Naruko sat there as she stared at the woman standing in the room. Mikoto and Naruto were even shocked. "Well, I'm here Naruko. It's good to see my little girl". Kushina had a few tears running down her face.

Naruko said nothing as she ran up and hugged Kushina. "M-mom!" Naruko was hugging her tight.

"K-Kushina how are you here?" Mikoto was shocked.

Kushina turned her head, "Ahhh Mikoto! You have been taking care of my little girl I thank you". Kushina smiled as she rubbed Naruko's back.

Then a boy with blueish hair that was straight going down, but spiky as it laid on his head. The tips of his hair were aiming down. He had dark black eyes just like Mikoto, "Ahhh! Mikoto is this your newest son!" Kushina smiled.

"Yeah! This is Naruto, sounds really close to Naruko doesn't it!" Mikoto smiled.

"Yeah it does, ya know I was going to name Naruko Naruto if she was a boy". Kushina giggled.

"Well, you always enjoyed the Naruto toppings on your ramen. I so happen to like the name". Naruto looked at Kushina. If Naruko was going to grow up like then yeah, Naruko is going to be very beautiful.

Naruko back up as she looked at her mom, Kushina smiled down at her daughter. "Mom, I can't believe you are here!" Naruko was happy.

"Well, your dad did a favor for me as I was giving you birth. There was some masked man, I had a bad gut feeling about things. I made a clone that had more than half of my chakra. So, I will be here for a while. We can talk and catch up". Kushina smiled.

"So, Naruko how did you grow up? Were the people at the orphanage good to my sweet little girl? Did the villagers treat you well! Well! What am I saying! I bet everyone loved you!" Kushina giggled.

Naruko smiled turned into a frown. Kushina froze as Naruko eyes began to show pain as they hurt. "Naruko what did they do to you". Kushina had some tears or worry in her eye.

Naruto walked up as he hugged Naruko as he calmed her down. Naruto spoke for her, "She grew up in the orphanage until the age of 5, and I found her. I found her in the ally being beaten to death by the villagers". Naruto held her closer.

Kushina's face was horrified as she heard the news. Kushina's head dropped as she put her hands on her head. "This isn't how things were supposed to be! Why weren't people know that she was Minato's daughter!"

Mikoto spoke up, "They wanted to keep her safe since she held the Nine-Tails. Danzo said if news got out that Naruko was the nine-tails and her being the daughter of the 4th Hokage. Iwa Ninjas would definitely have come to kill the legacy of Minato off. Danzo convinced Lord Third to keep Naruko's lineage secret". Mikoto face saddens. "Danzo even convinced Sarutobi to even make a law that is punishable by death. No one else may speak of Naruko being nine tails, but he can as Lord Third is also pardoned to talk about it". Mikoto faces saddened.

"It's okay mom if these things would have had happened. I might not even be alive, Naruto saved my life that day. He acted quickly to help heal my wounds even thought Kuruana was already trying to heal them". Naruko smiled as she planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek making him blush.

Kushina's face relaxed, as she saw a bigger smile appear on Naruko's face. "You know because of all this I found Naruto. I was also given freedom as Lord Third helped me. There is no downside to anything. I actually have a future husband to look forward to". Naruko looked at Naruto while she blushed. Kushina was going to ask about Kuruana some other time, she rather just talk about it later. There are a lot of other things that she wants to ask her little girl!

Kushina eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. Then she looked at Mikoto, "Well isn't that something!" Kushina smiled for her daughter.

"I was brought into this family! Mom has also been an amazing mom! I had Naruto who cared about me! I care about him a lot he can be a really big Teme though". Naruko giggled.

"Dobe!" Naruto crossed his arms while he blushed.

"I had Naruto, Fugaku wasn't bad either he lightened up as he liked me. I know he liked me as his own, his ambitions still got him killed. Itachi and Shisui were the older brothers I never had as they trained me and Naruto to defend ourselves. Thanks to Naruto I have been with him every step of the way. Naruto has done so much for me, I care about him a lot". Naruko hugged Naruto closer to her as Naruto had a blush on his face.

Kushina couldn't help but smile and cry some tears of relief. "I'm glad my little girl is getting the love she deserves. Thank you Naruto and Mikoto! Where are the others?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto frowned, "Coup d'État". Mikoto said.

Kushina nodded her head, "Don't ever hate Itachi for what he did. He did it for you and your mom". Kushina looked at the two.

"I could never hate Itachi! He had his reasons". Naruko eyes lit up. Itachi and Shisui both were family to her. Family she will continue to love.

Naruto agreed he could never hate for what Itachi did to the Uchiha clan. We have stuck up pricks who only cared about status and power. Naruto's pride and power only derive from his family.

Kushina smiled she then grew a tick mark on her head, "SOOOOOOO! You're Naruko's boy friend eh?" Kushina raises an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto had a sweat drop as he could feel the strong aura coming off of her. "*Gulp* uhh yeah, I mean I haven't really officially asked her out and all".

Kushina grabbed hi by his collar and picks him up and stares at him, "ASK HER OUT NOW DATTEBANE! !" Kushina screams in Naruto's face.

"Yes, mam!" Naruto ran over as he hid behind Naruko.

"Ahem?" Kushina was tapping her foot.

Naruto moved out as he moved in front of Naruko, "N-Naruko would you like to be my girlfriend?" Naruto smiled at her as his eyes darted to look at Kushina and back at Naruko.

Naruko giggled as she pulled Naruto's face close to hers. "Yeah, I'd love that Teme". Naruko pressed her lips against Naruto's.

In between their kiss, Naruto says, "Dobe".

Kushina and Mikoto giggle, "I think Minato's head will roll a couple of times". Kushina hugged Naruto, "Thank you for being there for my little girl, keep her safe". Kushina smiles.

Then Kushina stood up and then looked at Naruto with a serious tone, "Listen up here buster! So, you think you are good enough for Naruko! I say you don't look like much! Well, if she likes you it can't be helped! Now! There is one thing you should know! IF YOU BREAK MY LITTLE GIRL'S HEART! I SWEAR I WILL FIND A WAY TO REVIVE MYSELF! I WILL COME OVER HERE AND KICK YOU ASS!" Kushina's hair flared into the air as he eyes when white. She had a dark crimson aura around her.

Naruto backed up,_ "So, that's where Naruko gets her sudden outbursts of rage!" _

Naruko giggled, "Well, I can say sounds like I got my moms looks, verb tic, and attitude!" Naruko hugs her mom. "Oh! Mom! Since we are her! Can you tell me how you and dad fell in love?" Naruko smiled.

Kushina blushed, "Alright then!" Kushina sat down with her sitting next to Naruko.

Kushina then told everyone how she also use to be the Nine-Tails Jinjuruki. Then went onto how she met Minato. She then talked about How she was kidnapped, and she took bits of her hair off. Eventually, he came by and saved her, he as following the tails of her hair. Then Minato complimented her hair saying it was beautiful. Kushina smiled, "I know it sounds cheesy, but I call it the red thread of fate". Kushina smiled at the memories.

Naruko smiled as she was all giddy, "I guess then me and Naruto meeting was like the Yellow Thread of Fate". Naruko blushed as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took his hand and gently ran it through Naruko's golden locks. "So, mom how long will you last for?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I gave up have of my chakra to do this. I say I got a at least a day". Kushina smiled.

Naruko and Naruto began to yawn, "Seems like you two are tired, Naruto and Naruko are meeting their Johnin sensei tomorrow". Mikoto smiled.

"They are? Interesting, sounds like I will have to attended!" Kushina smiled.

"Your going to throw everyone and Lord Third for a loop!" Mikoto giggled.

"Indeed, Naruko, Naruto you guys want to come sleep with me? Mikoto can join too! We should sleep as a family". Kushina smiled.

"YEAH!" Naruko shot up as she grabbed Mikoto's and Kushina's hand and ran into the bedroom. "Naruto you try to peek on us I'll kill you". Naruko shouted as they ran into the bedroom.

Naruto just giggled as he walked over near the window and looked up. He saw the night sky as the stars were sparkling. "Thank you, Minato for giving me Naruko. I promise I will protect her and help her become Hokage. I won't fail you". Naruto turned his head as Naruko called for him.

"Let's go Naruto!" Naruto got up as he ran to his room to change.

"I'm coming!" Naruto smile ran into his room and threw his PJ's on as they were light blue night shit with pants. He walked into the room as Naruko grabbed his hands dragging inside.

They all laid down, Kushina borrowed one of Mikoto's outfit which fit her perfectly. Mikoto held Naruto tight as they laid down. Kushina held Naruko tight as they laid down. "I'm glad I get to spend some time with you mom. Remember you will always be my mom and so will Mikoto will always be my mom too!" This made Mikoto smile as a tear of relief ran down her face. Kushina smiled at her daughter, how much she has grown up. Only if her beginning would have been better.

Naruto was still awake as everyone else was asleep. He looked at his sleeping Naruko as she is calm as she always is when she sleeps. He brings himself closer to her as he brings his face closer to hers. _"Were dating now, so then she and I are girlfriend and boyfriend. I like that idea I do; I just hope I keep her safe". _Naruto places a kiss on Naruko's lips as she is sleeping. Naruko smiles in her sleep, "Teme I love you".

Naruto smirked, "I love you too, ya Dobe". Then sleepiness grabbed Naruto and gently cradled Naruto to sleep as he kept his arm around Naruko.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoy! Now that I think about it, idk if most of my readers know, I do live in Illinois in the United States! Can't say where exactly, it's so you guys know an idea what time of day I am up. Anyways! I hope you guys loved this chapter! I certainly did! I think Naruko getting to spend a day with her mom would be nice to her. See ya next Chapter! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	6. Birth of a Power Team

Birth of a Power Team

**Hello! Glad you people are liking this! Already broke through 100 followers! This chapter should be interesting! Kushina returning for the day should say make Lord Third confused beyond belief. silagon01, reaper of souls 115, pastor, minernightskinrjb, mabbdog, lord 7****th****, lcastellanos, fireball724, dark51, danielp0507, christianmannings22, ULTIMATE PETER , TheOneEyedKing240, Tbaals, SleepyTreshman, ShadowDeathSkull, Saruto808, SS Naruto, Ryujomaru15, Portnoy SP, Kazuto2025, IKage7, Darkus Helios, and Benjamin Rrvik. I am also looking for a beta! Pm me if your good with grammar! I know I should have looked for one in the past! **

Naruto wakes up the next day as her eyes flutter open. The sun trying to pierce through and wake everyone up from their slumber. Naruto came face to face the sunflower head Naruko. She was blissfully sleeping in the arms of her dear mother. Kushina Uzumaki sealed away half of her chakra into a scroll that allowed her to be here. She can only be here for a day as she then needs to depart. Naruto wormed his way close to Naruko as he glides his fingers across her cheek.

Naruko sniffled her nose a bit, but unconsciously she knew who it was. As if the body knew who was touching allowing her to stay asleep, but also enjoy the touch. Naruto felt her whiskers on her cheeks, Naruko gave off a small purr. This cause Naruto to caress them more as her purrs became louder. Naruto was pretty shocked but it, but thought it was more of a cute thing to use against her. He looked at the clock as it read 7:34 am as they had another 3 hours before the academy.

Naruto sat up in bed as Naruko yanked him back down. She pulled him close along with the stuffed bear she got from her dad. Naruko felt at peace and full bliss, she had almost all the important things she holds dear. She had Mikoto her mom, her actual mom, the love of her life, and things would top it off it Itachi, Shisui and dad could be there. One giant family all living together a dream that she would love to have as a reality. Naruko opened her eyes as she met with a pair of black eyes, but when Naruto moved into the sun you could tell the had some hints of hazel in them.

Naruko moaned as she sat up in bed then she realized the position yanked Naruto in. Naruto was close to her face as his hand was on her waist. His other hand was touching her thigh as her hands were near his crotch. Then her other hand touching his toned chest. She blushed as she felt a wave of heat overcome her. Naruto laid there as he was a bit confused but was flustered.

Seems Naruto hasn't hit that stage yet. Lol.

Naruko sat up as she turned her head to see her sleeping mothers next to her. She smiled as she touched Kushina's hair. Red and pretty were the only words to describe Kushina's hair. Kushina began to wake up as she found Naruko petting her hair. She opened her violet orbs and smiled, "Like my hair Naruko". Kushina smiled.

"Like it! I'm envious of it! I love the color of your hair mom! It's so pretty!" Naruko giggled.

"Why thank you, sweetie!" Kushina nuzzled her cheek against Naruko's as the two giggled. Naruto watched as his mom arose from her slumber and on the wrong side of her bed. Mikoto's hair was a mess as Kushina's was still straight as the day she was born.

"Well, we should get ready for the academy! We are going to get to meet our Johnin Sensei today!" Naruko shot out of bed.

"Hey, Naruko wait a second I got something to show you". Kushina stood up as she rolled up her sleeve. She bit her thumb and swiped blood on her forearm. Then a tan kimono that had a red belt. There were short pants, then a fishnet mesh over the shorts. It also came with a tan hairclip.

"Mom is that the same outfit you had as a Genin!" Naruko smiled brightly, she remembers the team photo that she took as a genin.

"Yup! I have been saving it well! I made a few extras as I figured some would get dirty or destroyed!" Kushina hands her the outfit.

Naruko runs off to go change as Naruto heads off to his room to change as well. Kushina smiled, "Mikoto! Why not we go make breakfast for our kids!" Kushina giggled.

"Good idea!" Mikoto followed Kushina out.

A few minutes later Naruto came walking out as his mom got him a new outfit. He was wearing a blue T-Shirt, he was wearing a black sleeveless jacket. On his hands were a pair of black and red nylon combat gloves. On his forearms, he wore black and blue forearm gauntlets. He found these extremely useful as they can store hidden shuriken if he ever needed it. On his legs were ankle length pants that were light and thin, but durable and flexible. On his ankles were ankle gauntlets that his forearms had. They also stored extra weapons if he needed them. On his feet were open toed combat sandals. Naruto then popped his collar of his jacket up. **(A/N: Like Sasuke's purple outfit when he was with Orochimaru). **

Naruko came walking in, "No way! Put that down! You looked like some emo duckbutt haired boy". Naruko patted it back down, "There! Now you look better!" Naruko smiled as she likes his appearance. It showed more of his muscles on his arm and his chest. The jacket was durable, but then to see his protruding muscles. Naruko liked the look Naruto had it made him look like a real badass.

Naruko backed up she smiles with her new outfit and looks. She was the spitting image of Kushina was she was a kid. The only difference was the bright blonde hair, sky blue orbs, and three whisker marks on her face. Naruto was still memorized by Naruko if she looked just like Kushina, just how pretty is she going to be when they are older.

"What do you think! Naruto~!" Naruko added a little bit of feminine charm to her new look.

Naruto shook his head to get himself to think, "I must say absolutely stunning". Naruto walked up as he pulled Naruko closed.

"Thank you". Naruko looked up staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked back at her sky-blue orbs.

"*AHEM!* When you two love birds are done, breakfast is ready". Kushina got their attention.

The two blushed as they ran to their seats making sure they sat next to one another. The group ate their breakfast as everyone got ready to leave. Naruto and Naruko ran out as Kushina and Mikoto followed suit. Sarutobi was just informed by his Anbu that Kushina was somehow alive.

Soon the group runs into Sarutobi who walks up wanting some answers, "K-Kushina how are you here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up I am just a clone. The real me had Minato sealed into a scroll to talk to Naruko when she got older. I wanted her to know that we loved her, and she had parents. "Sarutobi, we need to go talk". Kushina was not happy.

Sarutobi sighed, "Mikoto, Kushina come with me we will talk about Naruko here". "Naruto and Naruko go ahead and get to the academy". Kushina already who started leaking out killing intent on the nearby villagers. Kushina wanted to have a 'nice chat with Danzo'.

Naruto and Naruko make their way as they walk holding hands. They arrive as they get looks from the other students. Sakura and Ino were jealous as they see Naruko holding hands with Naruto. Not just that, Naruto's appearance was making all the girls giddy and yelp on hot her was. The boys were eyeing the outfit Naruko was wearing. Everyone was envious of the two as the walked together. Naruko rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as she smiled.

They walked inside as the girls were giggling at Naruto as they wanted to ask him out. Naruko saw the girls as she placed a small peck on Naruto's cheek making him blush. The girls stared daggers at Naruko. The guys wanted what Naruto was getting. A certain Inuzuka heir was eyeing Naruto seeing him as competition. Naruto realized it, but there are a good amount of the boys in the class who were eyeing Naruko. It made Naruto angry and ticked off that they were eying his Naruko.

Naruto didn't realize it, but everyone was on the ground trying to stand up. Naruko squeezed Naruto's hand to calm him down. He was leaking his killing intent which made some of the classmates to pass out. Ino and Sakura were out flat on their backs as they couldn't move as they were passed out. Everyone was going to be more wary of Naruto. They were close before, but something happened overnight.

Hinata walked up to Naruko, "Naruko are you guys dating now? You guys seem a lot closer than you guys usually are".

Naruko blushed, "Y-yeah Naruto asked me out last night". Naruko blushed.

Naruto smiled as he sat down in his seat as Naruko followed suit. Hinata went and sat down in the row behind them. Then Naruko rested her head on Naruto's shoulder again. Naruto rubbed her head as he kissed her head.

Iruka walked in as he saw Naruko resting her head on Naruto. Naruto was sitting there content and happy with her. Iruka chuckles as he knows that Itachi, Kakashi, and Minato also had that issues with fangirls. That is one way to deal with them, get a girlfriend. Iruka looked away for a second as Ino and Sakura started to fight. They were trying to get Naruko to move from her seat. Naruto deadpanned,_ "Are they just too stupid to realize that Naruko and I are dating. That or they don't care and are still trying". _

"Dammit, Naruko-Baka! Move it! I want to sit next Naruto!" the pink banshee screamed.

Naruto moved his hand and wrapped it around Naruko's neck and Naruto looks at her. His Sharingan activates it and he uses killing intent to scare Sakura again.

"Go, sit back down". Naruto turned his head. Then Naruko placed a kiss on his cheek causing him blush. Naruto was getting annoyed of the fangirls, he was hoping that having Naruko and showing that they were together. Showing that they liked one another would get the girls to lay off.

Naruko was getting annoyed with the girl's actions. She thought her actions were clear enough to show others that she was together with Naruto. "SETTLE DOWN! I need to announce the teams". Iruka started to read off the teams. Iruka went through the other teams as girls and boys groaned. Then it was time for Team 7. "Team 7 Naruto Uchiha, Sakura Haruno".

"YEAHHH! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura shot up.

Naruto slammed his face on the table, "And Naruko Uzumaki". Iruka wasn't surprised that lord third made them stay together. "Your Johnin sensei is Kakashi…. That's something I didn't expect, Kakashi Hatake and Mikoto Uchiha". Iruka looks up. Naruto and Naruko's face was shocked, Mikoto was going to be their sensei too!

Soon the Johnin senseis came in and took everyone. Soon afterward there was screaming, "KAKASHI I UNDERSTAND YOU REASONING, BUT I DON'T CARE THIS TIME! Let's GO!" A familiar voice came walking down the hall. Kushina came walking in dragging Kakashi by his ear as Mikoto followed suit. She was in her Johnin outfit with her hair up in a ponytail. Kushina walked through and picked Kakashi up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the ground.

"_For a clone, she got some monstrous strength, just like Naruko….. note to self don't piss off Naruko"._ Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his head as he looked at Naruko. Naruko was laughing as she knows she has those sudden outbursts.

Kakashi got up as he after he was slammed into the ground. His face was perplexed this was Kushina as she knew where his hiding spot for reading. She also knew where his Icha-Icha stash was as well. Then that's really Kushina. Kakashi was having probably the worst day of his entire life. He already had received a beating from Mikoto, then Kushina shows up next to him. Then Kushina threatens his porn stash.

"There! We got your last sensei!" Kushina was eyeing Kakashi as he has a sweatdropped form on his head. Mikoto was laughing at her friend's antics. No doubt about that was indeed Kushina as a shadow clone.

Kakashi was shaking in his boots as two of the strongest Kunoichi were about to beat his ass. "Meet me up at the roof in a minute". Kakashi Shushin away.

"Mom your our Johnin sensei too!" Naruto ran up to his mom.

Mikoto giggled, "Yeah, since you were my last child I decided to come out of retirement. I am still strong and young, so I think I can handle myself. Remember that I have been training with you guys". Mikoto hugged Naruto.

Kushina smiled at her little girl, "If I was alive I think it would have been just me and Mikoto as your Johnin senseis if I was alive". Kushina smiled.

"That's okay mom you can't help it". Naruko walked up and hugged her mom, then they Shushin to the roof of the building. Sakura was left perplexed as she realized that she had to haul ass to the top.

Kakashi was reading his porn as he felt three chakra signatures spike. He looked up to see Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruko about to beat his ass for reading porn. Naruto sighed, he has seen the book that Itachi and Shisui read. _"Isn't too bad actually the story plot is pretty good". _Naruto was pretty nonchalant about it. Kakashi coughed as he put it away, "Alright how about we state who we are. State your hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams".

"What do you mean by that Kakashi sensei? Could you demonstrate?" Sakura asked.

"They considered you a bookworm, anyways! My name is Kakashi, I don't particularly hate anything, my likes and hobbies are none of your business, and my dream also none of your business. Your turn pinky".

Sakura scowled, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like *looks at Naruto*, I dislike Ino-pig *looks at Naruko*, my hobbies *looks at Naruto*, and my dreams *looks at Naruto*. Kakashi deadpanned, _"Fangirl". _

"Your turn blonde". Kakashi looks at Naruko.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze! I like" Naruko was cut off.

"WAIT YOUR RELATED TO YODAIME HOKAGE!" Sakura shouts.

"Yeah, she is Dattebane!" Kushina smiled.

"Who are you?" Sakura looks at Kushina.

"I am Naruko's deceased mother". Kushina smiled.

"What!?" Sakura was confused.

"My father sealed my mom's clone into a scroll for me to open when I became a genin". Naruko smiled at Kushina.

Sakura began to sweat as she realized how she has been acting towards Naruko. _"She going to try to kiss up". _Naruto sighed. "As I was saying! I like my two moms, my older brother Itachi and Shisui".

"What! He killed almost all of the Uchiha clan!" Sakura but in.

Naruko scowled at Sakura and so did Naruto. Mikoto actually didn't blame Sakura for asking, no one really does know the entire truth. "There is a lot you don't know, shut up before I slam you into the ground. Where was I? Oh! I love my moms, Itachi and Shisui like brothers, and then I like…. Not like I love Naruto. My dreams are to be the greatest Hokage Dattebayo! Just like my old man!" Naruko cheered, "Then my other dream is to…. To…. Have a family". Naruko face was blushing red as Mikoto and Kushina smiled. Oh yeah, they can't wait to be grandparents. Even if Kushina and Minato won't be there.

Naruto had a tint of pink cheeks staining his face, "The name is Naruto Uchiha, my likes are my mom, Itachi, Shisui, and I also… l…love Naruko". Naruto was blushing now as Mikoto started singing.

"Naruto and Naruko sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage". Mikoto clapped to the song she sang. Sakura was pretty shocked how well Mikoto and Naruko's mom was okay with everything.

Kakashi eye smiled, _"Sounds like Naruko got someone special, not that I think about it, because of Naruko. Naruto doesn't want to kill Itachi for what he did". _Kakashi stood up, "Alright tomorrow we will have a test to see if you guys can pass. We will meet up at 9:00 am don't eat breakfast.

*SLAM* "NO DO IT NOW!" Kushina screamed at Kakashi as she slammed his head into the rooftop knocking him out. "Let's just go to training ground 7". Kushina slung Kakashi over her shoulder. Everyone deadpanned as they were leaping through the woods.

They landed as Kushina threw Kakashi o the ground as he began to wake up. He sat up to find himself on the training ground and Kushina tapping her foot. "Ahem, this survival exercise if for you to get these bells". Kakashi keeps sitting as he holds up two bells.

"Kakashi sensei there are three of us". Sakura was worried.

"Well, whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't move on and sent back to the academy". Kakashi looks at them seriously.

Kakashi brings a clock up and sets it for 2 hours. "You have until 3:00 pm to get these bells. Remember you won't win unless you come with me with the intent to kill! BEGIN!" Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura take it to the trees and hide their presence.

Naruto and Naruko meet up, "Hey Naruto how much have you been practicing your wood release?"  
"For a while now, I can control it without any issues. I just don't know any jutsus for it". Naruto smiled.

"Perfect" Naruko looks at Kakashi.

* * *

** Flashback** **Three Weeks Before Academy Graduation **

Naruto and Naruko were outside in the fields on the side of the Hokage Mountain. Naruko wanted to show Naruto her favorite flowers that she loves. They were yellow roses, which are Naruko's favorite. They made their way through the area until she found only one yellow rose. Naruko kneeled down and frowned. "That's sad, the only one here". Naruko was upset.

Naruto looked at her confused as he put his hand on the group. He felt many seeds in the earth that was just waiting to bloom. "Naruko I can feel the other seeds underground". Naruto looked at her. "Can't you feel them?" Naruto asked.

Naruko was shocked, "Uhhh, no I can't". Naruko was confused.

Naruto pushed his chakra into the ground as the seeds shot open and the roses shot out of the ground. This shocked Naruko as he favorite yellow roses sprouted to life. They were bright much brighter than their usual yellow color. As this happened Naruto was stunned as the trees around the place began to grow. They reacted to Naruto's chakra s they danced in the wind with joy. Naruto and Naruko then realized that Naruto was able to wield the wood release.

The weird thing as they know it that Naruto doesn't have any Senju blood in them. "That's weird Itachi and Iruka Sensei told us that only Hishirama Senju could use the Wood Release? I thought you could only inherit?" Naruko was confused.

"Wanna go to doctors and see about a blood test?" Naruto smiled.

"I don't think the doctors would allow you to do so since were are young". Naruko frowned. "What if word gets out that you are a Senju". Naruto nodded she had a good point.

"Well, let's keep it a secret! Maybe we can use it to surprise out Johnin Senseis when we become Genin!" Naruto smiles.

"Yeah! Lets!" Naruko jumped.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Naruto and Naruko make their way towards Sakura, "Hey Sakura do you think you can beat him?" Naruto asked.

"What! Are you serious! No way in hell! We need to work together!" Sakura was aghast that Naruto asked her.

"Good, this entire exercise is all about teamwork. There are only two bells to try to split us apart. Sakura you think you can set up a ton of traps up while we distract Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah! You got it!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Naruko smiled, they produced over 50 shadow clones as they jump out of the trees. Kakashi sweat dropped as he had to put his book away. There were so many clones that they were trying to overwhelm him with numbers. Kakashi ducked and weaved without having to use his Sharingan. Then they all started to weave hand signs. Kakashi went wide-eyed.

The Naruko's and Naruto's stood next to one another. Naruko weaved a few hand signs, **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough! **As a gust of wind show from her mouth. **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu! **The flames increased as they sped towards Kakashi.

Kushina and Mikoto were shocked, Naruto and Naruko were a lot more powerful than they originally thought. They might just be the prodigies for this generation. As the smoke disappeared all the clones went away as Kakashi reappeared back on the surface. He used the hidden mole jutsu. Naruto and Naruko landed on the training grounds as it was them facing Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled as they will be a very good Genin team, but where is Sakura that is his question. Naruto nodded as his eyes flashed to the Sharingan which made Kakashi return the favor. Naruko smiled as she got down on all fours. "Hey, Kuruana! Wanna Kick some ass!" Naruko smiled.

"**Hell yeah!" **Kuruana smiled as she sent one tails worth of chakra to Naruko. Kuruana easily was able to keep away any negative emotions from the dense chakra.

A red cloak formed around Naruko as she grew claws, her eyes turned crimson with black slits in the middle. Her whiskers were pronounced, as she had claws. Her hair floated into the air as Kakashi was staring Naruko in the eye. He grabbed a kunai to protect himself.

The two began to charge Kakashi as they weaved and flipped in sync. They knew where one another was when they moved. They didn't have to look, say, or do anything to let each other know to do something. Naruto flipped above Naruko as he fired another fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi canceled it out with a mud wall. Naruko charged the wall smashing it with her fist breaking it. Naruto jumped on her back and launched up into the air. Naruto threw shurikens **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! **Shurikens coated with burning oil. Kakashi doused the flames, but shurikens he didn't see in the attack. He blocked them, but then Naruko went to punch him. Punched him she did, Kakashi was sent flying as he went through trees.

Kakashi lands in a forest area where he sees Sakura standing there. Kakashi looked at her as she was holding a piece of string. "Hello, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi saw the wire as it connected to something into the forest. He looked at her, "Don't you do it". Kakashi looked at her.

"Ops! My hand slipped!" Sakura pulled the rope as shurikens and kunais were shot towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them easy, but then the ground blew up.

"Dammit, you hid explosive tags on the ground!" Kakashi was shocked.

"You said to come at you with the intent to kill". Sakura smiled. Then Kakashi replaces himself with a log to get out. Naruto and Naruko landed in front of Kakashi.

Naruto and Naruko engaged Kakashi in a combo of attacks. They were able to weave and maneuver with one another. Kakashi saw an opening to hit Naruto, but then Naruko tripped Naruto to make him dodge and avoid his attack. "W-what!" Kakashi was stunned. Then Naruto and Naruko landed a solid punch at his face.

Sakura threw her ninja wire as Naruto caught the other end of it. Naruto and Sakura ran around in a circle as they began to tie Kakashi down, but he then replaced himself with a log. He then went to attack Naruko, but a red chakra paw from her cloak shot at him making him back up.

"_Her cloak allows her to stretch her reached that's not good". _Kakashi backs up as he heard Sakura charging at him, she went to punch, her. Then Naruto ran up to her as he put his hands up. Sakura used his hands as a launch pad which flung her into the air over Kakashi. Naruto kept charging Kakashi as Naruko caught Sakura.

Naruto pulled shurikens out as he flung them at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked him, Kakashi tried t dodge but then a giant charka hand came flying in. The paw slapped Kakashi into a nearby tree. Then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Dammit! Shadow clone!"

Then Kakashi leaped from the bushes charging Naruko, **Hidden Leaf Secret Ninjutsu: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! **Kakashi had his pointed fingers as he went to thrust. Just then a flash of blue and black hair appeared in front of Kakashi. Naruto didn't know any jutsu for it, but he knew how to control it! Out from the ground shot out wood as it wrapped around Kakashi restraining him.

Kushina, Mikoto, and Kakashi's eyes went wide as the watched Naruto. Sarutobi heard the blasting from earlier as he came walking up. He was shocked as his piped dropped out of his mouth. Kakashi was immobilized as Naruto smiled, "Gotcha!"

Kakashi felt his chakra being sapped away as he lost his strength. He huffed out a breath, "You guys win. You guys also pass". Kakashi was out of breath.

"OMG!" Sakura fell flat on her ass as she was trying to catch her breath. She worked herself harder than she ever had today. These were a speed that her body wasn't used to. This showed the gap between her and Naruko. This is why Naruto has taken such a strong liking to Naruko. She is strong and capable of defending her. That is why Naruto is in love with her, not because he is not just a good-looking guy. He is also a very kind and serious ninja. He wants to be able to trust his comrades during battle.

The three walked up as Sakura began to catch her breath. Kakashi sat there bewildered as the tree stumps from the ground retreated into the ground. Kushina and Mikoto were just as shocked as Sarutobi came walking up shocked. Naruto and Naruko smiled and so did Sakura. "Good job Sakura, even though you weren't used to those speeds. You did your best and you kept pushing, good job. The reason I am so hard on you and Ino is I want you guys to be strong. I want to be able to know that when we are on the battlefield, I can count on you guys to come back alive". Naruto poked her forehead which earned him blush from the girl.

Kakashi stood up as he watched the chakra cloak from Naruko recede back into the seal. Kushina was shocked, she was wielding the Nine-Tails chakra with no issue at all. She supposed that over ramen it would be a good idea to ask her. Sarutobi smiled, "Well Kakashi I think you're losing your touch, I might just have to promote Naruko, Sakura, and Naruto to Johnin and take your spot!" Sarutobi chuckled.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! So, I can clear up any confusion. Naruto IS NOT A SENJU! The reason he has Wood Release is mother nature allowed it, sure Yamato was altered through DNA testing Orochimaru. However, Naruto got his through pure luck of being born with it. Hishirama had wood release he was a special case where his Genkai Kekkai isn't inheritable. So, I think it's possible for a person to be just born with it! I hoped you guys enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	7. Moving On

Moving On

**Hello! I understand the grammar isn't the best which is why I am looking for a beta. I am reading my own stories so I can go back and edit the story. I plan on continuing with the plot so far, I will change things up as well. Zristian, .kaustic, gandalf der weie, bloodbrother 18, Realtreepro17, .0, Cboylan, pancho17, pancho17, darkdragonking666, TheDarkLord666, Showtime09, Eien no henko, EPIC-FEIRYWOLF, and DragoFae24. **

Naruto and the others begin walking towards Ichiraku Ramen. Kushina was the first to ask, "Naruko how long have you known the Nine-tails for?" Kushina was curious.

"Yeah, it happened a couple of days after Naruto and I started living together. Kuruana made contact with me and made a deal. She would allow me to use one tails worth of her chakra as long as I let her have access to my senses". Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm, I remember her asking me that I declined her". Kushina felt kinda bad now, maybe the nine tails or Kuruana isn't as bad as everyone keeps saying. "Does she want out?" Kushina asked.

Naruko paused for a moment as she listened to Kuruana, "She said that is if she was to get out, she be shoved right back into a human. She said that I at least out of all the other Jinchuriki were kind enough to allow her access to their senses".

"You feel fine right?" Kushina was still worried.

"Yes, mom! Kuruana really nice when you get to know her! She actually can be a pervert at times".

"_**HEY! I SAID NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" **_Kuruana shouted in the seal.

"Heheheh sorry about that". Naruko giggled.

"_**You know what switched with me". **_Kuruana demanded.

"Fine". Naruko squinted her eyes.

Then Naruko's facial features change as she has crimson eyes with black slits. Her whiskers become pronounced. Kushina, Sarutobi, and Mikoto's eyes widen when Naruko switches with her. **"Since Naruko had to embarrass me like that, she has a stash of her own Ich-Icha books in her closet underneath all of her panties and Bras. She is still a B-Cup in bra size". **

Naruko fought back and regain control, "YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruko was blushing up a storm.

Mikoto and Kushina were shocked by this as Naruto was looking at Naruko. "Heh, at least I am not the only one". Naruto smiles. Naruko looks at Naruto as she smiles, "We all got secrets".

"BESIDES THEY WERE SHISUI'S!" Naruko crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. Kushina and Mikoto let a laugh out, what can they do. Naruko is Naruko, she might have picked it up from Itachi and Shisui.

"Well, what can I do you were brought up with two perverts. Figures you would be one". Kushina teased.

"MOM!" Naruko was blushing as she was getting annoyed by her mom.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Naruko, what boyfriend would like a perverted girlfriend".

"At least you guys will know how to properly have children while having fun". Mikoto giggled.

"MOM!" Naruto started blushing as Mikoto just made it worse.

Sarutobi was chuckling, of all the jokes they pointed at him. "Well I'll be I am not the only one perverted one here". Sarutobi smiles.

"Well the thing is that you're an old man, I'm pretty sure it's referring to my mom and dad. The character description sounds just like mom dad". Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"WAIT WHAT!" Kushina screamed.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Naruko raised an eyebrow.

"When I see Jiraiya in heaven, I'm going to make him wish he was sent to hell". Kushina tightens her fist with a tick mark on her forehead. Her fist had a bulging blood vessel.

Then Sarutobi's turn to speak, "Naruto when did you find out you had the wood release?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Oh, well Naruko and I were… were… were on a date in the flower field next to the Kage monument". Naruto and Naruko began blushing

"OHHHHHHH~?" Mikoto began to lean in. Kushina lowered her head to hear every detail.

"We were out looking at her favorite which is the yellow petaled rose. There was a ton of flowers, but Naruko's favorite flower only had one on the ground. Around the flower was bare. So, I just pushed my chakra into the ground and they grew". Naruto also remembered how they laid in the fields together. They ended up falling asleep together during the afternoon. That was something that wasn't necessary to mention.

"Are you missing something else?" Mikoto smiled.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

Mikoto pulls a picture out of Naruko and Naruto sleeping in each other's arms in the field. This made Naruko and Naruto blush as they looked at the ground. This made a laugh come out of Kushina and Sarutobi as they looked at the photo. Naruko was blushing very hard as she shoved her face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt embarrassed, but he was seeing the real picture. Naruko was acting like a real daughter as she has both of her moms teasing her. Naruko wasn't for once hugging into Naruto when they walked because of the stares. She was feeling just like a normal girl being teased by her family. Lord Third was acting like a grandfather.

Soon the group walks towards the Ramen shop to get an early dinner and a late lunch. They arrive at the shop as they begin to order their food. This made a very wide and happy smile on Teuchi and Ayame as well. They all got to catch up on life. Certainly, Kushina did enjoy her time as the hours fly by.

* * *

** 2 Hours Later **

"Naruko it's been an amazing day, I enjoyed every moment. I love being here as your mother for a day. I must leave as my chakra reserves are running low. Besides, I think Minto will like to know what type of young woman you have become. Not just that you also have a boyfriend as well, that means grandchildren!" Kushina was holding Naruko in her arms as Naruko was crying asking her not to leave. Naruto and Mikoto stood there as Mikoto put her hands-on Naruto's shoulder.

"My dear Naruko, please don't cry. I did this so you knew that you had a loving mother and father. Please grow up strong, make sure to have a lot of children for me! I expect you to have a ton!" Kushina felt her clone getting ready to depart back to the original.

"Don't worry mom! I will! I will grow up! I will become a mom just like you!" Naruko was crying.

"No Naruko you don't want to be like me. If you are going to be a mother be like your mom that's right over there". Kushina pointed at Mikoto. "Now, go over there they need you they are your family. They have always been your family and always will be". Kushina pushed Naruko towards her family. "I love you Naruko, this is good bye". "For now,". Kushina said the last part under her breath so Naruko couldn't hear her. Then Kushina didn't poof away into a cloud of smoke. She faded and turned into a light blue chakra and dispersed into nothing.

Naruko was walking back towards Naruto and Mikoto as she had tears falling down her face. "Naruto, mom". Naruko wiped her tears.

Naruto ran up to Naruko as he hugged her. Mikoto walked up as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and Naruko hugging the two of them together. Naruto looked at Naruko as she was still upset that Kushina left. Naruto gently moved his face close to Naruko as he pressed his lips against hers. "Easy Naruko, mom and I are here for you. We will both always love you no matter what".

"I love you too". Naruko embraced the kiss as she pushed forward and held onto Naruto's lips. Mikoto slowly released them as she watched as Naruko held Naruto close to her. Naruto and Naruko had to break the kiss for air. They pressed their foreheads together, "Promise me Naruto and mom, please don't ever leave me". Naruko wiped more of her tears.

"We will all die one day, but I can promise I won't be leaving you any time soon". Naruto went back to kiss her as he missed the feeling. Naruko went back to it as she got to taste Naruto's lips once again.  
Mikoto could tease then, but this moment would be important. This moment right here is what's tying the knot. The last knot for them has been tied, it was sealed, written, and signed. You can as well say, "Hey get married now". They would both agree.

Mikoto looked a looked at the two, they would be inseparable. "Kushina if you are watching this, I'm pretty sure it's a yes when Naruto asks Naruko to marry him. Then out grandchildren will be on their way". Mikoto giggled as smiled. Her children were growing up fast, maybe even too fast.

* * *

** Time Skip Next Day **

Naruto, Naruko, and Mikoto arrive together as the meet up with Kakashi and Sakura at the base of the Hokage Mansion. "Well, now that everyone is here. Let's get working on our missions, if we work hard I think we could get up to two or three missions done today". Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto and Naruko looked at one another as the had a tint of pink on their cheeks. "Let's get going!"

The group makes their up to the Hokage Office to begin working on missions. The group worked efficiently as Sakura was willing to work with Naruto and Naruko. The team works together as they complete 5-D Ranks in one day. If they kept this up, they would have over a hundred D-Ranks by the time the Chunin Exams.

Naruko and Naruto work hand in hand as they continue to support one another. Naruto always reminds Naruko that she has him, mom, and Itachi watching out for them in the shadows wherever he is. They will be with one another through thick and thin. Sickness and in health. Even past death do them part.

* * *

** Flashback Last Night **

Naruto and Naruko head to bed as they slept together in Naruto's room. Naruto and Naruko couldn't sleep right away as they laid on their backs and stare at the ceiling. "Hey Naruto, I got a question for you".

"Yeah what is that?" Naruto asked.

"Do you love me, do you really love me for who I am. Don't you care that I am a Jinchuriki? Villagers hate me, don't you think they might hate you? Don't yo think they might come after Mom for housing a demon like me?" Naruko asked worriedly.

Naruto punched her over the head, "OW! What was that for!" Naruko whined.

"Dummy! Naruko Mom and I love you both so very much. To my mom, you and I are her world. We are her everything, as we are your everything. Naruko, I want you to always know. I don't care who or what those villagers call you. I want you to always know, I love you, even after death do us part. I will continue to love you. Even if I were to die and you found love with someone else. Go for it, I want you to be happy just as how you have been making me happy". Naruto looked at her.

Naruko had a smile on her face as she felt her cheeks burn. Her heart started to race as he eyes filled with tears, "Dummy you aren't dying anytime soon. I don't care if you were to die and I to live. I would always and forever love you no matter what". Naruko turns to face Naruto.

Naruto inches closer as he wraps his arms around Naruko bringing her close to his body. "Naruko, as a promise to you, mom, your other mom, our dads, and out brothers. I will love you always and help you achieve your dream of Hokage. Naruko, I want us to be like this forever, I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to be with anyone else, but you. You are one of the most important people alive to me. I will always put you and everyone else I care about before me. I Naruto Uchiha, I want you to stay by my side as we grow up. Naruko, what I am trying to say is….. is… I…I want us to be a family one day. I will bring Itachi back to the leaf, not as a rogue who kills his clan. I want him to return as a hero to the leaf, the Ninja who gave up his life in his comfy home. To protect the village he is sworn to protect. When he is back, then when we get older. Naruko I want to get married….. I want us to have kids of our own to love and care for….. I want us to be the parents that your parents never got to be".

Naruko had tears in her eyes as she listens to Naruto speak to her so calmly. His voice was so comforting and soothing. Naruko moved her head under the crook of Naruto's neck. "Yeah, I like that idea. You and I to get married, have some kids of our own. Heh! I think if we have a girl I will name her… Kushina after my mom…. I also want to honor Shisui as well…. My dad Minato… eheh maybe even Kuruana". Naruko giggled as she thought of the future. Its still years away, but it never hurts to dream and strive for.

"Naruko let's build a better Konoha for our children. A place where our children can run around freely. A place where they are all loved and cared for! A place that Kushina and Minato wanted for you. Let's make their dreams and our dreams become reality. With you as Hokage, let's build this world to a world where its just peace. I want nothing more than peace in this world". Naruto leaned in as he kissed Naruko on her lips.

Naruko returned the favor as kissed him back holding him tight. "Naruko I love you".

"I love you too~! My Naruto". Naruko embraced the kiss as the two held it what it felt like hours.. The two slowly began to drift off into sleep, as they dreamed for a better tomorrow. They yearn for their dreams to be a reality, the only way they can do such things. Is to work hard on making this place better, the world better. A world where every nation can walk hand in hand to the era of peace.

* * *

** Unknown Location **

"I am here what do you have for me?" A man with a brown cloak on asked.

"*Cough* Take this, this is the intel I retrieved. It will be helpful against them". The Messenger fell on the ground and died. The man in the cloak took his body to a secret place. He burned the remains to leave no trace. He took off his current clothes and replaced them. He burned his old cloak and clothes. He threw his cloak back on as the brown cloak covered the man's white hair. Then he dashed off into the night. _"I will return one day, I will make sure to make everything right for you…. Naruko". _

**A/N: That's it! This was the perfect time to seal the deal between the two lovers. They have their dreams set, their goals pronounced. Their love for one another growing even faster. I hope you guys enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	8. Never Mess With An Uchiha

Never Mess With An Uchiha

**Hello! Glad everyone is absolutely loving this! There is a good review of the romance which I aiming for! Now, I don't know it may seem a little weird. If you do find it that way I am sorry. I have never had a girlfriend before, so that's why I don't know how to say….. make sure there's romance between a boy and a girl. It's hard to make the scenes when the time is right. I have been told that the relationship has been rushed or its too fast. I understand it's hard for me to write a romance story when I have never experienced it before. I will do my best to keep this as steady as possible in the romance. Don't worry about the action is easy to write! Now on with the chapter! Shadowuzamki, ojko24, maxros, hadesmessenger, cmech54, Yogi23, WhiteTheFox, TyrantGod, Thobbs, Outerjay, Irina Akashira, GunBlade2018, Edgar717, Can't Touch this man, and SkylanderZilla. **

* * *

** Time Skip 2 Months **

Team seven which includes Naruto, Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi, and Mikoto have been doing many missions. They have already completed over 75 D-Rank missions. They have only had two C-Rank missions which were simple escort missions. Team 7 has broken the records of the most missions completed. Each mission which was a success without any issues, due to how well the three worked together.

"Common Old man! I want a higher-level mission! We have done all these missions with no complains!" Naruko was whining.

Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets smiling, "Naruko, I know you enjoyed every moment". Naruto laughed.

"Ah, don't worry about it! How about an escort mission for all the missions you guys have accomplished!" "Send in Tazuna! I am assigning you guys to an escort mission towards the Land of Waves". Sarutobi smiled as he handed them the mission.

A man who was drunk had a backpack on came walking in. "What? I ask for ninja's not children". Tazuna complained.

"Now, Tazuna. This team has been very proficient in their missions. We have already accomplished over a hundred missions. This team will keep you very safe, I along with Mikoto Uchiha can keep you safe. That I can guarantee". Kakashi eyes smiled the old drunk bastard.

"Pfff, fine I think you are all still". Tazuna was cut off as he couldn't find his sake in his hand.

"No drinking in the Hokage's Office". Naruto was balancing his sake bottle on his pointer finger.

Tazuna relaxed, "I'm sorry I take that back, I will be in your care". Tazuna walked out, but Naruto caught something. Something was off, which he thinks they should be on guard. Whatever it was he wasn't telling the truth.

"_Did you sense that Naruto? His shift in heart rate?" _Naruko was talking to Naruto telepathically.

"_Yeah, loud and clear. I think there is more to this guy than just being an escort". _Naruto was unsure what to expect.

"Okay then, everyone let's meet at the front of the gates in one hour. See you then". Kakashi Shushin away.

"Naruto could you please wait here, I have something to talk to you about". Sarutobi looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, not an issue". Naruto stayed as everyone else left, Naruko looking at Naruto worried as she shut the door.

Sarutobi stood up as he said, "Anbu Leave us". Like that the Anbu were gone. "Naruto, I want to warn you that Itachi Uchiha will be there. Then I am also worried that other people might be there. We have gathered intel that he has joined a group called the Akatsuki. His partner is a man named Kisame Hoshigaki. I want you to be extra wary on this trip. I know you're a strong boy for your age, all I am asking is that you please protect Naruko from them". Sarutobi was worried.

"Of course, you don't even need to ask me. Here is a question for you, what and who are they. Why do they want Naruko?" Naruto looked at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi sighed, "This group known as the Akatsuki have been collecting and extracting the tailed beasts from other Jinchuriki. I am afraid that Naruko is indeed a target". Sarutobi turned around and looked at Naruto. There was a look that Sarutobi prayed he didn't see from Naruto. The look that Naruto gave off was the look he didn't want to see.

Naruto was worried as he tightens his fist and glares at the ground. "I won't let them take Naruko! I would never!" Naruto declared for what he is doing for Naruko.

"Naruto if you want to be stronger and be able to protect Naruko. I have decided to get you a proper teacher. I have an Anbu who was crated and injected with Hishirama's cells. It was a creation that one of my sick pupils did. His name was Orochimaru, I loved him. I knew he was going to be like this. I did nothing to stop him, so many people suffered because I couldn't kill my own star pupil. So, now he found his way to me thanks to Kakashi. Since he knows wood jutsu's from Hishirama's arsenal. I want you to take this as well, I want you to train under him When you have free time, he will be with you on this trip to help you out. I want you to train with him. He will train you to become very strong, he will help you to be an elite Anbu within a week if you give him time. This means you will be apart from Naruko a bit more". Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"Can Naruko know of this?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, that is what I wanted to tell you. I don't want you to tell her. If she finds out that she is being protected by her loved ones form this group. Knowing her, she will march right into their hands and give them what they want. When a tailed beast is extracted from the host. The host dies". Sarutobi frowned as he saw Naruto's eyes widen in fear.

Naruto's face changed into determination, "Alright then, I will train for the time being. I will get strong, I will protect Naruko, I will not allow anything to harm her". Naruto walked to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi let the privacy seals down as he said, "Captain Yamato!" Then an Anbu with silver face mask and brown hair appears. "You know what your assignment is. I want you to immediately just training Naruto on the towards the wave. I want you to continuously keep training him, then for him to learn the wood jutsu you know. Naruto will also learn from the wood jutsu's that Hishirama created as well". Sarutobi handed Naruto the scroll as he puts it away into a pocket. "You two are dismissed".

Captain Yamato says, "Like before meet your team at the gates, I will fill Kakashi in on what is going on". Captain Yamato Shushins away towards Kakashi.

Naruto leaves the office with serious determination, _"This might hurt Naruko… I promise I will make it up to you, but I need you to bear with me on this". _Naruto leaps towards his house to pack up and get his gear ready.

Soon the group meets up as Captain Yamato is talking to Mikoto and Kakashi. "I plan on taking Naruto there ahead to get his training done faster. Naruto is okay that he is doing this, he is doing this for her". Kakashi and Mikoto nod in understanding.

Naruto arrives with Naruko and Sakura. "Hey Naruko, I have a different mission I need to do while you guys do this mission. I do promise you that I will be around when we do this mission. The thing is you won't be seeing me much for a while". Naruto frowned.

"Why!?" Naruko was upset by this as she wanted to know why Naruto was going to be gone.

"Naruto, I can't tell you. I just want you to know that I love you, I will always be there for you. I need to do this for you". Naruto brings her into a kiss as she kissed back.

Naruko didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like any of it as she has to be apart from Naruto. Naruto and Captain Yamato take off into the forest as they leave the group behind to get their training. Naruko watched as Naruto took off with the unknown man. "Don't worry Naruko, Naruto is doing this for a reason. He is doing it for you, so please trust him. He is doing this because he loves you". Mikoto was rubbing Naruko's shoulder.

* * *

** Time Skip Week **

Naruko was in the land of waves as they successfully returned Tazuna back to his home. It ended up being a high-rank mission since two ninjas were hired to kill Tazuna. They decided to stay and help out and continue fighting. Kakashi was out due to chakra exhaustion for a few days. Mikoto took the lead to train them in tree climbing. Sakura was the one who got the hang of it really fast. Naruko had a good idea of it she began to do it in no time. They learned to water walk quickly afterward.

Naruto hasn't seen Naruko since they left for the first day. Naruto trained using his tanto sword that Shisui wielded. He was a natural as he quickly caught on the lessons from Captain Yamato. He trained with his wood jutsu as he had a better knack at controlling it. Since Naruto was born with it, it was natural for Naruto to control it. Captain Yamato learned a couple of things as from Naruto.

Naruto was a born bred Anbu who had the possibility to become an Anbu if he wanted to. He was strong and so very determined to get as strong as he could. He needs to defend Naruko, he will protect her with his life. He would endure any amount of pain or training to help her. He loves her too much for her to take away from him. _"Please Naruko, be patient I love you so much. Don't forget that". _

"Alright Naruto, head on over to them. I will stay in the shadows, for now, you can relax. For the Chunin exams, you and I will be training after the exams and then during the one-month period. I know you will make it there". Yamato smiled.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, Captain Yamato. Thank you for being such a good teacher". Naruto shot off towards the house that everyone has been staying at. Naruto also switched from his usual Anbu armor he was wearing. He went back to his sleeveless jacket and the gauntlets on his arms and ankles.

It was dark out as Naruto arrived at the house. During Naruto's training, he also learned that his teenage hormones are starting to kick in. Which was a new lesson he had to learn from Captain Yamato. Captain Yamato taught him to keep his hormones in check while training. He did a great job at it until he henged into Naruko which made little Naruto to wake up. However, he did say it was normal and it was towards Naruko and not another woman.

Naruto stomach growls as he realized that he was starving. Naruto went to knock on the door until was slammed open. "NARUTO!" Naruko cried out as she tackled Naruto outside.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Naruko staring at him with her sky-blue orbs sparkling back at her. "Hehe, been a while since I saw ya". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, it has been! I've missed you so much!" Naruko began to kiss Naruto aggressively. Naruko couldn't help it as long she has been away from Naruto. More and more Naruko wanted him. She didn't understand it completely, but she did know that she has been itching for Naruto. She already knew about her body changing to as her crotch has been burning for Naruto.

Naruko kept holding Naruto tight in her arms as she kissed and hugged Naruto. Naruto could only return the favor and hug her back. Mikoto stuck her head outside, "Oh you two~! Why don't you guys get a room and then to baby making so this mom can be a grandma!" Mikoto giggled.

Naruto and Naruko blushed, as they stood up together. The two walked inside as Naruko got a good look at Naruto. She blushed as she poked at his muscles, they are definitely grown with all the training he has been doing. "Woah, I didn't think they could get so muscular". Naruko blushed as she pokes at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "I'm starving! I could really use something to eat!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Then a woman walks up who looks like his mom walks up. "Well, hello there! My name is Tsunami! You must be one of the ninjas who are also here to help us! I thank you for doing that! With that please, join us for dinner there is always a spot for you!" She smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "Wow! Your really pretty! You look just like my mom!" Naruto smiled.

"Why thank you!" She giggled as she walked inside.

Naruko looks at Naruto with an annoyed look, "What? I can't speak what I think". Naruto was confused.  
Naruko stomps off, "Naruto-Baka".

Naruto has a sweat drop, _"Women what a drag". _Naruto was summoning his inner Nara.

Naruto and everyone sit down and eat as everyone catches up. Then Tsunami's little boy comes walking down upset. "What the hell are you guys so happy about! Why the hell you ninja's think you can be here all happy! You think you can beat Gato! He will kill you! He will kill all of you!" Inari yelled.

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled at him.

Naruto looked at this kid as he slams his fist on the wood table breaking it. Naruto shot up from his seat and walked over towards Inari, "Say that again you brat! Say it again!" Naruto stares at him.  
"N-Naruto calmed down". Naruko tried to calm Naruto down.

"I said! Gato will kill all of you! None of you know true suffering! You all been cooped up in a nice village! While I suffer! I lost my dad because Gato killed him! Gato killed him and he will kill you too!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he showed Inari his Sharingan. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW SUFFERING! YOU KNOW JACK FUCKING SHIT ABOUT SUFFERING! YOU HAD PARENTS! YOU HAD FAMILY! I can't say much! NARUKO HERE! HER PARENTS DIED THE DAY SHE WAS BORN! TOSSED OUT ON THE STREETS AT THE SAGE OF 5! SHE WAS HATED EVERYDAY BY THE VILLAGERS! SHE HAS BEEN HUNTED LIKE AN ANIMAL! PEOPLE HAVE TRIED TO KILL HER! SO, YOU TELL ME WHATS TRUE SUFFERING!" Naruto was angry as his eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan and his tears turn to blood.

"NARUTO!" Naruko hugged Naruto to get him to calm down. "Its okay Naruto, its okay. He doesn't know any better he is just a child". Naruko was trying to calm Naruto down.

"I-I know it-its just that I think how unfair it was for you to be all alone those 5 years. How you knew nothing but people hating you and despising you! Those years I could have been your friend! I was living in my own little world while you suffered!" Naruto was crying.

*SLAP* Naruko slapped her hand across Naruto's face. "N-Naruko". Naruto was shocked.

"You Baka, its alright! What happens was in the past. I got to meet the most wonderful friend I could ever ask for. If things haven't turned out the way they have been, we might have never been friends. I couldn't imagine my life without you Naruto. I love you, I never will hate the way I had to grow up. I have you in my life and mom too. I couldn't ask for anymore". Naruko kissed Naruto getting him to calm down and smile back at her.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, I know you don't like being reminded". Naruto apologized.

"No need, you were just looking out for me. I know what type of person you are. Mom and I know you better than you probably know yourself". Naruko giggled as she kept hugging Naruto.

Naruto calmed down quickly as Naruko was able to bring him down. "If you need me I will be outside". Naruto walks outside breaking the hug from Naruko.

Kakashi and Mikoto didn't say anything as Tsunami was shocked she couldn't say anything. Inari was scared most of all, what happened to this girl. She is so upbeat, so happy? How in the world can she possibly be happy? She had no parents, the villagers hated her? How can she still be happy? That what was confusing Inari since Naruto left.

"I'm going after him". Naruko ran out to find Naruto. Naruko ran outside as she looked around she find Naruto sitting up in a tree. "Hey, how ya doing?" She asked with a small smile.

Naruto let a sigh out, "I-I just hate being reminded of your past. I always thought that it wasn't fair to you". Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Naruto, it's okay I don't want you to worry too much. I have you, you and mom helped me open up and become a lot happier! I can't thank you enough. I love you Naruto I will forever". Naruko pushed into his lips as she felt his. Naruto excepted the embrace as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. They begin to have a long make out session, Naruto held her close as he began to feel a burning sensation in his groin area.

"N-Naruto your really big down there. Y-your thing is p-poking me". Naruko was blushing.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Naruto was about to remove her from his lap.

"N-no!" Naruko stopped Naruto from removing her, "I-I want to stay like this….. w-we need to work learn about one another through out body language R-right now y-your really h-hard right now. W-which makes me really happy D-datte-ebayo". Naruko pushed her head into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed as she didn't want to move and wanted to stay. The two laid there together as he felt the warmth that Naruko was giving off, "Thank Kuruana". Naruto smiled.

"_**Not a problem you two love birds". **_Kuruana smiled as she released some of her chakra to keep Naruto and Naruko warm. The two-fall asleep in each other's arm as Naruko had so many ideas of going at Naruto.

Lets just say when Naruko was dreaming, Kuruana influenced her dream giving Naruko her first wet dream. Naruto, well his own hormones will do the same for him.

* * *

** Next Day **

The two wake up to find themselves still hugging one another. However, Naruko was panting as she woke up. Her panties she had on were totally wet, and this caused Naruto's pants to be drenched in her juices. The two quickly cleaned up as they blushed the entire time. Then Naruto heard a scream coming from Tazuna's house. "Naruko go find Kakashi and Mikoto!" Naruto leaps down as he Shushins to the house.

Naruto and Naruko were behind two mercenaries who were saying some creepy shit to Tsunami. "Aahaha, tie up or kill the boy. Lets have some fun with the lady here". The guy said giggling.

Naruto's eye shifted towards the Sharingan as he Shushin in front of them as he does one clean move with his tanto. He slits their throat causing blood to spray out, Naruto had no blood on him or his sword. It was quick and fast. "Tsunami get Inari and get to safety". Naruto looks at her.

"Yeah, Thank you!" Tsunami picks up Inari and runs to the basement and locks it.

Naruto then Shushins towards the fight, Naruto arrived to Mikoto and Kakashi fighting Zabuza together as he seemed to be struggling. Naruko was fighting a mist hunter nin and Sakura on the ground unconscious. There was another enemy that made themselves known. Naruto had his Mangekyou Sharingan active as he stood there with his sword out. "Itachi, Kisame I know you guys are there".

The two figures walk out as Kisame was holding his Samehada on his shoulder. Itachi came walking out with him. Naruto didn't know how much stronger he has gained over the week, that didn't matter. He has to get as strong as he can right now. He needs to protect Naruko, its too important to worry about if he will survive. He just needs to make sure they can't get to Naruko. Thanks to Yamito he knows all about the swords that are aligned with the Akatsuki.

Naruto got his chakra ready as his wood justu can counter Samehada's ability to absorbed chakra. Naruto pointed his tanto at the ground as wood came up rapping around the sword. The wood sword wasn't dull. It was sharper than it without the wood. Naruto learned to morph the wood like they were extensions of his body.

Naruto charged Kisame as he they swing their swords. As their swords collide Samehada shoots its spikes out to make Kisame loose his grip. "W-WHAT!" Naruto followed through he as sliced his hands off. "What! What the hell!" Naruto kept going as he followed through with a couple of hand signs **Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu! **A Dragon shot from his wood covered tanto sword wrapping around Kisame.

Kisame tried to break out of it, but no avail. He tried to call for Samehada, the sword came rushing to Kisame's side. Naruto grabbed his own sword and Samehada squirmed, but Naruto's chakra was much higher than Kisame's. There was something deeper inside Naruto that Samehada like and decided to take a liking to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he was holding Samehada in his hand. "Hey, there boy! You like me!" Naruto began to pet the sword's scales.

The sword purred as it smiled and wrapped its handle around Naruto's hand. It gave the chakra Kisame put into it. "What! You like his chakra more than mine! Grrr, boy you must have some special chakra if my sword likes you". Kisame looked at Itachi. "Itachi need some back up here".

Itachi didn't move, "Itachi! I need help!" Itachi didn't move in. Then Captain Yamito and then a man with White hair red mark on his face appeared. Itachi smiled, but the cloak covered his face.

"Kisame Jiraiya and Captain Yamito, there's too man for us to handle. As the leader try to get out on your own. I can't take on these three, I don't know much about their skills". Itachi backs up and takes off into the woods.

Kisame tried to breakthrough, but he has no more chakra left as the wood dragon drained all of it. He didn't have Samehada to give him any, but it wouldn't give him any if it didn't like him. "What do we want to do with him?" Naruto asked.

Captain Yamato smiled at his pupils work. He surprised his enemy taking him off guard and capturing him. His enemy really underestimated Naruto and his abilities. Captain Yamato places a chakra seal on Kisame. "I will take him back. Then I will go give you the money for turning him in since he is a rouge. I know the Mist would want him, lets see what Lord Third wants".

"Understood". Naruto breaks the wood arm off leaving the dragon wrapping around Kisame. His chakra has been sealed off and is immobilized.

Captain Yamato takes Kisame and leaves. Then the man with white hair looks at Naruto and smiles, "Jiraiya nice to meet you kid". Jiraiya smiles.

Naruto turns his head, "Naruto, before I say anything more you should go talk to your god daughter". Naruto looks towards the battlefield to find Naruko using her one chakra tail as she beats on the hunter nin. Kakashi and Mikoto are easily taking on Zabuza as he is slowing down. Jiraiya sighs as he Shushins away leaving Naruto alone. Then Itachi came walking back as Naruto wrapped Samehada on his back. "Naruto you have grown so much". Itachi smiled.

Naruto turned around to see Itachi smiling at him. "Heh! You look pretty badass Itachi. I missed you". Naruto walks up as he hugs Itachi.

"I see you don't hate me". Itachi smiled as he rubbed Naruto's back.

"How could I? You had a reason for what you did. I love you too much to hate you". Naruto hugged Itachi even harder.

"I love you too Naruto, I must leave and report to my leader". Itachi takes off.  
"So, sounds like your still on our side". Naruto smiles as he doesn't look back at Itachi.

"_You have grown so much Naruto. I love you so much, I will always keep looking out for you and our family". _Itachi was leaping back towards his base to report.

Naruto leaps down as he approaches Naruko with a knocked-out Mist Nin and a tired Zabuza sitting next down to her. "Thank you for not killing Haku, she is an important person to me. She is like a daughter to me". Zabuza thanked Naruko.

Naruto arrived his Samehada on his back which made Mikoto and Kakashi eyes widen. "N-Naruto where did you get that?" Kakashi asked.

"I defeated and immobilized Kisame who wielded Samehada. I caught him off guard that how I won and Captain Yamato stepped in and took him away. Itachi was his partner, he said he love you Naruko. Mom, he said he loved you too". Naruto smiled at Mikoto and Naruko.

The two smile with a tear rolling down Mikoto's face. "Jesus Christ Zabuza! I said to kill them! Not to get our ass handed!" A short stubby man came walking up with a group of men with him. "Doesn't matter I wasn't going to pay you anyways! I think I kill you, take that slut of an assistant of yours and have some fun!" Gato saw Naruko and Mikoto, "Hey men! Looks like we got a couple of other nice-looking girls here! Take the blue haired woman and the yellow slut with us. I think the two can fetch a high price with the right buyer. Not until we have some fun! Go! Kill everyone else!" Gato smiled evilly.

Naruto grit his teeth as he pulls out his tanto sword. "Samehada sit this one out for me bud. I need to take care of this filth". Naruto walks up to the group as he pulls his sword out from his waist. He had his sword attached to his waist horizontally on his back side.

"KILL HIM!" Gato shouted and his men behind him charged Naruto with battle cries.

Naruto vanishes as he then appears in behind a total of 20 men. Naruto clicked his sword back into his sheath. Then the men behind Naruto fell to the ground as their throats were slit. The group of men laid in a pool of their own blood. The others were scared as they couldn't move, due to the killing intent Naruto was placing on all of them.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan as a blue ribcage took form. The arm on the ribcage formed with a sword being held in the skeleton head. Naruto was furious as the ribcage grew another arm with muscle growing on the arms. Then a head formed with a skeleton head without any muscle. Kakashi and Mikoto's eye widen as they are staring at Naruto, "The Susanoo". Mikoto was surprised. She has never seen anyone activate the Susanoo before. Which means Naruto already unlocked both eye abilities.

Naruto lifted his sword as the Susanoo did. Naruto swung his sword horizontally as the blade extended cleaving all the men in half besides Gato. He was too short to be cleaved in half. Naruto turned his Susanoo off as walked up to Gato. Gato was on his ass screaming for mercy. "Please don't kill me! I will give you money! Wealth! Nice house! Women! I can give you women!" Gato shouted.

Naruto's eyes spun as his eyes were bleeding as he stared into Gatō's soul. "You will tell me where you are holding all of them. Then I will kill everyone in your camps and save everyone" **Tsukuyomi! **Naruto extracted the intel from Gato and let him go. "Now its time for filth like you to die. I would never let you go, you dare to say you will lay hands on Naruko who is my girlfriend. Then lay hands on my mom! Then hands on an innocent girl you see fit to use as your play thing!" Naruto lifted his tanto sword up and swung down slicing his head off. Naruto kicked his head and corpse into the river. "Good riddance". Naruto flicked his wrist to clean the blood from the sword. "I'm going have to cleanse the blade". Naruto begins to walk back towards everyone.

Naruto walks up as he hugs Naruko as he was worried for her. "I will never let anyone hurt you". Naruto holds her close.

Naruko blushed, "Thank Naruto".

**A/N: That's it! Not too much action I am saving some of that for later. Naruto's absence in this chapter was important. Hope you guys enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	9. Testing

Testing

**Hello! So, for the person who said it needs a rewrite, I think it's fine the way it is. I went back and fixed a few errors. I am still rereading my story to go back and fix any errors. The dialogue I can't really change due to that's the way the dialogue should go. If it seems weird maybe it's because I lack any real experience of having a girlfriend. I never had one before, I feel like these are situations that would happen. I don't think you're wrong either, there are errors that should be noticed right away. That's why I do my best to find them and then go back and reread them. I am also still looking for a beta and I haven't found anyone either. Besides that issues are out of the way to let's get to the story. Immortalman18, EDG1999 , Cal22794, revendextr15, and NarutoMkz. **

A few days have passed since the wave mission. The bridge has been respectively naming The 7th Bridge for the efforts of Team 7. Naruto and Naruko have been training with Mikoto and Sakura for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Luckly Sarutobi was able to convince the Raikage, the new 4th Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and the Kazekage. This is a once in a life time moment for everyone as the five great nations set aside their political issues to come together. Which is something a snake wasn't notified of?

Naruto was doing a quick mission with Captain Yamato in the Anbu. Naruto regardless has been accepted into the Anbu who is called upon on certain occasions. He was code name was Kitsune since Naruko had the nine tails. The two were ordered to go meet the Kazekage half way from the sand to the leaf. The Kazekage wanted to talk about peace negotiations and a possible alliance with them.

Naruto and Captain Yamato made their way as they found the Kazekage in a heated battle. His guards were dead he was fending off the white snake Sanin. Naruto and Yamato charged in before Orochimaru could finish off the Kazekage. "What? I didn't know the leaf was sending extra protection!" Orochimaru hissed.

The Kazekage stood up dusting himself off, "Thanks for the help, I am happy I asked for the extra protection that the third offered".

"Not an Issue Kazekage this is a Rouge Nin from out village anyways. Orochimaru stands down, you are coming back with us to the leaf". Captain Yamato got ready to fight Orochimaru.

Naruto pulled out Samehada from his back and unwrapped the sword. "Interesting! A leaf Anbu wielding one of the seven swords of the mist?" Orochimaru giggled. "I have no time for this". Orochimaru threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared in the sand.

Yamato sighed, "Honestly I don't know if we could have taken him on ourselves". Captain Yamato stood up.

"Thank you two again for helping me. Son? Are you a little too young to be Anbu?" The Kazekage looks at Naruto.  
"Yes, yes I am". Naruto answered back. "Ok then, well let's get going before snake brain decides to come back". The three sprinted off into the forest that was just bordering the trees and brush between the two nations.

Naruto and Captain Yamato safely brought the Kazekage to Sarutobi as the two talked about peace negotiations. Naruto was dismissed as he made his way into the changing room. Ironically he had the same locker Itachi used. He didn't mind it too much, but her spray painted Itachi's locker pink. It kinda backfired as now he has a pink locker he has to use. Naruto put his original gear back on and thankfully able to take off the blasted mask. He hated covering his face it was just a pet peeve he hated, but rules are rules.

Naruto walks back home to find Mikoto, Naruko, and Sakura training. Sakura was working on her endurance as she was running around the Uchiha compound. Mikoto had a clone following her to make sure she was doing what she had to. Naruko and Mikoto were sparring as they fired off jutsus at one another. However, Mikoto was still a Johnin as she showed off more of her strength that started to revitalize the power in her cells that were dormant. She was able to quickly climb back to the top. Mikoto delivered a powerful punch to Naruko as she was sent flying through a tree.

"Ow! Geez, that hurt". Naruko slowly stood up as he stretched her arms out.

"Phew that was good Naruko, your getting better but you rush in too much. You need to study your opponent more". Mikoto smiled as she relaxed.

"Mom! Naruko I'm back!" Naruto smiled.

"Honey! How did the mission go?" Mikoto asked.

"Captain Yamato and I ran into Orochimaru". The names sent shivers down her spine as she ran over and checked Naruto's neck.

"Mom? I'm fine I wasn't hurt". Naruto was confused.

"It's a job to worry plus I was worried that he might have marked you". Mikoto was told about the curse mark from Anko. A close friend of Kushina's.

"Curse mark?" Naruto was confused.

Then a person with white hair and red marks on his face lands from a tree. "Curse mark is like you being able to use senjutsu chakra. It's dangerous and highly unpredictable. If it doesn't merge with its host, it can kill you. Orochimaru uses the curse mark to potentially steal a person body. He was obsessed with immortality, I don't know how, but he said he found it. I don't know if it's possible, but it won't be a good thing".

"You now finally show up before the Chunin Exams. Mom lets go inside and make lunch. Naruko and this old perv need to set things straight". Naruto did learn who Jiraiya was not from the hints Kushina gave out but through the Anbu. Since he was with Yamato he was given access to certain secrets and information. He knew who Jiraiya was to Naruko, that's why he doesn't want to talk to him until he set things straight with Naruko.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruko was confused.

Naruto looks at Jiraiya, "You do anything to creep her out, I'll castrate you". Naruto threatens Jiraiya. Mikoto didn't say anything because she would do the same if Jiraiya tried anything funny with Naruko.

"What do they mean? You better start explaining!" Naruko pointed at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed, he went to explain that he was her father's mentor. They made him their godparents to their daughter. Naruko nodded as she listens to his explanation of how he works an entire spy network. He says that her other godparent couldn't stay in the village since it had too many bad memories. Naruko sighed as she listens to his reasoning, "I see that why you guys weren't ever around. Well, I can accept that, I forgive you". Naruko smiles.

"R-really!" Jiraiya had a smile of relief.

"Y-yeah if you guys didn't show I don't know if I would have ever met Naruto and mom". Naruko smiled.

"Mom?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see Naruto found me when I was five years old". Naruko remembered everything since the day they met. She explained the way she was kept in secret, but people knew about her and hated her. Then Naruto came along and saved her, he offered a chance to stay at his house instead of staying in an apartment. Then she was adopted by Mikoto who became her mom, she has been living with them since she was five. "I could never thank mom and Naruto enough. They have done so much for me, I got a chance at a real family. I care about them both, I love my mom and I love my Naruto". Naruko held her hear with a couple of tears rolling down her face.

"Ehhh? Sounds like you and Naruto really love one another?" Jiraiya snickered.  
"Y-yeah we do, we have out futures promised to one another. Lord Third was able to pull strings with the council since he was the last male Uchiha clan member. He and I are going to bring our clans back". Naruko blushed

Naruto came walking out with some food for everyone to eat, "So Perv did you fix things between your goddaughter?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we did!" Naruko smiled.

"That's good to hear, so why are you here Perv?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I came here because I heard the Orochimaru attacked the Kazekage and Sarutobi ordered it. He said he wanted me to keep an eye on Naruto. He thinks that Orochimaru might go after Naruto for his Sharingan". Jiraiya was worried.

"Who is this Orochimaru exactly I heard about him. I don't really know who he is exactly". Naruko was curious.

Jiraiya sighed, "He used to be on the same team together as they were on team 7 with Lord Third. It was Orochimaru, Tsunade, and I. Orochimaru was always a little weird, which lead to his downfall. We found him kidnapping orphans to experiment on them for immorality. He did sick and twisted things for his work". Jiraiya sighed at his former teammate's actions.

Naruko did not like how Orochimaru might come after Naruto. "No way! I don't want him anywhere near my Naruto!" Naruko held Naruto tight which makes Jiraiya chuckle.

"Well one reason is to keep an eye on the both of you, but how would you guys like to train under a Sanin for a week before your Chunin exams!" Jiraiya smiled.

Then Sakura came walking up dead tired as she clone of Mikoto poofed away. Then Jiraiya's eyes move their way towards looking at Mikoto. "I must say Mikoto you still look like you haven't aged". Naruto and Naruko grew a tick mark on their head.

Then there was a flash of blonde as a woman with a tan kimono with a very large bust appeared out of nowhere. She slammed her fist into Jiraiya's face as he crashed through several trees. Naruko looked at her in amazement and so did Sakura. "Woah! Who are you!" Naruko smiled.

She smiled, "My name is Tsunade Senju I am your godmother Naruko". Tsunade smiled at her assistant with short black hair came walking up.

Jiraiya came walking back holding his bleeding head, "Tsunade so nice of you to drop in". Jiraiya stared at her chest.

"Jeez Jiraiya perverted always, I am back since I heard about the attack of Orochimaru and since sensei was begging me to come back. I decided that I would train Naruko in medical ninjutsu!" Tsunade smiled.

"Wait a second! I was going to train her in the ways or the Toad Sage!" Jiraiya argued.

"NARUKO CHOSE!" Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted.

"I could do both ya know". Naruko made 11 clones including herself which makes 12. Tsunade and Jiraiya sigh.

"Alright, I guess you could be a slug and toad summoner". Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Ohhh! I heard about summoning!" Naruto piped up as he smiled.

Tsunade and Jiraiya thought that having an Uchiha in the summoning would be a first. "Would you like to sign them too?" Tsunade smiled.

"I don't know yet". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Jiraiya and Tsunade bite their thumb and go through the hand seal **Summoning Jutsu! **Like that Jiraiya appeared on a giant toad. Tsunade had a giant slug underneath her. Naruto had his Sharingan on as he copied their hand seals. If they can summon, can he reverse summon?

Naruto did the hand seals in reverse "WAIT NARUTO!" Jiraiya tried to stop him. **Reverse Summoning! **Naruto disappeared in a cloud smoke.

"AHHH! Where did he go!" Naruko was scared.

Jiraiya facepalmed he was just rash like he was when he did the jutsu. Naruto was thrown for a look until he landed in the mountains. He sat up freezing as the wind blew. He looked around to find a cave surrounded by trees. He ran inside until he as saw a bunch of eyes looking directly at him "How did a human get a hand on our summoning contract?" The beast with blue eye slits open.

Naruto didn't back up, "I reversed summoned myself here. I don't know where I am".  
"Well that's stupid of you human, so are you looking for a summoning contract?" The blue-eyed beast asked.

"Well, I can be kinda stupid but since I was brought here I must have been here for a reason". Naruto smiles.

"We are the clan of the white tigers. My name is Shiro, you are an interesting human. I can smell the blood of an Uchiha reeking off of you. Prove to us you are a worthy Uchiha to be our summoner once again". The Tiger stood up as it was a lot taller than Naruto expected it to be.

"Well, what do you mean? I don't think I follow". Naruto was confused.

"Hmmm you see a bit different from an Uchiha, they typically look emo, or they brood all the time. You son are interesting you harbor no ill will for power for selfish reasons for power. Tell me what drives you to get stronger?" The white tiger asked.

"I want to get stronger so I can protect Naruko and my mom. There is this group known as the Akatsuki who are hunting the tailed beasts. I am not that strong as I was able to catch one of them off guard. I know they will be wary of me, but I don't want them to take her away from me". Naruto looked at them with determination.

"I see you have a girlfriend you love, I can tell you're an exceptional Uchiha. All Uchiha who have come before us have died. Do you think you have the qualifications to be out summoner Uchiha?" Shiro walks down and stands before Naruto. The giant Tiger was the same size as the giant toad and Slug Tsunade and Jiraiya summoned.

There were a baby tiger cubs that came running over as it stared at Naruto. Naruto went down on a knee and looked at the cubs. The giant Tiger looks down at their cub, "My dear child do you wish to have this human as your summoner?"

The baby tiger said a few growls and roars, the language Naruto couldn't understand. "I see, Naruto would you take this cub into battle? Do you think you could protect it?" Shiro asked.

Naruto walks over and sticks his hand out. The baby cubs sniff his hand and make a small growl. "Hello, little girl!" Naruto petted the tiger cub's head Naruto realized this cub was a female due to its anatomy. Naruto studied the cub as he picked it up holding the tiger cub. "No, I couldn't take this cub into combat she would be badly injured and hurt. If this little girl is to be strong I will take care of it help it grow stronger".

"So, you're saying you will take care of this cubs as if it was your own?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah! Why not! She just a cutie isn't she!" Naruto pets her more as the cub began to bounce around.

Shiro smiled, "Alright human, you may be out summoner. If you want to take my daughter back with you to raise and also summon us. I want you to fight me for my daughter, as a father it's my duty to protect my cubs".

Naruto got ready as his Sharingan activated and got into a battle stance. Shiro got into a stance as well as it began to radiate its power. Naruto felt the energy coming off of Shiro. Naruto let his guard down and smiled. "Heh, there is no way in hell I could beat you. You're on a different level than I am. You white tigers are something else". Naruto gave up as his eye shifted back to the normal pupils.

The white tiger was shocked as his mate came walking back in, "Impressive human that was an interesting choice you made a choice that every other Uchiha failed to make". Shiro laid back down as his mate laid down next to him.

"Interesting, my name is Shira I am Shiro's wife". The white tiger smiled. "Boy, why do you want power?" Shira asked.

"Easy, so I can protect the people I care about. I got a really close friend of mine name Naruko. I saved her 6 years ago from people trying to kill her. She has really changed my life, I changed hers. We promised one another that we were get together and have kids. Instead of fighting you for your child. Wouldn't it be just easier for me to ask you to adopt the cub?" Naruto smiled as the cub jumped into his arms and laid down in his lap.

The two tigers looked at one another, "You're an interesting human indeed. You lack the power and ability to use our sage mode, yet you are still here before us. You have no hate, no thirst for power, you have no qualities of Uchiha's have had in the past. Your certainly an interesting human Naruto". Shiro looks down at his daughter who comes running back to him growling.

Shira smiled, "You know what I think that's a good idea, Naruto Uchiha I have one final question for you what is your true goal? What do you want out of life?" Shira asked.

Naruto didn't hesitate for a second, "I want to help Naruko achieve her dream of being Hokage in my village. She wants to be recognized by others, not as a demon or the Jinchuriki host. I want to be with every step of the way. I want to be her husband and the father to her children one day. I want to also protect the village my older brother Itachi. He slaughtered our entire clan including kids and any newborn. It was t prevent a revolt the Uchiha was planning. He sacrificed his peaceful life to keep the village safe. If I were to destroy it would be the opposite of what he wanted. I do this for his wish and for Naruko".

The two tigers nodded as Shiro put his paw down summoning the contract. "Naruto it would be an honor if you were to sign this contract with us. We are perfectly okay being summoned alongside other animals except for snakes. They killed one of our young after a man name Orochimaru tried to learn our secrets of our Holy Fire". Shiro pushes the scroll over towards Naruto as he opens the scroll. Naruto bits his thumb and write his name in blood. Shiro rolled it up and tucked it away.

Naruto then asked "Holy fire?" Naruto was curious.

"Holy fire is the opposite fire that can only counter or distinguish the eternal black flames from your clan. That's why we were contracted alongside Uchiha. With the weakness of the flames on their side, they would be almost unstoppable". Shiro opened his mouth as white flames appeared.

"You mentioned sage mode when do you think I can learn that?" Naruto asked.

"When you are older, your body is getting to the right age. When you can I want you to meditate and practice clearing your mind and feel around you. There is such thing known as Nature chakra, it would allow you to use the sage mode. However, this form is a lot more powerful than most Sage modes. It's on par with Toad Sage, but the thing this sage mode is the cooldown. You can use it whenever you need to. You can easily store any nature chakra you need in your eyes. Many Uchiha had tried to store nature chakra in their eyes and have failed. Either they survived and went blind and we still killed them, or they failed to store it and couldn't control the nature energy chakra and turned into stone". Shira used his paw to point at the statues or previous Uchiha with tiger appendages on their bodies.

"I think I can do it! I will come back and get stronger! I promise that much! So? Do can I take…. Hmmm, her name….. how about Kohaku? Means white tiger". Naruto petted her head.

The baby cub that Naruto as holding spoke, "About time you gave me a name! Then that links us!" Kohaku smiled.

Naruto eyes widen as he looks at Kohaku, "So you mean this is like a pact thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is, you can also summon me or Shira whenever you are in need. We are more than happy to get some exercise. Now, return with Kohaku and take care of her. You being here is getting to smell the place up". Shiro put his paw on the ground and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After Naruto left Shira spoke up, "You were going to kill him weren't you?" Shira giggled.  
"I know! We are supposed to let any human who seeks a summoning pact with us to take one of our children I know! Its help build a relationship between summoner and summoning!" Shiro complained.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed! I figured I would add in my own summoning animal! Not just that Naruto has a physical pet now. I took the idea of the Inuzuka clan which gets dogs. The pact Naruto made with the white tigers is like the same. This time Naruto can also summon the other two white tigers. That's it See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	10. Chunin Exams

Chunin Exams

**Hello! Glad everyone is enjoying! That was annoying deciding to name Shiro and Shira for the white tigers. I had some issues with the names, so I went back and made corrections for who was who, I am sorry if It was confusing. I fixed it! Don't worry I don't plan on making him too overpowered. I do plan on a few other things as well. mobile54691, cmartin21, FMMED, and 14demigod. **

Naruko, Mikoto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura were worried where Naruto went. Soon there was a poof as Naruto appeared. Naruto went to turn his head, "Hey! I'm sorry about! Woah!" Naruto was shoved to the ground.

Naruto opens his eyes to see a Naruko on top of him with worry in her eyes. "Where did you go! What did you do!" Naruko was worried.  
"Easy! Easy!" Naruto turned to Kohaku that came walking up as it sat down. Naruto sat up as Kohaku jumped into his lap, "Everyone this is Kohaku, she is my err uhhh pet now then right?" Naruto looks at her.

"Yeah, that's right". Kohaku smiled back.

"That's great! I can't wait for us to work together!" Naruto rubbed her head.

"Uhhh no way! I thought the White Tigers died out!" Jiraiya looks at Kohaku.

"Yes, that believed since we went into hiding. Naruto here with his Uchiha background led him to us. Now he is to say my owner". Kohaku jumped off to allow Naruto to stand up.

"That's interesting any data on White Tigers have been lost, no one has ever been able to record them". Jiraiya looked interested.

"Well, we are the few who can speak the human language". Kohaku put her paw up to her mouth.

"Hey Naruko, you free for the rest of the day?" Naruto asks.

"Uhhh, no why?" Naruko looked at Naruto with a tint of pink on her face.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can go into the village you know…. Like a date". Naruto blushed.

"Ehhhh? A date huh?" Jiraiya moved in raising an eyebrow.

*WHAM* Tsunade slammed her fist over Jiraiya's head, "I swear if you try to watch them on their date I'll kill you!" Tsunade walks away annoyed. Then Sakura runs after Tsunade asking her how she is so strong.

Naruto and Naruko laughed as the two hugged Mikoto and walked away the two were going to enjoy the day. "Common Kohaku! You can stay with us!" Naruto smiled.  
Kohaku walked up as Naruko picked her up, "Is it alright if I carried you?" Naruko smiled.

"I don't mind if Naruto is okay with it". Kohaku looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, I want you two to get along as well!" Naruto stuck his hand out. Naruko gently took it as she held Kohaku in her other arm.

The two walked around as they were laughing and giggling. There was also a white-haired man tailing them. Naruto and Naruko made their way around as they pass a sheet of wood. Apparently, the wood is to make it look like the fence. "Konohamaru I know that is you".

"Dang it!" Konohamaru threw the camouflaged with a wood fence on the ground. "Big sis Naruko stop hanging around with this Uchiha Brood! You should hang with a real man!" Konohamaru was trying to flirt with Naruko.

Naruto deadpanned as he watched Konohamaru trying to hit on Naruko. Naruko sighed, "Konohamaru for the last time I have Naruto, plus your too young for me. I don't have those type of feelings for you". Naruko sighed.

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at Naruto as he went to turn around and run away. Then he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" A boy with a black outfit and purple markings on his face. He picked Konohamaru by his collar.

"Kankuro put him down before he shows up". A girl with four ponytails sighs.

"No can do Temari, I need to show my dominance here". He went to punch Konohamaru.

Then there was a flash of blue and black as there was a sword aimed at Kankuro's neck. It was wrapped up in white tape, "Put the kid down before I take you down". Naruto's eyes shifted to Sharingan and released some killing intent. This made Temari and Kankuro fall to the ground.

Naruto jumps back and grabs Konohamaru to make sure he was safe. When he put Konohamaru down, his two friends came running. "Konohamaru are you alright!" Udon asked worriedly.

Moegi who had very large pigtails came looked up at Naruto. Moegi was blushing as she looked at Naruto. _"OMG HE SO CUTE!" _Moegi looked at Naruto. Then it was broken when Naruko walked up and hugged Naruto's arm. Konohamaru saw the way Moegi was looking at Naruto. Konohamaru was jealous.

Soon another appearance was made as a boy with red hair, black eyeliner, and the Kanji for love on his forehead. He had gourd on his back with the tan outfit. "Kankuro you're an embarrassment for our village".

"But, Gaara". Kankuro argued.

"**Shut up before I kill you!" **Gaara shot killing intent at Kankuro. "I am sorry for my brother's actions. He can be an idiot, who are you? I am Gaara of the Sand".

"Naruto Uchiha, by the looks of it. You're a Jinchuriki aren't you?" Naruto looks at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes squint at Naruto, "Interesting, mother is calling for our blood, and she is calling for hers too". Gaara looked crazy.

Naruko switched with Kuruana, **"Hello Shukaku of the one tails. Its nice to see you". **Kuruana said with a teasing and feminine voice. Kuruana switched back with Naruko right away. This freaked out Temari and Kankuro immediately as they recognize Naruko as a Jinchuriki and Naruto's Sharingan.

The group leaves with Gaara keeping an eye on them as they left. Naruto and Naruko looked as they left. Naruto looks at Konohamaru, "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Naruto". Konohamaru smiled.

"Yeah, not a problem". Naruto rubbed Konohamaru's head.

* * *

** Next Day **

Today was the Chunin Exam as Naruto, Naruko, and Mikoto made their way towards the school. Naruto and Naruko are greeted by Sakura who was standing next to Kakashi. "Here Sakura take this, it will allow you to communicate with us telepathically if you need to". Naruko slams a seal on Sakura's forearm.

"Neat, does Naruto have one?" Sakura asks Naruko.

"Yeah, if need be we can communicate during this exam I know there is a survival part". Naruko explained.

"Well, I am glad you three decided to take part! I am very proud of you three do you best!" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Make me proud kids! You too Sakura show them just how much stronger you have gotten". Mikoto gave Sakura a thumbs up.

The three walked in as they needed to go into room 201 but is said 301. Naruto was about to walk through until the guys stopped him. "You need to get to room 201 this is 301". The guard looked at the three.

Naruto just made the ram sign and walked passed them as Naruko and Sakura followed through. Naruto and the girls walked inside as they look around. There were lots of other Genin there as well. Many seemed strong, a lot of them were strong. Naruto decided to knock out some of the competition. He wanted to see who was strong enough to hold their ground. Who was the competition to look out for?

Naruto walked up as he looked down and lifted his head. His hair moved out of the way as he laid down a heavy killing intent. This makes anyone who wasn't strong or strong-willed to pass out. Thanks to Captain Yamato he taught Naruto how to lay down the killing intent. Kohaku as in Naruko's hands as she was smiling evilly as Naruto displayed his strength. Many of the Genins fell over and passed out. The only few who remained were Gaara, two sound Genin, and white haired boy with glasses with his two partners.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the contestants. The white-haired boy walks out, "Seems like you just make yourself a target, the name is Kabuto". Kabuto stuck his hand out. _**"Naruto stay away from him he reeks of snakes!" **_Kuruana yelled within the seal.

Kohaku walked up as she hissed at Kabuto causing him to back up, "Is, is that a white tiger!" Kabuto backs up eye wide.

Naruto picks Kohaku up, "Yeah, she is I know for a fact that she hates snakes". Naruto looks at Kabuto. Kabuto looks back Naruto with a serious look as he backs up.

Then a man with a black hat and jacket walks in, "ALRIGHT BRATS GET IN YOUR!" Ibiki was cut short as he saw all the passed out Genins. He saw Naruto who was still standing along with a few others. He smiled, "Alright let's wake up out passed out Genin and continue this".

Everyone wakes up as everyone sits down. "Alright, brats! You get one hour to complete this test! If you are caught cheating too many times you and your teammates are kicked out! You fail! Now BEGIN!" Ibiki shouts.

Naruto and the girls begin their tests as Naruto flips the test around to see a genjutsu placed on the back. He removed the genjutsu as it read, _If you are reading this, simply stop taking the test. Walk up to Ibiki and say these following words, "The Leaves that Dance in the Shadows of the Flames. Will burn brightly in the darkest pits of hell. The Village Hidden in the Leaves". _

Naruto contacts Naruko and Sakura and forwards them the message. Naruto then jots down to Ibiki _"Kabuto and his team I think are working for Orochimaru, he reeks of snakes. Kohaku my white tiger has hatred for them and said that they reeked of a snake. I believe Orochimaru is going to crash the Genin Test" _

Naruto walked up as he handed the exam to Ibiki, Naruto whispered, _"The Leaves that Dance in the Shadows of the Flames. Will burn brightly in the darkest pits of hell. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Ibiki is a closet pervert who like the Icha-Icha Paradise books. Your stash is in the floorboards of room 1A in the interrogation building". _Naruto stands back up as he leaves the room. Ibiki was furious _"DAMN YOUR SARUTOBI!" _Sakura and Naruko went up and said the same thing, this time they gave glares at Ibiki. Ibiki was just sweating, but he was serious as he gave Naruto's test to one of his collogues to take it to Sarutobi.

* * *

** After an Hour Passes **

As Ibiki weeded out the weak, Anko came bursting in with a banner and it said, _"It's the Incredible Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi!" _Listen up brats! Let's get going to Forest of Death! Huh? Ibiki you're losing your touch. Don't worry I will half the number of kids when I am done with them!" Anko giggled.

"There's three more in the back". Ibiki pointed.

"Oh? Interesting seems we will have some promising Genin this time!" Anko smiled as she popped in another dango in her mouth.

The remaining genin make their way with Anko as they meet Naruto, Sakura, and Naruko already at the Forest of death waiting. Anko gets a good look at Naruto as she walks up pushes her chest out at him. "Well hello, there how are ya?" Anko looks at Naruto, Anko likes what she sees.

Naruto looks at her and smiles, "Aren't you a little old to be flirting with me?" Naruto asked.

Anko grew a tick mark on her head, "First of all I am only 24 you stupid Gaki. Second, you're an adult ever since you became a genin. I might as well have some fun with you~? What do you say wanna come at a real woman?" Anko pulls her trench coat out to reveal her cleavage.

"Well, I won't lie you are quite the lady, aren't you? Ya cougar". Naruto smirks.

"Hmmmm? Smartass". Anko smiles at him.

Naruko was standing right next to Anko as she was glaring daggers at her, "HES MINE!" Naruko shouts at Anko.

Anko saw the fiery temper that Naruko unleashed. _"Crap don't tell me that she is Kushina's daughter. Damn, she has her personality". _Anko deadpanned.

"ALRIGHT BRATS! LISTEN UP! You will be given an earth or heaven scroll. You must find both of them and make your way into the middle! You are not allowed to open them until you get there! However, you will only be given one which means you need to find the other! Good luck and if you die, well it's not our fault!" Anko hands everyone a random scroll. "NOW GO!" Everyone shot off into the forest.

Naruto looked to his right as Kohaku was keeping up with everyone. Naruko was next to her and Sakura was on their left. Naruto smiled, "Let's do this!"

They continue running through the forest as Kohaku smells a group following them. Naruto and his team were given heaven which they need an earth scroll. Soon there was a sudden cloud of mist as Naruto and the other smiles. Naruto already warned them beforehand. The group of mist sees the sword on his back. It was Samehada they were going to take it back and give it back to Mei, the new Mizukage.

Naruto turned his Sharingan on as he saw them they leap out and attack. Naruto has them fall back as he throws shurikens and kunai. The Mist Ninja were shocked as they found themselves pinned to the trees. Naruko blew a gust of wind as the mist cleared. The mist nin were pinned against the tree. Naruto put his foot on one of their legs. "Now, first tell me what scroll you have". Naruto looks at them.

"W-we got an earth scroll! It's in my pocket!" The mist nin broke too easily. Naruto smiled, "Thanks for your cooperation. I will let you live". Naruto removes his foot and he takes off with Naruko and Sakura.

The group was already done and ready to head out. They could finish this in a day until Kohaku shout, "EVERYONE BACK UP!" They stopped moving as a giant snake appeared before the. Then a weird looking ninja appeared. It looks like a she but it had a male voice.

The being let out killing intent that Naruto and Naruko shook off without much issue. Sakura held her ground, but it wasn't easy. "Interesting! You two can handle my killing intent, you're strong, you're very strong!" The snake licks his lips.

Naruto bit his thumb, **SUMMONING JUTSU! **There was a big cloud of smoke that appeared as it destroyed trees. The white tiger sniffs the air, "I smell a snake!" Shiro looks down. "Naruto what do you ask of me?"

"I need you to take care of this snake I think this person is Orochimaru". Naruto eyes shift into the Sharingan.

Orochimaru broke out of his skin and smiled, "YES! You have a matured Sharingan! Naruto! You will be mine! I can give you power! The power you want to kill Itachi!" Orochimaru smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't hate or want to kill Itachi. I love him, I love for what he did for this village. If I am not to like anyone or anything, I hate whoever put this on Itachi. Itachi is a hero of this village". Naruto pulls out Samehada.  
"Ohhh you also wield Samehada! Interesting! You will be mine Naruto! You will come to me for power!" Orochimaru kept licking his lips.

"Sorry, Orochimaru! Not happening!" Naruto rushed Orochimaru and Shira attacks the snakes that Orochimaru summoned. Orochimaru summoned more for back up.

"You also have a white tiger summoning! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO FIND THEIR SECRETS TOO! You are an ideal experiment!" Orochimaru dodged Naruto's attacks.

Then Naruto kicks it up as he roundhouse kicks Orochimaru away. **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** A fireball engulfs Orochimaru, but he sheds his own body. Naruto charges him as he slashes down with Samehada as it drains some of Orochimaru's chakra.  
"Ahhh I see you got some of my chakra, but did you know that Samehada doesn't like Senjutsu chakra!" Orochimaru began to do what he does best as he absorbs the nature chakra. Naruto puts Samehada on his back as Naruto gets ready for Orochimaru.

Naruto and Orochimaru attack, but then Naruko comes in as well as Naruto and Naruko tag team Orochimaru impressing him. "Perfect! You can work well and sync with others! Perfect!" Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto knew they were at a disadvantage; his eyes shift into the Susanoo and Naruko uses the chakra cloak. She had one tail as the fox features began to show. "What! You have the Mangekyou Sharingan too! Yes! NARUTO! YOU WILL BE MINE!"

Then Naruko launched herself at Orochimaru as she lands a fist on him. Orochimaru was sent flying, then Naruto came running up, **CHIDORI! (A/N: Naruto copied Kakashi lighting blade from during the wave arc when he was fighting Zabuza). **

Naruto rammed it through his chest, but he was able to use his snake abilities to dodge the attack. Orochimaru kicks Naruto into Naruko as she catches him. Kohaku comes charging up as she transforms into dog-sized version of herself. She was an adult White Tiger, who just uses her abilities to allow her to be a small cat. She claws at Orochimaru which wounds him in the process.  
Orochimaru shed his skin once again, Naruto eyes spin **AMATERASU! **The black flames spread on Orochimaru's body. "AHHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain, he shot out another shell of himself as he was forced to leave. "I will have you Naruto! I will get your body!" Orochimaru shot out his neck as he went to bite Naruto's neck. Then Naruto's eyes spun as Orochimaru's head went right through Naruto.

This shocked Orochimaru as he pulled his neck back, "Impossible! This is not what I wanted! You have the special space-time jutsu! Its called the Kamui!" Orochimaru grit his teeth. "I will be back for you Naruto!" Orochimaru sunk into the ground as he disappeared.

Naruto lets a sigh of relief out, he looks up to see Shiro nodding and smiling as he disappeared. He looked at Naruko and Sakura worried, then Kohaku still in her adult form as she walked over to Naruto. "Good, you guys are safe". Naruto passed out as Kohaku caught him.

Naruko walked over to Naruto as she kissed his cheek, "Rest well my dear Naruto".

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	11. Unbeatable

Unbeatable

**Update: Idk what happened but I missed a lot of errors! I am sorry! I am fixing them right now! **

**Hello! Back with another story! I hope you guys enjoy and yes I decided to give Naruto the Kamui. I like the Kamui ability and Amaterasu a lot. Naruto would have been even more overpowered if I would have let Orochimaru put a curse mark on Naruto. Naruto is strong for his age, he isn't as strong as everyone might see him. He had training with Anbu along with Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui. Naruko is just as strong as Naruto is when she unleashes her chakra cloak. flamesofyouth22, Monquez god of tides, Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, and Ghost cooper jak. **

Naruto lays tired in a cave where Naruko and Sakura are watching over him. Naruko is resting while Sakura goes out and places traps around the place. Naruko has clones scouting the perimeter ready for whatever comes after them. Soon a group of three sound ninjas knocks out one of Naruko's clones alerting her to wake up. Naruko gets up as Sakura also is alerted by Naruko waking up. The ground shakes as one with the large gauntlet on his arms lands on the ground. The other two dropped down as team Dosu made themselves known. Naruko goes out to attack one of them until the one with the big gauntlets started to ring his gauntlets making Naruko recoil and hold her ears in pain.

Sakura comes charging out but is stopped as a girl with black hair punched her in the face. Naruko stands back up as she gets serious. Dosu smiles, "Hand over the Uchiha we will let you live!" Dosu smiles as he looks at Naruko.

Naruko grits her teeth, "No way in hell I would let you take him!" Naruko gets ready.

Then Kohaku appears next to Naruko as she says, "Since Naruto is out you are my master right now. I can tell you two love one another deeply which makes him your mate. I will do everything I can to defeat them. Why don't you sit this out and rest". Kohaku transforms back into her adult form as she charges Dosu. When he went to attack Kohaku disappeared, "If you can't find me than your weak. If you can't sense Senjutsu then you will never be able to find me". Kohaku appeared behind Dosu as she took her claws and slashed across his throat.

"GURRGKKK KGURUKKK!" Dosu said his peace as the blood gurgling noises stopped him from forming words. Kohaku charged Kin as Kohaku opened her mouth and fired an attack **Sage Art: White Flash! **Kohaku condensed her chakra into a ball much like a tailed beast bomb and fired it like a cannon. Kin's screams were covered by the raging sound of the blast killing her instantly.

"YOU DAMN FURBALL!" Zaku charged Kohaku as she just sidesteps and uses her tail to slap him into a tee. Kohaku ran up as she swiped her claw again slitting his throat as he made the same gurgling sounds as Dosu made until he fell on the ground. His eyes slowly dimmed as the light in the team's eyes disappeared.

"Amazing". Naruko looks at Kohaku.

"So powerful". Sakura was in awe.

Soon a voice came walking out as Naruto was walking out tired. "Hey, guys….woah the hell happened here?" Naruto said shocked.  
Kohaku walked up, "Good to see you Kohaku". Naruto smiled.

"Master hold still". Kohaku opened her mouth as a veil of white flames engulfed Naruto as it healed him and his chakra was restored.

"Kohaku! Thanks!" Naruto felt good as new.

"That's for the time being master, this is a little bit of senjutsu chakra I added into the mix. It will act as a source of normal chakra for you. However, after this, you will need to properly heal, once you learn sage mode you won't have this drawback". Kohaku seemed impressed. Naruto can handle her flames and absorb Nature chakra naturally. Naruto might be the few lucky ones who are able to learn sage mode after all.

Naruto nodded as the group gets together and ready to take off, "Alright let's get out of this place so we can report to Lord Third".

"Yeah, I think you will make everyone turn their heads a couple of times". Naruko giggled.

"Master to let you know I am positive that white haired boy is indeed working for Orochimaru. The scent was the same from Orochimaru and the white-haired kid". Kohaku nodded in confirmation for Naruto.

"Perfect, maybe we can get him detained before he tries to dip out of the exams". Naruto smiled. Like that the group takes off as they make their way towards the middle of the forest. They see the giant as they head towards it. Naruto could sense other ninjas waiting to ambush them.

Naruto smiled as the group continued to make their way. "Guys stay close since the boost Kohaku gave me is wearing out". Naruto brought them close to his body as Naruko and Sakura blushed. Kohaku reverted back to her small for as she rested on Naruto's head.

**Susanoo! **Naruto calls forth his blue ribcage as they make a run for it towards the building. Like that many other ninjas come down to attack Naruto. Naruto grows out two skeletal arms to bitch smack them away. The group soon makes towards the doors as they opened up and the group walks though. Naruto releases the Susanoo tired as he fell on his back tired. Naruko and Sakura helped him up as they both take the scrolls out.

Naruko opens heaven and Sakura opens the earth. Then there were two poofs of smoke as Mikoto and Kakashi appear smiling at the three. "Congratulation!" Mikoto chirped.

"Good job team 7". Kakashi eye smiled giving everyone a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled as he said, "Orochimaru, white-haired boy with glasses, working together with sound ninja". Naruto falls asleep no Naruko's shoulder sleeping.

"Master is tired due to using all of his reserves and the substitution chakra I gave him. He needs at least three to four hours of rest". Kohaku looks at Kakashi.

"Naruko can you explain?" Kakashi looks at Naruto worried. Mikoto started to check Naruto's neck for a curse mark. Luckily there wasn't one.

Naruko explained everything as Kakashi relayed the info to Sarutobi as he let his Anbu and other Johnins to know as well. Naruto was laid to rest in the morgue as Naruko slipped into bed with him. She laid next to him as she cuddled up next to him. "Heeeee Naruto~!" Naruko cuddled close to him as she fell asleep.

* * *

** Next Morning **

Naruto wakes up as he finds the sun beaming through the morning. He wakes up to find himself back at home. He sits up in bed, but he couldn't move his arm. He looks down to find Naruko sleeping as the sun is gently touching her face. He smiled as he found his arm snug in between her chest. Naruto then and there realized how much she has been growing. Naruko had his palm of his hand snug in between her chest. His entire arm wasn't in her tight hug, it was his forearm and his hand touching her chest.

Honestly, Naruto wanted to know, and his curiosity got the better of Naruto as he gave a squeeze. *Squeeze* *squeeze* **(A/N: You know what that special sound makes in an anime when the main character 'accidentally grabs and then squeezes' the girl's boob). **

"Nuaahh". Naruko let out a small moan as he face had a tint of pink.

Naruto did it again, "Noooo aaaa Naruto you pervert". Naruko was smiling in her sleep as she had a giant smile on her face.

Naruto blushed, "Wow so soft, I never realized how big she has gotten". Naruto was blushing. Naruto saw just how pretty and happy Naruko was she was sleeping with him.  
"I love you Naruto~!" Naruko was giggling in her sleep. "Oh! You want to marry me! Oh! You are baka! Hehehehe Dattebayo!" Naruko kept giggling as she was having the dream of her life.

Naruto blushed as he laid back down bring her close to him. Naruko opened her eyes to meet a pair of black eyes that seemed black without the light hitting them. "Naruto~! Good morning!" Naruko brought her face close to Naruto "Can I get a…. morning kiss?" Naruko asked as she blushed.

"Of course, you can Naruko". Naruto and Naruko brought their lips together as they embrace one another. The two held one another, but Naruto never moved his hand which earned him a moan from Naruko.

"Ahhh Naruto! Your hand is". Naruko looks down to find Naruto's hand on her chest.

Naruto removed his hand quick, _"CRAP SHE GONNA KILL ME!" _

Naruko blushed, "N-Naruto I really love you". Naruko was blushing.

Naruto blushed as he brought her close, "I love you too" Naruto brought her close. "H-hey Naruko I got a question for you". Naruto looks at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruko smiles and wonders.

Kuruana inside the seal was smiling as she was waving her tails. She had access to her sight as she watched the two love birds. She has been giving Naruko all of her wet dreams of her and Naruto. **"Seems my dreams has been working on Naruko! I know she is sopping wet!" **Kuruana could feel the burning sensation in her crotch.

"Naruto, I really want you". Naruko looks up at Naruto. Naruto knew what she said as he felt little Naruto waking up. "Naruto I really want you down here. I know we are still 14, but we are adults aren't we?" Naruko asked.

Naruto held himself back, "Naruko I love you too ya know that but not yet. I know, I know we need to wait. I love you so much that I can save hold myself back. Your beautiful I just want to go crazy! I love you too much, that's why I can hold myself back and not do this". Naruto brought her close.

"I see, you're serious about this. Naruto I am so happy your mine! Your mine and only mine!" Naruko had a tear in her eye.

Then there was knock on the door as Mikoto walked in, "Hey you two want break…. I see you two are busy I will come back later". Mikoto slowly shut the door, "Hehehehe grandchildren". Mikoto shut the door.

Naruto and Naruko blush as they realize the position they were in. Naruto was inches away from Naruko, however, Pj pants from both and underwear were blocking the way. **(A/N: If you guys are looking for a LEMON! WELL! NOT! YET! I plan on waiting until later. I got an idea when, but you guys will have to wait and FIND OUT!) **

The two eat dinner and soon make their way over towards the arena for competition. Since there were a lot of people moving on there were going to be battles. It was to determine who was moving on into the finals. The groups of the remaining Genins arrived as Kabuto, his two partners, and everyone else remained. Kabuto spoke up, "I quit I used up too much chakra in the forest of death". Kabuto we to leave.

Just then four Anbu Ninja arrive as Sarutobi appeared too with a pipe in his mouth. "Kabuto Yakushi, you are accused of being a spy. Also working for the Rouge Ninja Orochimaru the Snake Sanin! Anbu! Arrest him!" Sarutobi appointed.

"DAMN!" Kabuto went to jump backward, but Johnins flooded the room and blocked off exists.

The Anbu restrain Kabuto as they take him away to Ibiki. Sarutobi smiles at Naruto, "Good job on the intel Naruto. I will be sure to put this on your profile. S-Rank mission complete. Anbu! Let's GO!" Sarutobi appears at the balcony and moves his hand to have the protector to start.

Gekkō Hayate nods back, "Alright! The matches are!" Gekkō went to read the list off.

"Yoroi vs Naruto, Naruko vs Kiba, and Sakura vs Ino". **(A/N: What I plan on doing is skipping to Naruto's and Naruko's fight. All other fights happened the same, for your information. Sakura and Ino knocked each other out. Sakura may have gotten some training, but it was just stamina training). **

"UP next! Kiba vs Naruko!" Gekkōcalled them down to the two.

Naruto and Naruko hugged as Naruto stole a kiss from Naruto as she made her way down. Kiba just growled looking at the two. "Naruko gives up you can't beat me, I reign supreme in taijutsu! I don't want to have to hurt you". Kiba looked at her.

Naruko sighed, "Just fight me! I don't want to hear your confessions that you love me. I already love Naruto I am his and I am his. That's it". Naruko looked at him annoyed.

"What the hell do you see in him! I don't see it!" Kiba said irritated. He doesn't understand, he an Uchiha and Uchiha meant bad. He didn't understand why she just wouldn't join him.

"Naruto is a lot nicer than you think he is! He is sweet caring, loving, and protective". Naruko began to blush. "I love it when he holds me when we sleep". Naruko's face turned bright red.

Mikoto was smiling as she heard Naruko talking greatness about her boy. Naruto sat there with a tint of pink on his face. Naruko walked up to Kiba ready to fight, "BEGIN!" Gekkō called out.

Naruko walked towards Kiba as he got into a stance, "Common Naruko! Just stop it! I don't want to hurt my future mate!" Kiba growled.

Naruko ignored him as she rushed him with a Kunai in hand. "FINE, YOU ASKED FOR IT" Kiba and Akamaru charged Naruko **FANG OVER FANG! **Naruto easily dodged their attacks as they were too predictable. Once they stopped Naruko rushed as the did a low sweep tripping Kiba. Kiba fell on his back, Naruko jumped up and did an ax kick, Kiba barely dodged her. Kiba landed a hit, but it went up into smoke, "A Clone!"

"Behind you!" Naruko had a current of air following her hand. Naruko compressed the wind ball she had in her hand. She cupped it to her side and thrust the attack forward **Wind Style: Air Cannon! **The thrust forward made a heavy and dense current of air that slammed Kiba like an iron wall. Kiba was sent flying into a wall which made a crater in the wall. Everyone was shocked as Naruto smiled. _"Heh, so she finally decided to use it. I can do the same thing I add fire to hers, she uses water I use lighting. We were made for one another, our jutsu compliment one another". _Naruto smiled. **(A/N: Basically the Kamehameha wave XD). **

Everyone stared shocked as Kakashi couldn't believe that this was the jutsu that Naruto and Naruko have been working on. Mikoto was shocked by the sheer power behind the attack. Naruko regained her composure and smiled. "Winner…. Uzumaki Naruko". Gekkō was shocked. "Next up Naruto vs Yoroi".

Naruto and Naruko passed one another as Naruko wraps her arms around Naruto. "How was that!" Naruko smiled.

Naruto thought for a moment, "I think you put a little bit too much power, also you need to stick your butt out more. I didn't get a good view". Naruto said perversely.

Naruko blushed she bonked Naruto on the head, "Pervert". Naruko walked back to her seat skipping as she sat down.

Naruto walked down as he faces Yoroi as he knew his orders were to draw out as much power from the boy. Naruto was curious about what he was going to do, mainly because Orochimaru failed at marking him. "BEGIN!" Gekkō shouted.

Yoroi wasted no time as he charged Naruto, but Naruto ducked and weaved his attack. Naruto had his Sharingan as he saw chakra was going to Yoroi's hands, "Trying to take my chakra are you?" Naruto smiles as he zips around and appears behind him. "I know your working for Orochimaru! My goal! Is to either kill you if you don't come quietly!" Naruto made a few hands signs. His hand was engulfed in lighting chakra. His hand was chirping a thousand birds as he charged at Yoroi. _"He must have copied my Chidori back at the wave!" _Kakashi smiled.

Naruto tried to hit, but he ducked. Naruto smiled as he said, **Lighting Clone KAMIKAZE! **The clone blew up as it shot out a bubble of lighting chakra as it shocked Yoroi. The lighting bubble disappeared as Naruto walked away back to his seat. Yoroi was on the ground paralyzed half dead. "Anbu". Naruto said as Anbu came down and took Yoroi away.

Naruto went back to his seat as Naruko hugged him and smiled, "Congrats Naruto! I knew you would win!" Naruko plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Congrats everyone for making it, I would like to say we have, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Temari of the Sand, Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara of the Sand. You all have one month to train and prepare for the finals. You are all dismissed". Sarutobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good job Naruko! Naruto!" Mikoto walked over and hugged her two children. "I'm so proud of both of you!" Mikoto smiled.

"Well look at what we have here two of my cute little Genins are going to the finals! I am proud of you two! Sakura you did your best to and improved greatly when you first started off. Nothing you should be ashamed of" Kakashi eye smiled.

"I'm probably going to find Tsunade, I want to see if she would take me under her wing". Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! I'm probably going to train under Jiraiya and Tsunade too!" Naruko smiled.

Mikoto and Kakashi looked at Naruto, "I think I want to go back to the Tigers, I want to see if I can learn anything from them". Naruto smiled.

Mikoto and Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Well, I expect good results then!" Kakashi smiled.

"Kohaku can you reverse summon me back to see ya old man?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah let me know when". Kohaku nodded.  
Naruto walked up to Naruko, "Train and get strong, I plan on beating you in the finals" Naruto smiled.

"In your dreams! I will win! Then I will be one step closer to being Hokage Dattebayo! As IF I would lose to a Teme like you!" Naruko smirked.

"Yeah, Dobe keep talking! Get strong for me Naruko, I am counting on fighting you at the end". Naruto pulls her into a kiss which makes Mikoto giggled. Kakashi remembering a scene like this in a book and Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Naruto! Let's go!" Kohaku disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See ya!" Naruto waved as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well! Let's get going to Tsunade and Jiraiya!" Naruko shouted as she ran ahead, but she looked back at the spot Naruto was last at. "You better hurry back you Teme. I'm going to miss you". Naruko had a smile on her face.

* * *

** Time Skip 1 Month**

Naruko was in the stands waiting for Naruto. Its been a full month since she has last seen him. She was upset, she grew over the month as she was close to his height at 5ft. Naruko grew considerably thanks to Tsunade's training and Jiraiya's training. The training just made her feel old, and Naruko and Kuruana worked together to achieve her three tails. Naruko was anxious to see Naruto again. She wanted to see him very badly. Naruko was the spitting image of Minato as she began walking around introducing herself as Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruko. Which shocked a lot of people.

It was time for the world to know who she really was! As the finals were about to begin, "Uhhh Naruto Uchiha has five minutes before he is disqualified". The new proctor known as Genma Shiranui shouted.

There were about thirty seconds left until there was Kohaku ran down into Naruko's arms. "Kohaku!" Naruko screamed.

"Naruko! He is coming! Stand back! **Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" **

Then there was a poof of smoke as it began to clear stood Naruto staring at everyone. Naruto was standing at 5'2 as he was wearing his Konoha headband on his shoulder. He was wearing a black cloak with blue tiger stripes. He was hair was a bit longer than usual as it down to his shoulders. Some of his hair laid over his face, his hair was a lot more notable blue now than black. His figure was hidden thanks to the cloak he was wearing. "Thank Kohaku, why don't you sit up on the stands with my mother". Naruto smiles.

"Yes Master". Kohaku left.

"N-Naruto!" Naruko said Naruto's name as he turned and looked at Naruko.

"Hey Naruko, been a while hasn't it?" Naruto smiled. Naruko ran up and was about to tackle Naruto, but she stopped as she looked at Naruto. He looked like a miniature version of Itachi with the way his hair was, but he had Shisui's face as his nose and jaw took the shape of Shisui. Naruto not only got older but was looking hotter and better than ever.

The girls in the crowd were screaming for Naruto's name. Then Naruko grew angry as she turned her head as her hair flared up into the air, "SHUT UP HE IS MINE SO BACK OFF!" Naruko was screaming as her eyes went white and her hair waved around like tails.

Naruto deadpanned, _"Just like Kushina". _Naruto just looked at how much Naruko has grown. Naruto smiled, "My haven't you turned into quite the young lady? My little Vixen". Naruto smiled.

Naruko blushed, "Baka, shut up". Naruko rubbed the back of her head. Naruko and Naruto's eyes met as they stared into each other's eyes.

"UGH GET A ROOM!" Jiraiya shouted.

*SLAM* An angry Sakura and Tsunade chakra punched Jiraiya in the head sending his face into the concrete.

Everyone in the stadium deadpanned.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! You see I was going to be mean and leave it before the description, but I decided not to! So, stay tuned! I will get the next chapter up and running Friday or Saturday! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	12. World So Cold

World So Cold

**NANI! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? WHY? Cuz I am a restless writer, plus all the positivity from everyone. Thanks so much for the support! I am also really sorry for the weird errors in the previous chapters. I tried to post it late at night when I was tired :P so I will try to refrain from posting it at night XD. conair01, ark1997, Ntraveler, IBeliarI, and BlackRoseDragon97. **

Naruto and Naruko hold hands as they finally got to see one another after month. "Hokage who is that boy? How does he have a white tiger I thought those died out". A asked.

Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders, "I won't lie Raikage, all I know is he and Naruko are very close to one another. I am like a grandfather to those two". Sarutobi smiled.

The other Kages look as Mei the Mizukage looks at Naruto and smiles. "Hey who is he again? I want to see if he is single". Mei giggled.

Sarutobi smiled, "Good luck getting past Naruko Uzumaki, she is Kushina's kid. I don't think she will allow you to get close to Naruto". Sarutobi chuckled.

"What do you mean she is an Uzumaki? She doesn't have red hair like Kushina?" Mei was confused.

"The Mizukage is right she has yellow hair, yet she is a Uzumaki? Now that I think about it is she related to?" A was interrupted.

"Yes, she is related to Minato Namikaze, she is his daughter". Sarutobi looked over at Onoki.

"Hmp I never liked that brat, took out many of my men". Onoki had his unhappiness known.

"As your men took out many of mine Onoki the past is the past. If you try to harm her, you will feel the wrath of Naruto Uchiha and Hiruzen Sarutobi". Sarutobi looked at Onoki.

"Hmp". Onoki crosses his arms.

"First up Shikamaru Vs Temari!" Genma called out. **(AN: Again Skipping!) **

"Winner! Temari!" Genma called out. Shikamaru slowly walked off as he was tiered. He tried, but that what done was done.

"Next up! Naruto Vs. Gaara of the Sand!" Naruto and Gaara made their way down as they got ready to fight. Naruto had Samehada on his back which made Mei jumped surprised.

Naruto looked up as he saw the Mizukage, "Will you excuse me Genma I need to return something". Naruto jumped up onto the Kage booth as Raikage was shocked. Naruto took Samehada and handed it to Mei.

"Huh?" Mei was confused.

Naruto smiled, "I took it off of Kisame when I defeated him. Samehada took a liking to me, but I went ahead and decided to give it back". Naruto grabs the sword from his back and hands it to Mei.

Mei went to take it, but Samehada broke the wraps and snarled at Mei as it wrapped its hilt around Naruto's hand. "Oh! Uhhh". Naruto didn't know what to do.

Mei chuckled, "I think he likes you; you know as a peace treaty between the two nations. I hereby call Naruto Uchiha one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" Mei smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you mam".

"You can have him as long as you marry me!" Mei smiled. Aoi standing next to her as he deadpanned.

Naruko shot up from her seat as she shot up and jumped into the Hokage booth. "NO WAY IN HELL IS HE MARRYING YOUR WRINKLY OLD ASS!" Naruko had her hair up in nine separate tails. Her eyes were white as she had a twitching blood vessel on her fist. Sarutobi, A, Onoki, Mei, and Rasa. **(A/N: Gaara's Dad is still alive). **

Mei stood up with a tick mark on her head, "What did you say you little brat! I am only 30 years old!" Mei looked at her annoyed.  
"OLD HAG!" Naruko shot back.

"SUNFLOWER HEAD!"

"COUGAR!"

"KID!"

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

Everyone stood there as the two girls went on an argument. Naruto stepped in, "Naruko! Calm down!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruko chakra punched Naruto out of the booth and back into the arena.

Everyone deadpanned as Kakashi watched as the two girls argued. Mikoto and Kakashi had to drag Naruko back while Aoi and Chojuro were holding Mei back. They did not like one another as Naruko wanted to beat the living shit out of Mei. Even Kuruana's chakra was leaking out as Naruko's eyes were red with slits in the middle.

Genma coughed as he brought everyone's attention back. "Alright you two ready to fight?" He looks at Naruto and Gaara.

They both nodded as sand began to leave Gaara's gourd. Naruto got into his stance as he had Samehada on his back. "BEGIN!"  
Gaara shot sand at Naruto as Naruto easily dodged the attack. Naruto weaved a few hand signs **Fire Style: Tiger Blaze! **Red flaming Tigers shot out of Naruto's mouth as they ran towards Gaara. He used his sand to block it as he shot another stream of sand. Naruto dodged it as he ran up and weaved a few more hand signs **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! **Gaara blocked the attack again.

Gaara shot sand at Naruto as it gathered around him **Sand Coffin! **Rasa said, "Its over". As he crossed his arms disappointed. The sand engulfed Naruto, but then there was another shout. **Water Style: Water Wave! **Naruto gathered the water around the air and pulling it from thin air.  
Sarutobi sat up as he watched Naruto. "Wow his water abilities is powerful!"

"Indeed, I wonder how?" Raikage was interested.

"Kohaku how did Naruto learn to do that?" Naruko asked.

"Well Naruto learned to pull water from the snow in the mountains. Then we took him to the desert as he learned to pull water from the air and plants as well. He increased his arsenal of Ninjutsu using Tiger Jutsu. We have Tigers that can use fire, water, earth, lighting, and wind". Kohaku smiled proudly.

"What do you have?" Naruko asked.

"I have an affinity for Fire, Water, and lighting". Kohaku smiled.

The sand drops as Gaara can't control wet sand as easy as regular sand. Naruto rushes around Gaara as he kicks him in the side of his face faster than his sand could block. Naruto smiles as vanishes using a jutsu he learned from the tigers. Naruto covers his body with an invisible cloak as he disappeared.

Naruto appeared next to Gaara as he landed an attack on his right side sending him flying. Gaara stood up as he was bleeding, "It's my blood!" "IT'S MY BLOOD AHHHHHH!" Gaara exploded with a bunch of chakra let out as his tailed beast mode turned on. Shukaku was escaping the seal and he said, **"Mother wants your blood! MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" **

Naruto was taken back by this as he had to subdue Gaara. Naruto turned his Sharingan on as he got ready. Naruto made clones as they surrounded Shukaku. **Water Style: Water Tiger! **Five giant water tigers pulled from thin air. They smashed into Shukaku as his sand became heavy.

Naruto weaves new hand signs as he shouted **Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment! **This made the crowd and Kages stand up as the Kanji on Naruto's hand for sit appeared.

Like that ten spiked pillars appear as Naruto runs up and slams his hand on Gaara's head. Naruto pulled the chakra from Gaara as Shukaku screamed as he was pushed back in to the seal. Naruto saw that Gaara was on the ground knocked out and Naruto was shocked. He didn't know how well he would fair against a tailed beast. Naruto sighed as everyone in the crowd was silent.

Sarutobi's piped fell, A stared at Naruto as Yugito came walking up shocked as well. Onoki was looking in awe as Kurotuchi came walking up. Aoi and Chojuro came walking up to Mei as she was shocked as well. Naruto released the Jutsu as he is letting a sigh out. He looked over at Genma and smiled, "Sooooo uhhhh did I win?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru and Kabuto who were off in the distance were shocked. Orochimaru was smiling even more as he was cursing Naruko. She is the reason why Naruto won't come to him! SHE IS IN HIS WAY OF GETTING THE PERFECT BODY! Orochimaru out of rage ordered "Start the invasion! I want Naruto!" Orochimaru ordered. Orochimaru was able to use Danzo's Root members to intercept Kabuto and bring him to Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto vanished as he got ready for the invasion. _"Naruto you will be Orochimaru's we will find out just what the heck you are". _

Naruto smiled as he got back up at the stands as everyone kept staring at him. Kakashi, Naruko, and Mikoto were smiling. So was an other Anbu on the top of the Kage box looking down smiling at his student. He remembers how her used hundreds and hundreds of clones to master each and every one of Hishirama's jutsus.

A, Onoki, and Rasa looked at Naruto as they thought that he must have one powerful bloodline. The only thing on their minds at the moment were babies, more weapons if they could hook up one of their own finest to meet Naruto. Having children will allow them to start their own Uchiha clan and possibly this Wood Style that has never shown up until now.

Naruto sat back into the stands as Naruko held him close, "Yeah! You did it Naruto! You did it! hehehe! I knew that my Naruto could do it! Heheheh!" Naruko squealed.

"Good job Naruto!" Mikoto rubbed his head.

Kakashi eye smiled as he rubbed Naruto's hair, "Good job Naruto". Kakashi smiled brightly with a lot of pride and happiness.

Then there was an explosion as around the gates of Konoha there were snakes and an army of Sound Ninja attacking. There was a explosion in the Kage box as the roof was cleared and everyone came face to face against Orochimaru. Naruto and Naruko got ready as all the other ninjas were ready. "Sarutobi". Orochimaru giggled, "I have come to kill you Sarutobi, I plan on taking over this place". Orochimaru weaved some hand signs as three coffins appear.

The lids opened as the first, second, and fourth Hokage appear as Orochimaru puts three kunai with script for controlling them. "Sarutobi?" Tobirama said shocked.

"Tobirama!" Minato looks to his side to see first and second Hokage. Then Third in front of him, "Sarutobi whats going on". Minato was in a panic.

"Minato, my student used the impure world reincarnation jutsu on you". Sarutobi got ready to fight. Orochimaru smiled as two more coffins appear. The lids fall as Kushina steps out, and Madara Uchiha.

"Whats going on?" Madara looks around. Then a kunai and seal was placed in his head along with the others.

The Kages feel pressured as Orochimaru just released some of the strongest shinobis that ever existed. Naruto felt the chakra symbols as he jumped to the Kage box along with Mikoto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. "M-Mom!" Naruko shouts.

Kushina turns her head, "N-Naruko!" Kushina had tears in her eyes.

Orochimaru giggled in laughter, "Ahahahah! If you don't want me to kill everyone here let Naruto Uchiha come with me!" Orochimaru smiled.

Naruko screamed, "Hell no!"

"Naruto I want you to join us for this fight. I think we have a chance, Naruko can you use any of your tails?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah, Kuruana lets go". Naruko got down on all fours as three tails shot out her body.

Minato was shocked how Naruko already began to master the tailed beast. Kushina was proud of her little girl. Naruto walked forward, then two more coffins appear as Shisui and Fugaku walk out looking confused. Naruto and Naruko were shocked and angered. Orochimaru was laughing hysterically, "Now! THIS IS A WAR!" Orochimaru got ready.

Minato looked at his baby girl, "N-Naruko! Its me! I'm Minato! I'm your father". Minato had a tear go down his face as he was sad and upset.

Naruko kept her calm, **"Not now dad we need to end this if we can!" **

"Here we come! Be ready!" Minato threw multiple kunai, Kushina vs Mikoto, Sarutobi vs Orochimaru, Hishirama vs Onoki and A, Tobirama vs Mei and Rasa, Minato vs Jiraiya and Tsunade, finally, Naruto and Naruko vs Fugaku and Shisui. Madara stood there as he waited for commands as Orochimaru had full control over him. _"Things are not the way they are supposed to be, its too soon. Once this fight is over I will wait for you Obito". _Madara looked up at the sky.

* * *

** Naruko and Naruto Vs. Fugaku and Shisui (Play the Song Indestructible by Disturbed). **

Naruto and Naruko were weaving around one another as they threw punch after punch. They landed quickly on Fugaku as he stumbled backwards. Shisui came running through Fugaku as he swung his tanto. Naruto deflected it as he kicked Shisui and sent him flying. Naruko weaved a few hand signs **Wind Style: Gale Palm! **Naruto followed her lead **Fire Style: Tiger Blaze! **The Flaming Tiger was enhanced by the wind as it slammed into Shisui and Fugaku.

Naruto did the new move he learned with the Tigers. **White Flash! **Naruto threw a kunai that was on fire, but it was white fire. Naruto appeared next to it as he kicked Fugaku and Shisui into one another. Naruko jumped forward as she kicked them farther.

Naruto and Naruko put their hands cupped together, **Chakra Raid: FIRE WIND CANNON! **The force of the attack slammed into Fugaku and Shisui into the wall. Their bodies broke apart, then Kohaku ran up as she set their bodies a blaze of white flames. **Sage Art: White Fire Seal! **The flames went up around Fugaku and Shisui as they were still trying to pull themselves back together. They were sucked into the flames and then eaten by Kohaku. "Naruto I can only store two more that's it". Kohaku looked at Naruto.

"Thanks, Kohaku stay on standby for right now". Naruto and Naruko dash off to help Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"That felt too easy". Naruto was running towards Jiraiya.

"Naruto I don't know if Orochimaru is able to control all of them that easily? What do you think? You think they are able to still fight back?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know I know dad and Shisui didn't talk and they went down easier than expected. Let's hope the rest are like this'. Naruto hoped.

* * *

** Jiraiya vs Minato **

"DAMN!" Jiraiya was slammed with a rasengan to his back as Minato teleported behind Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya sensei I'm sorry, but I can't control my body at all". Minato charged Jiraiya, then he was kicked in the face as he was sent flying by Naruko.

Tsunade has been trying to dodge Minato, but he has been aiming for Jiraiya and would take shots at her if he could.

"Ah! Naruko! Naruto! I need you guys to hold Minato off for a little bit! I need to access sage mode". Jiraiya bit his thumb **Summoning Jutsu! **Two frogs appear next to Jiraiya.

Tsunade bit her thumb **Summoning Jutsu! **A slug appeared, "Lady Katsuyu go help the injured and use my chakra". Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade". The slug broke down into smaller versions and crawled away.

Naruto bit his thumb **Summoning Jutsu! **Like that Shiro and Shira appeared, "Naruto this is the second time this week".

"Snakes". as Naruto pointed at all of the snakes slithering around Konoha.

"Understood". The two shot off towards the snakes.

Minato stood up as his eyes also went horizontal and looked at Naruto and Naruko. "Naruko! Get away from here you guys aren't strong enough to take me on!" Minato was worried.

"Don't worry I can do this!" Naruko charged ahead with her tails trailing behind her.

Naruto charged as he turned his Mangekyou Sharingan on as he ran next to Naruko. The two got ready, but then Minato appeared behind them as he slammed down on both of them. "ARRRHHH!" Naruto was slammed into the ground and Naruko was sent flying.

Minato charged Naruto as he had another rasengan in his hand. Naruto turned his Kamui on as Minato phased right through him, _"Huh? His ability it was similar to that man's ability. That's impossible that Naruto was there unless that was someone else. Which means he was an Uchiha with the same ability as Naruto's". _Naruto charged up a Chidori in his hand **CHIDORI! **Naruto rammed it through Minato as it cut his arm off, but it began to regrow.

"I'm ready!" Jiraiya steps in, "Naruto and Naruko go help Lord Third if you can". Naruko and Naruto shot off as they got ready to help Sarutobi.

* * *

** Sarutobi vs Orochimaru **

Naruto and Naruko appear next to Sarutobi as he smiles as backup has arrived. "Naruto come with me and I will stop this fight". Orochimaru smiled.

"No! No way!" Sarutobi argued.  
"Like hell, I would give Naruto over!" Naruko grew angry.

The three charged Orochimaru, but he was a lot stronger than when Naruto fought him in the forest of death. Naruto went to swing but missed. Orochimaru was going to attack, but Naruko jumped in. However, Orochimaru used his snake abilities to dodge and punch Naruto and kicked Naruko. Sarutobi ran up as he swung a giant baton, but Orochimaru knocked it away as he fired his snake arms at Sarutobi.

Naruto weaved a few hand signs **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu! **The flames was thrown at Orochimaru as he felt into the ground. He appeared next to Naruto as he kicks him into a wall. Naruko runs up, but Orochimaru dodges effortlessly as he slaps her away. Sarutobi runs up **Fire Style: Fire Bombs! **

Orochimaru fired back **Water Style: Water Wall! **The attack was blocked he threw snakes at Sarutobi. Then out of nowhere, Hishirama ran in to attack Sarutobi. A and Onoki looking tired ran in as they tried to back Sarutobi up. **Wood Style: Wood Dragon! **Wood dragon shot out of Hishirama as it went for Sarutobi who was caught off guard.

**Wood Style: Wood Dome! **Naruto shot wood out of his arm as it made a dome around Sarutobi blocking it. Hishirama was shocked to see Naruto. "You're an Uchiha, yet you can wield the wood release?" Hishirama was confused.

"I don't know ask Kami for me when you SEE HIM!" Naruto pulled his arm back as Naruko ran up next to him **Chakra Raid: Water Lighting CANNON! **The two shot their attack as it slammed into Hishirama sending him flying into a tree. Orochimaru cursed himself for Fugaku and Shisui for failing. They weren't compete done, but the others were.

Then Tobirama appeared along with Kushina as they defeated Mei, Rasa, and Mikoto. They charged A and Onoki as they helped Hishirama finish them off. Minato and Jiraiya were still in their sage mode as they were duking it out. Minato was slowly getting the upper hand as Jiraiya was tiering out.

Sarutobi cursed his luck as Orochimaru charged him trying to kill him. Naruto and Naruko were fighting with the remaining Kages to defeat Kushina, Tobirama, and Hishirama. The group dodges and tried to weave out of the way. **Wood Style: Smother Binding Jutsu! **The wood grabs A and Onoki, **"CHIDORI!" **Naruto shouts as he breaks the hold.

Then Kushina comes up and says, "Naruto barrel roll!" Kushina swings her sword down and Naruto does as she says to get away. Naruko runs up delivering a punch to Kushina sending her flying. Then Hishirama ran up **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!**

Naruto ran in front **Wood Style: Hōbi Jutsu! **A dome covered the sky as the dragon crashed into it. A and Onoki charged, but then Kushina runs up and kicks Onoki to the curb. A has his chakra cloak on, then suddenly a giant blue blade forms in front of A stopping him.

"I think I will have some fun now". Madara smiles as his eyes shift to the Mangekyou Sharingan and aims his eyes at A putting him into a Genjutsu.

"Impossible!" A falls to the ground.

"Dammit!" Onoki charged forward, **Particle Style: **He was cut off when Kushina jumped up and kicked him to the ground. Madera's blue Susanoo sword came crashing down as Naruto ran up and blocked it with his own Susanoo.

"Impressive for a boy your age to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan and Susanoo is a feat that is almost impossible to achieve". Madara smiled at his descendant.

Naruko and Naruto hear a *Kachunk* As they turn around to see Kushina pulling her sword out of Onoki. A was still on the grand "Kohaku! Get A out of the Genjutsu!" Naruto called out.

"Yes, master!" Kohaku came running.

Madara smiled, "Impressive you even found the remaining white tigers interesting".

Kohaku got A out of the way, "Naruko I want you to run!" Naruto got into a stance as Kushina and Madara came walking slowly at Naruto.

"Hey Hishirama, I didn't know you enjoyed attacking children". Madara smirked.

"Shut up Madara! I am being forced I can't control my body!" Hishirama shouted.

Then Minato Hiraishins next to Kushina as he was relieved as he didn't kill Jiraiya, "Don't worry Jiraiya isn't dead just knocked out, Tsunade is knocked out as well". Minato was looking terrible as he was meeting his daughter for the first time. The first time they get to meet, he is her enemy.

Naruto and Naruko were panting as Naruto was getting tired. Make matters worse, Naruko was at her limit with the three tails as it receded back into the seal. Naruto's eyes were hurting more than usual. "Naruko I think you need to leave". Naruto walked forward.  
"NO! Let me help you!" Naruko tried to push through.

"NARUTO NARUKO WATCH OU!" Madara had his Susanoo fire a chakra blade at the two.

Naruto turned his Susanoo on as well to block the attack **Kamui! **The blade disappeared as Naruko didn't move in time. Naruto with his Susanoo on aimed his eye at Hishirama **AMATERASU! **He was set a blaze as his body was burning.

Hishirama sent part of himself to the side as he left the burning pieces on the ground. He reformed in front of Kushina. Naruto was holding his eye as it was hurting. "Dammit I'm running out of Chakra".

Minato shouted, "Naruto get down!" Minato held his hand out as he threw a Hiraishin kunai at Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side as Minato appeared above and slammed his Rasengan into the ground.

"Tch! That was close!" **Wood Style: Wood Dragon! **The dragon wrapped around Minato, but Kushina ran up and sliced it up like it was nothing.

**Wood Style: Wood Dragon! **Hishirama dragon wrapped around Naruto as he couldn't move. "Dammit! My chakra is being drained!" Naruto's eyes shifted back to their normal almost black like eyes.

"Naruto!" Naruko screamed as she ran to help him.

Madara activated his Susanoo as he went to kill Naruko. He grabbed her with his skeleton hand. "Seems Orochimaru wants you dead". Madara used his Susanoo hand as it held the Naruko in place.

Madara copied Naruto's Chidori as his hand was clapping with a thousand birds. **CHIDORI! **

**(Play the song: World So Cold by 12 Stones. I think its VERY important to listen to this song for the full effect). r**

"NOOO!" Minato and Kushina both screamed in terror.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the battling Kakashi looked up to hear the screams of Minato and Kushina.

Madara thrust the jutsu into Naruko, but there was a puff of smoke as Madara felt his hand go through someone. Minato looked to his right to see Hishirama holding a log in his jutsu and a Naruko on the ground next to the log. Minato and Kushina look to their left to see a Naruto smirking at Madara.

Naruko sat up as she heard the clapping of the birds out of her ears. She looked up to looked to her left and a log fell on the ground. She looked up to see a relieved Minato and Kushina and a relieved Hishirama. Naruko saw a log in place of where Naruto last was. Naruko's eyes go wide as she looks to her right. The clapping of birds was still going as the caster stopped the jutsu.

The Susanoo disappeared as there was a boy with black hair hanging in the air with a hand through his chest. Madara sighed, "What a waste he was such a promising Uchiha too". Madara shrugged his shoulders. Madara pulled his hand out as blood ran down the side of the hole out the other side.

Naruko's world went silent as her ears were ringing. She just watched as the figure landed feet on the ground and stumbled to keep up. The figure stood straight up with his remaining strength he turned around. Naruko looked at his face as it was Naruto smiling like an idiot. He smiled as he pushed his hair back one last time and coughed blood up from his mouth. Naruto spoke his words to Naruko, Naruko knew what he said, but it also felt like she was just watching him move his mouth.

His finals words were, "I'm sorry we didn't get to fight in the finals. I know I would have won; I love you ya Dobe". Naruto fell on the ground face first as he went limp.

Naruko kept staring as she had stream of tears running down her face. She walked up and was slowly limping as she stood up. She walked over and fell a couple feet from Naruto. "N-Naruto! N-Naruto! NARUTO!"

Naruto was laying there as his hearing was starting to ring and he could hardly hear anything. He kept hearing his name being called out. He wanted to respond but couldn't. He kept staring at the setting Sun until his hearing was no more. He kept looking at the sunset as he saw a crow flying across the horizon until his eyesight faded into darkness.

Naruko got back up as she ran over and finally landed next to Naruto. She looked up as there was a bright light that engulfed Minato, Kushina, Hishirama, Madara, and Tobirama. Their spirits lifted up into the sky and left the mortal realm. Naruko looked back down as her eyes were stinging in pain. She looked down as she had more tears running down her face.

She looked at the boy next to her who was dead. Her heart felt pain as she didn't know what to do. Her heart dropped, it stopped beating for a couple seconds. Her mind was blank, there was nothing. She couldn't think of anything, then her heart began to beat again. "N-Naruto". Naruko picked Naruto's head up and rolled him over on his back.

She began to move her fingers through his hair as she rested his head on her lap. "Naruto stop sleeping we won…."

Jiraiya was limping as Tsunade had his arm around her neck. A finally sat up as Mei and Rasa came walking over. There were clouds rolling in as it began to rain. There were a few drops of rain until there was a lightning strike as it began to downpour on Konoha. Mikoto came walking over as Kakashi found her knocked out and helped her make their way towards everyone else.

Mikoto eyes widen as she didn't see Naruto standing. He was laying in Naruko's lap. All you could hear was the voice of Naruko asking Naruto to stop sleeping. "Hey…. Naruto…. Stop sleeping in….. you idiot you need to g…..et….get…. up…. Naruto….. mom is going to….. get… the wrong idea here…. We…. Need…..we…need…..to go…. Out on a …..missions Naruto….. wake up already…. Don't make me smother your… face into my… breasts….. Naruto…. Naruto!... NAAARRRUUUTTOOOO!" Naruko let out an ear-piercing scream as there was a lightning strike that hit the top of the Hokage mountain.

As Naruko continued her cries of pain and hurting they were enhanced by a crying Mikoto as she cried into Kakashi's chest. Sarutobi came walking back as he was holding a bloodied Kusanagi in his hand crying as well. Naruko's cries of pain began to match the lighting and thunder.

She held Naruto's lifeless body to her as she kept holding him. She didn't let go as she kept holding his body praying that he would wake up. Praying that he would get up and be with her. "NARUTO! WAKE UP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! NARUTO!" Naruko was holding Naruto's head in her left hand as she was holding her right part of her chest in pain. She kept crying and crying as the tears were rolling down.

Mikoto was crying in Kakashi's chest as her eyes shifted from her Sharingan into the Mangekyou Sharingan with a 4 bladed Fuma shuriken with the blades looking like a scythe blade. Kakashi looked as he saw his student crying in pain at the loss of her friend, no…. her partner in life…. Her everything.

Kohaku in her small form came walking up as it was whimpering. Then landed a crow as it was on the edge of the broken part of the wall on the arena. It also shed tears; tears of a man who lost their little brother.

**A/N: …. TitanFall007 Out. **


	13. Second Chance

Second Chance?

**By the events that transpired the last chapter, I'm sure it has everyone wondering if it was ending and no it isn't. By far one of my favorite stories that aren't a harem romance series. Lmao although I do like a good harem. Anyways the event that is happening in this chapter is a little off of the lore of Naruto. Which I am pretty sure which would never happen in anime, but ya know what I think it should be interesting. Also, I am still looking for a Beta and if your interested PM me. maxharbour3, lilhuesos, and Primarx.**

* * *

** Next Day **

It has continued to rain and storm since last night. The woes and cries of two woman in the Uchiha compound rivaled the thunder storm. Life is always born and can be easily taken away. For Naruto Uchiha he has given life everything that had to offer. He saved Naruko, his girlfriend, his future wife, his everything. He was betrothed to her as Sarutobi pulled strings with the Council. Naruko was upset, alone, depressed, and heartbroken.

It was so bad that she hardly ate anything. She didn't even want to touch Ramen she was so upset. She would only eat and drink what was necessary to survive. That's when she started to deteriorate. Her mind was going crazy at not having Naruto around her. It was the hardest day as the village held a ceremony for Naruto Uchiha. The same day Sarutobi stepped down from power as Tsunade agreed to take up office as the Godaime Hokage. As for the other villages mourn for Konoha's loss.

Iwa took the lifeless corps of Onoki back to Iwa to be properly buried as Kurotuchi is named the next Tsuchikage. It was a bitter day as the gods cried for the loss of a great leader and a great man. Naruto Uchiha has sacrificed his life to save the one person he loved. The one person he cherished more than his own self. He left a mother who was also a widow as well since Naruto left.

* * *

** In Dark Abyss**

Naruto sat up as he saw an endless void of nothing. That until a gate was opened as a man with nine black orbs and staff appeared before Naruto. "What? Where am I?" Naruto was looking around frantically. Then his memories came flooding back as he took the hit from Naruko as he substituted himself for her.

"My child I am deeply sorry for what has happened. I am Hagoromo the founder of the Nishu creed. You', my son. You are a reincarnation of Indra". Hagoromo looked at Naruto.

"Indra who is that?" Naruto was confused.

"Indra was my son, he looks a lot like you, yet you act like Ashura". Hogoromo was curious.

"So, I am dead huh". Naruto sat down as he looked down.

"Why are you, sad child? You did a noble thing as you saved the reincarnation of Ashura?" Hagoromo was confused.

"I don't know what you mean by Indra and Ashura reincarnation, but that person you're talking about was Naruko. She….. she was everything to me…. She has done so much for me. My family….. I cared for her so much that I was wiling to die for her….. her life hasn't been very fair in the beginning… that's why I wanted to be the part that makes her who she is". Naruto looks down at the horizon to find himself staring at the same sunset before he died.

"Interesting yet you are the reincarnation of Indra, but you hold no thirst for power? How come?" Hagoromo asked.

"Well, power? That has never been anything I wanted for myself. I wanted it so I could protect the people I cared about. That's what I did for Naruko as I was able to make sure she wasn't hurt". Naruto put his hand over were the hole used to be.

"Young man, what were you to her?" Hagoromo asked.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Well simple I was hers and she was mine. I loved her a lot". Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, I want you to look at this". Hagoromo put his hand up as a hole opened up as it was playing a scene.

There was a scene playing as Naruto was watching a blonde boy with whiskers was fighting. He was fighting a boy with duckbutt shaped hair. The blonde was had a golden chakra cloak and duckbutt shaped haired kid had Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rennigan. "Hey, why does that look like Naruko but a boy version". Naruto was confused.

"Well Naruto, this boy is name Naruto as well. He is a male version of this world. However, this world here was a very hard world as he grew up with no one. This world people hated him as he never really grew up knowing anyone. For some unknown reason, the world you came from is something that changed the course of history. The world you came from has been destroyed over and over again. This happened because you did not save that girl in the alley that day. You were actually killed that day. Many times, Kami gave that world chance after chance there was always an interference. So, he decided to move that person who was supposed to kill you that day". Hagoromo got a wide-eyed look from Naruto.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"His name was Mizuki, so Kami decided to erase him and behold you were able to grow up with Naruko. His battles with brother known as the darkness has been battling her for many centuries trying to make your world better. I can't tell you how many times he has hit the reset button". Hagoromo sighed.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto was confused.

"Well, simple you are going to remain here for couple years and return back when your 17. Your fifteen now right?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yeah I am 15, but also did I hear you right did you say I will return back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I will bring you masters hereto train you. When you return back I will explain what has happened to the Hokage, your mom, and only Naruko. No one else may know how you returned". Hagoromo bit his thumb and summed the master Naruto was going to train with. "For your information, two years in here will be two years out there".

Next to Hagoromo appeared Hishirama, Tobirama, Minato, and Indra Uchiha. "Oh boy this should be interesting".

* * *

** Time Skip One Year **

Naruko has been going through the days as they were just motions. She had little to no emotion for the first moth. All she could do was think about Naruto. It took a lot of counseling and therapy for her to even start socializing in society. Mikoto on the other hand was about the same with the counseling as Kakashi and Sakura were assigned to make sure they were healthy. Then Jiraiya proposed that he should take Naruko out of the village for a while.

Tsunade agreed as would have Naruko finish her training with Jiraiya. It would also be good for her to put something else in her mind other than Naruto. Mikoto on the other hand as still upset by this as she made sure to have Kakashi helping her out. Slowly but surely the two will heal, but they would never make a full recovery. A full year of counseling helped Mikoto break out of her shell as Kakashi was there with her every step of the way.

Things went smoothly until the counsel and Danzo agreed to put her under the CRA as Kakashi Hatake being her new Husband. Granted Mikoto felt a little bit happier getting a chance at a new marriage. It seemed to sudden as the two just started dating in private. Then the fact they want her sleeping with other men. Kakashi was highly against that. They also ruled when Naruko arrives back that she will also be placed under the CRA as well. Since she knows of her parents and her clan. She would be paired with Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.

* * *

** Time Skip One Year **

A figure appeared at the entrance of the gates of the leaf. The two guards Izumo and Kotetsu look to see a figure wearing a blue cloak and blue hair. He walked up to them, "Who are you, state your name, and business"'. Izumo went through the procedure.  
"Naruto Uchiha, I am returning from a really long absence". The boy smiled as he had his headband sewed into the side of his gauntlets that ran up all the way up to his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't screw around with us! Naruto has been dead for two years now! That's impossible!" Izumo shot up outraged. People were watching as they were disgusted as a random guy is claiming to be Naruto Uchiha.

"Don't you dare think you're him! He was dead! We burned his corpse!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Well, did you ever believe in miracles". Naruto smiled stupidly.

Izumo and Kotetsu recognized the smile that Naruto makes. His hair was shorter than he had it as it kid. It came down to his chin rather than his shoulders. His hair was pointy at the bottom as some of his hair laid above his left eye. Naruto also had the same eyes that were hazel brown in the light, but black when not.

Just then two more people came walking in as one was shouting. "I'm back hidden leaf! I am better than ever!" A flash of blonde ran up to the gates and slowly walked inside.

Izumo turned their attention, "Is that!?"

"No way! That's Naruko!" Kotetsu said shocked.  
Naruko turned her had and smiled at Izumo and Kotetsu. Naruko was now standing at a height of 5'5 as she was still pretty beautiful and elegant as usual. Her hair was up in a single pony tail as the sun rays were beating off of her head. Her chest bounced with every step and her whiskers shouted to the world that she was Naruko. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit. It was right around her slim figure as it made all men stare at her.

Naruko walked up to the guards, "How are you guys doing!" Naruko smiled at them as she gave them a small finger salute.

"Good, but also not in a good mood". Izumo looked up at Naruto.

"Whats with this idiot". Naruko looked at Naruto.

"This guy is claiming to be Naruto Uchiha". Izumo said annoyed.

"Listen here you stupid bastard! I don't know who you are! You better leave this village! Leave before I beat you into the ground!" Naruko shouted at him with tears in her eyes.

Then a small white tiger came walking up as it stared at Naruto. "M-Master is that you!" Kohaku was aghast.

"Kohaku its so good to see you again!" Naruto moved his arms out from his cloak. Kohaku jumped into his arms crying.

"What? What!?" Naruko took a couple of steps back. "Wait that's impossible!" Naruko was pointing at Naruto. Izumo and Kotetsu also were in shock.

Jiraiya came walking up to see Kohaku in a strange looking man's arms. "Naruko whats going on here".

"Kohaku just said master". Naruko kept staring at the man. He was tall he was at least 6ft.

"That's impossible, how are you so sure Kohaku!" Jiraiya was shocked.

Naruto smiled, ""I'm sorry we didn't get to fight in the finals. I know I would have won; I love you ya Dobe". Naruto smiled as a couple of tears were running down his face.

Naruko's eyes widen,_ "How? How does he know those word! Those were the last words he said before he fell. Before he died! That's impossible! Unless its really him". _Naruko shot towards Naruto as she tackled him to the ground, "IS IT REALLY YOU IS IT YOU! NARUTO!" Naruko was crying with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you do still have Shisui's stash of his Icha-Icha books in your closet don't you? If I remember correctly you had B-cup sized bras and panties on top of them". Naruto scratched his chin.

"BAKA!" Naruto punched him into the ground making Naruto cough up spit.

"Woah! *cough* *cough* You have gotten a lot stronger!" Naruto was winded.

Naruko just smiled as she face drew near Naruto's then she hear, _**"Naruko that is him! It's really him!" **_Kuruana was in shock. Naruko kept on crying as she pushed her face into Naruto's chest. Jiraiya was shocked as he just watched the scene unfold. _"How is he back? Was he ever dead? Whats going on?" _

"Wel,l lets continue to talk why I am here later. I need to talk to all of you, we need to go see Lord Third". Naruto smiled.

"Lord Third isn't Hokage anymore, Tsunade is". Naruko smiled as she held Naruto close.

"Well, lets go see out Godaime Hokage then!" Naruto and Naruko walked hand in hand. Jiraiya was completely baffled.

The group made their way inside as Shizune looks up to see Naruko holding a man's arm. "Ohhh? Find a man on your travels?" Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"No, I think you will want to be here for this". Naruko just kept smiling and giggling like a child.

"Alright then?" Shizune was perplexed.

Shizune walked in as Tsunade asked what was going on. Then Naruko and Jiraiya followed in, but Naruko was holding a man's arm. "Naruko who is this?" Tsunade was surprised to see Naruko with another man.

The man spoke, "Tsunade can you please ask your Anbu to go fetch Mikoto Uchiha please".

Tsunade looked at Naruto as she signaled the Anbu to do so. She kept looking at her. _"Who the hell is he? He looks almost like Shisui in a way, but his hair reminds me of Itachi…. No way". _"N-Naruto!" Tsunade said shocked.  
Naruto nodded his head as he kept his cloak on. Soon two figures appear through the window with Mikoto looking at Naruko confused. "Naruko your back and… who… No….no way…." Mikoto was looking at Naruto shocked, "You can't be…. Naruto is that really you….". Mikoto was shaking in her voice.

"Hey mom, your looking good! You haven't aged at all! Kakashi Sensei how are you doing?" Naruto smiled.

Naruko just hugged harder into Naruto's arm as she squealed. "Need some proof". Naruto shifted his eyes to the Mangekyou Sharingan. As he showed his 6 bladed shuriken. Everyone's eyes widen. Then he walks over towards a closed flower bud on the desk.

"Oh, hello no". Tsunade. Naruto put chakra into the flower as the bud bloomed.

Everyone had eyes on Naruto as Naruko was just hugging him, she had him back! She had him back! She wasn't asking how, she was just happy, excited, elated, she was just in pure bliss. "Well, you got some explaining to do". Tsunade looked at Naruto.

Naruto groaned as this was going to be annoying Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it over a seal on his hand. **Summoning Jutsu! **There was a poof of smoke as a man floating with grey skin appeared. He had a white cloak and black balls floating underneath him. Then they were teleported to the abyss world where Naruto trained for the two years. "Alright now we have privacy lets begin". Hagoromo went to talk.

Hagoromo talked about what he told Naruto. It was broken down for detail as they could all understand. Honestly, Naruko was just happy she had her Naruto back. The talking and questions went on for an almost an hour. "Since this was something Kami wanted I am to alter everyone's memories here. I will do so for the village, Naruto never died he was just badly injured. The two who will only know about this happening is Naruto and Naruko". Hagoromo nodded.

"Alright then I see, I am just glad to have both of my babies back". Mikoto held her heart to her chest. "Wait! Can you leave the part of me and Kakashi being a thing!" Mikoto snapped.

"Hmmm? You two love one another that's fine I can work around that". Hagoromo smiled.

"Mom! Your dating Kakashi sensei1" Naruko was thrown for a loop.

"Well, he did help me out through the rough times". Mikoto smiled.

Hagoromo smiled and he began the jutsu as he teleported everyone back. He made the day night as everyone was asleep and performed the rest of the Jutsu. Naruto and Naruko stood next to him together. "Take care reincarnation of Indra and Ashura". Hagoromo faded away.

Naruto and Naruko looked into another's eyes and smiled. Everything was perfect again, the have everything back. It really didn't feel real to Naruto that he even died, it seems just like one giant bad dream. The two head back to the Uchiha compound as Naruto carried her like a princess back to the home. "I'm glad to have you back Teme". Naruko smiles.

"It's good to be back ya Dobe". Naruko nuzzles her head into the slot between Naruto's chest and neck. "We need to get some sleep Kakashi and Mom are testing us tomorrow". Naruto smiled; this was going to be fun.

Everyone's memories were altered to think Naruto was still alive. They also remember that Naruto went on his own during the two years to train. The two met up after two years of being apart form one another. Well, for Naruto's jutsu he will say that he made them up.

Kohaku went back and reported to Shira and Shiro that Naruto was indeed alive. They were allowed to know the truth as Naruto requested it beforehand. Naruto and Naruko hopped into bed as Naruto took his shift off and slid on a pair of shorts. He laid down as Naruko was in a night gown as she laid right t next to him.

Naruko moved her hands-on Naruto's chest as she was feeling him up. "Sounds like you been doing a lot of training. I can tell with the way your muscles are". Naruko laid next to Naruto touching his chest. Then her hands made way to where his heart was. There was a scar that outlined the jutsu going into his chest. It looked like a sun as the skin around it was tanned scar and the skin was normal in the middle. "I'm happy he gave you a second chance at life". Naruko was crying once again.

Naruto pulled her close into his chest, "I know I am lucky I was allowed to do so. I am happy I am back with you". Naruto was holding her in his arms as she smiled.

"Hey, Naruto when do you want to uhhh, you know…. s-s-start ya know….m-making a f-family of our own". Naruko was blushing as her face went father into Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled, "Well I just got back and Tsunade has been Godaime Hokage for a while… how about when you take office as Hokage. I will be right there next to you when we have children. So, if doesn't get boring when were in there with ya". Naruto wrapped his arms around Naruko bringing her body close.

This made Naruko's heart skip a beat as she was up against his body. Naruto moved his hands up and down her back as his hands memorized the curves of Naruko's body. She had a somewhat broad shoulders. As he made his way to her shoulder blades they were soft and smooth. He made his way towards her hips as she was slimming down in size. Naruto made his way towards her hops as he squeezed her thighs earning moans from Naruko.

"N-Naruto its late w-we can't". Naruko was trying to resist with all her might.

Naruto stopped his hand as they just wrapped around her back and held her close. "Baka you flipped my switch I swear we just meet each other after two years and you flip my switch and leave me ganging!" Naruko looked at him, but Naruto was already out cold.

"Baka!" Naruko puffed her cheeks out but then relaxed. She had her Naruto back with her, Naruto was hers once more. She was never going to let go, she was never going to allow anyone, or anything take him away. Naruko placed a kiss on Naruto's lips as he was sleeping. "I missed you, you Teme". Naruko fell into a deep sleep.

"Dobe". Naruto said as he brought her head into his chest as the two fell asleep.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruko sits up in bed to as she sees a lump in her bed. She removes the covers to find Naruto asleep in her bed. _"That's right it wasn't a dream…. It wasn't a dream…. Thank kami~!" _Naruko saw something protruding from Naruto's pants. _"The hell? I mans thing can't be this big that's impossible what the hell is he hiding!" _Naruko pulled his shorts down and then Naruto's underwear.

"Hey Naruko, what are you?" Naruto was stopped as Naruko finished pulls his underwear down as Naruto's dick flies out and slaps Naruko across the face making her scream.

Naruto deadpanned as he realized that Naruko was pulling his pants down. "The hell are you doing!" Naruto looked at her.

"Morning you two who wants break… I will let you guys continue your morning activities. Please put silence seals up…grandchildren". Mikoto shut the door.  
_"Jeez, nothing has changed". _Naruto sighed.

Naruko just sat there looking at Naruto's dick as it was at full mast. "Do I even want to know why you were trying to get into my pants?" Naruto asked.

"W-well I t-thought you were hiding something in y-your pants! I-I never k-knew a man's thing w-would be so big!" Naruko kept trying to avert her eyes, but she kept looking back at it.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his nine-inch dick. "Well let's get ready for to!" Naruto was cut off as Naruko pushed him back down.

"W-wait! I want to try something!" Naruko was blushing as she placed up silencing seals.

* * *

** Lemon (YEAH!) **

Naruko let her gown drop as she revealed her large breasts. "N-Naruto do you not want to? Am I not good enough?" Naruko was worried.

"Not that, I didn't think we would be doing it so soon!" Naruto was surprised.

"N-Naruto I can't wait any longer! I love you too much to hold myself back! I have been wanting to do it since we 14!" Naruko was blushing she didn't want to seem like a pervert.

Naruko slipped off the rest of her night down as she grab's the shaft of Naruto's dick. She opens her mouth as she begins to lick the shaft and rub it up and down. "So..so…. big". Naruko was entranced as she kept licking. She soon put the tip and popped it in and out of her mouth.

Naruto was holding himself back as he felt good. Naruko maybe an amateur, but she knows how to do it. Maybe it was a good thing she read those pervy books. Naruko lubricated it enough as she moved her chest up and began to do a tit job as she also sucked on the tip. "Naruto". Naruko moan as she kept going. Naruto laid there as he brushed his hands gently across Naruko's golden locks. Naruko's crotch was burning as she wanted it. "N-Naruto I want it! I want to do it!" Naruko got up as she placed her hips above Naruto. "N-Naruko! You sure?! I mean it might be too ea!"  
"NO! WANT TO DO IT! N-Naruto! I lost you one I don't want to lose you again!" Naruko had a few tears.

Naruto smiled, "Alright then, if you want to". Naruto gave her a hearty smile.

Naruko took her hand a placed a seal on her abdomen. It was a Uzumaki swirl, "What is that?" Naruto asked.

Naruko blushed, "It's a pregnancy seal which prevents me from getting pregnant. I won't ovulate until I release the jutsu". Naruko lowered herself until the tip and her entranced kissed.

Naruko looked back up at Naruto and smiled, "Thanks for the meal". Naruko lowered her hips as she let out moans of pleasure as she felt the tip entering. Naruko moved further down as she already had four inches in and five more to go. "Damn! It's so big!" Naruko was panting.

Naruko began to push more as she got another inch in as she screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" Naruko fell flat on Naruto's chest, "I'm, I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself your so-so large!" Naruko hips were numb.

Naruto smile as he put his hands on her hips and he pushed down a bit, "Ooooo AHHH! Naruto!" Naruko moan.

"Naruko I am at your hymen you ready? I can do it". Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah Naruto take my first time while I take yours". Naruko kissed Naruto on his lips.  
"Ready? I want you to brace yourself on the count of three ready?" Naruto placed more pressure on her hips.

"Yeah, go". Naruko prepared herself.

"3!" Naruto pushed down as Naruto broke Naruko's hymen as he slid the rest in as he broke into her womb causing Naruko to arc her back in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AHhhhhhhhh!" Naruko felt dizzy as she fell on top of Naruto's chest.

A few minutes pass as Naruko waked up to find Naruto kissing her neck and holding her. She looks down to feel his warm rod inside of her, "I'm sorry I passed out that was just so much at once". Naruko frowned.

"Don't worry about it, this is our first time. Its not fun if your partner is hurting". Naruto leaned down a kissed Naruko more as she moaned. Naruto looked down to see that Naruko had a little bit of blood trickling down her legs. "You alright?"

"Yeah, lets go do it for a little while". Naruto turned her around as she was laying on the bed and Naruto was upright.

"Hey what the HELL OMG!" Kakashi opened the door and saw the scene. He had a stream of blood shoot out of his nose as he was sent flying down the stairs.

"Dammit". Made a clone to shut the door. Naruko put her hands up put up a privacy barrier along with the silencing seals.

"Where were we?" Naruto began to thrust as Naruko let moans out. Naruko wouldn't stop as she just kept moaning with each thrust. She was on cloud nine as she was loving ever second of it. Naruto kept going as he slowly began to speed up going faster and faster.

* * *

** Four Hours Later **

"AHHHHHHH NARUTO I'M CUMMING!" Naruko screamed as she came for the 20th time as she arched her back.

"Cumming!" Naruto shouted as he released his seed. He painted her insides white as he came for the 10th time.

Naruto and Naruko finally collapse on the bed as Naruto stay connected. "I-I thin our evaluation can wait until tomorrow. I'm beat". Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm finally at my limit, the Uzumaki stamina works in other various ways too". Naruko giggled.  
"I wonder if I can keep up". Naruto was trying to think of something else, but he can't stop feeling good it feels to be inside of Naruko.

"Lets just stay like this for the rest of the day. I want today just to be us and no one else". Naruko kissed Naruto and he kissed back. The two hugged one another as they slept the rest of the day away.

* * *

** Downstairs **

"Geez, how did you not recognize that I left them alone! I was making breakfast and this is the shit you pull!" Mikoto was angry with Kakashi.

"Calm down Mikoto! I didn't realize it, plus they didn't have their privacy seals up". Kakashi tried to defend himself. "Anyways I think those two will be going at it all day, why not we have some fund of our own?" Kakashi smiled.

Mikoto blushed, "Fine, ya pervert".

"You love me". Kakashi shot back.

**A/N: That's it! I will probably be taking a break as I got exams coming up and an essay due, so I probably won't have anything up until Sunday. Take care! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	14. You Can't Tell Me What to Do

You Can't Tell Me What to Do

**Hello! Sorry for the delay! I am working on this and then I am working on my Broly story! I probably going to do a revamp of the Dragon Ball and High School DxD crossovNasami Hakizeer! I plan on changing the pairings up in that story. Anyways! Back to this story! Nasami Hakize, Minh4Vas , Firang, EventNyan, Blade Namikaze, raio10, Ryan383638378, Johnny Shit Knuckles, Gemini-Spark, Bigun03, Poseidon3000, NaruTheAwesomeNinja, and Blombastic. **

Naruto wakes up the next day as he finds himself still naked. He looks to his right to find Naruko sleeping naked next to him. Naruto smiles as he runs his hands through her golden locks. Naruto has been brought back, but everyone's memory was altered. Fake memories inputted by Kami and Hagoromo. Naruto also mastered the Hiraishin thanks to Minato, however, he needs to wait until Naruko summons him from his scroll. Once that happens she can meet him and talk to him. He didn't put in as much chakra; he doesn't have the chakra Kushina did. So, he was entrusting Naruto to teach her the Hiraishin and help her complete it.

Naruto pulls Naruko into a hug as he felt her large melons bouncing on his arms. Naruko slowly woke up, "Uhhhh! Naruto a few more minutes". Then Naruko shot up from her bed. Naruko looks to her right to find Naruto laying there next to her.

"Woah, whats wrong?" Naruto was worried.

"Oh, its nothing. I-I just thought this was a cruel dream I had. I thought I dreamt that you came back to life". Naruko pushes her face into Naruto's chest.

"Its okay Naruko, I've been given a second chance. There's a lot that we need to accomplish". Naruto sits up in bed as he gets a good look at Naruko as she sits up. Her perky nipples gleamed in the light. Her boobs bounced with ever twitch and movement. Her thin and curvy figure made little Naruto also wake up.

"Ooooohhhh? Did I do that?" Naruko sits up and straddles Naruto.

* * *

** Lemon **

Naruto blushes, "Well with that figure I can't believe you killed any of the civilians who would try to hit on you". Naruto smiled.

"As I say, you are mine and I am yours. This belongs to me". Naruko reaches down as she grabs little Naruto.

Naruko immediately aligns the entrance of her soaking wet pussy. "Wow, Naruko it hasn't been 10 minutes since we woke up and your already this wet?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, the stupid fox and I share the same feelings. She can sometimes force this on me. Now, I need you~!" Naruko was starting to breathe heavily and blush.

Naruko slid her hips down as she let a scream out in pleasure. "Good thing the silence and privacy seals are still up!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I know". Naruko began shaking her ass up and down as she rode Naruto's dick as she leaned down and kissed Naruto.

"Arg! Naruko your so tight!" Naruto grunted as he grabbed her ass with his hand. He pulled her down farther getting more of his dick inside. The tip began to explore new areas inside of Naruko as she was letting out screams and moans.  
"Y-YOUR BREAKING ME!" Naruko was letting out a cry as she slid down even further. Naruko was about to blank out of pleasure. Naruto sat up as he held her in place as he lifted her up and down. He opened his mouth and popped her tit into his mouth as he began to suck on her breast. "N-Naruto! If you keep teasing me like that! I'll, I'll!"

Naruto made a clone appear behind her and aligned his dick with her ass. "W-Wait!" Naruto's clone slid right in as the two dicks went right inside making Naruko scream arching her back. "AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko had her tongue out as she had the 'I've bene fucked stupid' look.

Naruto kept moving her up and down as his clone finally disappeared. Naruko was able to breathe, but Naruto lifted her up off the bed and stood up and held her in the air. "You're going to fuck me like this!" Naruko got a view of Naruto's dick going in and out of her pussy.  
Naruto began to thrust more and more as Naruko was screaming in waves of pleasure as she was smiling. She has been waiting for this, she has been waiting ever since she was the right age. She wanted Naruto so bad, she has been having those dreams because of Kuruana. Now, she is living those dreams.

"Naruto, Naruto! I love you! I love you so much!" Naruko was smiling as Naruto lifted her hips up and back down.

"I love you too". Naruto kissed her and the two finished off, "You ready Naruko?" Naruto asked. Naruko moved her hand over her womb and placed a pregnancy seal.

"Yeah, give it all to me, my Naruto". Naruko kissed him.

"I-I'm CUMMING!" Naruto did a thrust as he broke the entrance to her womb and filling her up to the brim.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! S-So! So warm!" Naruko fell asleep in Naruto's arm. Naruto shot ropes inside as he painted the inside white.

"Let's take a bath". Naruto placed a blanket over her and him covering them up. Naruto didn't separate as he was way too warm. "I think I want to stay connected a little bit longer". Naruto said perversely.

* * *

** End of Lemon **

Naruto and Naruko went into the bathroom to wash up. The two went in as Naruto washed Naruko as he washed off his mess he left on her. Naruko did him a service of washing his back with her boobs. The two sat in the tub with one another as Naruto had Naruko in his arms. "I'm glad I am here for you Naruko. I love you, I will be here with you forever". Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Hehehe I love you too Naruto! Naruto I can't wait, when do you think you want to hold a ceremony to get married? Do you think its too early?" Naruko was worried.

"Well, the council be hounding us to make children. Ever since you got back, Hagoromo altered everyone's memories so you and I only know what happened". Naruko rubbed her head.

"I don't know yet, we will deal with them when we have to". Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't care how you came back. You are still you, which reminds me, what did you do for two years while you were dead?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I did some training with lord 1st, 2nd, 4th, and Indra Uchiha Hagoromo's son". Naruto looks up.

"Y-You got to train under my dad!" Naruko was shocked.

"Yeah, when you open his scroll he has somethings for you. When we train he wanted me to teach you the basics of the jutsu. I had to learn Fūinjutsu from him as well. Has that old perv sage been teaching you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, only some not a lot. The old man was perving out on either me or the woman at the baths". Naruko was annoyed.  
"He did what?" Naruto eyes spun into the Sharingan.

"I knew you would be like this, that's why I told him not to, but he did it anyways". Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

The two walked out and dried off as they put their clothes on. They meet Mikoto in the kitchen as she was preparing breakfast. "I see you two were doing some baby making perhaps?" Mikoto giggled.

Naruko blushed, "N-NO! I have to be Hokage before any of that!" Naruko crossed her arms.

Kakashi walked in as he hugged Mikoto from behind. Naruto snapped as he threw a fist at Kakashi's head and punches him into the wall. Kakashi was wide eyed as he looks at Naruto. "W-What the hell?" Kakashi deadpanned.

Mikoto ran over towards Kakashi, "Naruto what was that for?!" Mikoto yelled at him.

"Oh shoot, I forgot that you uhh that you and Kakashi sensei are dating". Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"Ehhh it fine, I bet your not use to having anyone else being affectionate with your mom but your old man". Kakashi rubs the back of his head.

"No, no it's fine. My mom is still young can she can love and remarry whoever she wants". Naruto smiles.

"Well, anyways I want you two along with Sakura to meet me at the training grounds at 1:00 pm". Kakashi smiles.

"Yeah, I will see ya then". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how much you and Naruko progressed when you guys went on that training trip". Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto remembers that everyone has their memories altered that Naruto went with Naruko and Jiraiya. He went with them during their training. Thankfully he 'learned' the rasengan along the way as Naruko and Naruto learned. Hagoromo transferred the supposedly memories to them. Mikoto and Kakashi told them that when they got back that they decided to date. As they were doing their own getting to know one another. In reality, Minato taught Naruto how to use the Rasengan while he was dead.

Naruto and Naruko walk off as they get ready to meet Sakura at the training grounds. They arrive as they see Sakura. "N-Naruto! N-Naruko! Is that you two!" Sakura's eyes widen. Her eyes look over at Naruko as she was really jealous. Naruko had a much curvier figure, large bust, beautifully cared and silky golden hair. Her face was just naturally pretty that didn't need makeup. Then her eyes carried over towards Naruto. His long blue hair was a lot more profound when as a child. His face was sculpted to show his masculinity, and his dark hazel like eyes was alluring.

Naruto was wearing a new outfit for the day. He was wearing a shirt that was cut short sleeve black shirt. He was wearing blue gauntlets that had black straps. This time it ran all the up his right shoulder, but not his left. Naruto was wearing pants that went down to his feet as well. He had his gauntlet on his ankles with opened toed combat shoes. Naruko was wearing a tan kimono outfit with a red belt that went around her waist. She had a fishnet mesh underneath while wearing black shorts and open toed combat shoes. "Wow, you guys really changed over a couple of years". Sakura smiled.

"Well, Sakura you have gotten stronger yourself, sounds like Tsunade has been training you ever since she was finished with Naruko". Naruto smiled.

"Y-yeah! She helped me master the medical ninjutsu and increase my skill with the chakra fist". Sakura smiled.

Naruko just eyed Sakura, "Just for you know Sakura Naruto is still mine". Naruko looked at her.

Sakura sighed as she had a sweat drop on her head, "Yeah, yeah I know he is yours. I don't think you guys know it, but I found out that Shikamaru and Ino are a couple. Tenten and Neji are a couple, Kiba and Hinata recently started to date as well. The only people who are still single are Lee, Shino, Choji, and I". Sakura sighed.

"Well, what about Lee? He seems like a nice guy?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura shuddered, "Really? Bushy eyebrows, bowl haircut, and the ugly green spandex, no thank you". Sakura giggled. "I don't know honestly seems like you two were just made for one another. I honestly don't know; I just focus on being a ninja for right now. I think I will find someone eventually". Sakura shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, sounds like you three are having fun". Kakashi jumps down with his book in his hand.

"You still need that even though you sleep with my mom?" Naruto looks at Kakashi annoyed.

Kakashi swallows his words and closes his book. "Anyways we are here to see how much you three have progressed. Lord 5th and Jiraiya will be watching, while Mikoto and I take you guys on. Same rules apply as last time, to get these bells you got one hour to get it all rules apply. Come with the intent to kill". Mikoto lands next to him as she slams one of his Ich-Icha book over his head. Kakashi just whimpered as he pulled his Kunai out. The others giggle on the sideline. "BEGIN!" Kakashi shouts.

Like that the three get ready as they decided not to disappear. Tsunade was watching the even fold out as Jiraiya was sitting there watching as well. Then Sarutobi walked up with his pipe in his mouth, "Huh so the kids are at it again". Sarutobi smiled.

"I guess so". Tsunade smiled at her students.

Naruto turned his Sharingan on as Kakashi did the same, Sakura got her gloves ready, and Naruko got ready as well. The three get ready to face off against one another. Kakashi charges Naruto and Naruko as he Shushin behind them. Kakashi went to hit Naruto, but Kakashi phased right through Naruto. "W-What?" Naruko punches Kakashi into a tree. Mikoto comes running up and engages Sakura into a hand to hand combat.

"You got strength behind those punches, but you lack technique!" Mikoto tripped Sakura and kicked her away. Naruto absorbed her into the Kamui. "W-What?" Mikoto was shocked.

"ABOVE YOU!" Sakura came out as she landed a punch sending Mikoto flying into a tree.

Kakashi ran up to Naruto and engaged him hand to hand combat. Naruto watched Kakashi carefully, Naruto jumped back as he weaved some hand signs **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu! **Naruko ran up as she jumped into the air, **Wind Style: Gale Palm! **The spewing flames increase in power and speed.

Kakashi backs up **Water Style: Water Wave! **The two attacks collide, but Naruto's and Naruko's combined attack beat Kakashi's attack. Mikoto ran up and coped Kakashi's attack. **Water Style: Water Wave! **The rush of water began to overpower Naruto and Naruko. Naruto and Naruko didn't have to back up **Kamui! **Kakashi's and Mikoto's attack disappeared.

Naruto and Naruko put their hands together **Chakra Raid: Lighting Water Cannon! **The two-charge up ball of lighting and water chakra and throw it at Mikoto and Kakashi. Kakashi was forced to do it himself. **Susanoo! **Mikoto called out as green ribcage appeared around Kakashi and Mikoto, but the force still sent them flying into a tree. "Heh, this should be fun". Naruto's Susanoo activates as well.

Mikoto smiled, then Naruko smiled as well. A red chakra cloak covers her body as three tails shoot out. Her whiskers and fangs grow as her eyes turn crimson with black slits. "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH BEFORE YOU DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" Tsunade called out.

Everyone looks at her disappointed. "What? Granny Tsunade why?" Naruko whined as her chakra cloak receded back into the seal.

"I don't want people panicking! People as of right now still don't trust you. Anyways I have seen enough I think you are all pass. I am promoting you all to Johnins as you will be doing missions on your own. I think you are all profound and strong to do things on your own. The leader of Team 7 will be Naruto. I doubt you guys need Kakashi or Mikoto to be your Sensei's anymore. You guys are more than qualified for the rank". Tsunade smiled.  
"Yeah! One step closer to Hokage Dattebayo!" Naruko fist pumped the air.

"That leads us to our next issue, Naruto, Mikoto, Kakashi, and Naruko you three need to come with me. We have a meeting with the council". Tsunade had a twitch in her eye.

Sakura was confused, "What for milady?"

"Clan issues". Tsunade complained. Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

The group makes their way towards the meeting as they are confronted by Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. "Ah! So glad everyone could join, Mikoto and Kakashi have you had any luck in having children yet? I am expecting two or three if Naruto and Naruko are holding off". Danzo looked at Mikoto.

"Hold up what!? Mom what does he mean!" Naruko shot up from her seat. Naruto was scowling at Danzo as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I never said anything Naruko. When Kakashi and I were paired together I was actually happy with the idea. Kakashi is a wonderful man, however, we have been trying on multiple occasions to have me get pregnant. It's been hard with the pressure of the council". Mikoto let a small smile out.

Kakashi fire back, "Yeah, things would go a lot smoother if they would leave us a lone for a month! You guys keep asking us every other week! It's not helping! Stress will cause her to not ovulate as well!" Kakashi had a tick mark on his head.

"That doesn't matter. We don't hear you are pregnant within the next week or so, we will be forcing Naruto to start producing children". Danzo looked at Naruto and Naruko.

Naruto shot up from his seat, "Hold up there you one eyed bastard, I agreed to marry Naruko and have children. We never agreed on you forcing us to produce children for you! We will start a family once we are ready to do so! Naruko wants to be Hokage first, then be a mother during that time! So, step off! Leave my mother out of this! With you asses being on her will cause her too much stress! With too much stress! Besides! I don't like that you are forcing this on my mom! Step off!" Naruto shot back at Danzo.  
"You insolent little brat! We can't let the Uchiha clan die out! Itachi Uchiha left the village by slaughtering his clan! If it weren't for him there would be more Uchiha! We wouldn't have had to force this on you!" Homura stood up.

Naruto stood up as well as his eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Don't you dare speak about Itachi like that! Itachi did you a fucking favor! He slaughtered his own kin! SO, HE COULD PROTECT THE PATHETIC LIVES OF THE CIVILIANS! THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM! LIKE RUBBISH! TRASH TO BE THROWN OFF ON THE SIDE!" Naruto's eyes were spinning as he was clenching his fist. "You can't dare to tell us when we want children! We do it when we want to! You wouldn't like it if we were forcing your children to screw themselves until they were pregnant! So, leave us out of it! We will have children when we want to! It's our bodies! Our families! OUR CHILDREN! NOW YOURS!" Naruto's body was enveloped by a blue ribcage as a head was formed and glaring at them.

Homura shut up and so did Danzo. "Naruto you need to understand, the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Namikaze clans are dying out! We need more of them! We need more children so we can keep your kind thriving!" Danzo tried to persuade Naruto.

"Not happening anytime soon you old man. Naruto and I will have children when we want to. My mom and Kakashi will have one when they want to! It's our lives our children, that's one thing you don't get control over. So, help me kami if you try to do anything to our children. I'll murder you and everyone who it with you. I will take my family and live in some other family. I know that Kumo village takes very good care of their Jinchuriki a place I feel like is safer for Naruko and my children". Naruto looks at Danzo. Naruto sits back in his seat and crosses his legs, "Check and Mate". Naruto glares at Danzo and Homura.

"This meeting is over". Danzo stands up as Koharu and Homura follow him out.

Naruto turns his head towards Naruko, "I would rather kill every person in the village who are against you. I would take Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, mom, any of our friends, Teuchi, Ayame, and anyone else who was good to us. I would take us to a better place. A better place for us to live in a place where our children would be happy". Naruto looks at Naruko.

Naruko smiles with a tear in her eye, "Yeah! Thanks, I know whatever you decided is best for us, I will love you no matter what you do". Naruko places a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Mom, I will protect you as well, if something is ever uneasy. Let me know I am taking you and Naruko out of here". Naruto smiles.

"Thank you, Naruto". Mikoto smiles.

Tsunade looks at Naruto worried, "Naruto if that ever did come to that, I would join you as well. I wouldn't want to live in this rotten village anyways. I am just trying to preserve it like my grandfather is trying to do". Tsunade rubs her temples.  
Sarutobi comes walking in, "You know if anything did go down south, I think I could get Kumo to help us out. They owe me a favor". Sarutobi smiled.

"Please keep that in mind, we never know what could happen". Naruto nodded at Sarutobi.

Naruto looks at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, if things ever got serious. Can you get a spy network on Danzo? I don't know what it is, but he is not giving off good vibes". Naruto said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from kid". Jiraiya nodded as he got up.

"Well, how about we go get some lunch". Mikoto smiled.

"Ichiraku" Naruko shouted as she pulled Naruto's arm out the door.

Naruto thought about his choice about leaving the village. If things ever got to it, he would even destroy Konoha if it came to it. If it was threatening Naruko, his mom, and anyone else he cares about. He would obliterate it within seconds. Even if it was something Itachi was trying to protect. If he knew something like this was going to hurt hs family. He would choose his own family over the village. Naruto would destroy the village without any hesitation.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	15. I know Who You Are

I Know Who You Are

**Hello! Hope everyone enjoys! I got a question from a fan for the story. I will be going to the Edo-Tensei War and do a special Boruto spin off series. If I do it will be a separate story from this. If you guys want PM me names for Naruto and Naruko's kid. Tell me how many you want them to have. Then tell me who you guys want to be paired with their child. What I mean is Naruko's and Naruto's child with someone else's child. Do you want to change the pairings? Let me know I can change pairings easily. , kd35693, Shinigame-2, ShadesofGrey777, and Daifos. **

Naruto and Naruko are out training the next day as they are in the middle of the training grounds. "Well, dad thanks for everything. I will practice and work on your jutsu I will master it. I already surpassed you when it came with the Rasengan". Naruko smiled with a tear going down her face.

Minato smiled, "Yes, I know Naruko. I know you will become strong capable Kunoichi. Naruto I leave my daughter into your hands. Please make sure you protect her, if she is anything like her mother. She will be rash and quick thinking; I know you will make a good husband. If I find out you broke y daughter's heart I will resurrect myself and break you". Minato looks at Naruto.

"Hehe, well I will keep her safe that's a promise". Naruto smiled. Naruko hugged Naruto tight.  
"Alright, I taught you all I know about the Hiraishin jutsu. Naruto actually has it mastered since I taught him. My memories are thankfully transferred when you guys summoned me". Minato smiled.

"Bye dad, tell mom I said hi". Naruko smiled as she hugged Minato one last time.

"Bye my little girl". Minato smiled as his body dispersed into blue chakra and disappeared.

Naruto looks at Naruko as she hugs him, "Well make sure to teach me well Sensei". Naruko smiled.

Naruto blushed as she called him sensei, it was weird but yet satisfying to hear that. "Common, we need to work on the jutsu. Once you understand each seal it will help you teleport you. It's almost like summoning yourself. Remember how I reversed summoned myself?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Naruko giggled.

Kohaku came walking up, "What are you two working on now?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh, we are working on the Hiraishin Jutsu. I am teaching Naruko how to do it". Naruto smiled.

Kohaku jumped on top of his head and laid down, "Good luck".

"When you use the jutsu you need to be able to apply the right amount of chakra to the jutsu. It will instantly pull you towards your chakra". Naruto throws one a kunai into a tree. Naruto sent his chakra to the kunai and Naruto teleported. Naruto left a trail of blue lighting behind him.

Naruko tried to do it as she sensed for the same kunai. She applied the chakra into her kunai and sensed for the kunai Naruto threw at the tree. Naruko had the other kunai ready at her hand. She pulled herself towards the chakra she dispersed to the seal. When she applies the chakra to the seal it disperses her chakra to seal. She then tries to focus on the kunai and focus on her chakra. Then she disappears in a flash of yellow, but there was a crash.

Naruto didn't see it, but he realized that she rammed through the tree breaking it in half. "Ow". Naruko sits up.

"Ahahaahahhahah!" Naruto laughs at Naruko.

Naruko sits up with a tick mark on her head. "N-Naruto!" Naruko walks over and slams her fist across his face. This makes Kohaku jump off of his head as Naruto is sent flying through trees. "Naruto-Baka!"

Naruto sits up with wide eyes, "Sorry!" Naruto deadpans.

Naruko folds her arms and grunts, "I will the hang of this stupid jutsu!" Naruko makes a ton of clones as she throws around Minato's kunai teleporting them with clones.

* * *

** Time Skip 5 Hours Later **

It was sundown as Naruto was laying in a tree that he created as Naruko has destroyed more than half of the trees. Naruto had to create more which wasn't an issue, but Naruko made a lot of holes in the ground. Over the course of five hours, Naruko stopped slamming into trees as she began to teleport and land on her feet. Naruto watched a she got control to the point where she could teleport and land with ease. "Yeah! See! I mastered my dad's Jutsu! Dattebayo!" Naruko smiles, she walks up to Naruto all dirty.

"Common lets head home I think we need a bath. We should let Kakashi and mom know of our progress!" Naruto smiles.

The two walk home as they walk into the front door, "Mom, we're back! We are finished without training, me and Naruko mastered the 4th's jutsu already". Naruto called out to Kakashi and their mom.

"What that's impossible, it took years for Minato Sensei to master that". Kakashi walked in shocked.

"Yeah, I leave behind a blue lighting trial and Naruko leaves behind a yellow trial". Naruto smiles.  
"Just like her father". Mikoto smiled, "Common you two clean up I am almost done making dinner". Mikoto walked out to see Naruko all dirty. "Huh? Naruto how are you not dirty?" Mikoto asked confused.

"I kinda cleaned myself off with ninjutsu. Let's go take a bath Naruko". Naruto grabs her hand as the two skips to the bathroom.

The two leave as Kakashi makes a comment, "That's weird how Naruko is dirty, but Naruto isn't? If they were training to master it seems like they crashed a lot, I doubt Naruto could have done it without getting dirty". Kakashi was a bit confused.

"Oh well, maybe Naruto has a knack for it". Mikoto shrugged.

"Oh well, the two are already strong as it is, I guess so". Kakashi smiled proud of his students.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and Naruko were called in as Tsunade had an emergency. "Yo Granny Tsunade what did you need?" Naruko asked.

"You remember Gaara of the Sand Naruto? The one you beat during the Chunin Exams?" Tsunade asks.

"Yeah, I remember him I subdue him with my wood style". Naruto was curious.

"Well, I just got word that his Dad Rasa has been killed and Gaara has been taken by some of the Akatsuki members. Jiraiya got intel that the two were Deidara a Missing-Nin from Iwa, and Sasori of the Red Sand". Tsunade puts her elbows on the table. "Gaara was inspired by Naruto to become strong and protect what he cares about. He became the next Kazekage and also his dad and Gaara got along very well. He owes you for doing what you did Naruto".

Naruto clenches his fist, "Well, what are our orders?" Naruto asked.

"I am sending you with Yamato, Kakashi, Mikoto, Sakura, Naruko, and you. Naruto it's very important for you to keep Naruko safe. I know that they are looking for Naruko to extract the nine tails from her. I think you should be very careful". Tsunade pulls out scrolls and writes some names.

Soon after that Naruto, Naruko, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Mikoto met up at the entrance. "Alright, let's go save Gaara!" Naruko was serious. The group takes off as they rush, Jiraiya was already out there as they spotted them leaving the sand territory. It looks like they are heading towards the land of fire. Hopefully, they can intercept them in time.

* * *

** Hour Later **

The group broke off as Mikoto and Sakura head to the Sand to see if anyone needs help. The remaining people are Naruko, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. They approach a giant cave that has seals all over the place. Then team Guy meets up as Tenten, Lee, and Neji appear. They head off to take the seals off.

As team Guy rip the seals off Naruto and Naruko rush the giant rock blocking the way. **Rasengan! **The two slam their attacks and break the rock. When it clears Deidara and Sasori waiting for them. "The Nine-Tails finally comes a knocking". Deidara was sitting on Gaara's corpse.

Naruko activated her three tails cloak and Naruto his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Naruko take down Sasori Naruto can you deal with Deidara? I will help Naruko". Kakashi orders Naruto and Naruko like usual.

Deidara blew up the top of the place and took off. Naruto and Yamato ran off chasing Deidara. Naruto threw a Hiraishin Kunai as he appeared in a flash of blue lighting. "What?!" Deidara was cut off.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu! **Naruto fires an attack this knocks Deidara off balance. The bird thing lets Gaara's body go, **Kamui! **Naruto uses Kamui to keep and lay Gaara's body. "You damn brat give him back!" Deidara threw these little clay things at Naruto.

Naruto back up, he used a different area in his space-time zone area, so it didn't harm Gaara's body. "Dammit! How come I can't hurt you!" Deidara realized he was out of clay. Naruto walked up to him.  
"You're dead". Naruto took his kunai and threw it at him. He dodged the kunai.

"Ha! You missed me!" Deidara laughed.

Naruto then disappeared leaving a trail of blue lighting reappearing in behind Deidara. "My bad". **Rasengan! **Naruto thrusts his hand down as he slams it on Deidara's back.

"AHHHHH!" Deidara was sent flying into the ground. Naruto landed in front of him.

"You need to understand by me killing you is stating that I will never, **NEVER. **Let you take Naruko from me, Understand". Naruto looks at Deidara. "Now die". **Amaterasu! **Deidara was lit up as the black flames began to scream in pain. Naruto walked away as Deidara was screaming in pain. Soon he stopped talking and died, then someone appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to find a man with a black and red Akatsuki robe. He had a mask with a Sharingan eye. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto looked at him.

The masked man smiled as he stood there. He can't douse the flames, so he had to let Deidara's body burn. "Naruto Uchiha, I am here to let you know that I will collect all the Bijuus. That includes Naruko, I want to make a dream world a reality. If you join and help me, I can give you a dream that will last forever. You can be with her forever". The masked man smiled.

"No, don't do it I don't know who you are, but don't do this. I talked to an old man and I learned about what it really means to bring the mall together. A man named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the founder of Ninshu. He told me that the Bijuus are used to help not just perform the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It is to bring a being back known as Kaguya". Naruto remembers the talk he had with Hagoromo. He insisted that he knew of this.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a wild ruse. Please, I will get the world I want and bring everyone together. What do you say?" The man smiled.

Naruto threw a kunai through him as it phased through him. "I see you also have the Kamui as I do. Physical attacks can't hurt you unless you attack, that's when I can hit you". Naruto looks at him.

"Hmm, you must have it yourself if you know about it. What do you mean by it?" He asked.

Naruto looks at him, "If you know the man Kakashi Hatake, I know he had a sensei known as Minato Namikaze. I know his partners were Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha. I know Obito was pronounced dead during a conflict. I know Kakashi was given a left Sharingan by his friend who died. I know all other Uchiha has been killed. You so happen to have the right Sharingan in your eye. I am surprised you haven't come back to the leaf Obito Uchiha". Naruto looks at him.

"How do you know who I am!" Obito was angry, but this was just a minor setback.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure who you are. Kakashi explained to us all about his past, just having to compare Kakashi's Sharingan and yours. Well, it has the exact same chakra signature that is being given off". Naruto frowned, "So, why did you leave the leaf?" Naruto asks.

The man turned around and said, "You better watch your back Naruto Uchiha. You are my next target to be killed, I will get you". He disappeared in a swirl.

Naruto doused the flames as he absorbed Deidara's dead body into the Kamui since Obito couldn't take it since it would just burn. Naruto turns around and senses for Naruko's kunai as Hiraishins to her. He appears there as he finds Sakura, Mikoto, an old lady, Yamato, and Kakashi. Naruto was relieved to see Sasori dead with a bunch of puppets on the ground. Naruto let out Deidara as he is dead. "Kakashi when we get back we need to have a serious talk. I need to take Deidara to Iwa since he was in the bingo book. Kakashi we need to talk about Obito I just found out who the ring leader of the Akatsuki is".

Kakashi eyes widen, "No, that is impossible I saw him die!" Kakashi said.

"Did it ever occur to you guys to ever look for a body? Besides he has the same Kamui ability as you do". Naruto looks at him. Kakashi is shocked and upset, _"Obito are you really alive?"_

"Were you able to get Gaara's body?" An old lady walks up to Naruto.

"Yeah". Naruto released Gaara as he is lifeless on the ground.

The old lady kneels down and performs a special jutsu that can revive a person, in return she must give up her life to save him. The old lady lays down and passes away as Gaara is revived. "Huh? What's going on? Naruto, Naruko?" Gaara was shocked.

Sakura kneeled down next to Gaara, "Lady Chiyo gave her life up to get you a second chance at surviving".

Gaara looked down at the lady, "Well let's take her back she deserves a proper burial. Everyone, thank you for helping me. Naruto, Naruko I never got to thank you, guys. After I heard how well you guys relied on one another. I wanted to rely on those close to me, I became a better person. I decided to try this love thing, Temari and Kankuro and I have been better. I learned from my father that my mother loved me a lot. Now, I decided to be the best I can, to be a great leader so everyone will know how much I care about them". Gaara smiled.

Naruto helped Gaara up as his sand picked up Lady Chiyo and walked. Naruko and Sakura stayed back as Naruto and Gaara talked. "So, how have you and Naruko been?" Gaara smiled.

Naruto smiled as well, "First off we are doing well, then second I think you look really good when you smile Gaara I think people like you!" Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto does this make us… friend,s that you speak of?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah! Of course, you are Gaara! I think we will be great friends!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey Sakura, now that you mention it realized have you seen anyone that you like?" Naruko asked.

Sakura sighed, "Well I don't know yet, I found out that Shikamaru and Ino thing didn't work. She didn't like his lazy nature, I wonder how she even found interest in him", Sakura looked at Naruto.

"You still have a thing for him don't you?" Naruko frowned when she caught her staring at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruko, I always had a thing for him. I'm sorry it's, just that I have never seen anyone but him. Now that we are older I see him for who he really is". Sakura sighed as she hung her head.

"You like the ones that are strong and are able to protect you. Not just that I realized he is attached to people who is strong. I know you're really strong Naruko, would you think I would have gotten a chance with Naruto?" Sakura looks at Naruko.

Naruko frowns, "You will find that special person one day Sakura. I wouldn't worry about it too much. What about Gaara? It doesn't have to be a person from the leaf". Naruko looks at her.

Sakura wasn't too sure, "I don't know any more to possibly think of who to choose. I think I will stay single for right now".

"Don't worry you will find that someone. Naruto is something else, he is a great boyfriend, he rally kind and sweet, and really good in bed…. Ops". Naruko began blushing as Mikoto and Kakashi were giggling. Yamato was thinking how empty his love life was too.

Sakura was stuttering while blushing, "Y-You mean you and Naruto actually did it?" Sakura was really curious. "W-What was it like?" Sakura was really curious.

Naruko blushed, "I guess it really depend on the size and strength of the person. Naruto has the stamina of a horse just like I do. Well… ya… need…. Him to have a really b-big one ya know". Naruko veered her head towards the side.

"H-how big is he?" Sakura leaned in.

"Why are you guys talking about my dick size?" Naruto overheard them.

"AHHHH" "EEP!" Sakura and Naruko jumped. "Well, uhhh its just that Sakura wanted to know". Naruko looks at her.

"S-Sorry Naruto I was just curious". Sakura was blushing.

"Nine". Naruto walked back up as he continued their chat.

Naruko blushed and Sakura also blushed. "You serious? How far does it go in?" Sakura had to know.

"Ummm…. I'd rather not talk about that, that's a little bit outside my comfort zone". Naruko blushed.  
"Yeah, that's alright I would be nervous too". Sakura smiled.

The group walked back to the sand as the group were welcomed by a bunch of Sand villagers. They were shouting and cheering for Gaara. Naruko really looked up to Gaara, she has to be Hokage one day, when that day happens is a day everyone will recognize her.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and Naruko were doing some training, they wanted to do some sparring work on some more jutsus. They were working on making the Rasengan into their cannon attack. "This is difficult! I feel like adding a wind jutsu to our attack will help propel the force of the spinning Rasengan".

"Hmmmm let's try a normal Rasengan first, then we can try using wind chakra in the beginning?" Naruto thought.

Naruko got her hand ready as her right hand formed a perfect Rasengan. Then she added the wind nature as her Rasengan had a whirring sound. Then there was an ear-piercing sound as the jutsu had blades forming from the attack. Then the attack began to grow as it grew into a giant Wind Fuma-Shuriken.

Naruto turned his Sharingan on as he watched the attack. Naruko had the attack as she looked over and tried to throw it, but it was heavy and condense attack. She made a clone as they both took it and threw it a few meters until it hit a tree. It blew up making a giant spiral dome of window cutting everything. Naruto looks at her hands with his Sharingan, "Naruko that moved damaged your chakra system in your hand. I don't think you should use that, how about this time we form the ball in our hand then try pushing it outwards as if we were still spinning it. This time not trying to add too much power".

"Yeah! Let's try it!" Naruto smiled.

The two practiced over the course of a couple of weeks as they got stronger. They continued to practice, "One last time Naruko! This time keep it spinning with the wind element! Make sure to push! Adding elemental chakra, spinning, and then pushing is hard to do. NOW!" Naruto and Naruko pulled their jutsu back. **Chakra Raid: Rasengan Cannon! **The attack was lit up by fire and enhanced by wind. The attack was spiraling like a Kiba's fang over fang move. When the attack blew up it made a giant sphere of the destruction of fire.

"We did it!" Naruko jumped as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Yeah, we did! I can say we will be one of the strongest ninjas of the village! Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! I will be Hokage Dattebayo! A-Also a wife… and a mom perhaps?" Naruko blushed as she looked at Naruto. Naruko's eyes sparkled in the setting sun.

"Hey! Lets see if mom and Kakashi want to maybe go to a dinner?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go take a bath together!" Naruko grabbed Naruto as they Hiraishin backed to the house.

"Mom! Kakashi! Can we go to the new Akimichi BBQ for dinner!" Naruko shouts.

"Yeah! Good idea! I will get ready, you two should take a shower". Mikoto yells back.

"Got it!" Naruko pulled Naruto into the bathroom.

"Do we always need to take a bath together?" Naruto was dragged inside the bathroom.

"Yeah!" Naruko said while she giggled.

* * *

** At Dinner **

Naruto and Naruko were eating a bunch of food that is being delivered. Mikoto and Kakashi were just talking about their day and asked how their training went. "It went amazing! We added the rasengan and nature elements to our chakra cannon!" Naruko chirped.

"Woah, I don't even want to know how powerful that will be". Kakashi deadpanned.

"Naruto, Naruko there is something that I want to tell you". Mikoto smiled.

"Yeah, what is it mom?" Naruko looks at her while she puts a piece of pork in her mouth.

"Well, I just want to let you guys know that you and Naruto are going to be big brother and sister in nine months". Mikoto rubbed her belly and smiled as Kakashi put his arm around her neck.

"Eh?" Naruko looks at Mikoto.  
"Yup!" Mikoto giggled.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Now! I will be taking requests for names! They will only have one child. I want everyone to shoot my PMs or in the reviews, I want names for their child. I want names for both girl and boy! However, it is only ONE CHILD! I want you to put up names and what gender. I will put up the genders and then names next to the person's name who suggested it. Well, please start the name and gender game! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	16. This is Not Suppose to Happen

This is Not Suppose to Happen

**Okay let me get this clear, there is no Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission cuz Orochimaru is dead. He is in the stomach of the Shinigami, so I am skipping to this arc. This will be a small arc since there are some different twists that will be happening in t his story. Megamssj2 and Killer999. **

Naruto and Naruko are walking together through Konoha as the two are getting stares. Most men are jealous to see Naruto with beauty. Naruko has been talk of the village as of lately. Many still view her as a demon, others also see her as a sex object which they like to try. That didn't settle with Naruto very well, that's why he kept a close eye on the villagers. Soon Anbu appears in front of Naruto. "Naruto, Hokage-Sama has requested you two for a meeting".

"Alright be there right away". Naruto nodded as he disappears with Naruko in a flash of blue and yellow lighting shocking the Anbu.

The two arrive as they see Mikoto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Captain Yamato already there. "Yo, ya called for us". Naruto came walking in.

"Yes, I have two separate missions for you guys. The first mission I want Naruto to head to Kumo. I heard they want to talk to you for a couple of reasons I don't even know why. The second thing is that I heard their Jinchuriki Yugito Nii is work on controlling her Bijuu. They would like to hire you incase something went wrong". Tsunade pulls the scroll out and hands it to Naruto.

"Dang, sounds like I will be away". Naruto frowns.

"Yeah, sorry Naruto. As for you guys I want you guys to go to a mission near Fire Temple. You are to meet a rendezvous point. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade looks up.

"Yup!" Everyone said together.

"Alright dismissed". Tsunade goes back to her work as everyone leaves.

An hour later the group meets up at the gate as Naruto prepares to go out on a solo mission. "Well, good luck on your end guys, I will try to finish it quick". Naruto smiled.

"I hate not being able to be with you". Naruko complained.

"Orders are orders Naruko, besides you got mom, Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato in case things go south". Naruto rubbed her head. Naruko puffed her cheeks out and then relaxed. She went up on the tippy toes and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I love you Teme". Naruko smiled.

"Love you to ya Dobe". Naruto turns around a takes off.

Naruto makes his way towards Kumo as it would be a while. Naruto made his way through the forest as he was thinking of Naruko. It's a shame that they have to separate for a while. After two days of non-stop running Naruto arrives in Kumo as he arrives at the gate. "Hello, state your reasons in Kumo". A guard stops Naruto.

"I am here on the orders of Raikage to help Yugito Nii complete control over the Two-Tails". Naruto holds the scroll out.

"Alright, the tower is just that way". The guard pointed. Naruto began to walk towards the building.

Naruto was greeted by a woman with white hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uchiha I am here to help Yugito Nii". Naruto shows her the scroll.

"Okay right, this way, the Raikage, and Yugito already waiting for you". Mabui shows Naruto the way.

Naruto opens to the door to find a blonde hair, fair skin, pink lips, and black orbs. Then stood next to her was the Raikage with his brother Killer B. "Ah! Naruto Uchiha good you're here, Yugito here will be battling her tailed beast. I want you to watch her in case anything goes wrong". Raikage motions Naruto over.

Naruto walks up as Yugito looks at Naruto as she starts blushing. "H-Hi I am Yugito Nii, thanks for the help". The group walks around outside to training grounds. They arrive as Yugito sits down and begins to meditate. Naruto had his jutsu ready to go. Yugito sat there and meditated.

The Raikage smiled, "B you and I have other matters to attend to let's go. Naruto you do anything funny to Yugito I will kill you". Raikage leaves.

After a little while, Yugito opens her eyes as her eyes are black with slits. "Thanks for the help Naruto, I uhhh, really appreciate it". Yugito walks up to Naruto blushing.  
"Yeah, no problem". Naruto backed up a little bit. Yugito plants a kiss on Naruto's lips catching him off guard.

Yugito pushed more as she kissed Naruto, Naruto pushed off, "I'm sorry Yugito I already have a girlfriend". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.  
Yugito frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry I just didn't know. I should say I am sorry, you're the first boy to ever look at me without lust in their eyes. I got so entranced by our calm and warming demeanor". Yugito blushed and felt ashamed.

Yugito grabbed Naruto's arm, "I know we just met, and you have a girlfriend, but you think you could give me another kiss at least?"

"How about I give you to Jashin! I know he would give ya kiss". A man with Akatsuki robes and triple-bladed scythe came walking out of the trees.

Naruto looked at him, "Hidan and Kakuzu". Hidan's partner came walking out next to him.

"Hmmm, our mission is to capture that girl". Kakuzu came walking out.

Yugito had her body covered in a dark crimson red chakra cloak with two tails. Naruto turned his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Let's end this I will not let you take her; I won't let you guys go after Naruko either! I captured Kisame, I will certainly capture or kill you guys". Naruto released Samehada from a seal on his gauntlet.

Hidan charged Naruto while Kakuzu charged Yugito. Naruto charged his hand in lighting chakra. **Chidori! **Naruto ran it into Hidan's chest as it hit. "Bahahaha whats wrong kid". Naruto tried to pull his hand out. "Got you!" Hidan pulled his scythe up and down. Naruto smiled as his eyes spun. His attack passed through Naruto allowing him to free his hand.

"W-What?" Hidan was shocked. Naruto went around him and swung Samehada as it cut his arm off. However, there was no blood that came spraying out.

"So, you are considered immortal. Heh, that fine I'll just cut you up and bury you!" Naruto smiled.

Yugito was holding her own as she smashed one of those masks on Kakuzu's body.

"I will enjoy taking your heart girl!" Kakuzu charged her.

Naruto bit his thumb, **Summoning Jutsu! **There was a poof of smoke as Kohaku appeared. "Kohaku go help Yugito, she is the blonde girl". Kohaku nodded as she took off to Yugito.

Naruto pulls his arm back, "Try this on for your size!" **Rasengan Cannon! **The spinning attack slammed into Hidan like an iron wall slamming him into trees and creating a giant spiraling sphere.

Kakuzu looked over with Yugito as they saw the attack, "What, what attack was that. I feel like that could kill me in one hit". Kakuzu said worriedly.

Naruto found Hidan in a crater cut up as his limbs are in pieces. He uses earth jutsu and tosses him into the ground. Naruto throws rocks and rubble down into the hold. Naruto weaves some hand signs **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu! **The flames heat up the rock as it melts the rock burning the ground. **Wind Style: Violent Whirlwind! **The rock and melted rock harden as Naruto cements Hidan into the ground. Naruto picks up his sword and seals it away.

Naruto walks up to find Yugito and Kohaku tied up in these wires. **Chidori! **Naruto cut the strings, Kakazu shoots these ropes at Naruto. However, Naruto disappears in a cloud of smoke. "A clone!"

"Behind you!" **Rasengan Cannon!** Naruto thrusts his arm forward.

"Crap!" Kakuzu is hit in the face as the attack destroys two of his remaining hearts. "Damn you! I only have one heart left! I will kill people to get more hearts!"

Naruto appeared in front of him, "I don't think so, you guys are a lot weaker than I thought you guys would be". **Amaterasu! **Kakuzu was lit on fire as the fire began to burn Kakuzu. Naruto ran forward "I will say this once! I will never! Never! Let you have Yugito or Naruko! I will never let you have the People I care about!" **Inferno Style: Flaming Rasengan! **The Rasengan engulfed in the black flames smash into Kakuzu being shoved through his last heart.

"D-Damn the Akatsuki is in big danger". Kakuzu falls on the ground as the flames engulf his body.

Yugito walks up next to Naruto as she let a sigh out, "He was annoying to figure out, thank god you defeated him".

"Yeah no issue, I don't want them getting to Naruko. More I can kill off these bastards, the less to worry about". Naruto looked at Yugito.

"Well thank you for helping me out, they were strong. You made the look like it was easy, your strong". Yugito smiled.

"Thanks, lets head back we need to report to the Raikage". Naruto walks back with Yugito following her.

"Good job master". Kohaku smiled.

"Thanks, go ahead and change back into the small form". Naruto smiled as Kohaku went back, but then Yugito picked her up and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto I know you got a girlfriend, but I think I think I want a chance". Yugito looks at Naruto.

"Yugito like I said I got a girlfriend; I am also to marry her when we get older. I really do love her". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Aren't you in the CRA? For Konoha?" Yugito asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah however, my mom is pregnant I don't know what the council will do. I don't want to force Naruko to make babies, they don't want the stupid Sharingan to go extinct! Ugh! I don't like the idea of having multiple wives. The thing is if I was to not marry her I would still be forced into the CRA and she would be too. She doesn't want to be having sex with multiple different men".

"Ah, I see well I guess I will find someone hopefully. That's if I live through all of this". Yugito smiles. "Hey, Naruto?"  
Naruto turns his head, "Yeah what's up?"

Yugito pulls Naruto in for another kiss catching him off guard. Then Naruto felt a presence appear in the forest. Naruto was held tight as Yugito pressed tight and didn't let go. "Mffff mffff Yugito mffff Y-Yugito! Ple-Mffff Please!" Naruto was able to pull away as Yugito blushed.

"I'm sorry, just I really enjoyed kissing you". Yugito blushed.  
"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A violent voice came from behind Yugito as Naruto was starting to worry.

Naruto tilted his head, "Hey babe how ya doing!" Naruto smiles.

Naruko was standing there tapping her foot while she is crossing her arms under her bust. "You! Who are you! Why are you kissing my boyfriend!" Naruko walked up with her eyes crimson red with black slits down the middle.

"Oh! You must be Naruko, I must say I can see why you love Naruto. Naruto is so loyal and loves you a lot". Yugito had a sweat drop on her head.

Naruko was angry as she walked up, "Naruto you are mine and mine alone! I am not letting this pussy cat take you away!"

"Stupid Fox". Yugito shot back.

"Stupid cat! Naruto is mine! I love him! He and I to marry each other in the future!" Naruko pulled Naruto's face into her breasts. A came running up with Anbu, Omoi, Karui, and Samui. They stood there as they all deadpanned.

"Can't you share! I know he is in the CRA along with you! It is less stress if I got to join him! I want him because he doesn't look at me as some type of sex tool! I also can see that he is a good man as well" Yugito fought back.

Naruko was annoyed she knew what Yugito was right. With this CRA that he has been forced into, the council won't let them continue like this. They want more Sharingan in the village, he is doing everything he can to just stay with her and only her. Naruto sighed as he walked up to the girl, "Common let's get going". Naruto smiled.

"Naruto we need to head back soon. We got another meeting with the council". Naruko sighed.

"Alright let's head back". Naruto began to walk back when Yugito and Naruko began to talk to get to know one another.

A and the others arrive halfway to ask them how things went. Naruto gave them a rundown they took down two Akatsuki members. "That's good, two less of the bastards to take down". A smiled.

"Raikage you think it's possible to avoid killing Itachi Uchiha". Naruto looks at him.

"Why?" A raised an eyebrow.

"He is my older brother, there is an alternate reason why he did what he did". Naruto looked at him.

"Hmmm I will give him one chance, if he so tries to take Yugito or B I will kill him on sight. I will only give him one warning". A looked at Naruto.

"Thanks, let him know I asked maybe he might back down. I hope". Naruto and Naruko walk into the office.

A sits back down in his chair and pulls a bag of money out and a scroll, "This is for the mission I thank you Naruto Uchiha have a good day. Please spend the night in one of our hotels. You can take off tomorrow". A smiled.

Naruto and Naruko walk outside as Yugito follow suit, "Let's get some dinner!" Naruto smiles.

"RAMEN DATTEBAYO!" Naruko runs up ahead as she pulls Naruto faster.

The group enjoys dinner while they talk about their lives. They learn how Yugito was brought up without parents as well. It took time for villagers to like Yugito and B. "That sounds nice to have the villagers to like you eventually". Naruko smiles.

"How long did you have to live like this?" Yugito asked.

"For a while, even till now they don't like me, but I have my mom, Naruto, Kakashi sensei, and all my friends who care about me. That's enough, besides Naruto is my future husband". Naruko blushes.

Yugito smiles in envy, "I just hope I can find a man like Naruto. He loyal I'm sorry I kissed him, I don't know what came over me". Yugito frowned.

"**I think I am to blame". **Matatabi switched places with Yugito.  
"What do you mean?" Naruko looks at her.

"**I sent those hormones to Yugito and ever so lightly took control".** Matatabi went back as she switched back with Yugito.

"She a pervert". Yugito smiled.

"Kuruana is too". Naruko sighed as she understood what it was like. "So, why did you need Naruto's help if you can are in good terms with your Bijuu?" Naruko was confused.

**"Just because we are on good terms, I am not going to just willy nilly give her my chakra. She needs to earn it". **Matatabi went back to sleep.

"Common Naruko we should head to bed. We can leave tomorrow". Naruto and Naruko said goodbye as they began to leave. Then Yugito pulled Naruto in for a kiss again. Before Naruko could yell at her and pry her off of Naruto she vanished.

"Dammit! She sucked up to me to get me to lower my guard!" Naruko was angry. Naruto stood there stunned. "Let's go!" Naruko grabbed Naruto as they walked towards the hotel.

* * *

** Next Morning **

Naruto and Naruko meet up at the front gate with A, B, Mabui, Samui, Omoi, and Karui. "Thanks for what you did for Yugito I don't want to imagine what the Akatsuki would have done to Yugito". A smiles.

Naruto smiles back, "Yugito is a good friend, Naruko and Yugito are both Jinchuriki which are people we need to protect". Naruto smiled at A.

"Have a safe trip". A nodded.

"Don't worry she and I will be there in a flash". Naruto and Naruko disappeared in a flash leaving a trial of blue and yellow lighting.

"Raikage-Sama did you see that" Mabui was shocked.

"Yeah, seems like Naruko really is the daughter of The Yellow Flash of the Leaf. Now Naruto Uchiha has also learned it too. Guess that makes him The Blue Flash of the Uchiha". A smiled.

* * *

** At Hokage Office **

Naruto and Naruko appear in the Hokage office, "Granny Tsunade we're back!" Naruko chirps.

"Good sounds like the mission went well". Tsunade smile but then frowned.

"Granny Tsunade what's wrong?" Naruto looks at her.

Tsunade rubs the temples on her forehead, "During Naruko's mission Kakashi was killed by Sora who was a pseudo-Jinchuriki. He protects Mikoto who decided to stay active even though she was pregnant. He jumped in front of a claw attack towards Mikoto. Naruko was knocked away when the event happened. The attack ran right through his chest, there was nothing we could do". Tsunade frowns.

Naruko frowned as well, "I figured Tsunade would tell you. I'm sorry Naruto". Naruko held his hand.

"How is mom taking it?" Naruto looks at Naruko.

"She took it really hard; she blames herself. If she would have just stayed at home Kakashi would still be alive". Naruko had a couple of tears run down her face.

Soon Mikoto came walking in as she held her stomach, "Naruto how are you doing". Mikoto smiled.

"Mom". Naruto walked up and hugged her and so did Naruko.  
"Kakashi and I never even got to get married". Mikoto wept.

"Its okay mom". Naruto rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but the council is demanding your presence Naruto, Naruko". Tsunade frowned then Jiraiya appeared from the window.

"Let's go deal with the jackasses". Naruto walks out with Naruko following suit. "Jiraiya keep my mom company, do anything weird I'll kill you". Naruto makes his way towards the meeting room.

Soon everyone follows in as Danzo, Koharu, and Homura sat there with grins on their faces. Naruto sat down at the head of the Uchiha clan seat, Naruko sat next to him in her respectful seat. "Alright let's start this off with Danzo, what do you need?" Tsunade asked.

"I got permission from the Fire Daiymo and he wants Naruto Uchiha to bring back the Uchiha clan. The Fire Daiymo said you may keep Naruko off the CRA act if you decide to have two other suitors. Otherwise, Naruko will be forced into the CRA as well. Since Mikoto is pregnant, but Kakashi has sadly and tragically passed away, she is to find a new suitor after pregnancy. This will even include Naruto Uchiha to bed his own mother if she does not accept other men. It is preferred to keep the Uchiha blood pure while mixed with others". Danzo gave the paper to Tsunade to read with the Fire Daiymo's hand signature.

Naruto shot up from his seat, "You have got to be kidding me! Lord Third did not agree to this! WE DID NOT AGREE TO THIS! WHAT THE HELL! My mom is pregnant with a child! So step off! Naruko will NOT BE BEDDED TO ANYONE ELSE BUT ME! LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS HASN'T SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL! MAKE ME BED MY OWN MOM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE WILLING TO GO THAT FAR TO KEEP THE BLOODLINE PURE! I SAY FUCK THE BLOODLINE! WHY NOT JUST LET IT DIE!" Naruto was breathing heavily as his eyes were glaring at them with his Sharingan.

Tsunade and Jiraiya felt bad for Naruto as there is a lot being placed on his shoulders. "Naruto its alright if I need to, I don't want to make mom forced to bed another man". Naruko placed her hand on Naruto's hand.

"No! No! I can't do that! Not to mom! She lost her previous husband! She lost a son! Her other went rouge! Now she found someone else to love! He was taken from her too! She has a new child now! No way in hell am I allowing you guys to force another man on to her! No! Never! NO way in hell am I going to bed my own mom, what the hell!" Naruto was angry, no he was furious. He had the right mind to kill the three of them and ditch this village and go rouge.

"Naruto! You must understand! We don't want your clan to die out! It's important to keep your clan alive a Kekkai Genkai must not be lost to time!" Danzo argued. "If you don't want Naruko or your mother to go through these hardships then you will have up to two more partners even if one of them happens to be your own mother! Keeping the bloodline is much more effective than with others!" Danzo argued.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table, "What the hell is wrong with you people! Like what the hell are you making it hard!" Naruto was yelling back and forth in his head.

"You get one week to decide what you guys want to do. Once you decide to bed Naruko, your mom, and one other woman let us know. Then we will give you one month to get each of them pregnant. If you don't get either of them pregnant we will enforce the CRA on Mikoto and Naruko whether you like it or not". Danzo looked at Naruto. "Check and Mate". Danzo smiled.

Naruto walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Naruto Hiraishin up to the top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto sat on the edge and sighed, "What do I do…. I can't force this on Naruko and mom….. then…. Having to bed my own mom is just so wrong! Then thinking of having more than wife sounds wrong! Dammit! What do I do!" Naruto was hating himself right now. What does he do? What can he do? Should he leave the village with the people he cares about, or should he go with it bed his own mom, Naruko, and then some other woman.

**A/N: OKAY! SO, THIS IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! This is like one of those chose what to do and this event will happen. You guys have to vote on it! I will put a poll up on it! I will wait for two days for everyone to vote. I will wait on what you guys vote on. If you have played the Walking Dead Final Season I am doing this as like one of those Choices. This will also depend on what happens. If Naruto decides to go with it he will have a bit of a harem. If you have him go against it he will not have a harem. So, yeah this an important vote for everyone. Also! Incest is a thing in the Naruto world. Happy Voting! It's so important for everyone to vote. I am sorry if things don't turn in favor of you guys. I want to keep things different, new, fun, and keep my readers active in my story! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	17. My Choices Matter

My Choices Matter

**Hello! Sounds like everyone was in favor of the harem idea which was interesting. If you remember in the beginning how I was going to keep it with just Naruko. Well, you might want to read to find out. Firelord331, NaruSakuIno20, Shadowed S0ul, Shiro no jojishi, football78, Dragon Empress Rias, Igneel777, LLoofah, Music02, Naruto Gremory, Naruto Kuran, Naruto Restall, Naruto Targaryen, Naruto Toujou, Razner, RiderFate02, dustyrmarshall, and nameless senpai. I am sorry for people who didn't make it on! There are just so many people who followed! I decided to make it where people who voted with a harem will get what they want but also keeping the people who didn't want it happy. **

"You get one week to decide what you guys want to do. Once you decide to bed Naruko, your mom, and one other woman let us know. Then we will give you one month to get each of them pregnant. If you don't get either of them pregnant we will enforce the CRA on Mikoto and Naruko whether you like it or not". Danzo looked at Naruto. "Check and Mate". Danzo smiled.

Naruto walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Naruto Hiraishin up to the top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto sat on the edge and sighed, "What do I do…. I can't force this on Naruko and mom….. then…. Having to bed my own mom is just so wrong! Then thinking of having more than wife sounds wrong! Dammit! What do I do!" Naruto was hating himself right now. What does he do? What can he do? Should he leave the village with the people he cares about, or should he go with it bed his own mom, Naruko, and then some other woman.

* * *

** Week Later **

Naruto, Naruko, and Mikoto are in the council meeting. Jiraiya was there, backing Naruto up with whatever choice he decides to make. Naruto was sitting in his seat as he recalled everything that happened. Also, when there was the first meeting demanding him and Naruko to start making more children.

* * *

** Flash Back **

The group makes their way towards the meeting as they are confronted by Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. "Ah! So glad everyone could join, Mikoto and Kakashi have you had any luck in having children yet? I am expecting two or three if Naruto and Naruko are holding off". Danzo looked at Mikoto.

"Hold up what!? Mom what does he mean!" Naruko shot up from her seat. Naruto was scowling at Danzo as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I never said anything Naruko. When Kakashi and I were paired together I was actually happy with the idea. Kakashi is a wonderful man, however, we have been trying on multiple occasions to have me get pregnant. It's been hard with the pressure of the council". Mikoto let a small smile out.

Kakashi fire back, "Yeah, things would go a lot smoother if they would leave us alone for a month! You guys keep asking us every other week! It's not helping! Stress will cause her to not ovulate as well!" Kakashi had a tick mark on his head.

"That doesn't matter. We don't hear you are pregnant within the next week or so, we will be forcing Naruto to start producing children". Danzo looked at Naruto and Naruko.

Naruto shot up from his seat, "Hold up there you one-eyed bastard, I agreed to marry Naruko and have children. We never agreed on you are forcing us to produce children for you! We will start a family once we are ready to do so! Naruko wants to be Hokage first, then be a mother during that time! So, step off! Leave my mother out of this! With you asses being on her will cause her too much stress! With too much stress! Besides! I don't like that you are forcing this on my mom! Step off!" Naruto shot back at Danzo.

"You insolent little brat! We can't let the Uchiha clan die out! Itachi Uchiha left the village by slaughtering his clan! If it weren't for him there would be more Uchiha! We wouldn't have had to force this on you!" Homura stood up.

Naruto stood up as well as his eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Don't you dare speak about Itachi like that! Itachi did you a fucking favor! He slaughtered his own kin! SO, HE COULD PROTECT THE PATHETIC LIVES OF THE CIVILIANS! THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM! LIKE RUBBISH! TRASH TO BE THROWN OFF ON THE SIDE!" Naruto's eyes were spinning as he was clenching his fist. "You can't dare to tell us when we want children! We do it when we want to! You wouldn't like it if we were forcing your children to screw themselves until they were pregnant! So, leave us out of it! We will have children when we want to! It's our bodies! Our families! OUR CHILDREN! NOW YOURS!" Naruto's body was enveloped by a blue ribcage as a head was formed and glaring at them.

Homura shut up and so did Danzo. "Naruto you need to understand, the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Namikaze clans are dying out! We need more of them! We need more children so we can keep your kind thriving!" Danzo tried to persuade Naruto.

"Not happening anytime soon you old man. Naruto and I will have children when we want to. My mom and Kakashi will have one when they want to! It's our lives our children, that's one thing you don't get control over. So, help me kami if you try to do anything to our children. I'll murder you and everyone who is with you. I will take my family and live in some other family. I know that Kumo village takes very good care of their Jinchuriki a place I feel like is safer for Naruko and my children". Naruto looks at Danzo. Naruto sits back in his seat and crosses his legs, "Check and Mate". Naruto glares at Danzo and Homura.

"This meeting is over". Danzo stands up as Koharu and Homura follow him out.

Naruto turns his head towards Naruko, "I would rather kill every person in the village who are against you. I would take Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, mom, any of our friends, Teuchi, Ayame, and anyone else who was good to us. I would take us to a better place. A better place for us to live in a place where our children would be happy". Naruto looks at Naruko.

Naruko smiles with a tear in her eye, "Yeah! Thanks, I know whatever you decided is best for us, I will love you no matter what you do". Naruko places a kiss on Naruto's lips.

* * *

** End of Flash Back **

"So, Naruto what is your choice?" Danzo smiled as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto stood up and looked Danzo in the eye, "I will tell you my decision". Naruto stands up as he holds his hand out to the door. Soon an old man with a giant hat on showing that he was the fire Daiymo.

"You called e here for what?" The Fire Daiymo walked over to the table.

Naruto stood up and looked at him in the eye. **Chidori! **Naruto slams a lighting blade through the Daiymo's heart killing him instantly. Naruto pulls his hand out and lets the body drop to the ground. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu stood up in shock as Jiraiya and Tsunade knew what Naruto wanted. Naruto had the lighting blade sparking in his hand with black flames as he looked at Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. "My answer is a civil war and I am the leader; I am the army".

Danzo backed up and Naruto continued forwards. "Tsunade, will you stop me in my actions against the leaf? It had nothing to do you or this village. My actions are towards Danzo and the council".

Tsunade sits there and crosses her arms and sighs, "I am not in say as Jiraiya has held me, hostage". Jiraiya stood next to Tsunade with his hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade I am taking over the leaf as the temporary Hokage, then you can have it back". Naruto walked forwards as his Sharingan activated. He held his hand up as his lighting blade began to glow even brighter.

Danzo ran out the door, "ROOT!" Danzo called as he ran outside.

The Root rushed in, Naruko was going to jump in, but Mikoto stopped her. "Naruto is doing this for you, leave him be for right now".

Naruko sat there worried, "I hope you know what you are going Naruto".

Naruto leaned forwards, but roots rushed behind him. Naruto just turned his torso and slit the throats of the Roots attacking him. Couple of them were Tsunade's personal Anbu guards. The two who landed next to him were loyal to Tsunade. "Yugao protect Naruko and my mom along with the Hokage. Anko take Koharu and Homura to a cell for holding. I will bring Danzo back for you to have some fun with".

"Yes Hokage-Sama". They both said as they vanished back into the walls.

Naruto walked outside, "Tsunade I want Sarutobi to be the next Fire Daiymo. I think he has what it takes". Naruto left the room.

Naruto appeared outside as he stood outside as he looked at the thousands upon thousands or Root forces gathered outside. Luckily Naruto and the rest of the other Johnins told the villagers to leave. They were relocated to a safe area from the village. Naruto was going to try to prevent as much damage as possible.

Naruto shifted his eyes into the Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at all of them. Naruto jumped on top of a powerline pole. Samehada appears on his back with a Tanto on his hip. Naruto squat down line. **(A/N: What Itachi did after he killed almost all the Uchiha). **

**(A/N: Play the Song Who Taught You How to Hate by Disturbed). **

Naruto looked at all of the forces as he got his swords ready. "Samehada time to go to work". The Roots charged up at Naruto like a giant wave. "Foolish". Naruto said under his breath. **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu! **Naruto lit the sky up like fireworks as the Roots in the air were burned and killed instantly.

Naruto made an army of clones as they all were holding lighting blades in their hands. They all leaped into the air as they begin to take the enemy down. Naruto ran forward as he swung Samehada slicing the root who got in his way. He had his tanto reversed as he stabbed an enemy behind him. Naruto twisted his body **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu! **Naruto lit the enemies behind him on fire.

Naruto landed on the ground as he began to run after Danzo. Danzo was on top of the Gates of the leaf. Naruto throws his tanto, then Naruto sees Danzo with his right arm free with the wrappings around his right eye off. Naruto saw the eye Danzo had all it did was enrage Naruto. Naruto ran forward, then two Root appear in front of him. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto charges Samehada with his lighting chakra as he cleaved them both in half.

Naruto landed in front of Danzo as Naruto looks to his right and left. Everyone one of Danzo's root forces laid dead in on the ground or roofs dead. Naruto was angered, "Tell me how the hell do you have Shisui's eye!" Naruto put Samehada on his back and sealed it back.

Danzo said nothing at he rushed Naruto. "Pathetic". Naruto threw his tanto and Danzo dodged it. Naruto appeared behind Danzo as he shoved the sword through his neck and out his mouth. Then Danzo disappeared out of reality. "What?" Naruto looked at Danzo as he appeared in front of him. A Sharingan on his arm closed, "How many graves did you have to rob to receive that arm! HOW MANY!" Naruto ran in front of him as he swung his Tanto. Danzo jumped back, **Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu! **

Naruto blocked it with a blue ribcage as he used the hand to slap Danzo into the ground. Naruto's Susanoo grew arms with a head with muscle. They began to pound Danzo into the ground. Danzo jumped back, but Naruto appeared behind him and punched him in the back sending him into a wall.

Danzo tried to recover, but Naruto disappeared behind Danzo and swung down with his sword cutting his arm off. Naruto grabbed the cut off an arm and sucked it into his Kamui. "Damn you!" Danzo shifted his eyes as he poured his chakra into the Mangekyou Sharingan. However, it took to long. Danzo watched as Naruto appeared in front of him and slashed his sword down cutting his left arm off.

Danzo laid n the ground as Naruto slammed his foot on his torso pinning him to the ground. "Lucky for you I have to keep you alive, however that doesn't mean I won't put the world of hurt on you". Naruto reached down on put his finger's on Danzo's eye.

"No! No! Don't take it!" Danzo pleaded.

"Why are you begging to keep something that doesn't belong to you". Naruto applied more pressure and gently pulled out Shisui's eye keeping the nerve and blood vessels intact. "Your back with me Big Brother". Naruto sealed the eye in his forearm.

"Dammit! Defeated by a damn brat!" Danzo whined. Naruto slapped a chakra restricting seal on Danzo.

"Check and Mate". Naruto lifted his foot off of him. Naruto slammed his foot on Danzo's knee crippling him. "That's for all the shit you been forcing on Naruko and my mom". Naruto slung his crippled body over his shoulder and Hiraishin into the meeting room.

Naruto threw him to the ground, "Anko keep him company for me". Anko appeared and took Danzo away.

Sarutobi came walking in as he sighed, "Well things are getting interesting".

Naruto smiled, "I think this takes care of everything". Naruto's eyes began to sting as he deactivated his Sharingan. Naruto unseals Shisui's eyes and showed it to Mikoto. "Mom seems like Danzo was able to pull a quick one under us".

Mikoto gently took the eye and placed it into a chakra container from her arm. She put it back in and sealed it back into her arm. "Good job Naruto you just made sure we had a good future, a future that we wanted". Mikoto hugged her son as Naruto held her back.

Tsunade stood up, "Naruto you know what you did was pretty bad. You will need to leave until we can get this whole event to blow over. With the Fire Daiymo dead by your hands, we need to come up with some reason why he died". Tsunade sighed.

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow as Naruko smothered Naruto in for a hug. "Naruto! Thank you! You did this so we could stay together! So, it could stay just you and I". Naruko kissed Naruto on his lips.

"Naruko I would do anything for you. I love you and you alone". Naruto kissed her back.

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her head, "Naruto! You will need to leave the Fire Country as many officials will want your head if they find out that YOU DID IT! Jeez, your lucky that the Raikage agreed for what you were doing. He will help you, but he had one requirement". Tsunade sighed and just smiled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he wants you to get together with a Kunoichi from the Cloud in order for his protection". Tsunade flicked Naruto on the head.  
"Oh, well damn". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Naruko facepalmed, "Let me guess you went into this not knowing the outcome?" Naruko looked at Naruto annoyed.

"Kinda, but I knew I would win and make sure you and mom were free to love whomever you want". Naruto rubbed Naruko's head.

"Well you better get going before the Daiymo's army gets here. I say you got about a day to get out of the fire country". Tsunade nodded, "Honestly I don't think I never knew anyone who came up with such a reckless idea".

"Well, I do anything for Naruko and my mom! Common! Let's get going girls!" Naruto trotted off with Naruko holding his arm tight with Mikoto just walking a bit behind them.

"Well, Sensei will you take up the offer as the new Fire Daiymo?" Tsunade looks at Sarutobi.

"Heh, for Naruto and Naruko I die for them". Sarutobi smiled, "Easy we can just say he was killed by an Akatsuki member. They infiltrated the leaf and killed him; I suggest that the three stay at the cloud for a while. At least when things begin to settle down" Sarutobi lifted the Fire Daiymo's had o his head. "Besides I was a good candidate anyways". Sarutobi chuckled.

Naruto, Naruko, and Mikoto began to pack their belongings. Naruko was a better Fūinjutsu thanks to Jiraiya as she packed most of their belongings. Soon after the three shot off into the forest saying their goodbyes to everyone. "Naruto you're a real idiot starting a civil war. Check and mate?" Mikoto teased Naruto.

"Hey! I thought it sounded badass! I think it was! Which reminds me, when we get back I think soon I will need Granny Tsunade to transplant Shisui's eyes. When Itachi returns home one day, you can transplant with one another too!" Naruto smiled.

"Let's talk about that later we will be leaving the Land of Fire soon, if we keep this pace up we should arrive in about an hour". Mikoto focused their attention.

The group continues to make their way as they pass into the Cloud territory. Soon they arrived as they were directed into the Raikage office. Mabui smiled, "The Raikage is all ready to see you". Mabui smiled.

Naruto opened the door until he was tackled to the ground. Naruto opens his eyes to see Yugito blushing as she smiled, "Hey Naruto! I was told about your situation I heard you were looking for another wife! I jumped at the opportunity!" Yugito pushed her lips against Naruto's.

Naruko was standing there as she watched the events fold out. "W-WHAT!" Naruko couldn't believe that the Kunoichi he had to marry was Yugito.

Yugito got up as she giggled, "I was so glad to hear that Naruto needed another partner! I was more than happy to join in!"  
Raikage spoke, "Since we are helping you guys with the incident, the deal is that you also marry Yugito Nii. She was the one who jumped at the opportunity". A smiled. "Treat her well boy or will snap your neck. She is like a little sister to me".

Naruko sighed as she relaxed and let her stress out, _"Hmmm, if this is what it takes to keep me and Naruto together I will share Naruto with Yugito". _Naruko nods her head, "Yugito I don't mind sharing Naruto, but know that I only want it you and me! No one else!" Naruko stated loudly.

A laughed, "Sound you really loved Naruto, I promise not to allow anymore woman on Naruto. This was a requirement I wanted since it was a chance for Yugito at a marriage. She has been thinking about Naruto nonstop since he saved her from the Akatsuki members".  
"A! Stop it your embarrassing me!" Yugito was blushing.

Mikoto smiled, "Sound like I'm getting more grandchildren!" Mikoto intervened.

Naruko blushed at the idea of children, Yugito was thinking of the same thing with her beet red face. "Huh, now that we really are free of the grasp of the council we can have the children whenever we want". Naruto smiles.

**A/N: Did you like that outcome? Naruto still gets a second wife, Mikoto was decided to be left out. Then Danzo and the council got their asses handed to them. So, now not yet and in due time we want to start thinking of names for Mikoto child? I don't remember if I asked you guys to do so before but resend me names if I have asked and you guys have sent me name ideas. I plan on the child to be a girl. She will have white hair with blue eyes like Mikoto. See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	18. Returning With a Minor in Pein

Return With a Minor in Pein

**Hello! Sorry for the delay I have been thinking about what I have been wanting to do! :P For this time frame there will be a training session again, but I will get into the main storyline and get to the good parts! Also, for some reason, my laptop's Wi-Fi is being stupid so I can't add people's names right now. **

Its already been a couple of weeks since Naruto and Naruko left the village with Mikoto. Jiraiya ended meeting the group later to see how they were settling in. They were doing just some regular sparring, Naruto was teaching Yugito how to use the chakra cannon. It was like Killer-B's Tailed Beast Bomb, but his version was a cannon. Kohaku came walking up to Naruto, "When do you guys plan on returning?" Kohaku asked.  
"I say in another couple weeks or so, granny Tsunade should send word to us". Naruto scratched his chin.

"Well since we have time, Shiro and Shira have asked you to return to our land. We wish to train you in the arts of senjutsu". Kohaku smiled.

"Neat! You mean I can become a Whiter Tiger Sage Mode?" Naruto smiled.

Kohaku nodded, "Wait since I summon toads is there a Toad Sage Mode?" Naruko asked.

Jiraiya overheard them and walked up, "Yeah, there is a toad sage mode. You know Naruko your father was the only one who was truly able to master Toad Sage mode! You know Naruto, if you ever wanted to you could learn wood sage mode. It would enhance your wood release".

"Yeah, I'd rather learn tiger sage mode! Sounds like fun, how long you said it would take?" Naruto asked.

"Depends it could be a month, or maybe a couple of weeks. It just depends". Kohaku smiled, "I will reverse summon, then summon you there. Say your goodbyes now". Kohaku left in a puff of smoke.

"Well, you heard the Tiger". Naruto smiled. "Let mother know for me Naruko". Naruto smiled.

"You betcha! Don't do anything stupid". Naruko placed a kiss on Naruto's lips as the two held each other. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was scribbling down notes.

Yugito walked up and waited until the two separated, "Guess who?" Yugito placed her hands over Naruto's face..

"Yugito". Naruto smiled.

Yugito leaned in and kissed Naruto holding it, "Correct".

"Hey Naruko, fill Yugito in for me". Naruto then left in a puff of smoke.

"Wait what!" Yugito was shocked to see Naruto disappear. Naruko just sighed, she won't be able to see her Naruto for a while.

* * *

** Unknown Location **

Naruto appeared next to Kohaku with Shiro and Shira in front of him. "Welcome Naruto, you ready for training for Tiger Sage Mode?" Shiro smiled.

"Hell, yeah I'm ready! Let's go!" Naruto got pumped.

"Okay good go sit outside in the cold and clear your mind". Shiro demanded.

Naruto deadpanned, _"This is going to be a long training session"._

* * *

**Back at Kumo **

Naruko informed Mikoto and Yugito, "Now that Naruto is working on the Tiger Sage Mode! Ero-Sanin! I want to learn Toad Sage Mode Dattebayo!" Naruko chirped.

"Stop calling me that Ero-Sanin crap you stupid brat! Jeez, I will have Fugasaku reverse summon you. He will be training you". Jiraiya left in a puff of smoke.

Soon followed that Naruko left in a puff of smoke leaving Yugito and Mikoto staring where Naruko last was. Mikoto looked at Yugito and Yugito looked back at Mikoto. "So, you want to screw with Naruto and Naruko before they get back?" Yugito smiles.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I'm listening".

* * *

**Time Skip One Week **

After one-week Naruto and Naruko had another week or so to try to master their Sage modes. Halfway through Naruko's training, Jiraiya left to go meet someone from his spy network. It was info he had to go relay to Tsunade. Tsunade went ahead and agreed to him going to his mission. "You sure about his Jiraiya this could be the leader of the Akatsuki here. I don't like the fact that you are leaving alone". Tsunade looks at Jiraiya.

"Tsunade I am fine, besides how about this then. Let's make a bet if I survive and come back you have to go out on a date with me. If you lose the bet well you know what happens". Jiraiya smiled.

Tsunade frowned, "Then you better damn sure that I lose this bet Jiraiya, I don't know how many more times I can keep loosing the people I hold dear".

"Ahhhh so you do like me~!" Jiraiya teased.

"Shut up and go before I kill you myself! You better come back, or I will beat your ass when I see you again". Tsunade yelled at him.

"Well if I do die, don't come following after me so fast". Jiraiya smiled as he began to run off.

Tsunade grit her teeth, she didn't know what it was, but something was bothering her to no end. "Anbu!" Four Anbu landed on the ground, "Yamato and Yugao, go to the cloud and get Naruto. I want Naruto to provide back up for Jiraiya. I don't know what it is I feel something if off, so very, very off".  
"Yes, Hokage-Sama!" The two shot off into the woods while the other two were dismissed.

* * *

** Unknown Location **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto fell on the ground exhausted.

"For a human it took you're a little over a week to master Tiger Sage Mode. It's very impressive indeed, you have yet to master out Sage Art Move, **Tiger Smasher**".

"Gathering up all that nature chakra and the condensing it is like really hard. Harder to do than the Rasengan cannon! I need to take that move and do it in the middle of my chest and fire it forwards. Granted the sage art Rasengan is easy but doing a giant beam that could destroy a mountain is hard!" Naruto was tired.

Just then Kohaku appeared next to Naruto, "Naruto Tsunade has a mission for you she wants you to go back up Jiraiya who is heading to the Rain. He said he thinks he found the Leader of the Akatsuki hiding out in the rain". Kohaku got Naruto's full attention.

"If Tsunade thinks he needs back up, then I will be more than happy to oblige. Do you know if we have any medic Tigers?" Naruto asked.

Shira nodded, "If you ever need any healing don't hesitate to summon me". Shira nodded and her left paw lifted into the air with blue glowing chakra.

"What is that? It's not green?" Naruto was confused.

"This is our specialty, not only can out medial ninjutsu heal wounds, but also replenish lost chakra towards others, but it drains our chakra in return". Shira put her foot down.

"When I get back you need to teach me that". Naruto smiled, "Well Kohaku summon me from the other side, See ya, Shiro and Shira! Thanks for the training!" Naruto soon left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto appeared in the house with the lights off. Soon Yugito and Mikoto walked in and Yugito handed Naruto papers and said nothing. Naruto looked at the paper out loud, "Yugito Nii, we would like to announce that you are…..PREGNANT! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto didn't realize it, but as he was reading this Naruko reverse summed back to hear this. Naruko was fuming as her hair lifted into the air as her eyes went white, "N-A-R-U-T-O! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT!"

Naruto face went white, "Uhhhh.. ahhh… uhhhhh w-wait! T-this can't be right! I didn't have sex with you!" Naruto looked at Yugito.  
Yugito held up one of the pregnancy testings and it said positively. Naruto's world cracked, _"WHAT IN THE HELL I KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER! WAIT! HOLY SHIT! WE WENT DRINKING THAT ONE NIGHT FUCK! FUCK! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! FUCK!" _Naruto was having a mental breakdown.

Naruko was fuming as she walked up and started to strangle Naruto, "YOU STUPID PERVERT WE WENT DRINKING ONCE! ONCE! YOU KNOCK HER UP INSTEAD OF ME!" Naruko was shaking Naruto aggressively as Naruto's soul was trying to leave his body.

Yugito stuck her tongue out, "Just kidding".

Naruto and Naruko flinched and look at her, "What….".

"Just kidding". Yugito smiled.

Mikoto began laughing, "Did you two forget I was pregnant! I took that test! We forged the papers!" Yugito was laughing along with Mikoto.

Naruto and Naruko have their hair covering their faces. Then Naruto has his left eye glow along with Naruko's right eye glowing. **"You know you're going to regret doing that". **Naruko said with a greedy evil laugh.

"**Yeah, you're going to get it now". **Naruto and Naruko walked like zombies.

"Naruto remember Jiraiya?" Kohaku deadpanned.

Naruto and Naruko snapped out of the moment, "Yeah right! Kohaku fills them in. I need to get going. I will summon you later". Naruto grabbed his gear and hauled ass to the Rain Village. He wanted to make sure that Jiraiya came back alive. Naruko told him that Jiraiya was like the father she never had. Besides Fugaku, it was a hole that helped fill in her heart. Granted Naruto was always there, he made that hole heal much faster.

* * *

** Hour Later **

Naruto arrived in the rain as he was wearing a blue cloak which covered his head to toe. Meanwhile, Naruto was in the rain Naruko, Mikoto, and Yugito were invited to return to the leaf. Yugito was given permission as a ninja of Cloud and Leaf she can live in both villages without any issues.

Naruto arrived in the cloud as he searched around for Jiraiya, the best place he could find him. A brothel….._"Damn my luck". _Naruto grunted and then sighed and started to brood like a true Uchiha. Naruto looked around as he put his hood down. He looked around to find some of the women in the brothel run their way over to Naruto.

"Hey, I can show you a good time~". One said seductively.

"Hey, I can rock your world~". They continued to flirt with Naruto which was new for him.

Naruto eyes shifted to the Sharingan to search through their memories. He found Jiraiya in the back as he paid for 'special services'. Naruto went into the back as he put the girls to sleep and decided to alter their memories a bit. He gave them a new resolve to be a better person and stop this way of life. He gave them some intel on book smarts and let them be. They would continue their own path to be who they want to. Naruto just gave them a second chance at life, they deserved a chance.

Naruto made his way into the room to find Jiraiya hammered with Sake in his hand. There were two girls with very large busts cuddling him as he was smiling. He had trickles of blood running down his nose. "Dammit Pervy-Sage". Naruto turned his Sharingan on and did the same to the two women as he did for the ones earlier.

"Man kid you have to up and ruin my fun, what are you here for anyways". Jiraiya whined.

"Ugh, Tsunade sent me, she wanted to make sure she lost the bet". Naruto smiled.

"How do you know about it?" Jiraiya was curious.

"I had Kohaku spy on you two and she also relayed the bet. Then Tsunade found out and threatened me". Naruto sweatdropped.

**Flash Back About an Hour before and a little bit after Naruto left Naruko**

Naruto quickly Hiraishin to the lead, "Tsunade I got a question about the mission". Naruto asked.

"What is that?" Tsunade looked at the Uchiha.

"Well, I have to back up Jiraiya. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I feel like that Jiraiya will have trouble I don't want to risk it'. Tsunade was worried.

"It's just I don't want to see someone else I care about to die". Tsunade said worriedly.

"I see~! You really do love him, don't you! You may have had a lover! You can't help but also like Jiraiya!" Naruto grinned.

"Stupid brat!" Tsunade eyes grew white as he teeth sharpened.

"Actually, they made a bet, if Jiraiya came back alive she would go on a date with him". Kohaku giggled.

"How cute! You want Jiraiya to win!" Naruto smiled.

"Not that you stupid kid! I-I just don't want to see him harmed!" Tsunade frowned.

Naruto smiled, "Tsunade you went through a lot in your life. You have had it rough, don't be so hard on yourself. You deserve a chance at true love, it really fills that pain in your soul. When my dad, Shisui and when Itachi had to leave. It hurt…. It hurt a lot….. I still was grateful though…. I had Naruko and still had my mom. Naruko filled the rest of the hole with love…. I can't thank her enough for that". Naruto smiled.

Tsunade laid her head on the desk and blushed, "I-I do like Jiraiya…. I loved Dan too….. when he passed I was so heartbroken and felt like I couldn't move on….. then that stupid pervert stick by my side. He loved me even though I didn't see it… he was even going to be Dan's best man at the wedding he wanted to have…. Damn that Jiraiya for making me fall for a pervert like him".

"You deserve some love Tsunade, I don't mean family love, I mean love from another person you care about. A person who will support you when you fall down when you lose all hope. That person is there for you when you need them the most". Naruto walked over and placed a kiss on Tsunade's head. "Your Naruko's godmother which makes you my godmother…. I am your family too don't you forget that…. I think my mom would like it if you saw her as a daughter… it might make things better on you". Naruto, "See ya I am bringing the pervert back with me". Naruto Hiraishin back to where he placed it.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Naruto left out about the part of Tsunade falling in love with Jiraiya, but he told him everything else. "Fine, let's go kid your already strong enough to take down Hidan and Kakazu I think you will be alright".

"Yeah, common let's get to sleuthing!" Naruto shifted his outfit for a Sherlock Holmes outfit and a chakra spyglass.

"What the hell is that?" Jiraiya was confused.

"I don't know". Naruto shrugged his shoulders. ANYWAYS Naruto changes back into his cloak and the two head out. They find a hotel and sleep in for the night, as they prepare for their attack.

Next morning Naruto and Jiraiya make their way around the rain after they got some sleep and breakfast. The made their way as Naruto activated his Sharingan to pinpoint strong chakra. They made their way as they came across a woman with blue hair and a black cloak with red clouds. She said, "Jiraiya Sensei been a long time".

"Konan, you're alive.. that means that Yahiko and Nagato must be alive too right?" Naruto smiled.

"Stop acting as you know us Jiraiya. That was many years ago, you don't know who we are anymore. I am an angel and I am doing what God wants". Konan shot paper and Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto ran in front, **Water Style:** **Giant Vortex Jutsu! **Naruto pulled water from the air and shot a torrent of water which ripped through the paper. A clone appeared next to Naruto and weaved a few hand signs and concentrated lightning chakra into his hand. Then he shot the lighting bolt up into the air. There was a clash of thunder as Naruto released the lightning chakra into the air. Then from the clouds, there was a clap of thunder. A blue lighting dragon came down with glowing red eyes. Naruto had his hand still in the air and thrust it down, **Kirin! **

The giant dragon shot down, but there was a summoning jutsu as a large crab appeared as was destroyed by the jutsu. Jutsu kept going as it crashed into Konan as she released a painful screech in pain. "What lighting control". Jiraiya stared at Naruto. Naruto didn't seven seemed winded by the attack.

Just then a weird-looking person with orange hair, black piercings, Akatsuki cloak, and Rennigan eyes. Jiraiya stared at the figure as five more beings who looked similar landed. Jiraiya scanned them and recognized one with orange hair as Yahiko, "Yahiko you have the Rinnegan!" Jiraiya was confused.

Naruto looked at the beings with his Sharingan, "Jiraiya those aren't people, they are merely puppets the master can control. By the looks of it, looks like he knows various jutsu of the Rennigan, I did some studying on the Dojutsu, it's a Dojutsu an Uchiha could get if they also have the blood of a Senju".

Jiraiya stepped forward, "What do you plan on using the Biju's for?"

"To use as a weapon to bring this world together. This world shall know what true pain is, I am Pein I am a god". Pein praised himself.

Naruto face felt twisted and heated, "I will not allow you to harm Naruko. If you take the Biju from her she will die!" Naruto eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Your eyes are powerful, but my eyes are of a god. I will win this battle even if it means killing this Naruko". Pein slid a black pole into his hand.

They rush forward as Naruto charges ahead, "Dammit kid!" Jiraiya rushes with Naruto.

Naruto looks at the corpses which are called 'Pein'. Naruto threw a kunai at them as they dodged it with ease. Then Naruto disappeared in a trail of lighting, "RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the spiraling jutsu into the Animal Path Pein breaking the connection instantly.

"You're fast, but not fast enough!" The Peins shouted. **All Mighty Push!** The invisible push sent Naruto Flying into a wall.

**Big Ball Rasengan! **Jiraiya shouted as he slammed the jutsu down, but the Preta Path started to absorb Jiraiya jutsu. "What!" Jiraiya stopped the jutsu and backed up.

**Summoning Jutsu! **A giant crow appeared as Jiraiya backed up, Jiraiya bit his thumb **Summoning Jutsu! **"Jiraiya what do you need?" The giant purple frog asked.

"Gamaken! I need you to hold off the animal summoning for me". Jiraiya asked.

"I will try but I am ungraceful". The giant toad got ready to fight.

Naruto landed next to Jiraiya and bit his thumb **Summoning Jutsu! **Two giant clouds appear as Shiro and Shira appear. "Naruto why have you summoned us". Shiro asked.

"These bastards think they are a god; they want to collect the Biju. If they do that to Naruko and Yugito it would kill them. I won't let them kill the people I love!" Naruto got onto all fours as a whitetail with black stripes goes across his tail. The black stripes run across the rest of Naruto's body which is hidden under his clothes. Naruto grew white ears on top of his head and his black hair had black stripes in his hair. His face grew whiskers, on the side of his face had whiskers and black stripes on the cheeks of Naruto's face. His hands grew claws as he was on all fours and let out a roar.

Jiraiya was shocked, "N-Naruto did you master the White Tiger Sage Mode?" Jiraiya was shocked.

Shira spoke up, "Naruto is a true prodigy, he learned the Tiger Sage Mode which is the hardest Sage mode to learn".

"Yea, we have only had one person to learn it, he is standing there". Shiro smiled proudly.

Jiraiya went into the sage mode as he gathered more chakra, "Naruto, keep them off of me so I can summon Fugasaku and Shima".

"I got them!" Naruto eye slit changed where the red in his Sharingan would be, it was blue to the White Tiger Sage Mode. In the middle of his, Sharingan had black surrounding the middle which had a blue slit in the middle of his 6 bladed Shuriken. The black part of his Sharingan is the 6 bladed Sharingan, surrounding it was red, which is now blue.

Naruto disappeared as he made a shockwave explode to life forcing the 6 Peins to back up. Naruto just broke the sound barrier using the Shushin and his speed with Tiger Sage Mode. Yeah, Naruto fast as hell.

The Deva Path Pein couldn't keep up as Naruto smashed his fist into the Preta Path flinging him into the wall. "He fast!" The Deva Pein said.

Naruto appeared in front of the Deva Path Pein; Naruto's eyes were glowing blue as he looked at Pein. "You're just too slow". Naruto rotated his body kicking the Deva Pein in the face.

The Ashura Pein shot rockets at Naruto, **Kamui! **Naruto absorbed them into his Kamui and made them reappear above his head as the Ashura Pein was hit directly. The Naraka Pein rushed Naruto, but his attack phased through Naruto. "What!" Pein said startled.

**AMATERASU! **Black flames appeared on the Naraka Pein, but the Preta Path tried to absorb the Jutsu. He smiles, but then his arm turned into white tiger claw. Naruto ran up and punched him into the ground, "You want my chakra eh? YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Naruto placed his hands on the Preta Path and forced his Chakra into the Preta Path's hands.

"What?" Pein said worriedly.

The Pein began to turn into a tiger and then turned to stone. "How do you like it? Senjutsu Chakra!" Naruto smiled as his features returned to normal and his eyes went back to being red. Naruto was tired as Jiraiya walked up as he finishes summoning Shima and Fugasaku.  
"Heh sounds like you didn't need my help…. Shit". Jiraiya gets ready as the Peins that were defeated were resurrected and standing except for the Preta Path.

"You cannot defeat god!" The Peins rush Jiraiya and Naruto as they keep on guard.

Naruto had chakra, but his stamina was running low after using the Senjutsu chakra. Shiro and Shira quickly finish up and they disappear leaving the rest to Naruto and Jiraiya. Jiraiya and Naruto attacked back **Fire Style: Flame Bullet! Wind Style: Great Breakthrough! **A gust of wind shot towards the fired bullet increasing in size and power.

The Deva Path raised his hand **Almighty Push! **The attack was deflected. The others attacked Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto phased through them, but Jiraiya wasn't as fortunate. Naruto used his Kamui to repel attacks from the Peins. Soon, Jiraiya and Naruto were on the defensive as the Peins had numbers, Naruto caught on to a visual prowess that they had. They could see from one another's eyes. Weird right? They can use each other's eyes and be able to see their enemies from different angles and places.

The Deva Pein raised his hand **Planetary Devastation! **A giant black mass or gravity began to pull nearby metal walls and earth into a miniature planet-sized ball of rock and earth. "You shall know the true meaning of pain". He forced his hand down as the giant rock of earth was sent towards them. Naruto grit his teeth, "Jiraiya I am starting to run low on chakra, and my eyes are starting to blur. I need you to back me up after I protect us from this attack!"

"Wait what do you mean!" Jiraiya looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up at the giant rock and his eyes began spinning **KAMUI! **Naruto sent the attack to the other dimension as it would be too large to use the Hiraishin and he was already running low on chakra. Naruto's eyes began to bleed as he fell on one knee panting heavily.

Jiraiya stepped forward as he began to attack the Peins. Naruto sat on the side as he was useless for the moment. Naruto managed to start gathering more sage jutsu so he could last a little bit longer, but since he emptied his reserves into the stupid Preta Path, he needs to restore it.  
**(A/N: The battle with Jiraiya and the other Peins happen normally as canon except that Jiraiya was leaping around with Naruto on his back). **

Jiraiya ran out of sage jutsu and Shima and Fugasaku were forced to leave as Jiraiya was running low on chakra. Naruto activated his Sage Mode again as he lashed out giving some time for Jiraiya to recover. Naruto was able to take out the Animal Path, and Naruto was about to finish the Ahura Path when his Sage Mode ran out. Naruto fell on the ground panting and grunting. "Too bad, you were doing really well. Seems like your girlfriend Naruko and Yugito will experience pain once you die. When they do experience pain, they may be willing to give their lives up to be with you in the afterlife". Deva Pein stuck his hand out with the black rod.

He pulled it back and thrust it forward, Naruto was about to use Kamui. Then A flash of red shirt and white hair appeared in front of him. He took the attack to the chest. Naruto saw that it luckily just missed his heart. Jiraiya broke the weapon and kicked Deva Pein for a split second.

The other Peins began to jump in and punched Naruto, they knocked Naruto to the ground. Jiraiya stood back up, "Hey kid tell Tsunade I sorry I couldn't make it back home. Seems like this time Kami actually allowed her to win a bet". Jiraiya ran towards the Peins, but they kicked him, the gave him a left hook sending him into the ground.

Naruto looked up as his eyes were black and back to normal, "Dammit Jiraiya stop!" Naruto found out he was pinned to the ground by a black chakra rod in his shoulder and he didn't even see it.

Jiraiya landed in front of Naruto face into the ground. There was a foot placed on his back, "You see even the Gallant Jiraiya, can't beat a god". The 6 pushed their blades at Jiraiya.

**KAMUI! **Naruto used the last bit of his chakra to save Jiraiya. The attack phased through Jiraiya, then Kohaku appeared in a cloud of smoke as Naruto made a quick clone. "Kohaku take Jiraiya and go!" Naruto yelled.

Kohaku nodded her head as she tailed swiped the Peins away and grabbed Jiraiya by his shirt and threw him on her back. "Come back home alive master please". Kohaku shot off.

The Ashura Pein shot a rock at Kohaku. **KAMUI!** Naruto strained his body to his limits as he absorbed the rocket into the space-time jutsu. Naruto faceplanted into the ground exhausted and tired. _"Damn…. Too damn tired". _

"**Hey Kit, how about you wasting time and get out of there". **A female voice ran through Naruto's head.

"_Huh? Kuruana is that you?" _Naruto said in his head.

"**You're going to be just fine". **Kuruana smiled.

The Peins went to attack and stabbed downwards on Naruto until he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**A/N: That it! Hope you all enjoy! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	19. Lineage

Lineage

**Hello! Sorry for the very long delay I been working on a new story if you want to check it out. I also will be posting another chapter for Naruto DxD: Sacred Fox today, Forgotten Fox during the weekend along with Son Dragon DxD, and another Blonde Ashikabi most likely. I will be slowing down even more on the next two weeks as Finals are approaching. I want to focus more on that than anything else. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh! When I study abroad I will also be able to keep writing and posting, but I might be limited how much I can when overseas. Cerest, roxas199, Ijustbereadingsometimes, Hardwin Potter, GodLikeNaru, Arka Kizuna, ltulquiorra, Twilight's Shad0w, SoAnthony, JonusCreed, Emperor Wan Athers, AkumaReap3r, Nyendz, Fayth Mayonaka, Ex-StarBurn, Carlos Diaz, kristinalprime23, alexhidalgo2599, zackwadsworth5, lavamagma1, Honduras27, and DanTheMan26. **

The Ashura Pein shot a rock at Kohaku and the rocket shot towards Kohaku. KAMUI! Naruto strained his body to his limits as he absorbed the rocket into the space time jutsu. Naruto faceplanted into the ground exhausted and tiered. "Damn…. Too damn tiered".

"**Hey Kit, how about you quit wasting time and get out of there".** A female voice ran through Naruto's head.

"Huh? Kuruana is that you?" Naruto said in his head.

"**You're going to be just fine"**. Kuruana smiled.

The Peins went to attack and stabbed downwards on Naruto until he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hmp the brat was reversed summoned".

Kohaku was reversed summoned back to the leaf as Shiro had Naruko sign the Tiger summoning contract giving Naruko three summoning animals. Then Kohaku quickly reversed summoned Naruto back to the lead. Naruto appeared in front of Naruko as he was beaten and battered. Naruto turns his head, "Hey how ya doin". Naruto smiled.

Tsunade was standing next to tiered Jiraiya, Mikoto along with Naruko and Yugito were worried sick about Naruto. "You Idiot!" Naruko hugged Naruto close to her chest.

Yugito and Mikoto went in and hugged Naruto, Jiraiya was giggling, "Hey *Cough* Tsunade can I get some of the hugging action?" Jiraiya was joking as Tsuande had a tick mark on her head.

"Grrrr geez fine! I'm just glad you came back alive". Tsunade hugged Jiraiya.

Naruto slowly sat up as Naruko began to perform medical ninjutsu. Then Tsunade did the same for Jiraiya, "Hey at least you won the best Jiraiya". Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya nodded his head, "You two are both idiots you know that!" Tsunade shot Naruto a death glare.

"Did you really have that hard of a time Naruto?" Naruko asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah their very strong, even I had a hard time taking them on. Whats is worse that there are six different Peins. They each have their own special ability, and they can see from one another's eyes. This covers their blond spot which allows them to dodge. The only way I was able to keep up was the Hiraishin on top of Sage mode".

Naruko did a body examination over him, "I can sense that everything is fine your suffering from Chakra exhaustion, however, I can tell your eyes are getting worse".

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I think it's time that I switched eyes with Shisui's or mother". Naruto looks at Mikoto.

Mikoto smiled, "When Itachi gets back he will want to use Shisui I bet he will need it one day. Since I have mine awoken with body abilities unlocked and the Susanoo I think we can go ahead and do it". Mikoto's eyes shifted to a 4 bladed Fuma Shuriken.  
"Tsunade, Naruko you guys think you could do an eye transplant when I get my chakra levels back up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we can do that but you both need to rest due to chakra exhaustion. Which means no ninja business for a week or two". Tsunade pointed at them.

"Damn what a drag". Naruto clicked his teeth together.

"That means I get to spend all that time with your Naruto!" Naruko captured his lips as she pushed into him.

"Hey! No fair!" Yugito grabbed Naruto's arm and captured his lips as soon as Naruko took a breath for air.

Mikoto let a giggle out as she watched her children and Yugito close. Mikoto touched her belly, _"Kakashi I wish you could be here". _Mikoto looks up at the window to see the pervert in the sky giving her an eye smile.

* * *

** Time Skip One Week **

Naruto wakes up as he finds his two girls sleeping on him. His arms and legs intertwined with theirs. The next thing that they were butt naked in his bed. Naruto remembered last night how they went at it with almost not break. Yugito with her Biju reserves couldn't keep up with Naruko as she lasted much longer. Then Naruto was drained after he was done with Yugito, but Naruto was able to push through.

* * *

** Flashback to Last Night Lemon**

Naruto was making his way upstairs holding Naruko and Yugito. They made their way into the room and Naruto closed the door. He put up silencing seals and privacy seals, Naruto was thrown on the bed as Yugito and Naruko walked into the closet. Naruto had to wait until they came back when they came back made Naruto perk up.

When they walked out Yugito was using Matatabi's two tails, ears, and her eyes were blue and gold. Naruko used Kuruana's help as she had nine tails flowing out of her back with her hair slightly turned orange. Her eyes were red with slits down the middle. They walked up to him on all fours as they pull down his pants eager to start having their way with Naruto.  
Naruko and Yugito pull Naruto's dick out which made Yugito gasp, "Is that even possible for a size like that to even exist! That has to be nine inches!" Yugito was worried if she could handle that.

"If I can handle it you can too!" Naruko began to lick and lubricate the shaft. Yugito went to kiss Naruto as she licked his chest and Naruto fumbled with her breasts.

Soon Naruto made a clone that took Naruko to the bed, "Yugito you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you better take responsibility if I get pregnant". Yugito kissed Naruto.

"Hey! I am giving birth first!" Naruko shouted.

"How long do I have to wait!" Yugito whined.

"Until I become Hokage!" Naruko began to ride the Naruto's clone dick.

"That's not fair! I want to be a mother as soon as possible!" Yugito whined.

Naruto chuckled, "Yugito we have plenty of time for that. Right now let's just enjoy this right now. Besides we have plenty of time". Naruto kissed her back and aligned his rod at the entrance of Yugito. "Is this your first time?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it is, so be gentle alright". Yugito was drooling a little bit as she had the entrance.

Naruto pushed upwards as he went inside, he earned moans and twitching from Yugito. "On three brace yourself".

"Got it". Yugito braced herself.

"THREE!" Naruto moved forward as he broke her hymen.

Yugito screamed as she arched her back and fell forward on Naruto. Naruto began thrusting as Yugito was letting moans out as she felt pure bliss take over. "Naruto! Naruto! Naaarrrutoo!" Yugito was happy as she was doing with someone she loved it.

"Yugito you feel so good". Naruto sucked on her neck giving her a hickey on her neck.

"I love it Naruto! I love you! I love you!" Yugito smiles as she kisses Naruto.

The slapping sounds between flesh and the lewd noises from the sounds and sloshing noises. "Yugito I'm cumming!"

"Inside!" Yugito screamed Naruko was done with the clone as she placed a seal on Yugito's stomach.

Naruto shot out ropes inside of Yugito as he filled her up. Yugito fell on the bed falling asleep. "My turn". Naruko mounts Naruto and just jumps on Naruto's dick. "Naruto your clones are good, but they don't compare to the real you!"

"Thank you Naruko I love you". Naruto kissed her back as Naruto begins to lift her up and down faster and faster. "Naruto! Faster! Faster!"

"I'm Cumming!" Naruto shot ropes inside of Naruko as she placed a seal on her stomach. Naruko fell on top of Naruto. Naruto rolled her over and laid down in between them pulling them close.

* * *

** End of Lemon **

Naruto sits up as he gets ready for the day. He puts on some normal clothes wearing black shorts and a blue shirt. He heads downstairs to find Mikoto cooking dinner, "Morning mom how are ya doing". Naruto smiled.

"Morning sweetie, am I expecting any grandchildren yet?" Mikoto giggled.

"Hehehe, not yet mom how much longer you got?" Naruto asked.

"Well, while you were helping Jiraiya, Tsunade did an ultrasound and used her Medical ninjutsu to check the baby. Looks like you will be a big brother to a little girl in about 5 months". Mikoto giggled. (**A/N: If I am off please let me know). **

"Do you miss Kakashi". Naruto frowned.

Mikoto looked down, "Yeah I do, I just wish I could see him again". Mikoto smiled.

Naruto sighed, "Mom do you know if you have any Senju blood in you?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto freezes, "Why do you ask?" Mikoto turns to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "I thought about it more and more of how I had wood release. Mom, my grandfather wouldn't happen to be Hishirama would it?"

Mikoto put the items she was using to cook down, "Your grandfather was Hishirama, I am the half sister of Tsunade. You see Hishirama had two granddaughters. I was just put in the background kept a secret which I didn't mind too much. Hishirama's son had a child with an Uchiha, but when the conflict started. They figured it was best to keep my being a Senju a secret. Thankfully I inherited my mother's looks. So, I always kept quiet about being part Senju. When I married your father, well I told him he was rather upset that he was marrying a half breed Senju. By then I was pregnant with Itachi. Well, we had Shisui and then you, so he must have accepted it. So, yeah that's how you have the wood release. I didn't want to say anything I didn't know what you say".

"So, Hishirama is my grandfather?" Naruto said shocked.

"That's not the weirdest part, the wife that Hishirama did have before hand was my grandmother on my mother's side. Her name was Madara Uchiha". Mikoto looked at Naruto.

"W-wait! YOUR SAYING MADARA WAS A CHICK!" Naruto said shocked.

Mikoto shook her head to confirm Naruto's shock, "That's one reason Madara was upset and angry with Hishirama. Your great, great grandmother Madara was short for Madarami". **(A/N: Madarami is said like Madara the last part is like in Narumi from other fanfictions, so you say Madarami! Lol plot twist! ALSO! IF YOU WANT AN IDEA WHAT THIS FEMALE MADARA WOULD LOOK LIKE GO ON GOOGLE. Type in Female Madara. Madarami is going to look like that. The picture I am using is the top picture on right second to the last. or you can use the very first one with the red background which is the first one. I think that is every time it will show up when you look them up. I will post it as the cover for this story. To change it up a bit that's all). **

Naruto smiled, "That makes things actually easier". Naruto nodded his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, it was before I was reversed summoned. The Man name Pein talked to me about the Rennigan and told me some of his secrets since he through I was going to die. I also met the man named Tobi as he explained he was going to use the power of Hishirama's cells to unlock the Rennigan". Naruto sighed.

* * *

** Flashback Rian **

Naruto was laying on the ground tired and out of chakra. "You have fought well against me Uchiha, you see you can't compare yourself against a god. Since I will be parting you from this world, I want to tell you one thing. I was given these eyes to be god, I was given these eyes by god himself, none other than Madara Uchiha".

Then a swirl appeared next to Pein, a man with short spiky hair and orange mask appeared. "You see you can call me Tobi. I learned that if an Uchiha who has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and has the blood of both Senju and Uchiha, one could awaken the Rennigan".

"The Rennigan allows me to bend the balance of life and death. I am the one who judges who goes to hell and dies, or who lives and goes to heaven! My eyes give me the ability to rise people from the dead!" Pein carried on.

"Thanks to the fool Orochimaru I stole his Edo-Tensei jutsu. Naruto knows this, in the near future there will be war…. A war which you will not be able to fight in…. a war where we will win, and our dreams of the Infinite Tsukuyomi will come true to bring everlasting peace!" Tobi bragged.

"Now it's time to die". Pein and the other 4 Peins that weren't incapacitated rammed their black rods at Naruto, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Tch! Reverse summoning jutsu!" Tobi grit his teeth.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

"You are saying that you could bring back Kakashi?" Mikoto said shocked.

"Well, I need to find the Edo-Tensei if Orochimaru had other hidden labs. You know when I see Anko I still sense Orochimaru on her neck". Naruto looks at her.

"You're saying that he isn't dead!" Mikoto was wide-eyed.

"He is a snake that's what they do they slither away and keep coming back like cockroaches". Naruto sighed, "When I unlock the Rennigan I will revive Kakashi, I was even thinking of bringing back Shisui. Would you want dad to come back?" Naruto scratched his head.

Mikoto sighed, "It would be wonderful to have your brother back. I don't know how Fugaku would be if he found out I got pregnant with another man's baby". Mikoto held her belly.

"Well if I use the Edo-Tensei I can probably talk to him and see what he wants". Naruto smiled.

Mikoto sighed, "We should ask Tsunade and fill her in on this don't you think?"

"If we want a shot of what this Tobi guy is planning I do suggest that we do make extra preparations to for this war that he wants to bring back". Naruto looks at Mikoto seriously, "I will stop at nothing to give the life that Naruko and Yugito wants. I will stop all enemies who get in the way of my dreams, Naruko's dreams, Yugito's dreams and your too".

"Well, sounds like we got a lot to do. Let's talk to Tsuande about this after we transplant our eyes, would you want to trade eyes with me? What do you think? Would you want to trade with Shisui?" Mikoto asked.

"Hmmm let's save Shisui's for Itachi when he comes back home. For now, lets just you and I switch". Naruto walked up and hugged his mom.

"I want my little sister to have a father. I bet Naruko wouldn't want that for her either". Naruto placed a kiss on his mother's forehead.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad I got to keep some family. It's been hard without Itachi and Shisui". Mikoto had some tears running down her face.

"I know you it has been, let's keep going. We got a lot to plan". Naruto smiles.

**A/N: Lol bet you guys didn't see THAT coming! Lol wait until more paperwork if filled out for Tsunade, but if you think about it….. the damn council finding out that Naruto is a Senju isn't going to be good. TitanFall007 OUT! **


	20. Kami Pays a Visit

Kami Pays a Visit

**Hello! Back with another chapter! I don't have a ton to say, but by the title of the chapter, I bet you guys can guess what is happening. slothking25, PersonaNinja Lux, Narutoficlover, ohsofrosty, jellyman17, Pokepercutopotter, MaxDrifty, MIKE202303, KING011, CrowV666, CMVR16, .90, redeyeshaman, THE LISTENER 10, JWJNation, Conker9999, west59, kerruan18, lara5170 , Lockdown00, Fundin1, Sist3m, and Caimbeul. **

Mikoto sighs, "Naruto messing with the dead is a no, I don't want you doing that. I miss Kakashi a lot, but what happened is done. There is nothing you should do to change it, I forbid it Naruto". Mikoto stared at him.

Naruto let a sigh out, "I understand mom, I won't do it". Naruto sighed he hated seeing his mother upset and unhappy.

Soon Naruko and Yugito came walking down tired and sore while the rub their hips. Mikoto giggled as she saw them walking funny, "You girls got anything baking in the oven yet?" Mikoto laughed.

Naruko and Yugito blushed, "N-no! We aren't ready for something like that yet".

"I'm readMFFFF!" Naruko covered Yugito's mouth.

"Hey! I am having his child first!" Naruko growled at Yugito.

Mikoto giggled at their antics, "When the time has come I hope you two give me wonderful grandchildren". They both blushed as Naruto sighed.

"Hey, let's get going, I wanna ask Tsunade if she would be willing to switch our eyes". Naruto smiled as he walked out, Mikoto nodded her head as she and walked out. Naruko and Yugito followed suit as they made their way to Tsunade.

They entered as Tsunade looked up, finally, she can take a break from her paperwork. "How can I help you all today". Tsunade smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Well the thing is I need to replace my eye with my moms, so we can achieve the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm starting to lose my sight in my eyes". Naruto smiled.

"Reckless as usual, Shizune we have an operation. We can do it now". Tsunade got up as they made their way towards the hospital. They walked inside as Naruto and Mikoto were in a room, "This won't take long I say 1-2 hours max". Tsunade and Shizune were in proper attire as they gave Mikoto and Naruto and sedative to knock them out.

Naruko and Yugito stayed to watch over their lover/mother in Naruko's case. As Naruto was out he was confronted by the Sage of Six Paths, "Oi old Sage how are you doing!" Naruto smiled.

The Sage of Six Path nodded and smiled, "Naruto I am here to tell you that Kami wants Kakashi alive".

"Uhhhh why? Not that I don't mind". Naruto asked.

"Well in an alternate universe Kakashi is needed for the fourth great Ninja War. Kami will alter everyone's memories again including Naruko, except yours. You are the only one who will know that Kakashi died and was brought back. Kakashi is vital to be alive, what he did was a noble thing". Hagoromo smile.

"Why now all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

Hagoromo sighed, "They are making their move again they capture the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th tailed beast. They will be going after B, Yugito, and Naruko. It's important to be ready, Kakashi is needed for this, she decided that it was time".

"Kami a girl?" Naruto said shocked.

"Goddammit Hagoromo! What did I say about revealing my gender!" A girl with blonde hair violet eyes, and a pink revealing outfit.

"When are you going to bring him back?" Naruto asked.

"Right now!" He is in the waiting room with Naruko and Yugito they just left the operation room". Lena smiled, "I already altered everyone's memories!" Lena then faded away waving goodbye.

Naruto deadpanned, "This world needs a lot of help doesn't it, I thought Kami was a male".

"White lie". Hagoromo shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeez, I'm leaving". Naruto cut the connection.

* * *

** An Hour and Thirty Minutes Later **

Naruto slowly begins to wake up in his bed, he sits up to find Naruko and Yugito laying down next to Naruto. Naruko smiles at Naruto, "You better take good care of mothers eyes Teme". Naruko placed a kiss on his lips.

"I will dope, I will". Naruto kissed back. Yugito patiently waited for her turn.

Yugito pulled Naruto in for a kiss as Naruto kisses back, "Don't forget about me~". She cooed.

"Never in a million years". Naruto kissed back.

Soon, Tsunade came walking in with Shizune, "Hello Naruto how are your eyes feeling?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto flickered his eyes as his eye spun not a new pattern. His eyes spun into a six-bladed Shuriken; the shuriken was black in the middle there was a reverse Fuma shuriken with scythe blades. That part was red in the middle of his eyes. Mikoto came walking in as Kakashi was holding her close and tight, "Look Naruto!" Mikoto did the same as her Mangekyou Sharingan was the exact same as Naruto's but reversed.

"Yo, how you guys doing". Kakashi eye smiled, Naruto smiled to see his mother happy again. In a real sense, Mikoto has always been happy.

Naruto smiled back, "Great Kakashi sensei, this should help be even stronger. Then I can protect the people I care about". Naruto squeezed Yugito and Naruko close to him.

"I suggest you give your eyes a few days to fully heal, though I did a good job I don't want any complications". Tsunade smiled, then Jiraiya came walking in.

"Hey, Tsunade-Hime! Time for that date you owe me!" Jiraiya smiled.

"If it keeps me from that damn paperwork!" Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya by his ear pulling him outside.

Everyone laughed at the antics, Naruto knew when it was time. He would have to train really hard; he has to master his EMS so he can protect Naruko. Learning to unlock the Rennigan will be helpful as well. Naruto was thinking in the back of his min and thought it through, "Hey Yugito can you stay with my mother for a day. I want to take Naruko out on a date. I will take you out on one later". Naruto kissed her.

Yugito pouts, but then smiles, "Fine, but you better make it a good date". Yugito smiles as she leaves with Mikoto and Kakashi.

Naruto turns to Naruko, "Common let's go". Naruto smiles as he pulls her out of the Hospital. The couple makes their way towards the village center.

"Hey, can you give me a moment I want to go freshen up". Naruko smiled.

"Sure, I will be right here". Naruto was already wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha Clan on his back. He was wearing a pair of dark blue cargo shorts with closed shoes.

Soon Naruko came back wearing a white shirt, with the red Uzumaki swirl on it, on the back with the Uchiha clan on it. She was wearing a pair of short, shorts that hugged her butt tightly. Naruto stared at her figure, "Hey stop staring at me… it's embarrassing". Naruko blushed.

"What? No way, I could never take my eyes off of you". Naruto kissed Naruko making her smile back.

The villagers around the couple weren't as hostile towards her when she was a little girl. In reality, the teenage males wanted to get inside of Naruko's panties while the girl wanted Naruto. There were still some haters, but people have grown to Naruko a bit. Mainly due to her boyfriend being Naruto who helped saved the village when Orochimaru attacked those years ago. Naruto and Naruko walked hand in hand close to one another. The two walked around as they did shopping, went for some Ramen at Ichiraku, and also dango. They found that there were only two left thanks to a certain Snake Johnin.

Naruto and Naruko also realized that today was the festival when Naruko was born. The day the Yodaime Hokage saved the village. Thankfully, the festival was going on for two days so he can take Yugito out tomorrow. Yugito went with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru. Naruto was wearing his outfit from earlier and Naruko was wearing a pink Kimono.

Naruto held her close, "Naruko your not wearing a bra?" Naruto said shocked.

Naruko blushed, "Shut up Baka Teme, I figured you might like it". Naruko Kissed Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Common let's go have some fun". They walked around and found little games they could play. Naruto and Naruko tried catching fish and succeeded easily. They had too many fish so, they Hiraishin to the Uchiha Compound. Not wanting to use the pond they use for the fireball jutsu. Naruto makes a large pong area and they both fill it up using their water nature chakra filling up the pond. They release the 25 fish that they got, the pong was big enough to fit 100 fish.

The two went back as they ate some meat on sticks. They both entered a Ramen Eating contest, Naruto clocked out at 20, Naruko clocked out at 50 and Hinata won by 65. Naruko was having a really hard time believing she lost in a Ramen Eating contest! RAMEN EATING CONTEST! To make her feel better Naruto threw dull Kunai at balloons. He added his wind chakra to pop balloons. Naruto won Naruko a 7ft tall plush Nine-Tailed Fox. This made Kuruana in the seal growl at the giant plush.

"Naruto! It's so adorable! I bet Kuruana just as adorable!" Naruko giggled.

"**SHUT IT YOU DAMN BRAT!" **Kuruana hated the idea of her being adorable! She is the Queen of All Bijuus! Not some damn plush doll!

As they walked around Naruto and Naruko were out on a small hill that was far away from the busy people. They were perched up in a tree watching the firework. Naruto was holding her right as he used the tree to make a platform for them to sit on. Naruto held Naruko close as they watched the fireworks.

As Naruko kept watching the fireworks Naruto looked in her sky-blue eyes, but they seemed almost violet orbs when in the night. Naruko had her hair down, her bangs gently rested on her face, her smile made Naruto warm. Her whiskers made her cute while her, pearl white teeth sparkled in the light. Naruto gently removed himself from Naruko making her stand up and turn around. "What are you doing you Teme?" Naruko was upset that her teddy bear stopped holding her. Naruto was standing in front of her as he got down on one knee. "Naruko". Naruto smiled.  
Naruko eyes widen with tears beginning to form from her eyes.

Naruto pulled out a purple box, he opened it as it revealed a gold ring. There were three diamonds that sat together, one on the left had the Uchiha clan symbol, one on the far right was the Namikaze clan symbol, in the middle was an Uzumaki clan symbol. "Naruko we have been together since we were little kids. I think it's time for us to make that promise we made to each other when we were young".

"N-Naruto". Naruko had tears running down her face. She was trying to hold back, she was trying not to cry, but the stupid tears kept coming anyway.

Naruto smiled, "Naruko, let's enter this next chapter of our lives. I wanted to enter this chapter of our lives with you by my side as my wife".

Naruko nodded her head 'yes', "Yes! I will Naruto! I do!" Naruto placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Naruto stood up pulling Naruko close to him, "I love you Naruko for now and forever you are mine and only mine". Naruto smiled.

Naruko nodded, "Until you propose to Yugito, you are mine and mine alone with Yugito. I love you Naruto I can't tell you how happy I am right now". Naruko smashed her lip's against Naruto's.

As that happened fireworks were going off in the background, the festival was ending so they shot off the rest of their fireworks. When Naruto and Naruko kissed the last firework blew up it was golden yellow. The two went walking home as they entered through the door, "How was your date!" Mikoto smiled.

Naruko blushed as she held up her left hand. Mikoto and Kakashi took a second to register, "WHAT!" Mikoto and Kakashi said in sync.

"Yeah! Teme finally proposed to me it's official!" Naruko smiled.

"Oh, congrats to you two! The one child I raised since birth, and the other I raised as my own, I am so happy you guys got together!" Mikoto smiled.

Yugito came walking in as she was wearing a blue Kimono, "Congrats you two! When is it my turn~?" Yugito teased as Naruto smiled.

"In due time my dear Yugito in due time". He placed a kiss on her forehead and then poked her.  
"Hey!" Yugito pouted.

"One step closer to GRANDCHILDREN!" Mikoto chirped making Naruto and Naruko blush.

**A/N: That's it! Naruto and Naruko are an official couple… Naruto and Mikoto still need to tell Tsunade that she isn't the only Senju left. I can definitely say the Council is going to be on their asses. TitanFall007 OUT! Oh, see how I brought back Kakashi, he plays an important role! See ya! **


	21. What's a God to a Nonbeliever!

Whats a God to a Nonbeliever

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, but I am not done with this story. I will continue to keep updating. Until I am done with the fourth great ninja war is when this story will end. Of course, I will give an overview of the get-togethers and who gets with who. Don't worry we are miles away before that happens. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

** Time Skip Two Days **

"So, mom don't you think its time to tell Tsunade yet?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto sighed whiled rubbing her temples. She already explained their situation to Kakashi and Yugito. They were quite shocked at the turn of events, "We probably should and give her a blood test to make sure. Then it would also mean that you would be the niece of Tsunade as well. I wonder how the council will think of this". Mikoto sighed and felt a headache coming on. Since the civil war happened in Konoha.

Homura and Koharu were wiped of their memories of that day. Danzo also had his memory wiped thanks to Inoichi Yamanaka. Danzo knew what happened to the Fire Daimyo, it was made an S-Class secret that he could never say. If he did, it would mean he would die and be considered betraying the village. They didn't want the civilian council to get suspicious either.

Naruto, Mikoto, Kakashi, Naruko, and Yugito went walking into the Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade. After an hour of explaining and headbanging on the desk leaving Tsunade shocked. Mikoto explained everything to Tsunade telling her that she is her half-sister. Tsunade was greatly happy and relieved that she actually had other relatives. However, she would have to let the rest of the council know. Tsunade went with them to the hospital to do blood work. It was true in what Mikoto said. So, Tsunade decided to help Mikoto and Kakashi. Since Mikoto was part Uchiha and Senju. Tsunade went ahead and passed the title of the head Senju clan to Mikoto. She named Naruto the head of the Uchiha clan. If Mikoto was part of the Senju clan, she wouldn't be forced into the CRA. Mainly due to the Senju founding the village, they wouldn't be forced into the CRA unless the village wanted to lose the last of the Senju.

Tsunade made the paperwork and needed to make it official with a meeting letting the council know. An hour later Tsunade ordered for a meeting pertaining to the Uchiha and Senju Clan. This got Koharu, Homura, and Danzo's attention really fast. "Tsunade what reason do you have in calling us". Danzo demanded.

Tsunade smiled, "Well I just found some interesting news. I found out and proved by bloodwork at the hospital. Mikoto Uchiha is also my half-sister, that would make her Mikoto Uchiha/Senju. I have decided to step down from the Senju Clan head. She will be the successor which leaves the head clan for the Uchiha for Naruto. Since Naruto has also recently gotten engaged to Naruko".

"Due to the CRA law of section 8 subsection 4. Clan Heads are unable to be forced into the CRA due to their status as clan leaders. If the clan leader is a female their spouse is a male. The male succeeds in leadership. Which in turn makes Kakashi Hatake a Senju. That makes him the Senju leader. Since Naruto is an Uchiha and is engaged to Naruko… they can't be forced into the CRA unless there were other Uchiha and Senjus". Homura sighs rubbing his forehead.

"Wait isn't Naruko the head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan? Can't she still be put in the CRA?" Koharu asked.

"No, due to her being married into the Uchiha clan. Even though she is an Uzumaki and Namikaze… the laws counteract each other. However, the law with her being married to Naruto. It overrides her as being forced into the CRA. Unless the Hokage demands her to bear more children". Danzo replied.

"That's right you old farts, that means. They can have their children when they want to. They can't be manipulated to your rules". Tsunade smirks.

"Tsunade this is an outrage! You're letting the Senju bloodline DIE!" Homura shouted.

Tsunade smirked, "Wrong, it is not dying out. Mikoto's children, Naruto is alive, and I married to Naruko. Therefore, it also performs the rules in the CRA already. Naruto is representing the Senju and Uchiha. While Naruko represents the Uzumaki and Namikaze. All we did was work around the rules to our liking, there is nothing you can do".

Then one of the fat men who are part of the civilian council speaks up. "Wait that means the civilians can't get involved either. Before all this Naruko was considered a civilian. Shouldn't we get more say in this? I demand we get more say! Initially, I stated that we should have her be with an of civilian males! That would allow more children and grow in her clan!" the fat councilman spat.

Tsunade was about to speak, but Naruto did it for her. Naruto looked at the fat man and snarled at him, "You stupid old fart! YOU STUPID OLD FART! I SEE YOU THROUGH YOUR DECEPTION! TRULY! IT'S PATHETIC!" Naruto's eyes spun into the three tomoe Sharingan and forced the man to speak his true intentions.

The man began to speak in an almost robotic tone, "I-I was going… to… use the laws to force Naruko in the civilian population. Many have offered me money to get her into the civilian counsel… we… were to use her for our own benefits… have our children, have children with her… when she has met the requirement… use her as a sex slave for our personal needs… use her as a cum dumpster". The man spoke.

This made everyone sit on the edge of their seats. Even Mebuki Haruno was taken back by the disgust of this pig. The man snapped out of it panting and grunting. He was sweating bullets. Naruto was gritting his teeth in anger; his eyes were spinning wildly. Mikoto was angry as well with Yugito angered. Tsunade was about to punch his fat ass into the deep fryer where his face was always at.

"You can't prove any of that is true!" The man spout stuttering and sweating.

"Inoichi! Check for me if what he said". Tsunade demanded.

Inoichi did what he did best and used the mind jutsu. Inoichi came back after scanning the brain and snarled, "It's all true what Naruto made him say".

The man got up and tried to run out, but the Anbu stopped him. Naruto walked up and grabbed the man by his collar, then Naruto's eyes kept spinning. Naruto's eyes spun and spun until his eyes turned into a purple ripple pattern with a tomoe on the lines. This shocked everyone with Jiraiya recognizing the pattern. Naruto said, **Tsukuyomi! **Naruto caused the man to go into a deep genjutsu where he would be tortured by Naruto. Getting his skin skinned off while he was alive, being impaled, limbs cut off, castration, ripping his heart out while it was still beating, etc.

Naruto turned around with the ripple pattern. He was really upset and angered by that man, what he wanted to do to his Naruko. No one will ever lay or even try to touch Naruko. People like him, Naruto detests the most. "Inoichi, tell my Anbu who were involved with this. I want them tried to sexual assault on my shinobi. The sentence is death, I want them rounded up within the next two hours to be put to death". Tsunade ordered. Like that the Anbu and Inoichi presences were gone.

The end of the meeting ended there with no more argument. Jiraiya came up to Naruko and Naruto, "Naruko are you free for a while?" Jiraiya asked.

"What for Pervy-sage?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I wanted to take you to Mount Myoboku to finally learn and then master Toad Sage training". Jiraiya smiled.

"Oh! Sage training! Naruko you should go to train! I learned it back before the Chunin Exams! You can do it!" Naruko patted her on the back.

Naruko slumped her shoulders and hugged Naruto kissing his lips, "Dammit I am going to miss! YOU!" Naruko frowned.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, we got various things out of the way. I don't think Pein will be attacking anytime soon. So, go train and get stronger. I am going to train with Yugito and mom so we can be ready if they do show up". Naruto hugged her back as he caressed her whiskers.

Naruko pursed and smiled, "Well, let's get going then! I am going to master this thing in one week! That's all I need!" Naruko reversed summoned.

Jiraiya sighed, "I swear if she does! I haven't even mastered it yet! It took her dad three months to master it!" Jiraiya left in a poof of smoke.

Naruto chuckled nodding his head left to right, "Go get em, babe, I know you got this!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto~! Let's go for a date!" Yugito smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Sure! I see why not!" Naruto picked her up bridal style and high tailed it to the roofs. Naruto and Yugito were making their way through the roofs as they came to Ichiraku Ramen, "Do you want Ramen? Somewhere else?" He looked at her.

Yugito smiled, "I don't mind too much".

Naruto got an idea he made a few clones and sent them the message via mind message. He sent off towards the Uchiha compound by the pond. He set them down where a picnic blanket and a picnic basket was already there waiting for them, "Wow! So, that's why you had your clones head out! It's so romantic!" Yugito placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

* * *

** Shopping District **

Naruto and Yugito are in the shopping center as Yugito was picking out clothes. Naruto was holding stacks of boxes, thank kami for shadow clones. Soon the two finished as they went out for lunch and more activities. Naruto and Yugito looked around for another store, but then Naruto sensed a presence he hasn't sensed since the wave mission, "Yugito, you go ahead. I'll meet up with you". Naruto hoped off as he looked around.

He landed in an ally way as he walked to a dead end. He turned around to see Itachi standing there with black and red Akatsuki clothes, "Itachi it's so good to see you". Naruto quickly ran up and gave his brother a hug.

Itachi hugged back, "Its good to see you again little bro. How is Naruko doing? Also, I heard what you did to the Fire Daimyo that was a really bold move".

"Yeah I know, did you get Shisui's eyes from mother yet?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No, I was planning on doing it. However,… I have some bad news for you Naruto". Itachi sighed.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Itachi sighed rubbing his back, "Well, I am actually suffering from a respiratory disease. So, I don't think I have much longer to live. So, I figured I would come here. I say I got about a few days left. I wanted to return here so I could die, make sure I wasn't brought back or anything like that".

"No! There has to be something that we can do! Let's ask Tsunade since she is the Hokage! We need to have her help you!" Naruto asked.

"No… no Naruto. I want to be killed by your hand… I need to atone for my sins. I was ordered by my leader to bring you in. So, I decided I would attack, and you and I fight. My leader Pein is going to attack me. However, Pein isn't the mastermind it's a man named Tobi who is the mastermind behind the Akatsuki. So, I want you and I to fight and Yugito and Naruko can fight Pein". Itachi put his hand on the crying Naruto's shoulder.

"Itachi… please don't say that! I don't want to! What you had to do! It wasn't fair! I-I want to try to save you!" Naruto pleaded.

Itachi shook his head, "Naruto what I do want to do, is have Tsunade transplant my eyes with Shisui's and gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Then… I want you to give it to either Naruko or whomever you trust. It can be her, or that other girl your with now, Yugito was it?"

"What? Can they even handle the power?" Naruto was shocked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Naruko could handle the powers. With her large pool of chakra, she should be able to. Itachi smiled rubbing Naruto's head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to give you guys a heads up on the invasion from Pein. I will explain how the Peins work together. I know who the real person behind the Pein as well. Shall we go to Tsunade then?" Itachi smiled.

"Wait, how would you say you stole Shisui's eyes back?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smiled, "Naruto, I know how to get in and out of the Leaf's shield with ease. Besides, I know where mother would have put Shisui's eyes. When I trade the eyes, I will give you my old eyes. Throw them out, since we don't have him alive to use them. I want you to burn them so no one can use them. Besides their light is just about gone, so make sure to give Naruko my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that are also Shisui's as well. Tell her it's Shisui an I's last birthday gift".

Naruto wiped his tears, "I will stop by later with mom see how the surgery went. I assuming you already have them to do it. Wait, what if your superiors ask you about it, how you got eternal?"

"Well, guess I will just have to lie. It's pretty easy since I taught you since you were little". Itachi chuckled with Naruto following suit.

"I'll see ya, little bro". Itachi vanished to the Hokage office. Naruto returned to Yugito resuming their date, but Naruto informing Yugito. The two agreed to begin training after the date to prepare for the fight.

* * *

** Time Skip 5 Days **

Naruto and Yugito finished their training for the day as Mikoto came out with Kakashi next to her, "Mom, you know where to go when this happens right?" Naruto asked.

"Right, I will make sure to be inside of the Hokage Office basement! Tsunade has already ordered the civilians to make their way into the bunkers. Students, genin, and Chunin have been alerted to stay in the bunker. All Johnin will be ready to fight". Mikoto smiled.

"Yeah, I know everything will be fine. Naruko knows it's coming so, she and Yugito together will battle Pein. I will battle… Itachi". Naruto smiled turned into a frown.

Mikoto smiled, "Naruto, Itachi loves you and so do you. He wants this so he can be relieved of the burden he has been carrying around. So, I know he wants you to do it. He loves you and you love him".

Naruto smiled, "Thanks mom". Mikoto nodded her head smiling.

* * *

** Next Day **

Pein and his team are making their way towards the leaf with Itachi already making his move on the village. Naruto, Naruko, Yugito, and Kakashi were standing at the gate waiting for Itachi. Itachi landed as he had his eyes glowing. He made the first disturbance breaking the wall down in the leaf. Other Johnin's went to attack as Itachi distracted them. Then there was another entry as the Johnin's on cue retreated with Naruko, Yugito, and Kakashi going over towards Pein.

Itachi looked at Naruto, "Let's give them a show of a lifetime". Itachi's Susanoo sprung to life as it had the full armor and everything.

Naruto smiled, "Well, don't hold back. I've always wanted to fight you Itachi". Naruto's eyes sprang into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Then his blue Susanoo began to spring to life with bones, muscles, and then the armor.

* * *

** With Naruko and Yugito **

Naruko and Yugito charged forward fighting the Peins. "Naruko, Yugito, come with us quietly we will spare everyone here". Pein offered.

"No way! We will stop you right here! Right now!" Naruko growled she charged forward with yellow markings on her eyes and orange underneath her eyelids. Yugito morphed into her two-tailed beast mode to fight.

"Fine, I will let everyone know what a god can do!" Pein sent his puppets to do his bidding.

* * *

** Back with Naruto and Itachi **

Naruto swung with his Susanoo and Itachi countered. They traded blow after blow fighting one another. Naruto slowly watched as they fought, every blow they traded Itachi's body weakened more and more. Granted with the new power-up, it drained heavily on his body. Naruto landed a blow that broke Itachi's Susanoo. Itachi fell on his knee. He smiled, "Naruto, I watched with a crow how much you've grown. Naruto you made me a proud older brother. Naruko is an amazing little sister, however she a great wife for you. Make sure to take care of her and tell her I love and miss her". Itachi closed his eyes as he held his hands that were bleeding.

"You got it bro; I love you man. Tell the old man and Shisui I said hi". Naruto started to let tears run down his face.

"Yeah, you got it Naruto". Itachi smiled.

Naruto took out Shisui's tanto and Naruto's eyes spun **Tsukuyomi! **Naruto used the Tsukuyomi to make it quick and painless for Itachi. Naruto shoved the tanto through his heart with Itachi dying on impact. Itachi's body slumped on Naruto's shoulder with Naruto crying. He looked at Itachi's lifeless corpse, he was smiling to the very end knowing he did good. He loved and protected this village with his life. Naruto stood up absorbing his body into the Kamui.

Naruto held Itachi's eyes in a jar and sealed it into his arms. Naruto shot off to get to Naruko and Yugito.

* * *

** At the battlefield **

Kakashi was ordered back by Tsunade as they stood on the Hokage Tower and watched from a distance. If they were to interfere, they would only get in the way or Naruko and Yugito. Naruko and Yugito were going off as the two ran forward attacking. Naruko ran forward slamming a Rasengan into the Animal path with blinding speeds. The Pein's had a hard time keeping up. Naruko was a lot stronger than he anticipated. Yugito jumped with the aid of Naruko, Yugito jumped off of Naruko's arms as she cut the Ashura path in half. Then she shredded the two pieces into tiny ones.

The Pein's couldn't react in time, then Naruko went to do a big ball Rasengan, but the Preta path absorbed her chakra attack. The Nakara path punched Naruko away, then Outer Path Pein used his chakra rods to keep Yugito in place as she was drained of chakra from the Preta path. Naruko ran back in and destroyed the Nakara path. She ran forward but was stopped as Outer Path aimed a chakra rod at Yugito's head to kill her. This made Naruko stop in her tracks.

**SAGE ART: BIG BALL RASENGAN! **Jiraiya crashed down smashing the Preta path and causing the Outer Path to back up. Jiraiya looked up to see Naruko panting as she was getting tired. Kuruana had all the chakra in the world, but Naruko could only handle so much. She already used her Sage jutsu.

The Outer Pein was mad, "A minor setback, but nothing I can't handle. A couple of brats thinking they can beat a god! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD!" Pein floated up into the air and said **All-Mighty Push! **Then like that, a giant sphere of air was pushed as it destroyed 90% of the village. This mainly left the Namikaze, Uchiha, and the Hokage Office intact.

At the same time, Naruto was making his way as he saw the giant sphere of air. He spun his eyes as the air phased through him, then he Hiraishin to Naruko as he appeared in front. Naruko looked at Naruto with a few tears in her eyes, "Naruko we cry later, right now we got a problem to deal with". Naruto stared at Pein. Then Naruto turned his head to looked at Yugito beat up, tiered, with scratches on her face with rods in her hands, feet, and her stomach.

Naruto clicked his teeth and began to seethe at Pein, "You hurt Yugito! Now I will show you what happens! WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" Naruto's body flared to life with a blue Susanoo that grew and stood up with legs in a full-body suit of armor. Naruto's eyes shifted to the Rinnegan with six tomoes on the ripples.

"So, you have the Rinnegan too… that makes you a god". Pein looked at Naruto with no emotion.

Naruto seethed even more, "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NO GOD! I AM NOT ONE EITHER!"

Pein frowned and then smiled, "I am god, I can bring the dead back to life! IF CAN DO THAT WOULDN'T THAT MAKE ME GOD! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Pein calmed down, "Perhaps I need an example". **All Mighty Pull! **Pein stuck his hand out as Naruko was sent flying through the air.

Naruto eyes widen as she saw he sent flying to Pein. Naruto deactivated the Susanoo as he pulled his Hiraishin Kunai out. He disappeared in a flash of blue as he raced towards Naruko. Then Naruto appeared as in front of Pein. However, Naruko was still in front of him. Naruko had a chakra rod through her chest that went through her right lung. Pein also had another chakra rod that punctured through Naruto's right and left lung.

Pein pulled them out as Naruto fell to the ground and Naruko landing next to him. Naruto was coughing blood up as Naruko was laying there with blood running down the side of her face. Naruto was angry, no… furious. He stood up on his two feet and screamed, "YOUR NO GOD! YOUR JUST A MURDERER! THINKING YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD THROUGH PEIN! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU BEING A GOD!" Naruto shouted as his eyes were glowing purple.

"Naruto you fool, I am a god! I am worshiped by everyone and everything! I bend everything to my will!" Pein landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto sneered at Pein he was coughing more blood up as he was having a harder time breathing, "Seems your time is finished, time to die. However, be grateful this god is giving you a painless death". Pein went to strike with his chakra rod.

Naruto clenched his fist, "WHATS A GOD TO A NONBELIEVER!" Naruto weaved a few hand signs **WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU! **Naruto shouted as a wood dragon shot from the ground wrapping the Outer Pein. Naruto held the jutsu as he drained the Pein's chakra. Then He kept pushing as he dislocated the body's bones and limbs. Naruto heard the crack he dropped the body as it fell lifeless as a corpse should be.

Naruto quickly weaved a few hand signs and summoned Kohaku, "Kohaku, *Coughs up blood with air bubbles* take Naruko to Tsunade hurry". Naruto fell flat on his face passing out due to blood loss.

Naruko came running up to find Naruto slowly dying again, "NO! YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME! NOT AGAIN!" Naruko screamed, Naruko made a shadow clone as the clone picked Naruto up and carried him to Tsunade. Naruko knew she would be alright since Kuruana was healing her wounds.

"Will master make it!" Kohaku asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he will be fine. If he isn't I'll kill him". Naruko looked down on a chakra rod laying on the ground. She closed her eyes as she turned her Sage mode on and went searching for the puppet master.

Jiraiya came walking up, "Naruko let me come with you". Jiraiya was breathing heavily as he stood next to Naruko.

"Let's go". Naruko wanted to confront this puppet master and end this madness. Killing him should be good shouldn't it? He hurt her Naruto! She almost killed him! She should kill him! That was Naruko's thought, but she then remembered Jiraiya's teachings about hate and revenge. She sighed as she kept walking, "Pervy-Sage for this… Stay quiet until I am done talking". Jiraiya nods in understanding.

**A/N: Tell me, does Naruko getting Itachi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to work for you guys? I want to make it where Kuruana is able to absorb the eyes. This would allow a painless surgery with Naruko only having to place the eyes on her seal? Then she can change her eyes into the Mangekyou Sharingan? Now, what abilities for her if you guys allow this. I'm thinking the Susanoo be a color of yellow, red, or green. You guys can choose I will look at the reviews and see what people say. For abilities, I'm thinking the Kotoamatsukami and either Kamui or Amaterasu? What do you guys think? Anyways I will be updating Blonde Ashikabi after this! TitanFall07 OUT! **


	22. Your Dream is Our Dream

Your Dream is Our Dream

**A/N: I am making this a short chapter. I think I will be ending this story soon actually. It's mainly due to the lack of ideas of any further continuing this story. The way things are between Naruto and Naruko, I feel as if the way things are. The Fourth Great Ninja war would really be avoided. Even if you guys think so, I would like to start continuing on. I will make a scenario where something happens where the Fourth Great Ninja war would never happen. I don't think I ever go to it, but there was an element I originally had. I decided to go along with it. This allows other things to happen that didn't happen in the original anime.**

* * *

** Time Skip 4 Days **

Naruto slowly woke up as he was aching. He was sore as he sat up in bed with patches on his chest. He then felt a shift as he saw Yugito and Naruko laying on top of Naruto. He was smiling as he felt them on his side holding him close. Naruto sighed as he sat up, he remembered his fight with Itachi. He would ask Naruko if she wants Itachi's and Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan.

He looked up as Kohaku smiled, "Master it's good to see you alright".

"How long was I out? Did we defeat Pein?" Naruto asked.

Kohaku began to explain the events that occurred. She explained how Naruko went with Jiraiya and talked to Nagato. She explains how she Naruko was able to change Nagato for the better. Nagato realized how much of Yahiko's dream was the same as Naruko's dream. The only difference is she also wants to be a parent, "How did you hear all of this?" Naruto asked.

"May have or may have not snuck my way towards them". Kohaku smiles.

Soon Naruko shifted as she sat up, "Naruto your finally awake!" Naruko tackles Naruto as she kisses him.

Naruto brings his hands to her hips as she kisses him. "Glad to be back and good job with Nagato".

"Wait how did you know that?" Naruko asked.

"Kohaku filled me in". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait… everything". Naruko began blushing as Naruto blushed as well, "Well… could it be a thing in the future?" Naruko asked.

"Most definitely". Naruto kissed her as she kissed back.

"Now don't you forget about me my little kitsune". Yugito woke up as she crawled up as she went in and kissed Naruto.

"I would never". Naruto returned the favor.

Soon Mikoto walked in with Tsunade, "Naruto! It's good to see you up. How are ya feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm good, just a bit sore". Naruto sat up.

Then Naruko and Yugito heard a shuffle in the corner of the room. Tsunade walked over and punches an invisible figure. Jiraiya fell down as his cloaking ninjutsu wore off. Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya dragging him out. Naruko and Yugito scowled as they followed Tsunade out without saying a word. "NARUTO HELP ME!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Sorry, you did this pervy-sage". Naruto shook his head sighing.

Mikoto deadpanned, but then turned to Naruto, "So, Naruto did you get Itachi's eyes then?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah they are right here". Naruto unsealed them from his forearm and showed them to Mikoto.

Naruto and Mikoto took the eyes and connected them. They shared the chakra between the two eyes. They changed as there three-prong curved eye pattern like Itachi's. The main version of it came forward which was Itachi's. Then Shisui's eyes were in the background. Then it was the other way around for Shisui's eyes which had the bold part of his eyes was thicker this time with three-prong curved eye patterns like Itachi's. In the background was Shisui's eye pattern which was thinner and in front of Itachi's eye pattern.

They gently disconnected them as resealed them, "Mom, can we give them to Yugito and Naruko? I was thinking of having the tailed beasts to absorb the eyes". Naruto looked at Mikoto, "It was supposed to be a gift for Naruko for her birthday".

"I think that is a wonderful idea Naruto. I think it's sweet". Mikoto smiled.

Naruto stood up walking outside with Mikoto, "Wow, so the rebuilding has already started".

"Ah! Naruto! It's good to see you up!" A carpenter asked.  
"Tazuna! Is that you! Inari!" Naruto smiled as Naruko was already talking to Inari.

"Yeah, it's been a while! Man! You grew up!" Tazuna smiled.

"Well, you haven't gotten too old, old man". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, were going have to get to another load of wood soon. So, I'll get back to it alright Naruto". Tazuna smiled.

"Why don't let me help with that". Naruto made a solid clone as he and the clone made logs come out of hands. They made over 72 stacks of wood for Tazuna. Naruto made more clones, "Help Tazuna out, do as he says so we can rebuild the leaf!" Naruto ordered the clones.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto! Well! Clone Narutos! Let's get to work!" Tazuna smiled.

The real Naruto walked with Mikoto as Naruko ran up grabbing Naruto's arm and hugging it tightly. Inari saw how much Naruko has grown feeling a bit jealous of Naruto. Inari shook his head and went back to work as Naruto and Naruko walked away with Mikoto, "Wait where are we going?" Naruko asked.

"Well, there are a couple of things I want to discuss with you and Yugito. We need to find Jiraiya and let Tsunade know". Naruto was walking as they caught up with Yugito who was meeting up with her old team. Team Samui from the Cloud, "Yo Yugito! Can I steal yea for a little while?" Naruto smiled as his hair moved in the wind.

Yugito shook her head happily, "If you guys would excuse me Omoi, Karui, and Samui! I gotta go to my man!" Yugito giggled as the skipped off.

"That damn lucky girl". Karui put her hand on her hip with an eye twitching.

Naruto took the girls to the Hokage tower where Jiraiya and Tsunade were already there talking. "Pervy-sage! Granny Tsunade!" Naruko chirped as they walked in.

"Oh, how ya guys doing? You guys need anything?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, there are a couple of things I want to talk about. It is regarding Itachi's and Shisui's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan". Naruto held the jars up showing Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"What do you want to do with them?" Jiraiya asked.

Before anything else was said, Naruto resealed the eyes back in and threw a kunai at the couch corner. There was a Root Anbu that fell dead on the floor, "So, Danzo still using his Root forces… seems like some of them survived". Naruto whine.

Leaf Anbu came and took the body away and Tsunade signaled the other Anbu to leave. Tsunade put up privacy seals so they could talk in private, "Alright now that issue is out of the way. What do you want to do with them?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smiled, "Itachi's last wish before he died. He wanted me to use Shisui's and his eye to gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I was thinking about putting the eyes on top of Naruko's and Yugito's seal. Itachi wanted Naruko to have their eyes. He said I could do whatever I wanted to do with the other eyes".

Naruko's eyes widen as she thought about have Itachi's or Shisui's eyes. Yugito was pretty shocked too, _**"Hey Naruko switch me so I can talk to everyone". **_Kuruana spoke up.

"_Got it". _Naruko switches with Kuruana getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto it is possible for you to place the eyes in our seal. We can absorb the eyes and we can allow access to the eyes. So, it is possible. However, only they will have the eyes. Tailed Beasts can't have the eye since they are too small for us. The upside is Naruko using the eyes won't cause extra chakra loss". Kuruana smiled.

"So, your saying surgery isn't needed. That's good I was hoping that we could do that". Naruto smiled as Naruko hugged Naruto tightly.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to get their eyes. However, I actually want to go through the surgery. I-I want to have their eyes directly". Naruko smiled.

Mikoto had a tear run down her face as Tsunade understood, "How about you Yugito?" Tsunade asked.

Yugito thought about it, "Yeah, I will do that too. If they were apart of Naruto's and Yugito's lives. Well, I'd say it's worth it".

Tsunade shook her head understanding, "Jiraiya, please go get Shizune. We can do it immediately if you guys want".

"Sure, the sooner the better". Naruko chirped.

"Yeah let's get to it!" Yugito walked out with Tsunade.

Naruto smiled with Mikoto putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am glad you got along with those two Naruto. When do you plan on proposing to Yugito?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I guess you could say soon. I was thinking of proposing soon, maybe get the wedding going soon with Naruko". Naruto scratched his chin blushing.

"That's my boy! Soon! Grandchildren!" Mikoto hugged Naruto's back placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

** Couple Hours Later **

Naruto walked into the recovery room as Yugito and Naruko were in separate beds. They had their eyes wide open as the surgery was a success for both. They both retained their eye color regardless of the Uchiha's eyes being black. Naruko sat up as Yugito got up and got out of their beds. They walked up and hugged Naruto, "How you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"I feel great! I don't feel any pain!" Naruko smiled as she kissed Naruto.

"Yeah, I can't believe these were even your brother's eyes at one point". Yugito smiled.

"Can you guys access the Sharingan at all?" Naruto asked.

The two push chakra to their eyes as their color was a lot different from what Naruto expected. Naruko's eyes shifted and changed as the three-prong curved eye pattern like Itachi's. The main version of it came forward which was Itachi's. Then Shisui's eyes were in the background. Itachi's part was blue while Shisui's part of her eye was actually pink.

Yugito's eye was the other way around for Shisui's eyes which had the bold part of his eyes was thicker this time with three-prong curved eye patterns like Itachi's. In the background was Shisui's eye pattern which was thinner and in front of Itachi's eye pattern. Itachi's part was blue with Shisui's part was black.

Their patterns were much different from what they expected. "Kuruana just told me it's due to their chakra that changed the eye color". Naruko spoke up. They all shook their heads in understanding.

"Well guess you guys are going to have to train to learn your new eyes". Naruto smiled, "How do your eyes feel when you use them?" Naruto asked.

"It feels a little weird. I know it drains a chakra to use the Sharingan, but I can't feel it too much. Kuruana is able to help with the adjustment to the eyes". Naruko internally thanked Kuruana and get a 'your welcome' from her.

"Well what do we now? What's out next move?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya.

"Well after we talked to Nagato. He told me how there was another mastermind behind the Akatsuki. So, we will just have to wait until they strike. I am afraid they are still collecting the Tailed Beasts. So, right now we need to watch out". Jiraiya sighed, "So far the Akatsuki have been quiet ever since Nagato attacked".

"Well sounds like we will have to train for them. I want Naruko and Yugito to be able to use Itachi's and Shisui's eye powers to the fullest. The stronger they are, the better chance we have at beating them". Naruto's face turned serious.

"Well how about we stop and relax Naruto. We have to slowly rebuild and get back on our feet". Tsunade stopped Naruto.

"Yeah, so how are the people who were killed?" Naruto asked.

Naruko perked up, "I completely forgot! Nagato used the Rinne Rebirth to revive everyone who was killed".

"Well that makes things easier, well let's just relax for now then. Get to training later and prepare for the Akatsuki to come. I am not letting them take you two away from me". Naruto held the two close.

The two blushed as Naruto held them close, "Common let's go around making sure everyone is alright!".

"Let's go get ramen!" Naruko began pulling Yugito and Naruto as she dashed off towards Ichiraku.

**A/N: That it! I will update it a bit later. I think I am going to end it soon, I got a way to make sure the fourth Great Ninja War actually come to a halt. There is a reason why it will stop or never happen. I am thinking that Naruto, Naruko, and Yugito get the jump on Tobi or something along those lines. I think I will have it where Naruto does more training in Fūinjutsu with Jiraiya. The reason for it, well you guys will have to read to find out. **


	23. May the World Have Peace

May the World Have Peace

**Hello everyone! I don't know how long this chapter will be, but this is the final chapter for this story! I know saddening isn't it! I have been updating this story and it's coming to a wrap. I feel that the events that transpire in this chapter will most likely bring the story to a close! I hope you all enjoyed! **

* * *

** Time Skip Four Months **

Naruko and Yugito were being trained by Naruto to work and perfect their Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto has been training them to use their abilities. Naruko had the abilities of the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Yugito had the Kotoamatsukami and the Amaterasu. With their massive chakra reserves, it allowed them to adjust to the powers easily and use their jutsu effectively. It took a month for them to master their power in both eyes. Naruto had them practice using their Susanoo for the other three months.

Naruto was currently seeing how their mastery with the Susanoo was going. By now after three months they should have full control. If not better than Naruto since their reserves are so high. They were in the far-off distance away from the village. Naruto summoned his full body Susanoo which was blue. Naruko along with Yugito summon their Susanoo respectively. Naruko's full-body Susanoo was pink. Yugito summoned blue and black Susanoo with flames due to the Nibi's influence. Naruto smiled, "Look at you two! Seems like you got the full-body Susanoo down!" Naruto smiled at them; he was proud of how far they came with their training.

They deactivated their Susanoo and they landed on the ground not too far away from one another. Naruto ran up towards the girls as they let a sigh out relief out. "Sparing before this and then using the Susanoo a bit much don't you think?" Yugito let a few breaths out.

Naruto smiled, "It still probably drains a bit more chakra than it's supposed to for you guys. Don't worry Matatabi and Kuruana should be able to help your bodies full adjust to the eyes. In due time it won't drain as much".

Naruko smiled as she walked up and hugged Naruto's arm into her chest. Yugito walked up to Naruto as well doing the same, "We should go out on a date Naruto~! It's been a couple of weeks since we been on one~". Naruko was drawing non-existent circles on Naruto's arm.

Then they felt a presence from the corner of their eye. Naruto and the two girls got into a fighting stance.

A man wearing an orange mask extended his hand as the stature shot out the one tails, three tails, four tails, five, six, and seven tails. Naruto saw an opportunity to get rid of this man's chance to take the tailed beasts from Naruko and Yugito. Naruko shouted, "Kuruana! I'm going to need your power on this! Yugito you know what to do! Naruto do you have a plan?" Naruko shouted towards Naruto.

"Yeah, we need to free the Bijuus!" Naruto ran forward as his body began to glow with a giant blue Susanoo began to form. Naruko turned into her Nine Tails mode with a golden chakra fox with black lines. Yugito turned into her Two Tails mode using her blue and black Susanoo armor. Naruko layered Kuruana's nine tails mode with her pink Susanoo.

Naruto landed in between them, "Let's break those chains if we can". Naruto and the girls began to run forwards straight towards the statues. The man in the masks began to control the tailed beasts as they fought against the others. The Shukaku shot air bullets towards Naruto.

Naruto flew into the air as he landed back down stomping on Shukaku. Naruto took his swords and powered them up and slashed down on the chains. Naruto put a lot of force into the swing which broke the chains. Naruto dropped out of the Susanoo and charged towards the masked man. Naruko and Yugito saw what Naruto did and how to free the tailed beasts. They ran towards their chains to break them. Naruto ran towards the man to engage, but his fist phased through him.

He went to strike Naruto, but his fist phased through him as well. "I see then, you also have the Kamui as well. That's weird, that's like Kakashi's Sharingan. His eye was given to him by his friend".

"What about it? You know nothing". The man behind the masked spat, "I am going to change this world with the infinite Tsukynomi".

Naruto remembered what Hagoromo told him, "You need to listen to me and listen to me… Obito Uchiha". Naruto looked at him dead in the eyes.

The man behind the mask grit his teeth, "H-how the hell do you know who I am!" He went to swing at Naruto, but he dodged him.

"Listen to me dammit! Black Zetsu is playing you! He was not made from Madara Uchiha's will! All he is a being created by the progenitor of chakra! I died and was told by Hagoromo of what black Zetsu's true intentions are! He wants to bring the Bijuu back together to make the ten tails! Then when the Ten Tails full matures you can make yourself the Jinchuriki. I know what's going to happen when sealing the ten tails inside of you! You're going to end up reviving the being known as Kaguya! If you don't believe me… look into my eyes". Naruto's eyes began to spin as Obito was caught into his genjutsu.

* * *

** Genjutsu **

Obito was standing there in the Genjutsu, "This is my world, you can't escape the Tsukynomi even if you are an Uchiha. You need to listen to me". The world was red and black with Obito staring daggers at Naruto, "So that's what you look like". Naruto was able to see Obito without his mask.

"What happens those so many years ago. Kakashi had his reason to kill Rin, do you not know of the situation?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! THE PAIN! THE SUFFERING! THE LOSS! I lost the girl I loved! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! IF I CREATE THIS INFINITE TSUKYONMI! I CAN BE WITH RIN!" Obito screamed.

"No, but Naruko knows what it's like to lose someone they love. Like I said, I died. I was brought back. I know you don't believe me, but it is true". Naruto stared at him.

"Liar! If you died, then you wouldn't be here!" Obito stared daggers at Naruto.

Soon a being appeared as Hagoromo was next to Naruto, "Ahhh the child of Indra Uchiha". Hagoromo looked at Obito.

Obito stood there, "W-who the hell are you?"

"I am Hagoromo the Sage of Six Paths. What you're doing… is wrong Obito, Naruto is indeed telling the truth". Hagoromo looked at him with sincerity in his eyes.

"W-What! That's impossible! I will revive the ten tails! I will start the Infinite Tsukynomi!" Obito stammered.

"Silly boy you must understand what you're doing wrong. Perhaps she can tell you what's going on". Next, to Hagoromo a spirit appeared.

A girl with She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. When she was a child in the Academy, her hair was long, hanging to nearly the top of her shoulders. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist.

Obito stared at her as he then found himself to be back in his old body. As a child, Obito had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. He wore a long-sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors. "R-Rin is that you?" Obito could feel his old emotions well up inside.

Rin smiled, "Obito it's good to see you again. Before we spend too much time talking… you need to know that Kakashi did what he had to. I was kidnapped by that man Madara Uchiha… the man you decided to help. He kidnapped me and sealed the three tails into me. He placed a Forbidden Individual Curse Tag and programmed so that the tailed beast would be let loose within Konoha once Kakashi and I returned to the village". Rin looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "I-I understand you were mad and upset, but you need to know. I've been watching over you this entire time Obito. So whatever path you chose now is yours and yours alone. I love you Obito, I never got the chance to tell you".

The child Obito's eyes widened at the shock of this. He couldn't move a muscle let alone think what was going on, "I-If you're the Rin I know! This isn't some elaborate genjtusu! Tell me! Tell me one thing that the Rin I know would know!" Obito just had to make sure.

"Well, the Obito I know was kind and sweet. You saved me and Kakashi back when the rock area collapsed. You gave him your left eye; you would always be late for missions. You would always kind and would help the elderly. Even though you can Kakashi butt heads, you two were still good friends. Even today Kakashi still visits our memorial and he changed because of us". Rin smiled knowing she was getting to Obito.

Obito had tears running down his face, "H-How is this possible". Obito asked.

"Well during the years when Naruto died… well, we did talk when Naruto found out about me. He came to me so he and I could talk. He asked where you were, but you never died that day. So, he found out that you were still alive". Rin smiled.

Obito eyes stared at the ground, "So-so everything that I have been doing was wrong? I-I've been chasing a dream that could end the world?" Obito looked at her.

"Sadly yes, but that doesn't make you a bad person either Obito. It's still not too late to change who you are, you still want to be Hokage don't you?" Rin smiled.

"Well with what I have done… I don't think I can. I don't know what to do anymore… I have wanted nothing else but to be with you Rin. Because of what this world has done, because of what this world took from. That's what made me want this… I see that I was played by Madara". Obito tightened his fist, "I am going to make this right, please wait for me a bit longer Rin. I will be coming soon".

Rin shook her head, "No Obito, you still have your whole life ahead of you. You can still change and find someone else you know. If you don't that fine, I will be waiting here for you until I see you again. If you have someone, well I will still be waiting here for you. We still are friends, aren't we?" Rin smiled with a cheeky grin on her face.

Obito's eyes saddened, "Finding love like this? With what I have done… I don't think anytime soon, but when I do find someone. I am going to make sure to name my baby girl Rin". Obito smiled as Rin smiled at him waving as she disappeared.

Hagoromo looked at the boy who was now back in his adult body, "So child… what do you want to do?"

* * *

** Outside in the Real World **

The fighting has ceased with Naruto standing there waiting for Hagoromo to be done. Naruko and Yugito don't have a single clue on what happened. Obito then slowly came to as he shook his head, "W-was that all real?" He asked. Naruto stood silent as he shook his head. Obito looked up at the tailed beast and the giant statue. He let go of the chains releasing the tailed beasts. They came as the statue disappeared. Obito tried to think about what to do, "Do what you want with them… I'll see you guys later". Obito got up from the ground and dashed off.

Naruto looked up at the tailed beasts with Naruko and Yugito communicating to them. Naruto jumps up on top of Matatabi's head asking the Tailed Beast on what they want to do. They all talked if they want to be either be left alone. If they wanted to go back into hosts so they wouldn't be hunted anymore. They all talked and agreed that they were going to go somewhere far away and go into hiding so they could live in peace. They all agreed to not harm or hunt after them. "When I'm Hokage! I will make sure that everyone village will leave you guys alone! I promise you guys that!" Naruko smiled as they all gave her a fist bump. They gave her parts of their chakra for her to communicate and use some of their abilities when they need to. The tailed beasts began to leave with the Yugito and Naruko looking at Naruto, "I can't believe it… does that mean it's over?" Naruko asked.

"Not entirely… there are still some Akatsuki members who might be still loyal to Black Zetsu. So, we will have to watch out for them, but besides that… yeah… I think we're done here". Naruto smiled, "Let's report this to Tsunade. She is going to get one major headache".

* * *

** Later at the Hokage Office **

"YOU DID WHAT! YOU! YOU FOUGHT THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI! You get him to change his ways. LET HIM GO! Then you let the tailed beasts go! What the hell!" Tsunade was rubbing her forehead as she took out a bottle of Sake to start getting drunk from.

Jiraiya sat there confused as hell, but there was nothing they could do. "Who was the leader?" Jiraiya asked.

"The leader was a Shinobi of the leaf who supposedly died during the third great ninja war. Obito Uchiha, he is also the cause for the nine tails attack as well". Naruto went on. He explained the whole issue with what would have happened if he did manage to gather all the tailed beast. Naruto told them what happened on how he knows all of this. He told them decided to clean.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she slammed her head on the table, "Y-You know this shit is so damn complicated I don't even care anymore… we're basically at peace now. So, what do we tell the villages about the tailed beasts then?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple they went to live their lives in peace and promised to not attack us. I think it's a good idea for up to ask for peace between nations. What happened back there was big, we can live out lives in peace". Naruto smiled looked at Naruko and Yugito.

"Well I guess then the good job I will alert the villages of the threat isn't as high as it uses to be". Tsunade dismissed them from the office.

* * *

** Time Skip One Year **

Naruto proposed to Yugito as he gave her a ring with a black band with a blue sapphire. It was now the day of their wedding. Naruto and Naruko both agreed to have the wedding at the same time. Naruto was wearing a black kimono with an Uchiha clan symbol on his back. He was waiting at the altar with his best men standing behind him. The villages of Konoha and Kumo along with Tsunade and A were there for the wedding. Naruto stood there with Hiruzen being in the middle of Naruto to wed the three.

Soon Naruko came walking out as Mikoto was walking her down the aisle. Yugito was walking down the aisle with A. Naruto stared at Naruko and Yugito. Naruko was wearing a red kimono with a nine-tail fox with the Uzumaki clan on her kimono. She had her hair let down and a red flower hair clip. Yugito was wearing a light blue kimono with a Kumo village symbol on the outfit. When they walked up and Hiruzen began talking, Naruto leaned and said, "You two look absolutely stunning. You both are beautiful". They both blushed as they returned their attention to Hiruzen.

Soon towards the end the three of them said that they do, "As one of the previous Hokage, I pronounce Naruto Uchiha the husband of Naruko and Yugito Uchiha. You may kiss the brides!" Hiruzen smiled.

Naruto leaned in to kiss Naruko and Yugito as they held one another. Naruto picked them both up in his arms as he leaped off towards the Namikaze compound where they all decided to live at. Naruto arrived back home as he placed some silencing and privacy seals around the house. The three went up to the master bedroom with Naruto throwing his clothes off. Yugito and Naruko threw their clones off as they got ready to have the night of their lives.

* * *

** Lemon **

Naruko and Yugito threw Naruto on the bed pushing him back down. Naruko pushed her lips into Naruto's and Yugito began to take control in taking care of Naruto's lower half. Naruko smiled as she brought her breasts up to smother Naruto's face. However, Naruto wasn't going to be stopped so he popped her tit in his mouth and began to suck. Naruko began to let moans out as Yugito began to suck and bob her head on Naruto's dick. Naruko was able to remove her breast from Naruto's mouth. She got up as she placed her butt on his face. Naruto went ahead and moved her folds with her tongue.

After an hour of this Yugito got up and placed her butt on Naruto's face. Naruto licked and stuck his tongue into Yugito's folds. He began to suck and create suction inside of her pussy. Naruko was licking and bobbing her head on Naruto's lower half. Naruto got up and she aligned his dick to her entrance and pushed down with Naruto entering her. She smiled, "I-I missed doing this!" Naruko moans with Naruto's nine-inch member going in and out. Yugito got off of Naruto's face as Naruto and her had a hot make-out session which Naruko was waiting for Naruto to focus on her.

Yugito got up as Naruto moved Naruko to get her on all fours. Naruto pushed himself back in and he grabbed her tits from being behind her. Naruto began to ram her faster and faster and Yugito continued to kiss with Naruto. When he had to pull away to finish with Naruko he thrusted forward where he broke into her womb and shot out his seeds making Naruto cum at the same time. She felt the load fill her up as she came along with it. Naruko slowly slid off and placed a seal over her entrance to prevent the semen from leaking out of her womb. She smiled and kissed Naruto. She got off for Yugito to get her load.

"My turn Nyah~!" Yugito purred as she jumped on Naruto and aligned her entrance with her dick. He went in going right into her womb causing her to let out a moan. Naruto grunted on how tight Yugito was. He went to start pumping in and out of her as she let out moans of pleasure. Naruto went and kept going as Yugito felt good. Naruto went fast as he went harder causing her to let out more moans. Soon he felt her walls clamping down on him as he couldn't hold the tightness from Yugito. "I'm!" Naruto grunted.

Yugito pushed Naruto back down from their position and she turned her body to face him. She began to bounce on top of him. Naruto pushed her back down from dominance as he went in and out. Naruko came up as she was kissing Naruto as they made out. Naruto then felt his member twitching again as he walls clamped down harder this time. He felt her trying to milk him of his seed. Naruto began to shoot out loads causing Yugito to moan and for herself to start cumming. She wrapped her legs around Naruto locking him in. She felt his ropes fill him as he let his load out. Naruto leaned in and kissed Yugito, "I love you Yugito". Naruto smiled.

"I love you too". Yugito said while in the bliss moment of Naruto still filling womb up.

The three-love making newlyweds went at for another four hours. There was a lot of groaning and moaning. They went at it nonstop with little to no breaks. Yugito ended up passing out first due to not being able to handle the stamina. Naruko was showing no signs of stopping as she had Naruto take a soldier pill so they could keep going. They went for another three hours as Naruto filled Naruko to the brim as they had their long day of passion and love ended. Naruko laid there with her hips sore and Naruto was completely drained. He was pretty sure he would die if Naruko wanted to continue any longer. Naruto was undoubtedly happy with everything; he was married to the girls he loves. He couldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

** Time Skip 8 Weeks **

"Congratulations Naruko! Yugito! You two are pregnant!" Tsunade smiled as she congratulated the three.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Naruto looked at Tsunade hoping that what he just heard was true.

"Yes, in nine months your children will be brought into the world!" Tsunade smiled happily.

Naruko and Yugito smiled as they let some squeals out of happiness, "Hey Naruko! Yugito! Since mom's birthday is coming up next week. You think we can keep it a secret until her birthday!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! We should ask Killer B and A! Is that alright!" Yugito smiled.

"Of course, you can! You see him as your own grandfather! That would be great!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

** Time Skip Mikoto's Birthday **

"Wow, I didn't expect everyone to come!" Mikoto was shocked to find out that A and Killer B came to visit as well. Karui, Omoi, and Samui came too since they were friends with Yugito. Then Jiraiya and Tsunade be there for Naruko. Tsunade was there to show Mikoto the paperwork for Naruko's and Yugito's pregnancy papers.

Naruto was sitting in the middle between Naruko and Yugito as they all caught up on life. They were talking and Naruko decided to announce something else that shocked everyone, "Hey everyone I wanted to get everyone's attention". Naruko smiled.

Naruto and Yugito looked at her confused as Naruto has not made the signal. Naruko winked showing that she had something else, "I want to let everyone know that Tsunade is actually going to be stepping down from Hokage soon. She declared me as the next Rokudaime Hokage!" Naruko smiled.

"Congrats Naruko! I am so happy for you!" Mikoto smiled happily.

A smiled and respectively said, "I look forward to working with you Hokage-dono". He smiled getting Naruko to blush from it.

Killer B couldn't help but stare at Naruko's and Tsunade's chest. "B WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" A slammed B's head into the table shocking everyone.

"Brother from a different mother! I-I was just looking at how the new sixth was doing. I just want to say she was hotter so I wouldn't be a bother". B rapped trying to get out of the mess he was in. **(A/N: I'm sorry for the cringe rapping for B I cannot do anything that involves with his rap style). **

Naruto stared B down with killing intent until Naruko put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Well, there is something else that we want to tell you, mom". Naruto smiled at her, "Tsunade is you will please". Naruto smiled.

Tsunade smiled nodding her head as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some papers. She handed them for Mikoto to read while Kakashi looked at Tsunade confused. When Mikoto read the paper her eyes widen as she stood up squealing like a little girl. She ran over to Naruto hugging him while in his seat. She brings Naruko and Yugito's head in for a hug, "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! I'M GOING TO HAVE SOME GRANDCHILDREN!"

**A/N: Okay so there will be on more chapter after this! I need to get some names! Naruko is having twins and Yugito is having twins. You guys tell me the genders and the names with description if you guys want. I will be ending the story next chapter. Anyways see ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	24. The End is Just the Beginning

The End is Just the Beginning

**Hello, I realized I never finished the story. I don't know why, but I am going to finish this up as a complete story! I guess I'll have to come up with names which I'll try my best with. Anyways I hope you guys all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Last Chapter **

Naruto stared B down with killing intent until Naruko put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Well, there is something else that we want to tell you, mom". Naruto smiled at her, "Tsunade is you will please". Naruto smiled.

Tsunade smiled nodding her head as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some papers. She handed them for Mikoto to read while Kakashi looked at Tsunade confused. When Mikoto read the paper her eyes widen as she stood up squealing like a little girl. She ran over to Naruto hugging him while in his seat. She brings Naruko and Yugito's head in for a hug, "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! I'M GOING TO HAVE SOME GRANDCHILDREN!"

* * *

**Now Time Skip 7 Months **

Naruto was currently sitting in the Hokage office with Yugito and Naruko. They were all waiting and thinking on names. They decided to ask Tsunade to keep the genders as a surprise, heck they don't even know how many they are having! Naruko was currently doing paperwork while also trying to think of names, "Well if we have a girl I can go with the name Yui". Yugito thought it was a cute name, "Then for a boy… why not Nagito? Wait… Yahiko!" Yugito slammed her fist into her open hand.

"Wait if I remember correctly wasn't one of those names one of Ero-Sennin's name for his students". Naruko asked putting her thinking cap on.

"Actually you right". Like the very man they were talking about walks in, "What's sup guys! How are my little grandchildren doing?" He tried to make his way towards Naruko.

"You touch me I'll break your face". Naruko threatened him.

Naruto stared at him with his Mangekyou Sharingan blazing red, Jiraiya began to back off, "Hey, hey! Chill I'm just kidding, yeah my student's name was indeed Yahiko". Jiraiya smiled.

Yugito like it, "Yeah I like that name, guess if it's a boy I will name him Yahiko".

Naruko smiled, "Well I remember Obaa-chan talking about how Mito Uzumaki was her grandma, so I think if it's a girl I'll go with Mito. Then Menma like in the food for ramen too".

"Whatever fishcake". Naruto smirked.

"Hey, your name means fishcake too! Plus my name is derived from yours!" Naruko snapped back at her husband. Naruto chuckled as he put his hands up showing he was giving up.

Soon Mikoto came walking in with a bundle of joy in her arms. The little boy girl she was holding in her arms. She was already two months old, she had black hair like her mother, but the facial structure like Kakashi's face. Mikoto cooed at her baby, "Hey Mio look it's your Onii-chan and Nee-Chans".

Naruto, Yugito, and Naruko walked up to greet the little boy. Naruto smiled at his little Imouto, "Hello Mio-chan it's your Onii-chan". Naruto held his little sister in his arms. Naruko and Yugito couldn't help but tickle and giggled at the little baby.

* * *

**Time Skip Two Months Later **

Naruto just came back home from a quick mission he had to fulfill for Tsunade. She wanted more sake from the land of rice, but she was paying a lot for it. Mainly because Naruto just used the Hiraishin to get there and teleport back home. Naruto was walking to the Hokage office as he passed Shizune, "Hey Shizune how are ya".

"Oh hey Naruto it's good to see you, get back from your mission". She smiled.

"Yeah, what are you up to?" Naruto asked. Naruto saw that Shizune was wearing a nice outfit and some makeup on. Not that she needed a lot, but a little bit to make herself appealing.

"W-Well I met Iruka you know from the academy". Shizune blushed.

"Ohohho? What do you know, well have fun Shizune!" Naruto waved to her as she left.

Naruto saw that Tsunade was taking her spot, "You enjoying your sake?" He deadpanned.

"Yup! Just in time too! My shift was now! Man, you kids learning the Hiraishin was the best thing ever! Sake delivery! Amazing!" Tsunade began to down the entire bottle.

Naruto just shook his head letting a sigh out, Naruto made his way towards the office. Then he heard two screams as he quickly rushed in pulling his sword out, "NARUKO! YUGITO YOU TWO ALRIGHT!" Tsunade even came charging in using her chakra to get rid of the alcohol in her system.

Yugito and Naruko were on the floor panting, "Our waters! T-They broke!" Naruko shouted as they felt the cramping.

Naruto picked them up and used a clone to grab Tsunade and took them to the hospital. Naruto made another clone to fetch Kakashi and Mikoto. Naruto made his way inside and laid them gently on the beds as Tsunade called Shizune sadly from her date. However, Iruka decided to come along and see Naruko's and Naruto's children.

When Naruto was in the room, he made sure to hold their hands as they begin to grunt and groan in pain, "Common girls you can do it!" Naruto, Naruko, and Yugito didn't have to worry about the tail beasts trying to get out either. Tsunade began to coach them telling them to breathe and so did Mikoto.

Soon Yugito and Naruko had the same time delivery with their first child, "I got a girl!" Mikoto chirped as she took the child from Yugito. She then cut the umbilical cord then tied it off.

"I got a boy!" Tsunade cheered as she made a clone to take the baby from Naruko and cut the umbilical cord. Mikoto had the clone wiping the baby too. Soon Shizune came rushing in allowing Mikoto to step back. Mikoto focused on cleaning her grandchild from Yugito. Mikoto gently laid her in Iruka's arms.

"W-wait! I don't know a thing about kids!" Iruka shouted.

"Just shut up and hold her!" Shizune shouted as Iruka shut up and nodded his head.

Mikoto began to take care of the boy in Tsunade's clones' arm. She began to wipe him down then gave him to Iruka too. Naruto was sticking with Naruko and Yugito as they began to push out another child. Soon, "I got a girl over here!" Tsunade shouted as she pulled the rest of the baby from Naruko's stomach.

Shizune giggled holding another baby from Yugito, "We got a healthy boy!" Shizune did the same process of cleaning the baby. Once she was done cleaning the baby, she gently set the clean baby to Yugito since she was done. Shizune cleaned whatever was left inside and cleared Yugito.

Yugito was handed her two children, one boy, and one girl. Yugito cooed at her children in her arms. Then Tsunade said, "We got one more Naruko common!" Tsunade smiled knowing her assumptions were right.

"W-What I have another!" Naruko said with a happy and tired look.

Naruto focused on Naruko for that brief moment, "Naruko I know you can do it". Naruto kissed her cheek.

Naruko began to push again pushing her last child out. Once the baby was pulled out Tsunade smiled taking the little girl out, "We have another girl". Tsunade cheered as she cleaned the baby and cut the umbilical cord. Mikoto was holding another girl, boy, and Tsunade was working on Naruko's third child. Shizune began to help clean out the after birth for Naruko.

Naruto smiled happily, gently pulled the bed closer with Yugito to Naruko. Naruto put a chair in between them, he looked to his right as he got a good look at Yugito and his children. Naruto smiled, "They're so beautiful". He was handed both of them by Yugito.

Naruto in his left arm was his sweet little girl. She had black hair like he did. Her face resembled Yugito a lot. In his right arm was his son who had blonde hair like his mother, but had his facial structure, "Yahiko and Yui, my beautiful babies". He kissed them on the forehead and gently gave them back to Yugito.

Naruto turned to his left to find Naruko being handed two of her children. Tsunade handed one to Naruto, Naruto looked in Naruko's arms. Naruko had their little boy with blonde hair and two whisker marks on his cheeks. Then his first little girl with black hair and three whisker marks on her cheeks. Naruto looked in his hands to find his little girl having bright red hair she had three whisker marks on her cheeks, "N-Naruko didn't Kushina have red hair?"

Naruko looked over, "Oh! She inherited my birth mother's hair". Naruko cooed.

Naruko smiled, "This is Menma, then this is Mito. Naruto why don't you name out little girl".

Naruto thought about it, then he smiled and looked down at his little girl, "How about… Kushina then". Naruko smiled liking the name very much.

Naruto looked up to see Mikoto with a camera. Naruto gave a wide smile with Naruko and Yugito giving their best smile as they could. Once their photo was done, they took the kids to a nursery to be watched over. Naruko and Yugito were given a sedative to help them sleep and recover. Naruto was in the room with them watching over them like a hawk.

* * *

**Late at Night **

Naruto had a hard time falling asleep, he went to the nursery to check on his children. He made his way through the nursery, he heard metal meeting flesh. Naruto went running into the room to find a Root Member holding one of his children in its arm. Naruto saw an Anbu on the ground dead, Naruto's eye begins spinning and glowing a deep blood red. The root member disappeared, and Naruto went chasing after him or her. _"Danzo… you're so dead". _Naruto sent a clone to find the others by increasing his chakra as a warning.

Naruto found his way in the forest as the Root landed in the middle and Naruto saw the army of Root soldiers around him. Naruto's eyes turned to the Mangekyou Sharingan, **"Your all going to regret this… I am going to slaughter you all like the filthy pieces of shit on this earth!" **

**Play the Song The Resistance by Skillet **

Naruto's body began to glow as he dashed forward with his sword in his hand. He began to cut through the Root. Naruto quickly summoned Kohaku who appeared behind his side as she began running around slashing the throat of the Root, "This is for Master's children!" Kohaku roared.

Naruto jumped with Kohaku chasing after the Root who had Naruto's child in. Naruto weaved a few hand signs as giant walls came up around the Root members,** "DIE!" **Naruto had a ghost of the Shinigami appear behind him. Naruto made a bunch of clones that surrounded the perimeter of the walls he put up. They all did the same hand signs, **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu! **The Narutos spat out a large wave of fire frying everything in the pit. Naruto turned around to leave with his eyes still glowing blood red.

Naruto rushed off and found himself in the Root Cave and Kohaku going wild. Naruto ran forwards killing anyone getting in his way. Naruto shot out fire balls burning enemies alive, he dismissed the smell of burning flesh and kept going. Naruto soon saw the person in a sigh, Naruto disappeared in a flash of blue as he appeared above the Root who was holding his child. Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the Root's back. Naruto quickly caught his child, he looked down to find it to be a decoy.

Naruto's anger rose ever so higher, "DANZO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Soon Danzo came walking out with his large army of Root Members walking out.

Danzo smirked, "You're going to die here, this one is coming with me. I will raise her to be the ultimate weapon!"

Naruto hair covered his face as he began walking forward. His patience has finally snapped as a blood vessel was about to burst, "Your all dead… your all going to WISH I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FAST!" Naruto lunged forward as he began to unleash his true power. Naruto began slicing Root Members in half while sending lightning chakra to the sword with a Chidori Rasengan in his left hand. Naruto began to cleave his enemies in half as blood splatter across his face. Naruto kept going cutting the enemies down.

Naruto did a backflip to dodge an attack, then he used Kamui on two people to cause their bodies to be sucked into the dimension, but half of their bodies were still here. Naruto rushed forward as black flames sprouted from his feet, **All Might Pull! **Naruto's eyes briefly shifted to the Rinnegan as he pulled all the root members to him. He used his flame control and used his Amaterasu like spears impaling them. Naruto dropped them and continued to walk as the eternal flames behind him continued to burn, "Give me my child! NOW!" Naruto dashed forward heading straight for Danzo.

Danzo quickly dodged then quickly pulled a kunai out and aimed it at the baby's neck. Naruto froze he saw that his child was Kushina in Danzo's arms. He smiled, "You will let me go, I am going to be Uncle Danzo for her. I will train her how we should be training out soldiers".

Naruto wanted to move; he felt an attack coming from behind. He used his Kamui to phase through it. Danzo smirked, "You better undo that". Danzo pressed the kunai to cause a small bit of bleeding on the neck.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Naruto wanted to move.

The Root walked in front of him and aimed his sword at Naruto's chest. He shoved the sword through Naruto's left lung causing him to fall on one knee coughing up blood. Naruto heard his baby crying as Danzo tried to calm the baby down. Danzo raised his hand in the air as more Root members appeared, "You better take this if you phase though even one. I'll end this brat's life; I can always take another". Naruto was enraged, he could feel the hate building even more for Danzo. He should have killed him before; he should have murdered him then!

Danzo threw his arm down as kunai and shuriken came raining down on stop of him. They embedded their points into his flesh. Naruto fell on all fours struggling to stand back up. Naruto stopped himself from passing out because he wanted to save his child. Naruto was even angrier before worried that he was going to die before his kids could even learn who he was. Naruto didn't see it but Naruto's eyes began to change once again. Naruto saw gears in the world appear. He looked around confused, he then saw the gears come to a halt as he saw the world freeze around him.

Naruto was confused, but he began to walk while everyone else was frozen. Naruto used his Kamui for the weapons to phase through him. Naruto was having a hard time breathing, but he saw the gears begin to move. He tried to control his breathing again as the gears stopped. He didn't know what was going on. However, it was related to his breathing technique, Naruto controlled his breathing as he quickly used everything he had to get to his child. He quickly jumped up and grabbed his child form Danzo's arms. Naruto began to run away he began to focus on his Hiraishin seal on Naruko's wedding ring. Just before he could continue, he coughs up large amounts of blood and his legs began to go numb. _"Poison!" _Naruto fell to the ground, but he fell on his back. He felt the poison paralyzing his body, he couldn't feel his legs or his arms. Yet he was able to keep his arms from dropping his child.

Danzo then realized that Naruto wasn't in front of him, and neither was the brat. He looked to his left to see Naruto on the ground, "Good job you laced poison with that blade". Danzo smiled, "Finish him!" Danzo shouted. Another root came charging up and stab his sword into Naruto's chest, but then Naruto's Susanoo appeared in its muscular form, but it was one stage from dropping into its bone stage. Naruto was having a hard time focusing his chakra into the Susanoo.

Just then he heard a roar as Kohaku came charging in as she bites her fangs through the Root Ninja's throat. Just then Naruto's Susanoo faltered as it disappeared, _"CRAP!" _A bunch of Root members began charging at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he focused his Susanoo around his child as a ribcage formed around it, "Kushina-chan… I'm sorry, tell Yugito and Naruko and your brothers and sister I'm sorry". Naruto then felt five blades pierce through his chest and stomach. Naruto coughed up a trail of blood. Naruto's vision blurred he kept focusing what chakra he had left to the Susanoo around his child.

Then Kohaku ran up as she stopped her master's body from fall on top of his child. Naruto was barely conscious at this point with the amount of blood he lost. Including the paralysis poison, he was being effected by. Kohaku growled, "Master! Stay with me! They are here!" Kohaku shouted as Tsunade smashed through the roof.

Naruto looked up to see Kakashi, Mikoto, Jiraiya, a bunch of other leaf Johnin. Might Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, A, B, Karui, Samui, C, Asuma, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and everyone else. Naruto even saw Naruko and Yugito awake and even fighting even after they gave birth just hours earlier, "NARUTO!" Naruko and Yugito shouted.

Mikoto saw this with her eyes blazing to life with anger. She directed all her anger out on these root members. Naruto saw everything when Naruko and Yugito activated their tailed beast mode. That was all until Naruto lost consciousness, "KOHAKU TAKE KUSHINA AND NARUTO AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Naruko screamed as she began to fight the Anbu, _"How did Naruto get so badly INJURED! HOW! HE HAS KAMUI!" __**"I bet Danzo used Kushina as a hostage to force Naruto to not use his abilities since he could have easily killed Kushina". **_Kuruana spoke up with rage and anger in her voice.

* * *

**Time Skip Twelve Years later **

There was a girl with bright red hair and a round face with three whisker marks on her face. She had dark blue eyes similar to her father's. She was looking for a memorial to all Ninjas. She was accompanied by her family. Her name was Kushina Uchiha, she was here with her brothers Yahiko and Menma. Her sisters Yui and Mito, their family was currently looking at a memorial upset, "Mommy so daddy and Jiraiya-Jiji saved us the night we were born?" Kushina asked.

Naruko nodded her head, "Daddy saved your life that night Kushina when we learned what happened there was a massive fight. Naruto did everything to keep living and continue to save your life. Even Jiraiya did what he could as well, they both fought bravely and adamantly".

"I wish I knew who Jiraiya-Jiji was like he sounds awesome". Menma looked at the statue of a tired Jiraiya with one arm fighting Danzo. Danzo was using some weird sealing jutsu to bring anything with him.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Mito asked, then Kushina, Menma, Yahiko, and Yui looked up at Naruko and Yugito.

Naruko wiped a tear, "That idiot of a father? He is". Just then Naruko was interrupted.

"YO WHAT'S UP!" A man with long white spiky hair came rolling in a wheelchair.

"WAIT! THIS IS JIRAIYA-JIJI!" Menma said shocked, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Ahhaahah! I have been off exploring that world that since that night! Since I lost my legs I've been going around exploring the world even more! Plus I've been writing more". Jiraiya went to continue.

"Smut?" Naruko raised her eyebrow with Jiraiya beginning to sweat.

"Mommy where is daddy". Mito asked once again.

Yugito smiled, "Well your father is currently".

Just then a group of people landed in front of them. The first one the kids saw was a man with spiky blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, then a woman with red hair and violet eyes. Then there were other people the kids recognize as their uncles. There was Itachi, Shisui, and their grandpa Fugaku, "Who this one she looks like a tomato like Kushina". Mito spoke up.

The older woman had a tick mark, "HEY!" She screamed but then she froze, "Wait what did you say her name was?" The woman asked.

"Hello, mother! These are our children! This is Mito with the blonde hair, Kushina with the red hair, and Menma with the black hair". Naruko smiled.

Just then a figure appeared next to Naruko, "Sorry I'm late I had to make sure I secured all those stupid white Zetsus". The person chuckled.

Itachi's, Shisui's, and Fugaku's eyes widen, "N-Naruto is that you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto walked forward, "Yo what's up Itachi-Nii! Shisui-Nii! Father". Naruto smiled.

"DADDY!" Mito and Kushina jumped into his arms.

"I want to go up too daddy!" Yui whined as Naruto picked her up and cradled his girls in his arms.

"I decided to do the Edo-Tensei for a little bit, just so you guys could meet your Obaa-chan, Jiji-san, your Oji-sans as well then my Tou-san". Naruto smiled.

"Jeez, you had us worried". Naruko smirked.

Yugito sighed, "About time you got here, your going to end up being late like Kakashi".

"Hey, I take offense to that". Kakashi appeared beside Mikoto as she had her child Mio standing in front of her.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright! Let's get to know everyone!" Naruto picked Kushina up and put her on his shoulders. He took Yui and Mito on his shoulders hooding all three of them up as they laughed and giggled. Meanwhile, Naruko and Yugito were cuddling Menma and Yahiko.  
"YOU GUYS ARE EMBARRASSING US!" Menma and Yahiko whined.

Tsunade walked up, "Hey Jiraiya let's give them their moment. I can get you a new set of legs and a new right arm with the Zetsus that Naruto has been hunting down".

"ALRIGHT THEN I CAN FINALLY MASTER". Jiraiya was cut off.

"If you finish that sentence, I'll remove your private parts first". Tsunade threatened as Jiraiya began to cower in fear.

**A/N: Alright! I hope that was satisfactory! I hope everyone enjoyed the story! That's it for the story! Thanks for everyone staying with this story! **


End file.
